Prom
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Draco hace una apuesta con su amigo Theo, conseguir que una chica cualquiera se convierta en la reina del baile. Mientras que Harry Potter busca en Pansy Parkinson ayuda para poder conseguir que Daphne Greengass se enamore de él.
1. Prologo

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Había pasado 1 año desde la batalla de Hogwarts cuando les llego la carta en donde les informaban que era necesario que regresaran para terminar su último curso en Hogwarts de manera obligatoria y sin excepción, se les informo también que cursarían con sus compañeros de un año más abajo para no retrasarlos.

Fue así que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts, tenían que verse las caras nuevamente y aunque Harry Potter había salvado literalmente a Draco y Narcissa Malfoy de Askaban, no quería decir que su relación fuera mejor, había cierto agradecimiento por parte de Draco, por lo cual era cordial cuando lo veía, pero su enemistad aún seguía viva.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Mcgonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts anuncia que tendrán por primera vez en el colegio, un baile de graduación al estilo Muggle, para tratar de aceptar las costumbres del otro mundo no mágico. Lo cual quería decir que abría una coronación para la Reyna y Rey de la graduación.

Por lo cual una apuesta surge entre los Slytherin, Draco hace una apuesta con su amigo Theo, conseguir que una chica cualquiera se convierta en la reina del baile.

Mientras que Harry Potter busca en Pansy Parkinson ayuda para poder conseguir que Daphne Greengass se enamore de él.


	2. Favores y apuesta

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que regresaron a clases, y la profesora Minerva había batallado demasiado para que los alumnos dejaran aquella rivalidad entre las casas, y que algunos que otros alumnos dejaran de agredirse. "Algunas costumbres nunca cambian" fue lo que pensó cuando la idea se le vino a la mente. La había discutido con los profesores y algunos no estaban de acuerdo, pero la mayoría había sido a favor.

Así que ahora estaba frente a ellos de pie, en la hora de la cena para anunciarles lo que tenía en mente, todos la miraban prestando atención.

-Tengo un anuncio importante que decirles a todos los que se graduaran este año- se aclaró la garganta para continuar. Dio unos cuantos pasos y coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda. – Verán que en todos mis años en Hogwarts siempre hemos tenido las mismas costumbres, el mismo tipo de graduación siempre. Es por eso que he decidido cambiar aquello adoptando una costumbre muggle – suspiro al terminar, para escuchar el murmullo de gente con molestia y algunos que otros con emoción.

A lo lejos en la mesa de Slytherin, ninguno decía nada. Si de por sí ya los tenían en la mira algunos defensores de mestizos y muggles, no querían ser molestados durante todo lo que faltaba para graduarse. Pansy, Draco, Blaise y Theo, no parecían tan inconformes con la idea.

-He escuchado que muchas pierdes su virginidad en ese tipo de graduaciones- menciono Blaise, quien recibió una mirada molesta de Pansy – Descuida cariño, tú ya no eres virgen.

-¡Draco! ¿Le dijiste?- el rubio le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Blaise, el cual solo se empezó a reír con fuerza, hasta que la voz de la profesora los callo a todos de nuevo.

-¡Silencio!- guardo silencio un rato antes de continuar- Este baile es solo para los de 5 en adelante, y abra una coronación solo para los de 7mo…

-¿Coronación? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Mione?- el pelirrojo miro a Hermione esperando a que lo sacara de su duda.

-Es una postulación de chicas y chicos para ser Reyes y Reinas, normalmente ganan los más populares en las escuelas- le informo la castaña bostezando sobre su mano- Es algo superficial para mi gusto.

-Quiero que de cada casa una chica y un chico se postule para ser Reina y Rey del baile de graduación de Hogwarts, o bien los mismos compañeros pueden escoger, el que tenga más votos gana…

-¿Pero no serían muchos concursantes?- pregunto un alumno de 4 algo contrariado- ¿Podremos votar al menos en eso?

-De esos seleccionados solo 3 podrán pasar ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Minerva lo miro de mal modo, lo cual el pequeño opto por hundirse en su asiento- y si todos podrán votar- volvió a caminar hacia su mesa para terminar su cena, pero antes de sentarse termino por decir- Piénsenlo por el resto de la noche y mañana en la mañana podrán poner aquí – saco su varita y con unos giros apareció una caja de madera, con unas figuras en oro gravadas, frente a ella- sus votos. Ya mañana sabremos quienes son seleccionados, por ahora descansen y después les daré más instrucciones. ¡A cenar!- y con eso fue lo último que menciono en toda la noche. "Salió mejor de lo que esperaba".

* * *

Pansy miraba a sus amigos con desesperación y asombro, no podía creer que a veces los hombres pudieran ser tan inmaduros. Su rostro pasó a ser de rabia, al verlos mirar a las niñas y decidir quién sería tan torpe para perder su virginidad con uno de ellos. Blaise alegaba que cualquiera caería, sin importar si tuviera cerebro, y en cuanto a Draco… bueno el solo se dedicaba a molestar a Theo.

-No puedo creer que digan todas esas cosas tan horribles- les recrimino con molestia

-Oh vamos Pans, tu hacías lo mismo antes- se rio Draco pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Eso fue cuando era una niña estúpida y te seguía por todas partes-le dijo sonriéndole con burla y quitando su brazo de encima

-No seas tan cruel con él, ahora que no tiene a Daphne a su lado dudo que alguien lo seleccione como Rey de Slytherin- se burló Theo pinchando una papa de su plato

-El que Daphne se hiciera popular fue gracias a mí- le contesto Draco tratando de levantar su imagen ante ellos. Pansy rodo los ojos al escucharlo y Blaise los miraba atentamente, la rivalidad entre ellos era notoria. –Cualquier chica puede ser la reina de la graduación - sonrió con arrogancia, estirándose el cuello de la camisa, los demás se burlaron al escucharlo, inclusive Pansy que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que no la viera y fue cuando se topó con la mirada de Potter…

-Es enserio, Daphne es totalmente reemplazable, solo escoge una chica y transfórmala y que vaya con la persona indicada- se señaló con mucha seguridad- Y listo. ¿Verdad Pans?

La morena lo volteo a ver con rapidez dejando de lado la mirada penetrante de Potter– Draco, creo que estás hablando de mas– que fue lo único que le contesto al rubio.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿En verdad crees cualquiera puede vencer a Daphne?- le dijo Theo que no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Quieres apostar? – sonrió Theo

-No de nuevo- susurro Pansy, recordando que toda apuesta que ambos hacían terminaba con ambos peleados o personas heridas. (Aunque en ese tiempo no le importaba mucho)

-Chicos, sus apuestas siempre terminan en desgracias- trato de persuadirlos Blaise

-Di tus condiciones- le reto Draco

-Es fácil, escojo una chica de cualquier casa…

-Menos Granger- opino Blaise

-Menos Granger- rodo Theo los ojos antes de continuar – escojo una y tú tienes de aquí al día de la graduación para lograr que se convierta en Reina.

\- ¿Y cómo le harás para que gane esa chica si tiene que ser votada?-le pregunto Pansy con burla al escuchar su absurdo plan.

-Fácil, escogeré una de Revenclaw… son tan estudiosos que este tipo de eventos les viene importando poco- Pansy entrecerró los ojos, _"El maldito tiene razón"_ pensó cuando giro su rostro y veía a toda la mesa de Revenclaw igual que siempre, solo una que otras niñas emocionadas y Luna Lovegood en su mundo como siempre. Y entonces lo entendió.

-¡Fucking Bastard!- exclamó en inglés y se giró a Draco – Ya tiene una en mente, Draco no aceptes es absurdo esto, no te va a gustar- le pidió su amiga, pero Draco era demasiado arrogante como para no aceptar.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Draco

-Luna Lovegood- los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe - ¿Aceptas o no Malfoy?- le pregunto Theo con el rostro lleno de alegría, Draco no podía darse el privilegio de pensarlo y quedar mal frente a ellos.

-Estoy dentro.

-Ustedes son las personas más estúpidas que he conocido en mi vida- les dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza antes de levantarse tomar sus cosas e irse del Gran Comedor.

-¿Y ahora a ella que le pasa?- pregunto Blaise al verla

-La guerra la hizo más sensible, no la molestes- le hablo duramente Draco

-Sabes Draco, si yo fuera tú me daba prisa con tu proyecto, porque tal vez necesites más de 1 mes y medio para hacer que eso – dijo señalando a luna – sea reina– le dijo Blaise un poco molesto por la forma en que le hablo.

El rubio le lanzo una mirada penetrante, pero sabía que tenía razón, primero tenía que tratar de entablar una conversación con Luna Lovegood, pero no tenía idea de cómo fuera a reaccionar cuando le hablara, no después de toda la tortura que recibió en ese tiempo que estuvo presa en los calabozos de su mansión. Dio un suspiro y se acomodó la túnica cuando se acercó a la mesa de Revenclaw, algunos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados y algunas niñas lo miraban emocionadas, cosa que le dio más confianza.

-Oye Luna…- comenzó diciendo, la rubia solo giro el rostro un poco pero al ver quien era regreso la mirada al frente para ver a su compañera con la mirada asombrada sobre ella- Que tal Pantis- saludo Draco a la joven frente a Luna, tenía mucha confianza sobre el en esos momentos.

-Él dijo mi nombre- susurro la morena algo perdida en el momento.

-Ese no es tu nombre… - le dijo Luna para después repetírselo a Draco-Ese no es su nombre- no sabía que era lo que quería, pero el estar cerca de él era un recordatorio de todas las cosas que quería olvidar de aquella batalla.

-Ya veo… Mira Luna quería saber…- Draco no pudo continuar lo que diría por que la rubia se levantó de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor de inmediato, dejando a Draco con las miradas puestas sobre él- avergonzarme-susurro algo incómodo y giro al oír las carcajadas provenientes de Theo y Blaise detrás de él.

-Vas a perder- le dijo entre carcajadas Theo una vez que llego a su lugar

-Rayos, eso fue deprimente- le siguió Blaise, sin reírse tanto como Theo

-Solo esperen y verán, ríanse por ahora si quieren.

-¡Draco!- los tres se giraron para ver de dónde provenía la voz, Daphne se acercó, empujando al moreno para tomar su lugar que era alado de Draco.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le dijo con aburrimiento

-Aw… ¿Sigues molesto conmigo porque te deje? ¡Que tierno!- le contesto haciendo una cara de ternura en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Daphne? No tengo tu tiempo- le contesto alejando su mano de su cara cuando le quiso pellizcar la mejilla.

-Solo quería que sepas que aunque no seamos nada ya, aun podemos ser coronados juntos – Draco la miro con furia, pero que mejor estrategia que decirle que sí y al final no ir con ella. Sería una manera fácil de humillarla.

-Lo voy a pensar- le dijo sonriendo – Vámonos chicos- le dijo a los demás antes de salir del lugar y dejar a una Daphne confundida y un poco preocupada

-¡No lo pienses mucho!-le grito

-¿Acaso acaba de rechazarte? – le pregunto una de su bola de seguidoras

-A mí nadie me rechaza, y al menos que quieras pasar el resto del año con la basura, te sugiero que no digas estupideces– la miro con una furia que hizo temblar a la joven.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Como sea… ¡muévete!- le ordeno quitándola de su lugar para ocuparlo y seguir con la plática que había dejado pendiente. –Entonces, eso es lo que haremos… ayuden a que quede seleccionada y así burlarnos de ella al final.

* * *

Harry tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace unas semanas, había visto y seguidos sus pasos, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo de que esa joven bruja estuviera en su cabeza todo el tiempo, pero si sabía que iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien si quería que Daphne Greengrass le diera una oportunidad. ¡La joven siempre estaba rodeada de chicos! tenía una cola detrás de ella, por eso es que estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa, para que tan siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de tener al menos una cita con ella.

-¿No será que estas algo obsesionado con ella?-le pregunto Ron, la intensidad con la que Harry deseaba y añoraba salir y conocer a la chica era muy fuerte.

-Si Harry, no es normal tanto afán por conocer a alguien- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, aún seguían sentados en la mesa aun cuando ya ni siquiera estuvieran comiendo.

-No es obsesión, es solo querer que las cosas sucedan a mi favor y como yo quiera por primera vez en mi vida- dijo Harry mirándolos algo sentido por aquellas palabras.

-No Harry, no puedes forzar el amor, además no sé cómo te pude gustar- Hermione miro a unos metros para ver a Daphne, al igual que ellos, que miraba por todas las mesas a las niñas que discutían por quien votar- Mírala, es una presumida que cree que puede tener a cualquiera, prácticamente es un Malfoy con…-

-¿Atributos? – se burló Ron, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera colorada.

-No la conoces en verdad – refunfuño Harry al escucharla volviendo a mirar a su amiga- Y lo he decidido Mione.

-Es como hablar con la pared Hermione, no vas a poder convencerlo. – le advirtió Ginny quien se metió a la conversación.

-Bien- se indignó - Como quieras - eso era lo que pasaba con ella cuando se trataba de hacerle ver a alguien la verdad y no conseguirlo.

Ron se quiso reír pero la mirada de su hermana lo silencio y opto mejor por preguntarle a Harry - ¿Y cómo demonios harás para que se interese en ti?- Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson, pasarle algo a Daphne antes de querer reírse de algo que dijo Malfoy. Y fue en ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

-Parkinson- lo volteo a ver para decirle aquello

-¿Parkinson que?- pregunto Hermione

-Ella es amiga de Daphne, puede ayudarme- les comento con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Hermione lo miro consternada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Parkinson te ayudara? Es Parkinson amigo- le recordó Ron, creyendo imposible que el hielo de Parkinson lo ayudara en asuntos del corazón.

-Tiene que… si no puedo usar el chantaje

-¡Harry! – Lo regaño su amiga al escucharlo –No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Ella trato de entregarlo – le recordó Ron

-Sí, lo sé – lo miro molesta – pero es obvio que actúo por miedo.

-No importa el motivo, usare eso a mi favor y se acabó- se levantó de la mesa con fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad era que había visto salir a la pelinegra sola y aprovecharía el momento.

Corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarla -¡Parkinson!- le grito una vez que estaba por llegar a su lado. -¡Hey espera!- la vio voltear y mirar a su alrededor, no muy segura si era a ella a quien le hablaba.

-Potter- su voz se oyó desconfiada -¿Qué…?- lo miro tratando de regular la respiración, respirando en tiempos cortos - Si respiras así jamás lograras tranquilizarte, tienes que inhalar y exhalar en periodos largos- le informo, Harry la miro cerrando un ojo e hizo lo que le dijo, logrando que su corazón se calmara.

-Vaya…-suspiro- si funciona. Gracias

-Sí, tengo que irme- se dio la vuelta con prisa pero Harry la detuvo antes de irse.

-Espera, necesito hablar contigo- su voz era firme y sintió la mirada de Parkinson algo extraña, no era la misma.

-¿Conmigo? – se estremeció un poco " _¿Acaso vendrá perdonarme? No, yo debería ser la que pidiera disculpas no el"_

 _-_ Necesito tu ayuda- soltó sin mas

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que podría yo ayudar a Harry Potter?- se rio pensando que aquello era una broma.

-¿Por qué te ríes? Lo digo enserio- se puso serio al verla reírse y ponerse rosa de las mejillas – Deja de reírte.

-Lo siento… Pero eres Harry Potter, no necesitas ayuda. – Trato de calmarse al verlo serio - ¿Y en que se supone que necesitas ayuda Potter?- quiso saber, la curiosidad era algo que ella aún tenía muy presente. Harry solo la miro algo confundido, la conversación con ella iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Con el amor de mi vida- le dijo algo apenado y Pansy lo miro sorprendida y a la vez algo incomoda.

-¿El amor de tu vida?- arqueo una ceja, algo intrigada -¿Quién es? – le pregunto con una sonrisa sobre la cara.

-Espera- Harry la miro tratando de encontrar la falsedad, pero no pudo ver nada -¿En verdad me ayudarías?

-Solo dime quien es- le ordeno, y Harry pensó que por fin veía algo de la vieja Parkinson durante la plática.

-Daphne Greengrass- Pansy se lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta, y el no entendí a que se debía su expresión, la cual había sido la misma que sus amigos. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran igual cuando se los digo?-pregunto molesto, haciendo que la pelinegra saliera de su trance.

-Bueno yo… es solo que, no creo que sea tu tipo Potter- se mordió el labio y lo miro con un poco de pena.

-No me importa tu opinión- le dijo de forma tajante – Solo necesito que me ayudes acercarme a ella y que se interese en mí, que olvide a los demás y solo tenga ojos para mí.

-¿Estas bajo algún filtro amoroso o algo así?- pregunto Pansy con un poco de pánico. – Suenas un poco

-¡No estoy obsesionado!- le grito a la nada y a ella – Me vas ayudar- la señalo con el dedo y se acercó a ella algo intimidante, a lo cual ella tuvo que retroceder

-Yo no iba a decir eso- se defendió con rapidez

-¿Me ayudaras por las buenas o por las malas?- le hablo de forma amenazante y algo dentro de él se sintió un poco mal.

-¿Me estas amenazando? – se sorprendo al escucharlo y se cruzó de brazos algo intrigada

-Solo si decides no ayudarme por voluntad propia- le arremedo

-¿Y qué te hace creer que no lo hare?

-Eres Pansy Parkinson- la morena rodo los ojos y se mordió el labio superior un poco molesto –Así que dime ¿Qué será? ¿Sí o no?- Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, hasta que ella contesto.

-Bien, lo hare- le dijo no muy convencida, pero era la única forma en la que ella se sentiría en paz con el ojiverde que tenía frente a ella. Aunque no sería nada fácil.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero déjame decirte que no será nada fácil- le advirtió- ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar cosas acerca de tu persona?

-Por supuesto- le dijo convencido, no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que Daphne Greengraass.


	3. Selección y consejos

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Theodore Nott era buen amigo de los Revenclaw, por eso no le era tan difícil ir y tratar de persuadirlos para que votaran por Luna Lovegood, pero lo que no sabía es que había otra persona que ya había hablado con algunos Revenclaw para alentarlos a votar por ella. Se quedó en estado de shock cuando unos cuantos le informaron que ya tenían planeado votar por ella.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? – le pregunto a uno de los que estaban haciendo fila para poner su papeles.

-Bueno, Daphne tiene razón…

-¿Espera Daphne? ¿Daphne Greengrass?- arqueo una ceja confundido _"¿Cuál es su plan con esto?"_ pensó, por un momento creyó que se había enterado de la apuesta y quería hacer perder a Draco, pero no estaría seguro hasta hablar con ella o que soltaran algo.

-Sí, vino ayer durante la cena y nos dijo que sería bueno para Luna- le informo otra de los chicos que estaban en la fila- nos dijo que como casi todos los años fue molestada por varios compañeros, sería una forma de enmendarnos.

-Y creo que tiene razón, esto también la ayudaría a levantar el ánimo o no sé- menciono Cho con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Últimamente no ha sido ella.

-Ya veo, no sabía ni siquiera que se hablaran- menciono Theo incrédulo

-De hecho pensábamos que la odiaba – ante la mirada de confusión de Theo la chica continuo hablando – A finales del 5to año Luna accidentalmente la ensucio frente a varias personas y Daphne juro vengarse. Pensábamos que la odiaba- _"Ya veo, como en 7to año no se pudo vengar por la guerra, quiere vengarse ahora"_

 _-_ De acuerdo, ¿Votaran por algún hombre?- quiso cambiar de tema para no verse tan obvio

-Bueno le preguntamos a Mcgonagall si se podía de otra casa y dijo que si, la verdad ninguna de los chicos quiere concursar y como somos excelentes alumnos Mcgonagall nos dio permiso- contesto Cho- es por eso que votare por Harry.

-Yo por Malfoy ¡Es tan sexy!- dijo otra dando un gritillo agudo, el castaño rodo los ojos antes de abandonarlos y regresar a su mesa.

* * *

-Vamos Pansy, tienes que ayudarme- le rogaba Draco cuando venían caminando hacia el Gran comedor.

-He dicho que no- gruño Pansy – A demás les contaste que perdí mi virginidad contigo y prometiste no hacerlo- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con molestia

-No es como si no se las olieran Pansy, nos escapábamos a cada rato- la morena se detuvo y le dio unos golpes con el libro que tenía en la mano, mientras él se reía sin ninguno escrúpulo.

-¡Esa no es razón para decirles!- le exclamo – Una de las reglas de tener intimidad juntos fue no decirle a nadie además de no involucrarnos ¿Recuerdas?

-Está bien acepto que me equivoque- la vio lanzar un bufido antes de continuar su camino – Vamos Pansy, ¿Por favor? – le pidió alcanzándola, necesitaba ayuda de una mujer si no jamás podría acercarse a la rubia.

-¡No! Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo – se detuvo una vez más – Draco, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que Lovegood sufrió en tu casa? Hacer esto es como si le dieras otra puñalada por la espalda, no se lo merece.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sentimental?- se exaspero Draco, no la reconocía. Aquella persona que tenía enfrente no era más Pansy Parkinson, algo se había perdido, pero lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era ganar la apuesta y hacer ver en ridículo a Theo, nadie se metía con un Malfoy.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú también. – le dio un golpecito en el pecho con su dedo índice- ¡A demás dudo que ella quiera hablar contigo después de todo lo que paso!- Draco se la quedó mirando atónito, Pansy lo miraba con furia y había comenzado hasta gritar.

-Wow, Pans, tranquila- le dijo levantando las manos en forma de paz –Solo quiero hacerla Reina del baile ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- la pelinegra se lo quedo viendo seriamente.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Seguro?

-Enserio- le sonrió Draco, no pensaba enamorarla no, eso sería ir mas allá.

-Bien, está bien – le termino diciendo Pansy, cosa que alegro a Draco.

-Genial, gracias Pans- la tomo de la cintura para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Suficiente, suéltame- lo alejo de ella y se sacudió el uniforme

-¿Qué puedo hacer primero?- le pregunto cuando reanudaron el camino, necesitaba ideas.

-Disculparte seria lo primordial – le hizo ver, el frunció el ceño no muy a gusto con eso – Mira, Luna no es como cualquier persona, y si en verdad quieres entablar una amistad con ella…

-Bueno, no quiero su amistad, solo que sea Reina, además como que más o menos me rechazo ayer-le informo con una sonrisa de sorpresa, nadie lo rechazaba.

-Creo que comienza agradarme- le dijo con burla – Me doy cuenta que es un concepto difícil para un imán de perras como tú, pero ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño esfuerzo?- Draco se la quedo mirando tratando de entender el punto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo después de varios segundos de no comprender

-Averigua a donde va. Lo que le gusta – le dijo una vez que llegaron al gran comedor, Draco ni siquiera pudo contestar nada, ya que una vez que se sentaron Mcgonagall empezó hablar.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos podremos ver a los ganadores de cada casa- camino hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y con ayuda de su varita los votos se fueron acumulando por nombres, una vez que el porcentaje se detuvo dos nombres fueron seleccionados. –Bien, por favor pasen al frente Hayle Shaw y Taylor Von- todas las casas aplaudieron a los jóvenes seleccionados- Ahora veamos los ganadores de Gryffindor- dijo dando un leve golpeteo al cofre, donde los nombres de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley fueron los más sobresalientes en votos.

-Qué raro- exclamo Daphne al ver los seleccionados de la casa leona con burla y Pansy aprovecho el momento

-Es obvio que lo iban a seleccionar – empezó Pansy– Es el famoso salvador del mundo, me intriga que no quieras que caiga en tus redes Daphne.

-Salvador o no, ve su ropa, el cabello y de lejos se nota que no tiene nada de clase, que ni siquiera sabe comportarse en una cena de sociedad- menciono lanzando una mirada a un Harry nervioso al frente. Por alguno motivo eso molesto un poco a Pansy y llego a cuestionarse como era posible que ella fuera así tiempo atrás.

-Quieres decir que si tuviera todas esas cosas ¿Te interesaría?- le pregunto tratando de controlar el enojo y decepción que tenía dentro, por su amiga y ella misma.

-Claro, pero dudo que pase, y si pasara solo lo utilizaría por un tiempo- sonrió con prepotencia – Digo, no perderé mi tiempo solo con uno cuando tengo una cola enorme detrás

-¡Tenemos un empate en la casa de Slytherin!- ambas se giraron a mirar a la directora confundidas.

-¿Quién demonios podría ser comparada conmigo?- se indignó Daphne

-Señorita Greengrass y Parkinson, tenemos que hacer un desempate no puede haber dos concursantes- les informo Minerva mirándolas con atención.

-Profesora, yo declino mi nominación- se levantó Pansy capta la mirada de todos en el gran comedor.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Daphne, aunque por dentro tenía un coraje hacia ella, eso la haría ver como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

-Sí, la verdad no me interesan estas cosas- le dijo por lo bajo, ante la mirada de Daphne quien le dio una sonrisa falsa antes de pasar al frente con los demás seleccionados.

-Bien, entonces pasen al frente los seleccionados- espero a que llegaran al frente antes de colocarse sobre la mesa de Revenclaw y hacer el conteo. –Por ultimo… ¡Luna Lovegood!

La rubia se levantó algo confundida al escuchar su nombre -Debe ser un error, ¿profesora?- le pregunto levantándose de su lugar

-No hay error alguno, fuiste la única seleccionada- le comento Minerva dándole una sonrisa amable – Anda pasa al frente -Conforme caminaba, todos se la quedaban viendo inclusive Draco la miraba con atención, planeando su siguiente movimiento y pensando en las palabras de Pansy. –Bien, como verán falta un hombre así que solo votaremos por las Reinas para descalificar a una, dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Cómo sabremos cómo o por quién votar?- pregunto un joven de 3er año.

-Bueno nuestras Reinas tendrás que hacer algo para destacar, y ya sabrán ustedes por quien votar. ¡Ahora sí, a comer!- anuncio cuando sobre la mesa el banquete del desayuno apareció.

* * *

Para cuando Harry regreso a la mesa, todos lo felicitaban y tocaban al pasar, el ojiverde no estaba interesado en ese tipo de tonterías, por lo cual no iba a perder el tiempo tratando de comprar votos para ser el Rey de la graduación. Hermione y Ron no mencionaron nada acerca del asunto pues conocían bien las opiniones de su amigo referente a cosas de popularidad.

-Así que Harry… ¿Ya sabes que harás con el tema de Greengrass?- quiso saber Ron, quien tenía toda la boca llena de comida.

-De hecho, no tuve que amenazar o chantajear a nadie – menciono aquello haciéndole una mueca a Hermione que solo rodo los ojos molesta.

-¿Quieres decir que, acepto ayudarte?- Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de todas las personas jamás pensó que ella accedería ayudar a alguien.

-Así es, yo también me sorprendí… - miro su plato pensativo- de hecho, era como si no la conociera- volvió su atención a sus amigos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestiono Hermione más tranquila, gracias a que no utilizara el chantaje como método para lo que quería.

-Si se veía diferente, como si la Parkinson que conocimos hace tiempo ya no existiera- les quiso dar a entender – En fin, lo único que importa es que ya tengo quien me de pistas para tener a ella sobre mi palma.

-Deberías ser tú mismo – le regaño Hermione, quien aún seguía creyendo que tratar de enamorar a Greengrass era una mala idea.

-¿Podrías apoyarme?- le pidió molesto

-Te apoyare no diciendo nada- indignadamente tomo sus cosas y se fue del Gran comedor.

Harry y Ron se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, a veces hasta podían creer que estaba celosa, pero no era posible al menos que Ron, el cual era su novio estuviera interesado en Daphne Greengrass. Simplemente Daphne era para ella la persona más cruel y prepotente que la casa de Slytherin podía tener. Era manipuladora, controladora y con un pequeño brote de paranoia.

-Jamás entenderé a esa mujer- suspiro Ron antes de volver a comer, pero la figura de Pansy quien paso por el pasillo de su mesa, le hizo advertirle a Harry. El cual solo giro rostro para ver a Pansy frente a él.

-¿Qué miras Potter?- le dijo de la nada, cosa que confundió a Harry un poco y más aún cuando la joven le hacía gestos con la mirada que no comprendía, tardo tanto en comprender que para cuando lo hizo Pansy bufo y le aventó el papel sobre su plato y se marchó.

-Y dicen que yo soy el despistado- se burló Ron ante aquello, el cual siguió comiendo sin importe lo que decía la nota que la joven le había dejado a su mejor amigo, el cual leía con atención en esos momentos.

" _Tenemos demasiado trabajo Potter, pero aun necesito averiguar más cosas acerca de sus gustos en chicos y personales. Sé que crees que porque soy su amiga de bastante tiempo la conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero te aseguro que no es así… la gente que conocía antes, bueno no es la que solían ser. Te mantendré al tanto"_

 _P.P_

Harry suspiro, por un momento pensó que la carta diría que no lo ayudaría, pero tenía que admitir que por un momento sintió una pequeña punzada de nostalgia de su parte al leer la nota.

* * *

Draco tuvo que alcanzar a Luna por el pasillo que daba al salón de adivinación, no la había visto en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, pues todo era un lio con lo de los seleccionados para la coronación, además de que no quería ser avergonzado de nuevo. Por eso había optado por interceptarla antes de que entrara a su salón.

-Luna – la detuvo Draco con mucha tranquilidad, incluso su voz se escuchaba suave, Cho que estaba a un lado se lo quedo mirando sorprendida.

-Acosar es ilegal en ambos mundos Malfoy-le contesto Luna mirándolo con molestia

-Vamos, sólo quiero hablar –le hizo saber, pero Luna se disponía a ignorarlo - ¿No tienes un momento ahora?- le pregunto esperando a que aceptara tan siquiera unos segundos, estaba controlándose demasiado, incluso el consejo de Pansy de hacer un esfuerzo se le vino a la mente y una pequeña pulsada de culpa llego a él, cuando Luna se levantó de su silla y lo tomo del brazo para alejarlo de la mesa de adivinación, dejando ver una cicatriz debajo de su cuello. La recordaba perfectamente, fue una de esas veces en que su tía Bellatrix la torturo frente a él, recordaba cada vez que la traían para torturarla, el brillo de Luna Lovegood se extinguía poco a poco.

-No soy inteligente- le dijo de forma brusca

-¿Qué?- pregunto Draco sin saber a qué se debía aquello, aunque realmente aquello era una tontería era una Revenclaw

-¿Pensabas que podía ser tu tutora o algo así?, de seguro pensaste "O ella es Lunática Lovegood la que piensa en bichos raros y ve cosas que nadie ve.

-Luna…

-Y es de Revenclaw. Ella debe ser súper inteligente". Pues bien, no lo soy.- termino de hablar con la mirada puesta en él y un ligero color sobre sus mejillas del enojo infundado que tenía por él.

-Lovegood, tengo el cuarto promedio más alto de los TIMOS y de mi casa.- Luna se giró a ver a unos cuantos Slytherin y a Cho, que la asintió aceptando que lo que decía el rubio era cierto, a lo cual soltó un ligero "Oh", pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo había extraño ahí.

-¿Es esto una nueva broma para Lunática Lovegood? Yo no…

-No, es… ¿Antes eras así?- pregunto Draco extrañado, la verdad es que jamás puso mucha atención con acerca a ella, pero por lo que sabía de ella, era que no le importaba lo que e hicieran o digieran los demás. _¿Qué tanto la había cambiado la guerra?_

-Si- le contesto Luna muy segura, esperando que se fuera con aquello

-No- exclamo Cho por un lado, haciendo que Luna cerrara los ojos tratando de calmarse

-Yo solo quería disculparme contigo- de pronto cuando dijo esas palabras, no le resulto tan difícil como creía, al parecer Pansy tenía razón sobre que querer emendar los errores del pasado, te hacía sentir más libre y mejor contigo mismo. Y al menos con aquella persona que tenía frente, sentía que debía hacerlo y más al mirar aquella cicatriz sobre su cuello.

Luna parpadeo varias veces contrariada – Tengo clases ahorita, pero tal vez después- le dijo teniendo toda la intención de que jamás pasara.

-¿Qué tal esta tarde?- sugirió Cho – En el lago, nos reuniríamos ahí para estudiar, puedes tomar mi lugar- Luna la miro pensando que rayos estaba haciendo.

-Espera un momento- le dijo a Draco antes de acercarse a Cho y alejarla un poco para que no las escuchara -¿Qué haces? No quiero hablar con él.

-¿Estás loca? Draco Malfoy trata de disculparse contigo, cosa que jamás hace ¿y ni siquiera te da curiosidad? A demás de que tal vez es lo que necesitas para volver hacer la misma que antes. Extraño a esa Luna Lovegood- las palabras de Cho removieron un punto en ella, y la verdad es que ella también extrañaba esa Luna Lovegood, tal vez hablar de ello, con Draco Malfoy, uno de los cuales vieron su tortura, podría ayudarle.

Regreso a lado de Draco que la miraba con seriedad – Bien, la cosa es así. Llegar al lugar donde estudio puede ser problemático, así que encuéntrame en la salida principal hacia el lago a las 7- no espero a que contestara y solo se dispuso a entrar al salón sin dejarlo decir nada al final.

-A las 7 será- sonrió Draco al verla entrar –Gracias Chang- le agradeció a la chica, la cual solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de entrar al salón de adivinación.


	4. Progresos

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La cabeza de Pansy tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, por un lado estaba Draco que no dejaba que se concentrara en sus clases, las cuales eran importantes para ella, del otro estaba Potter y su mirada inquietante, como diciéndole _**"En que momento piensas hablar con ella"**_. Pues bien no era tan fácil, Daphne siempre estaba rodeada de toda esa bola de niñas tontas que la seguían como perros falderos, y jamás diría nada acerca de los hombres frente a ellas, y hablar con ella era estresante.

-¿Quieres saber de niños Pany?- le dijo con burla, como si no supiera nada acerca de ese tema, lo cual logro un par de risitas de las demás.

-No, quiero saber por qué jamás te has enamorado, bien, de alguno. Quiero decir, siempre tienes un montón de chicos detrás de ti y ¿Ninguno de ellos es diferente? ¿Por qué?

-De acuerdo…- miro a su montón de secuaces- Largo, es una conversación privada.

-Pero nosotras queremos saber Daphne…

-¡Dije largo!-exclamo sin alzar la voz y las miro fijamente, sobresaltando la mirada.

-Bien, vamos chicas- Pansy las miro levantarse e irse al final del pasillo de la clase.

-Ahora sí, veras Pansy… no sé por qué quieres saber estas cosas ¿Es algún tipo de broma o un complot para hacerme perder la corona?- la miro arqueando una ceja, a lo cual Pansy no pudo evitarlo, y la risa salió por si sola.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le dijo con la boca fruncida del coraje al verla reír y que todos las voltearan a ver.

-Lo siento, es que eso es realmente tonto, Daphne. ¿Por qué iba a querer, yo, que perdieras la corona? – le dijo calmando la risa, la rubia relajo la sonrisa, al ver que tenía un poco de razón.

-Tienes razón, no es como si apoyaras alguna más- le dijo acercando su silla a ella -¿Por qué mira tanto Potter así acá? – Pansy se atraganto un poco y miro hacia donde se encontraba Potter para mirarlo de forma expresiva.

-No lo sé, de seguro fue mi risa- le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, segundos después Harry ya había desviado su mirada.

-Cariño, tienes que cambiar tu forma de reír… es un poco horripilante- Daphne la miro con cierta pena, y ¿Pansy tenía que aguantar todo eso? ¿Para qué? Solo para sentirse que había pagado una deuda a Potter y enmendado sus errores. ¿Debía estar loca?

-Claro, pero regresemos al tema- comento dejando aquello de lado.

-Hey Pans- la voz de Draco sonó al otro lado de ella, a la cual la chica entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo antes de contestarle.

-¿Ahora qué Draco? No ves que estoy ocupada

-¿Con Daphne? ¿De que podrías hablar con ella? Es torpe y sin tema- se burló el rubio

-Te puedo escuchar ¿sabes?- le dijo Daphne con molestia y recargándose sobre la mesa para mirar a Draco por encima de Pansy.

-Y a mí podría importarme menos

-Eres un estúpido, eso es por una de las cosas por las que te deje

-¡Debo agradecer a Merlín por ello, por quitarme una arpía como tú!

-¿Arpía?- la voz de Daphne se extendió un poco cosa que logro la atención de todos en la clase- Tú eres un cobarde que se dejó doblegar por su estúpido padre

-¡A mi familia no la metas, no eres más que una arrogante!- ambos se habían levantado de la silla y Pansy no sabía qué hacer, simplemente miraba a uno y a otro y aparte de eso, la mirada de Harry exigiendo que hiciera algo. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer ella? y ¿Porque diablos le hacia caso?

-Chicos, por favor- les pido levantándose de su silla pero era inútil que la escucharan.

-¿De dónde crees que lo aprendí cariño?

-No, no quieras echarme la culpa de eso. ¡Tú ya eras así! Me utilizaste solo para hacerles creer a todo el mundo que yo saque lo peor de ti, pero la verdad es que así es como eres realmente

-Puede que tengas razón, pero al menos no soy una cobarde. ¡Lord Voldemort no mate a mi padre!- contesto actuando pucheros de un niño pequeño

-¡Te dije que no te metas con mi familia!- se acercó a ella con la mirada fija y llena de odio- No eres más que una manipuladora, prepotente mujer, que se deja consentir por todos los que te persiguen solo porque te dan lo que quieren, eres, como dicen los muggles…-

-Draco…- susurro Pansy, quien vio la mano de Daphne levantarse para darle una cachetada, la cual fue detenida por Draco.

-A mí no me hablaras de esa forma- comenzó a forcejear con él, Pansy miro al profesor que los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No piensa hacer nada?-pregunto la morena mirándolo confundida

Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar- No es mi problema- y sonreír tranquilamente.

-¡Chicos ya basta, Daphne, Draco!- se acercó a ellos tratando de separarlos pero en un movimiento de ambos rubios, recibió un codazo justo en su nariz, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tapándola.

-¡Pans!-grito Draco soltando a Daphne, para acercarse a su amiga.

-¡Suéltame! –le grito Pansy alejándolo de ella, tenía una mano sobre su nariz, pero no era necesario alejarla para ver si sangraba, pues la sentía correr- ¡Ambos son unos idiotas!

-Pero Pansy… - Daphne hablo haciendo cara de inocencia

-¡Ya no somos niños, por el amor de Merlín! ¡MADUREN!-les grito tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón dando un portazo que hizo saltar al profesor.

-Creo que se enojó- comento con una sonrisa- ¡Bien, continuemos la clase!

-¿Profesor?

-Dígame Greengrass

-¿Puedo ir con Pansy? Quiero asegurarme de que este bien- le comento parpadeando un par de veces seguidas en forma de preocupación y tristeza, Hermione bufo y rodó los ojos al verla.

-Sí, adelante vaya- le dio permiso, Daphne tomo sus cosas y le saco la lengua a Draco antes de irse, él la miro furioso.

-Si Pansy se molesta, tendré un buen de votos en mi contra, no puedo perder la corona, y no permitiré eso- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

* * *

\- Eso fue como ver una de las películas muggles que veo contigo, amor- le dijo Ron, riéndose aún de lo que había sucedido minutos antes en la clase.

-No da risa Ronald, pudo haberse lastimado más – lo regaño la castaña, estaban en la sala común

-Pero no tenía por qué hablarle a si a Daphne, ¿Vieron su cara? Estaba preocupada por su amiga y ella le grito inmadura. Eso no es justo- comento Harry tamboreando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Ella tenía razón Harry, ambos son unos inmaduros que resuelven sus problemas de esa forma, solo que tu no lo ves por qué está completamente cegado por esa, ella.

-Pensé que ibas a apoyar, no diciendo nada-le recordó Harry

-Se lo que dije, pero en verdad creo que cometes un error al tratar de cambiar solo para que ella se fije en ti. ¡Ese no es el Harry que conozco!- le exclamo sin alzar la voz

-En eso tiene razón, míranos a nosotros. Yo no tuve que cambiar nada, Hermione me quiere tal y como soy- le hizo ver Ron con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, a lo cual la castaña respondió de la misma manera.

-Eso es porque ustedes no tiene apellidos importantes, tú eres pobre y Hermione es muggle, yo soy un Potter y el salvador del mundo, tengo que estar a su altura. ¡Es una Greengrass, sangre pura y de apellido prestigiado!- Ambos se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta por las cosas que había dicho.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué no somos nada a comparación de ti y ellos?-le dijo Hermione dolida

-¡Rayos Harry! ¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Ron con la mirada llena de furia y decepción.

-Es la verdad, y creo que no quieren que me acerque a Daphne, para que ande con tu hermana y ustedes ganar más prestigio a costa de mí

-¡Harry! ¡¿Escucha lo que dices?!- le exclamo Hermione quien tenía los ojos llorosos al escucharlo.

-Ese no puede ser Harry, de seguro tiene una poción enzima o algo- dijo Neville quien miraba a sus compañeros preocupados, pero ninguno decía nada.

-¡No tengo ninguna poción enzima Neville! ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan idiota?

-¡Harry basta!- grito Hermione

-Déjalo Mione, no vale la pena- le susurro Ron tomando la mano de su novia.

-Valgo mucho la pena Ron, ya lo veras-le dijo antes de que se fuera de la sala común, seguido por todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, dejando al pelinegro solo y con la mirada furiosa y llena de rabia.

* * *

Faltaba como 40 minutos para que viera a Luna, pero no podía ir sin antes hablar con Pansy, no tenía ni una idea de lo que le diría y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero ahora se encontraba sobre la puerta de la enfermería media abierta, esperando a que Pansy girara la cabeza y lo viera, lo cual no tardo mucho, la podía ver perfectamente acostada en una camilla platicando con Daphne, antes de decirle que la esperara un momento.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?- le dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto señalando su propia nariz – Lo siento Pansy, no fue mi intenci…

-Ahórratelo Draco, dime que necesitas- le ordeno molesta

-Bueno yo, veré a Lovegood en unos 30 minutos- la miro algo verdaderamente avergonzado por el golpe – en verdad lo siento Pansy.

-¿Quieres que te diga como pedirle perdón?- le pregunto sorprendida

-¿Es mucho pedir?- la pelinegra rodó los ojos con cansancio

-Draco, ¿Realmente te sientes mal por lo que le sucedió en tu Mansión?-le pregunto con seriedad y cruzando los brazos.

-¡Claro!- exclamo algo molesto por aquella pregunta- Vi como era torturada día tras día por mi loca tía Pans… y es claro que nunca cruce palabra con ella, pero verla tan indefensa cuando lo único que sabía, era que es una persona que jamás le importaba lo que le hicieran o digieran los demás – suspiro, mirando el piso avergonzado- cuando mi tía me pidió que le hiciera esa herida, sentí nauseas, vi sus ojos llorar del dolor y pedirme que parara, pero no podía, tenía miedo- Pansy lo miro con tristeza al escucharlo y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo – pero debí oponerme.

Lo tomo con ambas manos para que la mirara- El miedo nos hace cometer tonterías Draco. No es tu culpa y estoy segura que Luna lo sabe. Solo háblale de la misma forma en que lo has hecho ahorita- Draco la tomo de sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en las manos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Pans- le dijo riendo- Por cierto, en verdad lamento lo de hoy

-No te preocupes, ya veré como me las pagaras- le sonrió – Pero vete ya si no, no llegaras a tiempo-le dijo empujándolo para que corriera.

-Gracias, nos vemos después- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia la salida principal del lago, había perdido un poco de tiempo, estando con Pansy, unos 15 minutos exactamente, así que tenía otros 15 para llegar a donde habían acordado, el problema es que tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo. Uno de los problemas de tener un castillo como Hogwarts de colegio. Podía ver la salida y el cabello de Luna a lo lejos cuando comenzó acercarse despacio, necesitaba tomar aire, cuando un pequeño papel voló hacia él.

" _Un consejo: No la llames Lovegood"_ sonrió al reconocer la letra de su amiga, aunque ese consejo quedaba de más.

-Hey Luna- la saludo cuando llego a su lado

-No sabía que eras puntual, creí que tendría que esperarte- le soltó sin más – sígueme, exactamente mis mismos pasos.

-¿Qué tan lejos está ese lugar? – pregunto Draco una vez que comenzaron el camino

-No muy lejos, solo que es complicado – le dijo antes de rodear un árbol, en vez de seguir derecho.

-¿Por qué no simplemente caminas en línea recta?

-¡No!-grito Luna cuando lo vio – Tienes que seguir mis pasos Draco, si pisas ahí puede que no regreses a ver la luz del día- le comento como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a enterarme vivo?- bromeo, la vio temblar un poco y desviar la mirada

-No, es solo un pozo- le informo antes de continuar la caminata

-Espera, Luna… ¿Dije algo malo?- le pregunto poniéndose a un lado de ella

-No

-¿Estas segura porque…?- tuvo que dejar de hablar, de la nada, Luna lo tomo de cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia ella, dejándolos demasiado cerca

-Te dije que siguieras mis pasos Draco- le dijo tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban y un ligero sonrojo apareció en ambos, y entonces lo soltó. – De tras de mí, ya no falta mucho- le dijo sin mirarlo nuevamente. Draco miro a su lado, otro gran pozo.

-Bien- " _¿Qué rayos fue se sonrojo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente una vez que la seguía y miraba su cabello.

-Llegamos, es aquí- la escucho hablar y dejarse caer en el pasto verde, cuando alzo la mirada hacia el horizonte, pudo ver lo grande que era el Lago negro, se veía realmente hermoso.

-Wow… este lugar es…

-Tranquilizante- termino Luna

-Sí, exactamente eso- le dijo Draco sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. Se quedaron callados por un momento, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Draco no sabía ni cómo empezar hablar y ella parecía dispuesta a no preguntar nada. -¿Luna?

-¿Mhmm?

-Recuerdas por que vine contigo ¿Verdad?

-Querías disculparte, pero realmente no sabes cómo empezar ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto Draco mirándola sorprendido

-Se nota la tensión en el ambiente Draco- suspiro ante lo que le dijo y la miro leer su libro, sin siquiera mirarlo

-Y tú lo estás evadiendo…- susurro logrando que la rubia se detuviera y lo mirara parpadeando.

-¿Cómo… tu...? - era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sin poder decir algo

-También soy buen observador, no eres la única-le dijo con un poco de arrogancia, a lo cual ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

-Veras Luna, realmente lo siento… - la vio tragar saliva al escucharlo – no voy a entrar a detalle, porque por lo que veo es algo que aun tienes presente y no quiero recordarte nada que te haga sentir débil.

-No me siento débil- le dijo rápidamente- solo perdida, siento que perdí una parte de mí en ese lugar.

-Todos perdimos una parte de nosotros ese día. Pansy por ejemplo, no es la misma de siempre, su rostro siempre está triste, son pocas las veces que la veo sonreír verdaderamente y soy la única persona con la que se abre realmente. Cambio para bien, pero una parte de ella ha perdido ese deseo por la vida que tenía antes, cree que si ayuda a Potter con algo puede emendar sus errores, y eso es lo que yo quiero hacer contigo Luna, quiero hacer algo por ti, si me permites ayudarte- ni siquiera la había mirado, su vista había estado fija en el horizonte y fue como si esa Luna que tenía frente a él le hubiera dado el coraje y las palabras exactas para decir- te lo debo. Cada vez que te veo, recuerdo que pude hacer mucho para ayudarte y no hice nada por miedo

-No tienes por qué hacer nada, no es necesario- le dijo en voz baja

-Si lo es, cada vez que vi como eras torturada por mi tía, Luna me di cuenta como ibas perdiendo ese brillo que hay dentro de ti, y fue yo quien te quito la última pizca de luz que había dentro, y quiero, debo ayudarte a recuperarlo y de hecho nos estaríamos ayudando mutuamente ¿Sabes?- por alguna extraña razón, realmente supo que lo que decía, realmente lo sentía.

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, cuando me acerque a ti, tenía otros motivos…- Luna lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como tratando de comprender- Theo y yo apostamos a que cualquiera puede ganarle a Daphne, y te escogió a ti.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- su mirada se había vuelto decepcionada al escucharlo

-Porque no te quiero mentir Luna, te quite mucho en la guerra y quiero hacer las cosas bien, es por eso que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Quiero ayudarte a que seas como antes y de paso tú me ayudas a mí a ganarle a Theo – se la quedó mirando sin saber que más decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho la verdad

-¿Cómo ayuda mutua?

-Sí, aunque tú ganarías más que yo en esto- le hizo ver

-¿Qué apostaste exactamente?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos pensativa

-Ya lo veras al final- le dijo riendo- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Supongo…-susurro - ¿Exactamente cómo me ayudaras?

-Ha… no había pensado en eso, pero de seguro Pansy tiene alguna idea

-Pero se supone que tú me ayudaras, no ella- le hizo ver la realidad

-Pero nunca está de más pedir opiniones

-Tu eres diferente también ¿sabes? Menos arrogante, más… humano- Draco la dejo de mirar algo incómodo.

-Culpa de Pansy

-¿Tu y ella son algo?- pregunto mirando a Draco comenzar a reír

-No, somos amigos… bueno aunque ambos perdimos la virginidad juntos, y dormimos un tiempo, sin involucrarnos sentimentalmente… ¡Demonios! ¡Se suponía que no lo repetiría!- se dijo a sí mismo al recordar el enojo de Pansy.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie- se rió por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en el colegio, Draco sonrió por aquello

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto al verla dejar de reír y quedarse pensativa

-Nada, es solo que, es la primera vez que me rió desde que entramos al colegio… pensé que me sentiría extraña al estar contigo, porque me recuerdas las cosas que quiero olvidar, pero tal vez es lo que necesito.

-¿Recordar? – pregunto sin entender muy bien

-Sí, tu sabes… para superar tienes que enfrentar lo que viviste y como tú estabas ahí, tal vez me ayude a superarlo. Descuida, yo sola me entiendo- le dijo dándole una palmada en la rodilla del rubio y dejando la mano ahí.

Draco instintivamente miro su rodilla y después a ella para verla mirar el horizonte, e hizo lo mismo, no antes de darse cuenta la hora que era.

-Tenemos que irnos o no alcanzaremos a cenar- le dijo tomando su mano entre la suya para levantarse y caminar de vuelta.

-Solo tengo una duda ¿Cómo hicieron para que me seleccionaran?- le pregunto soltando su mano para caminar al frente e indicarle el camino.

-Theo supongo… es amigo de muchos Revenclaw- supuso el rubio mientras seguía a Luna de regreso.

* * *

Pansy estaba que iba a reventar si seguía escuchando a Daphne hablar de la coronación, estaba tan ansiosa por aquello que le estaba contando todos los planes que tenía para hacer que le gente votara por ella, de cómo sería su vestido, su peinado, maquillaje, ropa interior, los zapatos, las joyas…

-¡Daphne! –Le grito harta de escucharla- ¿La pareja? ¿No me has dicho con quién iras?- le dijo ante la mirada de molestia que le había lanzado la chica por interrumpirla.

-Espero que a Draco se le pase un poco el enojo y al final me invite, seriamos perfectos ambos.

-¿Y que harás si jamás se le pasa el enojo? ¿Con quién irías?- le pregunto tratando de persuadir un poco a su "amiga"

-No seas tan pesimista, lo hará- le dijo segurísima de ello, Pansy rodó los ojos con molestia y cansancio.

-Aun así, creo que debes ver más opciones. ¡Como Potter!- le sugirió Pansy

-¿Potter?- dijo con algo de disgusto

-Sí, digo Harry es más famoso que Draco, salvo al mundo mágico y es considerado un héroe ¿Qué pero le puedes poner?- resoplo con ironía

-El cabello, la forma de vestir, sus lentes, sus modales, no sabe bailar, no sabe comer en una mesa de sociedad, blah, blah, blah… ¡ya te lo había dicho!-le dijo con molestia

-¿Y que si logro que cambie? – Le propuso Pansy – Puedo enseñarle todo esas cosas, y si vas con el seguro que ganas la corona- Daphne la miro entrecerrando los ojos, pensativa.

-Creo que tienes razón, Harry Potter es más amado que Draco, si voy con el de seguro gano… está bien, tienes de aquí al baile para hacer de Potter un hombre nuevo, si lo logras iré con él- Pansy evito tratar de emocionarse ante aquello -¿Por qué la insistencia en que vaya con Potter?

-Porque veo que esto es muy importante para ti, y eres mi mejor amiga. Quiero que ganes- le dijo Pansy queriendo morderse la lengua al decir aquello, porque por dentro esperaba con todo corazón que ganara Luna.

-Oh eres tan tierna Pany-le dijo dándole un abrazo con fuerza

-Dime Daph… ¿Qué esperas de un hombre? Recuerdas que Draco nos interrumpió cuando te pregunte aquello

-Claro… me dijo arpía- le dijo indignada – pero en fin, querida lo que yo busco en un hombre es fuerza, agresividad, intensidad, bueno, que sea completamente diferente a todos los que tengo detrás de mí. Todos tan atentos, me tratan como una muñeca de porcelana ¿sabes? Y me agrada, pero para usarlos porque son tan torpes que se dejan, quiero prácticamente alguien que sea un reto y me llame la atención.

-¿Pero con todas las cualidades que dijiste antes?- entrecerró los ojos, al fin había progresado con Daphne. ¡Al fin había abierto la boca en lo que ella necesitaba!

-Si exacto… bueno regresando al tema del baile…-

-¡Ay! ¿Sabes qué?, es hora de comer si no vamos no alcanzaremos a cenar- le dijo mirando la hora –Vamos Daphne, muero de hambre.

-Pero te iba a contar de lo que le haría a mis uñas para el baile- le exclamo algo deprimida.

-Me lo dirás en el camino, además tengo mucho que planear si quiero convertir a Potter en tu pareja de baile. Vamos, vamos, vamos- le dijo empujándola fuera de la enfermería.

-Bien, vamos- le dijo resignada antes de caminar por el pasillo, Pansy agradeció que el Gran comedor no estuviera tan lejos, porque así se evitó escuchar a Daphne tantos minutos en el camino.

-¡AY!-grito Pansy jalando a Daphne y dándole la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- contesto algo asustada por el jalón improvisado

-Jure que vi un ratón- exclamo Pansy, mirando sobre el hombro de Daphne, a lo lejos Draco y Luna iban hacia el gran comedor juntos y si no hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera desatado una ola y tendría algo más de que preocuparse y ya no podía con tantas presiones encima.

-¡Un ratón!- grito mirando por todos lados

-Sí, pero me equivoque. No era nada, ¿vamos?- le dijo esperándola en la entrada

-Pss…pss…

-¿Escuchas eso? ¿Segura que no era un ratón?-le pregunto Daphne, ambas se quedaron en silencio

-Yo no escucho nada- declaro Pansy, quien se giró para mirar los pasillos desiertos.

-Pss…pss…

-Ahí está de nuevo- dijo Daphne comenzando asustarse, Pansy esta vez lo había escuchado, miro una vez más los pasillos y lo pudo ver…

-Creo que es un mosquito, oye Daphne.

-¿Si?- le contesto asustada aun

-Te veo adentro, tengo que ir al baño.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Pany querida- se despido antes de entrar al gran comedor contoneando las caderas, con rapidez, Pansy dejó caer los hombros descansando, si es que eso se podía.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Potter?- le pregunto poniendo sus brazos en las caderas, una vez que se acerco a donde estaba, lo vio salir de un hueco detrás de una gárgola.

-Te espero a ti, para saber cómo va todo- le dijo haciendo mueca de lo obvio

-¿No puede esperar la cena?-le pregunto torciendo la boca

-De hecho te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a la cocina con los elfos- desvió la mirada, no muy orgulloso de él

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no comes aquí con tus amigos?-se cruzó de brazos confundida

-No puedo comer con ellos- se mordió el labio sin mirarla

-Qué tontería ¿Por qué no podrías?

-Parkinson… dije vamos a la cocina –le dijo entre dientes

-Pero yo quiero comer en el gran comedor- le dijo, no pensaba ceder.

-¡Dije vamos a la cocina!-le grito sobresaltándola

-Sabes, Potter, comienzo a cansarme de la forma en como me estas tratando- se acercó a él con la boca fruncida y la mirada fija, logrando que la viera por primera vez desde que salio de su escondite- Estoy ayudándote con algo que tu viniste a pedir, y ¿Sabes qué? !No es fácil sacarle información a Daphne Greengrass! tuve que escucharla como casi 2 malditas horas para que hasta el final me diga lo que Harry Potter necesita para conquistarla ¿y que pasa luego? – Le dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa- ¡vengo a querer cenar algo para encontrarme a ti! - le dijo señalando en el pecho con su dedo índice- ¡y quererme obligar a cenar contigo!- le grito al final, descargándose todo el estrés del día. Cosa que dejo sin habla a Harry por un rato mientras procesaba todo lo que había dicho – Ahora si me disculpas iré a cenar- se giró una vez más y camino de vuelta.

-¡Lo siento!-le grito Harry, antes de que pudiera acercarse más a la puerta del Gran comedor, Pansy se detuvo al oírlo- no quiero cenar solo.

-Entonces entra y cena con tus amigos- le dijo volteándolo a ver y haciéndole señas con la mano para que cruzara la puerta

-El problema es que no quieren saber de mí ahorita

-¿Pelearon?

-Si…- dijo arrastrando la palabra lo más que pudo

-¿Por qué? Ustedes nunca pelean. A Excepción de Weasley y Granger, pero es más porque se gustan y adoran discutir, y en cuanto ti, solo te dura un poco el enojo.

-Sabes más de nosotros que nuestra propia casa ¿Acaso nos espías?- le pregunto burlón

-¡Por supuesto que no!- resoplo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado – Es solo que uno se da cuenta de muchas cosas con solo observar- dijo al final con una sonrisa nostálgica - Es lo único que hago últimamente- susurro para sí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Vayamos a cenar- le dijo acercándose a el

-¿De verdad?- le dijo sonriendo

\- Te das cuenta que te estoy haciendo dos favores este año, Potter. Deberías agradecerme, ahora hacia dónde vamos-le dijo tomándolo del brazo inconscientemente

-Has cambiado ¿sabes?- le dijo mirándola mientras caminaban, cosa que incomodo a Pansy y se soltó del brazo.

-¿Hacia dónde Potter?- le pregunto evitando tocar el tema

-A la izquierda…- le dijo sin dejar de verla. _"Definitivamente hay algo diferente en ella"_

 _Continuara…_


	5. Algo así, como amigos

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Habían permanecido en silencio todo el camino, inclusive también cuando llegaron a la cocina con los Elfos, permanecieron en silencio, unos cuantos Elfos se los quedaron mirando sorprendidos al verlos juntos.

-Buenas noches Joven Harry Potter- saludo una de las elfinas al verla – ¿Es algún problema con la señorita Parkinson?- le susurro acercándose a él

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto extrañado

-¿No tiene ningún hechizo sobre usted o sí?- Pansy frunció el ceño al escucharla

-¿Por qué le tendría que hacer un hechizo a Potter? ¿Me gustaría saber?- le pregunto algo irritada por aquello, desde que algunos elfos eran libres, unos eran demasiado insolentes.

-Pues si más recuerdo, usted quiso entregarlo al Señor oscuro- la mirada de Harry se posó en Pansy, esperando alguna reacción de furia contra la elfina, pero no hubo ninguna, simplemente se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir. Algo que no era propio de Pansy Parkinson.

-Tinya – le sonrió Harry inclinándose hacia la elfina que dejo de mirar a Pansy para verlo a él – Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Pansy Parkinson, veras ella está aquí porque yo se lo pedí, en efecto me está ayudando con un asunto y puedo asegurarte que no es ningún peligro para mi persona, de hecho, ella es diferente… ¿Verdad Pansy?- se giró para verla aceptar lo que él decía, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. -¿A dónde fue?

-Salió por la puerta, no se veía muy bien, creo que Tinya fue demasiada grosera- le dijo otro de los elfos, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

-No fue mi intención lastimar a nadie- comenzó a sollozar Tinya- solo quería proteger al joven Harry Potter, como Dobby lo hacía- Harry sintió una pizca de nostalgia por aquel comentario.

-Descuida, iré por ella para que puedas disculparte y se ponga feliz ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de irse corriendo detrás de Pansy. _"De seguro fue al gran comedor"_ pensó mientras recorría los pasillos, pero no tuvo que llegar tan lejos para alcanzarla. – ¡Parkinson!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?- le dijo sin detenerse

-Detente un momento ¿quieres?- le dijo tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le contesto girándose

-Solo quiero que regreses a la cocina ¿Si? Tinya quiere disculparse, debes comprenderla que solo quería…

-¿Protegerte? – Se burló riendo con molestia -¡Esa es la forma en la que me ve todo el mundo!- se señaló acercándose a él - pero nadie ve más allá, ¡Si, tuviste una vida pésima! ¡Pero no eres el único!- grito con desesperación – Draco podrá ser todo los que los otros quieran, pero nadie más que yo sabe lo que es vivir con un tirano como Lucius Malfoy, porque yo también viví con uno. ¡Luego llegas tú, el correcto y justo Harry Potter! Volteas nuestro mundo de cabeza, nos hacen dudar de todo lo que nos han enseñado y esperan que lo aceptemos así como así, pues déjame decirte ¡No es tan fácil! ¡No cuando te das cuenta que la familia que más amas a pesar de sus errores, están equivocados! ¡¿Cómo demonios les das la espalda!? ¿Qué cuando se las das? ¡Te torturan una y otra y otra vez hasta que el miedo se convierte más fuerte que la valentía!

-Parkinson…-susurro al verla llorar y temblar del coraje dentro de ella, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, se estaba prácticamente desnudando frente a él sin importarle su apariencia.

-¡Así que si! Intente entregarte, por miedo, cobardía. Llámalo como tú quieras – se quitó unas lágrimas antes de continuar - ¿Sabes porque acepte ayudarte Potter? – Lo miro unos segundos antes de responder- Culpa.

-¿Culpa? ¿Por querer entregarme a Voldemort?

-Me dije a mi misma que tal vez ayudarte, a cualquiera de los que dañe estando aquí, sería una forma de emendar mis errores y que me verían diferente, sentirme diferente… pero tú me sigues mirando igual. –Harry abrió la boca para decir que no era cierto – ¡no te atrevas a decir que no es cierto!- le exclamo, mordiéndose él labio, controlando el sollozo que quería salir.

-Lo siento yo…

-El único motivo por el que pides perdón, es por qué crees que no te ayudare, pero lo hare y no necesito que intercedas por mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamo con preocupación – Si puedo ver que has cambiado, hace unos minutos evadiste el tema, pero ahora sacaste todo eso. – se acercó a ella y estiro una de sus manos– Y no me disculpo solo porque crea que no me vas a ayudar, me disculpo por la forma en cómo te he tratado. Así que ¿Ven a cenar, por favor? Tinya en verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Puedo decir que no, pero sé que jamás me librare de ti si no digo que sí.

-Me conoces bien Parkinson ¿Segura no me espías?- Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, a lo cual Harry la devolvió.

-Eres un idiota- le contesto rodando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, lo soy. ¿Amigos?- le dijo estirando aun su mano, la cual ella no había tomado.

-¿Me dirás porque peleaste con Granger y Weasley?- arqueo una ceja

-He ahí la Parkinson que conozco, tan metiche como siempre- le dijo burlón

-No soy metiche Potter, solo soy curiosa- le contesto indignada - ¿Me dirás?

-Solo si aceptas mi amistad-le dijo sonriendo en forma de victoria.

-Que tramposo- le dijo tomando la mano que le ofreció.

-Vamos, es hora de cenar- le dijo sin soltar su mano y arrastrándola hasta las cocinas de los elfos.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto Theo una vez que lo vio sentarse a su lado.

-De hecho me fue perfecto, pero dime ¿A quiénes les dijiste que votaran por ella?- le pregunto tomando unas porciones de comida de varias cosas.

-¿No te lo dije?- le pregunto Theo confundido.

-¿Decirme que?

-¡Hey chicos!- los interrumpió Blaise, una vez que llego a la mesa y se sentó

-Blaise- saludo Draco

-¿Adivinen qué?

-¿Qué?

-Vi a Pansy con Potter, de la mano. ¿No es raro?...

-¿Qué haría Pansy con Potter?-pregunto Theo con burla, tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-Theo es celoso- se burló Draco

-No es verdad- le contesto mirándolo de reojo con los ojos medio cerrados

-Si lo es- le dijo Blaise sonriendo, tratando de no reír.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo frunciendo el ceño molesto - No entiendo que tiene que hacer estando con él. ¿Ya no te acuestas con ella cierto?-le pregunto Theo algo nauseabundo.

-No. Al menos que ella lo pida- le dijo Draco como si lo pensara, riéndose.

-Eres detestable- le susurro molesto

-Bueno, es que ella es grandiosa en la cama- le confirmo Draco

-Merlín, no tienes prudencia. Por eso Pans se enoja contigo- le dijo Blaise riéndose

-Descuida Theodore, ella solo esta con Potter porque el pobre quiere conquistar a Daphne. Como si fuera a poder- se burlo

-Pues si es con la ayuda de Pansy… tal vez lo logre- le dijo Blaise, logrando que Draco hiciera una mueca.

-¿Todavía te importa Daphne?-pregunto Theo

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo- que me haya dejado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- dijo con una sonrisa y sin querer su vista se posó en la rubia de Revenclaw.

-Draco Malfoy… acaso tú…- ambos amigos se pusieron a lado de él mirando en la dirección que veía- ¿Te sientes atraído por Luna Lovegood?

-No sean idiotas, por supuesto que no - les dijo alejándolos de él, logrando que ambos se rieran aún más

-Luna puede ser una persona demasiado interesante, Draco- le comento Theo mirando en aquella dirección.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Blaise curioso, sabía que Draco quería hacer aquella pregunta, pero no la haría.

-Tuve varias conversaciones con ella.

-Ya veo- menciono Draco sin darle mucho importancia

-Dime ¿cómo harás que Lovegood gane?- Draco miro al moreno arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me viste cara de idiota? Eso no te lo diré– le contesto el rubio bufando, pasaron los minutos molestándose mutuamente mientras comían, hasta que dio la hora de retirarse a sus salas comunes. – Tengo que ir un momento con Lovegood, los veo en la sala común.

-De acuerdo, no tardes demasiado aún tenemos algo de qué hablar- le dijo Theo cuando recordó que no le había comentado acerca de Daphne y su extraña misión para hacer que Luna Lovegood fuera seleccionada.

-Sí, nos vemos- le contesto Draco, sin ponerle atención, una vez que se encamino hacia donde se dirigían los alumnos de Revenclaw –Luna ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo Draco?-le pregunto deteniendo el paso para mirarlo

-Solo que no quedamos en nada hoy, ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en la biblioteca mañana?

-Tengo libre a las 12 mañana…

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto, Luna simplemente asintió- Yo también tengo libre… ¿Te parece bien entonces?- la vio mirarlo como si lo estuviera pensando, como si los recuerdos de aquellos días en su mansión, regresaran a su mente- ¿Los Nargles?

\- ¿Eh?

-No dejes que te confundan Luna, nos vemos mañana- le dijo caminando para irse a las mazmorras despidiéndose de ella a lo lejos.

-Hasta mañana- susurro Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro, instintivamente miro hacia arriba de su cabeza antes de reír un poco- Si, seguro hay un montón de Nargles sobre mi cabeza ahora- se rio, mirando por donde Draco se había ido antes de continuar su camino de nuevo.

Para cuando regreso a su sala común y entro a las habitaciones, pudo ver a Theo y Blaise durmiendo como troncos, los chicos no habían aguantado a que llegara. Draco suspiro sin sueño una vez que se había puesto la ropa para dormir y decidió bajar a la sala común a esperar a que la pelinegra llegara.

* * *

Había pasado como unos 10 minutos disculpándose, la pequeña elfina de nombre Tinya, hablaba hasta por los codos y no dejaba que Pansy pudiera decir al menos una sola silaba, lo cual comenzaba a irritarla, miro a Harry pidiendo ayuda, el cual sonrió antes de decir algo.

-¡Tinya!-exclamo sin alzar mucho la voz, captando la atención de la elfina- Parkinson quiere decir algo, pero si puedes guardar silencio tal vez, pueda perdonarte y cenar.

-Lo siento no quise…- comenzó la elfina, pero Pansy se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le apoyo una mano sobre el hombro.

-Descuida Tinya, no me sentí mal ni me lastimaste de ningún modo, pero lo que si tengo es hambre y si sigues así lo terminaras haciendo- termino con la mirada seria haciendo que la elfina se sobresaltara y desaparecía de inmediato.

-Creo que tu yo pasado no ha desaparecido del todo- le dijo Harry que estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sobre su cara.

-Algunas cosas no son fáciles de quitar- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué crees que nos den de comer?- le pregunto al escuchar su estómago rugir y sentándose en unas de las mesas, Harry se sentó a un lado de ella.

-No lo sé, siempre me traen un poco de todo del banquete de la cena.

-Bueno dime, ¿Por qué te enojaste con tus amigos?- le pregunto mientras esperaba con ansias que llegara la comida

-Primero dime ¿Qué has averiguado de Daphne?- pregunto, tenía más interés en eso que sus amigos en esos momentos

-Yo pregunte primero Potter- torció la boca con molestia- además por eso vine a cenar aquí ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que me dirías.

-Ya lo sé…- susurro, no tenía ánimos de hablar de ello- dije ciertas cosas que no debí haber dicho, estaba enojado porque Hermione siempre está atacando a Daphne, y me molesta eso- desvió la mirada, todo lo que había dicho en verdad no lo creía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto, no se imagina que podría a ver dicho para herirlos de tal manera que no quisiera cenar con ellos.

-No quiero hablar de ello Parkinson, ¿Puedes mejor decirme que has averiguado de Daphne o no?- le pregunto molesto, a lo cual la pelinegra torció la boca con frustración.

-Bien, como gustes- dijo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa- Tenemos mucho trabajo, primero, tenemos que cambiar tu cabello y la forma en cómo te viste – se puso una mano sobre la barbilla pensativa- no, creo que mejor comenzamos con las clases, después con la actitud que vas a tener con ella y después el cambio de ropa, vestuario y cabello.

-¿Todo eso?- pregunto sorprendido, jamás imagino que tendría que cambiar tantas cosas.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo que necesitaría para fijarse en ti

-¿No le dijiste que me gusta o sí?- se sonrojo al pensar que ella sabía lo que sentía

-Por supuesto que no, solo le dije que si iba contigo al baile tal vez ganara la corona… pero aquí lo esencial será como la trates- abrió la boca para decir más, pero en eso la comida apareció en la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto al momento en que ambos se servían la comida en los platos, Pansy apenas había probado bocado y cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

-Comamos y después te explico-le dijo la joven metiéndose otro pedazo de comida a la boca, Harry bufo con molestia, pero tenía tanta hambre como ella, así que, eso fue lo que hicieron por unos minutos hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos y los platos de comida desaparición.- Veras, Daphne tiene un montón de chicos detrás de ella, pero jamás se ha enamorado de uno, así que tuve que indagar, después de horas de platica sobre la graduación al fin….-

-Al grano Parkinson- la cortó algo desesperado, recibiendo una mirada irritada por parte de ella.

-En pocas palabras dijo que todos hacen lo que ella quiere, que la tratan como reina y que ella busca alguien intenso, fuerte y agresivo. Lo que quiere decir es que haga lo que los demás no hacen ¿Me explico?

-Creo que sí, pero yo no sé cómo la tratan los demás

-Descuida, para eso estoy yo aquí Potter, te ayudare en esos aspectos, pero primero debemos empezar a enseñarte modales y esas tonterías.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos? – se acomodó más en la silla- ¡Oye! Podemos cenar todas las noches aquí mientras aprendo modales y esas cosas- le sugirió a lo que Pansy lo miro pensativa.

-Sí, supongo que no es mala idea, pero los elfos tendrían que prepararnos varios platillos, son muchas cosas que come uno en el tipo de familia como las de Daphne- le comento levantándose de la silla.

-No hay problema, hablare con tinya, estoy seguro que nos ayudara con gusto, ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto la vio caminar hacia la salida.

-A dormir, tengo sueño- le dijo confundida -¿Hay algo más?

-No, pero pensé que me darías una clase rápida o así- Pansy parpadeo sorprendida.

-Potter son más de las 12, tengo sueño- le comento bostezando- además fue un día pesado

-De acuerdo, ¿Mañana en la mañana?- Pansy suspiro con cansancio, pensando en que Potter haría que le diera una maldita enfermedad.

-Bien, a las 8 ¿Te parece?

-Sí, perfecto… ¿Qué le digo a Tinya?

-Dile que prepare un brunch, estoy segura de que sabe lo que es

-Perfecto- dijo Harry para sí mismo, mientras le hablaba a Tinya para decirle del desayuno de mañana

-Hasta mañana- dijo Pansy despidiéndose de Harry que le contesto igual sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

Draco se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien se dejó caer a un lado suyo de sopetón, se había quedado dormido esperando a que llegara la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado, tenía la cara toda contorsionada.

-Estas molesta-le afirmo al verla, su cara le decía todo- No te fue muy bien ¿Cierto?

-No es eso, estoy tratando de emendar mis errores y el parece ni siquiera apreciarlos ¿Sabes?- lo volteo a ver con los labios fruncidos- Espero que Luna sea más fácil que Potter.

-La verdad es que sí, es fácil con ella… solo que no sé cómo ayudarla ¿Me ayudaras cierto? Te necesito Pans, yo solo no podre- le hizo ver, la mirada de Pansy se relajó al escucharlo.

-Por supuesto Draco. Dame un abrazo- le dijo con el semblante triste, el rubio abrió los brazos para que ella se acomodara sobre su pecho abrazándolo.

-A Theo le gustas-le susurro dándole un beso sobre la cabellera negra

-Lo sé- suspiro cansada- pero no estoy para esas cosas ahorita

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Pans, necesitas dejarte querer un poco-le sugirió

-Para eso te tengo a ti-le dijo riéndose, levanto el rostro para mirarlo- Draco, tengamos sexo, por favor

-Pensé que ya no querías hacerlo más- le dijo riéndose

-Y no quiero, pero hoy tuve un pésimo día, además me golpeaste en la n nariz-le dijo haciendo una mueca de resentimiento.

-¿Y así me lo cobraras?- dijo soltando una carcajada – No puedo negarme a eso- le susurro, recibiendo una sonrisa de la pelinegra que se sentó sobre él, quitándole la camisa mientras se besaban desesperadamente, Draco la tomo de las piernas hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó con fuerza, sintió la mano de Pansy introducirla sobre el elástico de su pijama y bóxer, sacando a su miembro duro y recto, a lo cual procedió a arrancarle las bragas de un tirón, se deslizo un poco sobre el asiento para que ella pudiera acomodarse e introducirlo mejor a su sexo, ambos gimieron al sentirse dentro del otro, trataron de no hacer ruido con forme comenzaron los movimientos, Draco le besaba los pechos que había descubierto un poco, mientras ella rebotaba sobre él- Rayos...-gruño al sentir aquella satisfacción sobre él-Había olvidado lo bien que se siente tenerte dentro Pans- le dijo entrecortadamente.

-Calla, no hables Draco-le susurro rebotando con más rapidez- Ya casi…. ¿Tu?

-Con más fuerza Pans y llegaremos juntos-le susurro mientras veía su cabello moverse conforme sus movimientos, unos cuantos segundo y ambos ahogaron un gemido al sentir el clímax en su mayor punto. Pansy se dejó caer sobre el pecho descubierto del rubio.

-Si le dices a alguien, te mato-le susurro dándole un beso sobre la mejilla, saliendo de él, sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de apaciguar la respiración

-Descuida, si lo digo, Theo de seguro me mata también- le dijo riéndose pasándole sus bragas rotas- Lo siento

-Descuida, no me gustaban de todas formas- ambos se rieron por unos segundos-Gracias, descansa Draco- le dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla, levantándose ambos del sillón.

-Hasta mañana Pans-le contesto antes de irse cada quien a sus habitaciones.

 **N/A: Lo siento, tenía que poner un poco de Dransy antes de que comience el Hansy y Druna xD pero no se preocupen es la única vez que pasara: 3 Al menos que quieran que pase :P Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho que les este gustando (: No saben lo feliz que me hacen jejeje… nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo, ya comenzar a ver más Druna! Espero y me salga bien, porque escribir de Luna es algo complicado xD**

 **Saludos :D**


	6. Un paso a la vez

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-Si Theo se entera-susurro Blaise a su amigo mientras desayunaban

-¿Eh?- gruño con la comida en la boca- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú y Pans, se volvieron acostar- Draco se pasó su comida antes de hablar

-Claro que no… ¿Se nota demasiado?- pregunto mirando a los lados para ver si no se encontraba el castaño de su amigo cerca.

-Más bien no pude bajar a tomar agua – Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharlo, no quería imaginarse lo que diría Pansy si supiera.

-Solo fue por esa vez, Pans estaba algo estresada y me lo pidió- se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa. –A todo esto, ¿Dónde está ella y Theo?

-No lo sé, la vi salir muy temprano de la sala común y creo que él fue a buscarla- Draco lo escucho mientras veía por el gran comedor en busca de una cabellera rubia. -¿Qué tanto buscas?

-A Lovegood, le diré que desayune en nuestra mesa-le informo pero se detuvo un momento

-Pero si Daphne la ve aquí no creo que le vaya a gustar

-Me importa poco lo que Daphne piense- le informo levantándose del lugar y caminando hacia la mesa de Revenclaw. -Buenos días, Luna.

-Buenos días, Draco. – lo saludo Luna algo extrañada de que estuviera ahí -¿Sucede algo? Pensé que nos veríamos hasta las 12.

-Oh, no es nada. Solo quería saber si te gustaría desayunar en nuestra mesa- metió las manos a sus bolsillos algo nervioso al sentir la mirada de algunos sobre él. "Tal vez Blaise tenga razón, no debería hablarle a Luna durante las comidas y menos enfrente a toda la escuela"

-¿Por qué?- Luna sabía que quería ayudarla a volver a ser ella misma, pero por una extraña razón, no se sentía a gusto comiendo en una mesa llena de Slytherins.

-Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos vernos hasta las 12, solo tú y yo- la vio sonreír levemente antes de contestarle, y eso que había tenido el tono medio molesto por su rechazo a su invitación.

-Yo creo que sería lo mejor- le hizo ver, no estaba preparada para sentarse en una mesa llena de Slytherins, otra cosa que usualmente no hacía tiempo atrás. El prejuicio no era algo de lo que Luna normalmente haría caso, Draco solo asintió antes de regresar a su comedor, donde un Blaise burlón lo esperaba. –Deja de reírte.

-Ya van dos veces que te rechaza enfrente de casi toda la escuela-le susurro queriéndose reír

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Lovegood?- la voz de Daphne interrumpió a los chicos antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle a su amigo.

-Algo de una clase Daphne- le mintió, lo último que quería era que supiera que intentaba hacer que Luna le ganara la corona.

-¿Seguro? Porque te he visto hablar con ella últimamente demasiado. No creas que no me di cuenta ayer, cuando Pansy saco el pretexto de que había visto un ratón.- se cruzó de brazos aun mirándolo de pie detrás de él.

-Blaise, vamos a clase… el aire aquí empieza hacer sofocante-le dijo el rubio ignorando a Daphne que abrió la boca con molestia. – Sigue molestando e ira sola a la graduación- le dijo mirándola de forma retadora.

-Eso no me preocupa, bebe. Puedo ganar contigo o sin ti-le dijo antes de darse media vuelta, haciendo volar su cabello y darle en la cara a Draco.

-Es tan detestable-gruño

-Venga, déjalo ya. Busquemos a Theo.

* * *

Se había levantado un poco tarde, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, sabía que lograba tomar de nuevo otra ducha antes de reunirse con Potter en el desayuno, pero no contaba con que Theo la detendría a mitad del pasillo para hablar con ella.

-Pansy- le dijo colocándose a su lado, mientras caminaban -¿A dónde vas?

-Buenos días Theo, voy a ver a Potter en las cocinas de los elfos-sin detener el paso.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarle con Daphne? Sé que Draco dice que es porque quieres emendar tus errores Pans, pero tú no hiciste nada malo. – La vio mirarlo de reojo y no mencionar palabra alguna, ya estaban a unos pasos del retrato de fruta que llevaba a las cocinas. –Pans- la tomo del brazo para detenerla – Una cosa es decir algo, pero otra muy diferente es querer entregarlo, hacer algo, tu no hiciste nada- le dijo tomándola de los brazos con ambas manos, ella suspiro.

-No es solo eso Theo, es la manera en la como me siento. – Desvió la mirada- mira tengo que ir con Potter, prometí ayudarle en esto.

-No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con el- Pansy se rio al escucharlo – Vamos Pans, no es gracioso. Sabes lo que siento por ti, no creas que no sé qué Draco te lo ha de ver dicho.

-Sabes que no te veo de esa forma- le dijo tomando sus manos algo apenada

-Nunca me has dado la oportunidad Pansy – le contesto con desesperación y molestia

-Mira, Theo debo irme. Potter me está esperando- le dijo alejándose – Hablamos después- le dijo antes de decir la contraseña al retrato de frutas. No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa sin muchas ganas al castaño que aun la veía desde lo lejos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le reclamo Harry una vez que la vio pasar el retrato, la vio mirar su reloj y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Son las 8:07 Potter- le hizo saber, se acercó a la mesa mientas veía el buffet de comida que la elfina había preparado.

-Sí, pero es viernes y tenemos clases en una hora y media- se puso a su lado – Luego no tendré tiempo para aprenderme todo. ¿No crees?

-En ese caso, empecemos- le contesto, poniéndose de frente a el- Si consigues que Daph se enamore de ti y sea tu novia, tendrás muchos de estos desayunos, prácticamente son más de negocios o alguna que otra fundación que su padre hace para recaudar dinero.

-Okay…- asintió Harry mirando la comida – Entonces ¿es un buffet el Bruch?- Pansy asintió, y le entrego un plato.

-No siempre es buffet, pero la mayoría del tiempo sí. – tomo un plato para ella- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es comer de todo un poco. Jamás te sirvas un plato con toda la comida amontonada, tienes que acomodarla para que se vea linda.

-¿Para qué? Te la vas a comer- se burló Harry, la pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo Potter, pero así son este tipo de desayunos. – se acercó al área donde estaba la fruta – lo mejor es empezar con la fruta, la puedes combinar con lo que más te guste, yo lo combino con miel- le informo, mientras se servía un poco de melón, piña, uvas, plátano y manzana.

-¿Se puede queso cottage?- pregunto sirviéndose las mismas frutas que ella, solo cambiando la manzana por papaya.

-Claro, es como a ti te guste Potter. No hay regla en eso- le dijo riéndose. – Haremos esto, te explicare lo del brunch y otro día podemos ver lo de los cubiertos.

-¿Cubiertos?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño extrañado

-Sí, veras en las comidas que Daphne tiene siempre hay más de un tenedor, más de una cuchara, cada una tiene un uso – se volvió a reír al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-¡Eso es demasiado!- exclamo con los ojos abiertos

-Descuida no es tan difícil Potter. Ahora come tu comida-le dijo tomando el tenedor para desayunar su comida. - ¡Ah!- exclamo asustando a Harry que ni siquiera se había metido un bocado a la boca- Se me paso el jugo de naranja y el café. Es lo que normalmente se toma y bueno a veces una copa de vino blanco- le informo levantándose de la mesa, para traerse dos vasos de jugo.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa al tomar el vaso

-De nada Potter- le dijo correspondiendo igual al sentarse- Supongo que sabes todo eso de retirarle la silla a las mujeres y levantarse cuando van al baño ¿Verdad?

-Claro, lo veía a cada rato con mis tíos- le comento – Aunque no son de todo educados. ¿Crees que batalle con lo de los cubiertos?

-No lo creo, no pongas los codos en la mesa- le dijo al verlo – Dicen que es de mala educación, siéntate derecho y trata de no despegar tanto la espalda de la silla

-¡Ugh! Eso no se puede- le dijo con frustración a tratar de no separarse de la silla, la miro pararse y quitarse su corbata.

-Veamos – la vio amarrarlo de los hombros a la silla – esta es la forma en como mi padre me enseño, me costó varias regañadas, pero al final lo pude hacer- le dijo al terminar de hacer el nudo, se puso a su lado y lo miro – La servilleta va en tus piernas- Pansy no pudo evitar reírse al verlo intentar comer y que la fruta se le cayera sobre sus piernas.

-No te burles, es difícil-le dijo riéndose no tanto como ella y levantando la fruta.

-De acuerdo- se calmó un poco antes de decirle la siguiente instrucción- normalmente es así, empiezas por la fruta, luego lo salado, y al final si deseas, un postre.

-¿Es todo? – Pregunto – No están difícil.

-Por supuesto que no, lo difícil es aprender para que es cada cubierto- le comento antes de desatarlo – Te estoy dando lo esencial, tal vez mañana que es sábado podamos reunirnos para explicarte lo de los cubiertos, y unas clases de baile. – soltó otra risa al verlo confundido- Normalmente tiene muchos bailes y debes saber bailar.

-Soy pésimo en eso Parkinson- se deprimió al escucharla.

-Creme que con mi ayuda, te convertirás en un excelente bailarín- le dijo sonriendo con supeoridad.

-Eso espero, no quiero pisarle los pies a mi futura novia- dijo Harry con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que hizo reír a Pansy.

-Come Potter- le dijo aun sonriendo

-Provecho Señorita Parkinson- le dijo burlón, levantando su vaso de jugo

-Igualmente Señor Potter- le dijo siguiéndole el juego, antes de comenzar a comer para irse a clases.

-¿Nos vemos en la tarde? ¿Aquí?-le pregunto Harry una vez que habían terminado de desayunar

-¿Aun no te reconcilias con tus amigos?

-No tengo cabeza para eso ahorita, y me siento más cómodo contigo en estos momentos que con ellos. – Pansy lo miro sorprendida ante aquella mención

-Algún día tendrás que arreglar las cosas con ellos.

-Sí, pero no por ahora ¿Entonces?

-Bien, te veo a las 2- le dijo antes de irse a sus clases y dejarlo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. " _Creo que Draco se moriría si le digo que empieza agradarme Potter"_ pensó con una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro.

* * *

Draco había estado investigando acerca de la pasada Luna Lovegood, sabía que los que la conocía mejor era Potter y su grupito, pero no pensaba ir a preguntarles, así que fue con la única persona que creía que la concia bien y que podría ayudarlo. Cho Chang.

-Luna siempre fue una persona alegre, soñadora y muy imaginativa.

-Eso ya lo sé Chang, dime algo nuevo- le gruño Draco algo molesto

-¿Algo como que Malfoy?- le pregunto molesta por su tono de voz

-No sé, algo que me ayude…- le dijo irritado

-Ohm… -suspiro antes de contestar – Bueno, últimamente se ha aislado mucho de la gente, antes le hablaba al que fuera, pero ahora ya no. Creo que ya no sabe en quien confiar, o en que creer.

-¿Qué me dices de esos animales extraños? En los que solo ella cree

-Te estoy diciendo que ya no sabe en que creer- le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces, tal vez deba ayudarla a volver a creer en lo que ella cree- dijo más para el mismo.

-Eso sería una buena idea ¿Pero cómo lo harás?

-No lo sé… ¡Pans!- le grito a Pansy cuando la vio salir del salón que minutos antes habían compartido.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto cuando lo vio, acercándose a él, Cho se fue antes de que ella llegara, mirándola de manera molesta y sin decir adiós.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que crea de nuevo en esos animales extraños?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Lovegood

-¡Ah! Bueno… tal vez… no, yo creo que… Rayos Draco, esa es una pregunta difícil- le dijo algo confundida.

-Vamos Pansy, ayúdame- le suplico

-Bueno, ¿Busca uno con ella?- le sugirió, Draco frunció el ceño

-Pero yo no creo en esas cosas- le dijo irritado

-Pues enséñale que la gente puede creer en algo que no ve, como los muggles con Dios.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que en verdad crea en eso?

-No veo por qué no, que no lo veamos no quiere decir que no estén ahí

-¿Desde cuando eres tan filosofa?- le pregunto riéndose

-No te burles, lo digo enserio. Tal vez lo que necesita Luna es un amigo de verdad, que crea en lo que ella.

-¿Tú crees que si hago eso vuelva su lado…?

-¿Soñador?- pregunto antes de verlo asentir con la cabeza- Supongo que si, nada pierdes con intentarlo, tal vez termines con ella toda la vida buscando animales inexistentes-le dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Vamos Pans, no es gracioso eso- le dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Está bien, está bien. – Se calmó antes de proseguir – No conozco mucho a Lovegood, pero lo que tengo entendido es que es muy soñadora o lo era, también confiaba en cualquier persona, le encontraba el lado bueno a las cosas y las personas, tal vez deberías ayudarla a ver que no toda la gente es de malos sentimientos.

-Puede que tengas razón- le dijo comenzando a sentirse nervioso cuando vio que ya era hora de ir con ella. –Rayos, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? No debería tener nervios Pansy. – le dijo alterado.

-Draco, eres el rey del Drama, necesitas relajarte.- le dijo tomándolo de los brazos para que respirara junto con ella- Es solo una conversación entre los dos, se contaran sus experiencias, preguntaras sobre ella antes y después, creo que las ideas te vendrán solas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- le dijo más tranquilo, dándole un beso en la frente- Gracias

-Me voy, tengo clase. Suerte-le dijo antes de irse corriendo detrás de Blaise y Theo, que lo despedían con la mano entre risas, hasta que Pansy los agarro de los brazos y se los llevo. Draco suspiro antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a la biblioteca.

-Hola Draco- lo saludo Luna cuando lo vio llegar, no de muy buen animo

-Hola, bueno supongo que deberíamos buscar un lugar tranquilo para platicar- se froto las manos sobre su pantalón, nervioso. "¡ _Así no soy yo! ¿Por qué demonios me siento tan nervioso? ¿Y si dice algo que no me guste? ¿Qué tal si me vuelvo paranoico y exploto?"_

 _-_ ¿Estas bien?- le llamo Luna pasando una mano sobre el rostro perdido de Draco.

-Claro, sí. Vayamos al lago, necesito aire- le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con él, Luna solo alcanzo a soltar un "Ok" –Mucho mejor – exclamo una vez a las afueras del colegio.

-Sí, supongo- suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el pasto, Draco la imito.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a un Nargles? – le pregunto

-Es la segunda vez que lo dices, pero estoy segura de que ni siquiera crees que existan

-Bueno jamás he visto uno, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan- le contesto, imitando las mismas palabras que Pansy había dicho

-Pues yo ya no creo en eso- le dijo seria sin mirarlo

-No te creo- le dijo con la voz algo tosca, lo cual provoco una mirada de molestia de la rubia

-No importa si me crees o no, solo era una mocosa que creía en cosas estúpidas, como en que la gente también era buena en el fondo y que en verdad podían cambiar. Bellatrix destruyo todo lo que yo era.

-En eso tienes razón, no toda la gente es buena en el fondo, pero eso es normal, es lo que nos hace humanos y por Merlín ¡mira me a mí! ¿Cuándo imaginarias que yo, Draco Malfoy te estaría diciendo todo esto?- le exclamo sorprendido hasta de él mismo.

-Pero tú eres joven, es más fácil que razones…

-Eso es mentira, hay mortifago que son mayores y están arrepentidos, que actuaron por miedo. – le dijo con resentimiento

-¿Crees que en verdad se arrepienten? No, es solo una fachada para evitar Askaban, es solo una farsa- le dijo Luna con la voz y la mirada dura.

-Estoy seguro que no crees eso- le dijo realmente convencido, su voz era dura y fría, pues su familia se arrepentía de a ver seguido al señor oscuro.

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces- le dijo bufando, regresado la vista al frente.

-Tienes razón, no te conozco y por lo que veo los demás tampoco. Chang cree que eres una persona valiente, pero lo que yo veo es una cobarde- le dijo arrastrando las palabras

-No soy ninguna cobarde-le exclamo molesta

-Pues entonces demuéstralo- le dijo algo exaltado

-¿Y cómo sugieres que haga eso? – le pregunto un poco menos molesta

-Antes hablabas con cualquiera y no te importaba.

-Eso era antes de saber de lo que es capaz de hacer la gente

\- El mundo es así Luna, hay gente buena y mala, no todo es color de rosa.

\- Lo sé – susurro

\- Mira, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacer que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes, ni siquiera te conocía y lo único que sabía de ti, era lo que los demás decían

-Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo levantándose para marcharse, pero Draco la detuvo antes, agarrándola del brazo y para que se sentara de nuevo.

-Tal vez esto no te agrade, pero… tal vez si pasas un tiempo con nosotros, yo y mis amigos, tal vez veas las cosas de diferente manera, o tal vez no, pero es lo único que se me ocurre por el momento.

-¿Con los de Slytherin?- pregunto algo asustada

-Sí.

-Ella estuvo ahí ¿No es cierto?- pregunto, Draco sabía a quién se refería

-Olvídate de ella, está muerta- le gruño – Vamos, come hoy en nuestra mesa y si no te sientes agosto después de estar ahí, podemos intentar otra cosa.

-No lo sé…- susurro

-La Luna Lovegood de antes estoy seguro que dirían los demás que lo haría.

-Pero ya no soy la de antes- exclamo alterada

-La única forma que veo, en que vuelvas hacer la misma, es que intentes hacer lo que hacías antes- le dijo calmándose – Sé que no es fácil, encontraras uno que otro que siguen pensando en las mismas cosas y otros que no, pero si no lo intentas, jamás superaremos esto.

¿Superaremos?- repitió arqueando una ceja

-Sí, superaremos. No creas que no me sea fácil, yo mismo te torture y a veces tengo esas pesadillas – se levantó del suelo, bajando la mirada al piso para mirarla- Asi que ¿Qué dices? No estarás sola en el proceso, yo te ayudare y vamos que voy hacer un esfuerzo enorme por perseguir animales que jamás he visto- le dijo frunciendo el ceño y estirando la mano para que la tomara

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que ahora yo seré el que te haga volver a creer en ellos – sacudió la mano para que la tomara, lo cual hizo.

-Tú, ¿Draco Malfoy?- le pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-No soy el mismo de antes- le menciono, un poco más animado al ver aquella sonrisa

-De eso me doy cuenta

-Ya vez, ya estas decidiendo confiar, vamos mejorando- le dijo sonriendo de lado

-Ni siquiera que porque confió en ti Draco Malfoy

-Porque en el fondo, aquella Luna sigue viva. Solo que no la quieres dejar salir

-Tal vez tienes razón, debo tratar de volver hacer la misma

-Exacto, ver el lado bueno de todo- la rubia volvió a sonreír al escucharlo, aunque su voz seguía sonando fría y dura, algo dentro de ella le daba confianza.

-Está bien, comeré contigo hoy- acepto, logrando que Draco suspiraba con tranquilidad

-Menos mal, y tal vez podamos ver que hacemos para que llegues hacer reina del baile.

-Yo no creo que pueda ser reina- le dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Quién votaría por mí?

-Creo que te haría bien, convivir y confiar en ti misma. Y yo votaría por ti, obviamente porque me haría ganar contra Theo- le dijo riéndose al final, cosa de la cual se arrepintió, ya que se olvidaba de con quien estaba.

-Gracias por la honestidad- le dijo sonriendo, Draco la miro confundido, por un segundo pensó que lo había estropeado todo. –Creo que entonces, debemos ir a comer.

-Perfecto – menciono par después tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, Luna alejo su mano de él. -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- respondió sin mirarlo, se había sentido extraña por el contacto frio de la piel de Draco, una sensación extraña que solo había sentido una vez al mirar a Ron Weasley. " _Imposible, debe ser otro motivo."_ Pensó conforme iban entrando al gran comedor.

-Hey Draco- le grito Theo desde lo lejos, lo cual sonrió al ver a Luna a su lado –Esto será interesante- le susurro a Blaise que no se había percatado hasta que levanto la vista y vio a Draco caminando hacia ellos junto con Luna Lovegood.

-Solo espero que Daphne no venga a molestar – le comento a Theo, miraron a su izquierda para mirar a Daphne con el rostro enrojecido, cosa que le recordó a Theo que iba a decirle a Draco algo sobre ella y Luna. -¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Blaise al ver su expresión de confusión.

-No, nada. Solo que algo le iba a decir a Draco de ella, pero no recuerdo que era.

-Pensar en Pansy te trae como loquito- le dijo Blaise riéndose

-Ni me lo recuerdes ¡Draco, Luna! ¿Cómo va todo?- saludo una vez que ambos llegaron a la mesa, Draco tomo asiento y se quedó mirando a Luna que no había tomado lugar.

-Toma asiento Lovegood, no mordemos- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de las cuales usaba para encantar a las chicas. Luna miro a Draco el cual asintió y miro a su lado, incitándola a que se sentara.

-De acuerdo- suspiro antes de sentarse y mirar a los presentes en silencio, haciendo el ambiente un poco incómodo.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando entro a las cocinas y vio a Harry practicando rostros seductores sobre el refrigerador que había, el cual se giro de prisa con el rostro avergonzado

-No estoy haciendo nada- le contesto algo nervioso

-Claro…- le dijo mirándolo mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa –Bien, dime ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

-Como conquistarla, eso es lo esencial- Pansy sonrió al verlo, su rostro era toda expresión de emoción cuando mencionaba a Daphne.

-En verdad te gusta demasiado ¿no?- le dijo mientras que pensaba que esperaba que no se decepcionada cuando la conociera en realidad.

-No sé ni cómo paso ¿sabes?- se sentó frente a ella – un día estaba estudiando y lo único que recuerdo es a verla visto pasar y fue como, como un flechazo ¿Sabes lo que digo? Lo has de ver sentido con el hurón- Pansy frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Draco no es ningún hurón, aunque debo admitir que antes era todo un desgraciado, pero lo que yo sentía por él no era amor Potter.

-Sí, puedo ver que ha cambiado. Lo he visto con luna…- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, la rubia era como una hermana para él.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo quiere ayudarla. Bien a lo que íbamos- le dijo aplaudiendo mientras pensaba en algo.

-Una vez que aprenda todo esto de lo social, dime ¿que debo hacer para que tenga su completa atención?

-Nada, prácticamente ella vendrá sola a ti al verte y tú la ignoraras, harás como si hubieran más chicas y mucho más hermosas que ella

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-le pregunto enojado

-Todos siempre siguen a Daphne, están detrás de ella, la complacen, le hablan lindo, la llenan de regalos, necesitas hacer que vea que eres el único que no es como ellos. Debe verte diferente para que tenga un interés especial en ti.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- le pregunto no muy convencido

-Claro, por ejemplo, imagina esto- le dijo alzando las manos a su alrededor- La mayoría de las niñas te ven como si fueras un Dios, todas están encima de ti, tratando de llamar tu atención, dándote miles de cosas, pero al final vez a una mujer, que no tiene el mínimo interés en ti, que no le importa lo que haces o digas ¿Qué haces?

-Pero yo no soy así

-Ya lo sé, es hipotético, ¿Qué harías?- Harry se quedó pensando, imaginando aquel escenario que le había puesto.

-Supongo que iría y trataría de llamar su atención, saber porque no me ve como los demás

-Ahí está tu respuesta- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Pero cómo hare eso? – Pansy rodo los ojos, al momento que apareció la comida ante ellos

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué tal? Estoy teniendo problemas con Draco y Luna, espero estarlo haciendo bien xD, no sé qué opinen ustedes, me gustaría saber y no se tal vez alguna sugerencia no estaría nada mal (: Les agradezco los follows, favoritos y los reviwes que me mandan, les estoy agradecida. Espero que les guste el capítulo (:**


	7. Hosmedage I: Pequeños cambios

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-Esto es incómodo- suspiro Blaise con un poco de desesperación al ver que nadie había dicho nada en un rato

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- empezó Luna, queriéndose levantar

-¡No!- exclamo Blaise al ver el rostro de Draco molesto- no lo digo por ti Lovegood, sino por la situación. Nadie habla ni dice nada

-¿Y de que sugieres que hablemos genio?- le pregunto Theo rodando los ojos

-¿Qué tal de tus celos por Pansy?- le contesto Blaise resentido

-Yo no estoy celoso- lo miro frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Claro que lo estas, si lo está- contesto Draco mirando a Luna

-¿Por qué esta celoso?-le pregunto la rubia un poco más calmada

-No estoy celoso-gruño Theo apretando su tenedor molesto – Además ni siquiera somos nada

-¿Ya te deprimiste Theito?-le dijo Blaise riéndose y haciendo una cara de tristeza

-No me digas Theito-le gruño Theo cerrando los ojos para aguantar la molestia

-Seamos serios Theo, ¿Porque tienes celos de Potter?- Luna miro a Blaise confundida

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry aquí?

-Te lo había dicho, Pansy está ayudando a Potter a que Daphne Greengrass se enamore de él y al parecer a Theo no le gusta que pase tanto tiempo con él.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado. ¿Pero que no es ella tu novia?

-Me dejo hace tiempo, cosa que alegro profundamente

-¿Por qué?

-Merlín, ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas?- le pregunto algo irritado, no le gustaba mucho hablar de aquello.

-Yo también quiero saber, jamás nos dijiste que paso en realidad- hablo Theo agradecido de que se hubieran olvidado de él.

-No me gusta hablar de eso- murmuro viendo hacia su plato

-Vamos, dinos. No puede ser tan grave- le dijo Blaise acomodándose mejor en su lugar

-¿Por qué te dejo?- le pregunto Luna mirándolo fijamente- si no me lo dices no te ayudare con la coronación- lo chantajeo, cosa que sorprendió a Draco.

-Vaya Lovegood, no sabía que fueras tan tramposa

-Estas pidiendo que confía en ti y en tus amigos, como quieres que lo haga si tú no puedes confiar en ellos- le dijo seriamente

-Ella tiene razón Draco- comento Theo, siempre pensó que Luna era una de las personas con más sabiduría

-No es que no confié, simplemente no me gusta recordarlo

-A mí tampoco me gusta recordar

-Ni a nosotros- dijeron Theo y Blaise al mismo tiempo

-Daphne es una interesada ¿De acuerdo? – Menciono suspirando con enojo – al momento en que supo la posición de mi familia, decidió dejarme. Solo le importa la imagen, prestigio y todas esas cosas.

-No puedo creer que a Harry le guste alguien como ella

-Es por que no la ha conocido a un- la voz de Pansy se escuchó detrás de ella

-Vaya, ¿ahora si comerás con nosotros?- le dijo Theo mirándola sentarse a un lado de Luna

-De hecho ya comí Theo, gracias- le dio una sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse más desanimado.

-¿Por qué no le dices como es ella en realidad?-le pregunto Luna un poco molesta

-Conoces a Potter, es tan testarudo que dudo de que crea en lo que yo le diga acerca de ella, además, tuvo una pelea con Granger y Weasley por lo mismo – suspiro frotándose el cuello un poco cansada

-¿Entonces dejaras que se siga enamorando de ella?

-¿Qué paso con la Luna Lovegood que decía que para que uno entienda tiene que verlo por sí mismo?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sé que decía eso, pero eso fue antes de saber de qué pueden ser capaz de hacer la gente, Harry quedara destrozado al saber que ella no es lo que pensó- suspiro un poco cansada

-Puede que pase, pero para eso tiene a sus amigos, para recobrar fuerzas, además no puedes dejar que unas malas experiencias te quiten el ánimo de confiar en las demás

-Pero…

-Tienes que confiar Luna, no puedes creer que todos los que te encontraras tienen dobles intenciones o son malos, además como dice Pansy, la vida está llena de piedras con las que vamos a tropezar, pero eso nos hace siempre más fuerte ¿si era así verdad?- la corto Draco

-Algo- le contesto Pansy riéndose – Vamos Luna, enserio. Tu eres una gran persona y aunque no te lo dijera antes, te lo digo ahora.

-Es hora de irnos a clase – les dijo Blaise levantándose del lugar dando un bostezo

-¿Mañana hay salida a hosmedage?

-Sí, pero yo no puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer- contesto Pansy

-¿Con Harry?-le pregunto Luna, que sin darse cuenta, ya no se sentía tan incomoda a lado de ellos.

-Sí, le enseñare a usar los cubiertos, y unas cuantas cosas que dejamos pendientes, sobre como conquistar a Daphne.

-Es tan extraño, ese no es el Harry Potter que conozco- susurro algo distraída

-Luna tal vez puedas ayudarme en hablar con él y que hable con sus amigos, los necesitara cuando sepa cómo es Daphne en realidad- le dijo deteniéndose y dejando a los chicos unos metros lejos de ellas

-Tengo la sensación de que en verdad te preocupa Harry- le dijo mirándola fijamente, Pansy solo se rio un poco.

-Bueno, vi lo que Draco sufrió con Daphne y lo creas o no, en verdad la amaba, pero las cosas no fueron como esperábamos. – le dijo Pansy mirando hacia donde Draco se había detenido para esperarlas – No le digas que te dije eso… -la miro con seriedad.

-Descuida, no lo diré. Solo si me prometes una cosa

-¿Qué?-le pregunto confundida

-Si Harry te necesita después, prométeme que lo ayudaras

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto aún más confundida con aquello

-Ya lo veras- le contesto con una sonrisa antes de suspirar con tranquilidad- Ya me siento un poco más yo- dijo antes de caminar hacia a Draco con una sonrisa que lo dejo confundido, al igual que Pansy.

-Endemoniadamente extraña- susurro Pansy al verla y seguirla.

-Luna ¿Quieres ir con nosotros mañana a Hosmedage?- pregunto Draco cuando caminaban, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como otra rubia, los miraba con una mirada profunda.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?

-No, extraño a Harry, ni siquiera come en el gran comedor- suspiro, apoyando sus puños sobre sus mejillas pálidas

-Yo también lo extraño, pero no podemos dejar que nos trate de esa forma, ya verás que se dará cuenta y vendrá siendo el mismo de siempre- le dijo Hermione, esperanzada de que en verdad aquello suceda.

-¿Qué tal si Parkinson lo convierte en un demonio peor?- exclamo con pánico, mirando a una sonriente novia a su lado

-No creo que pase eso… ella luce diferente, incluso me ha saludado cuando la veo por los pasillos- le comento sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano.

-¿En verdad? ¿Te saludo?

-Sí, y creo que hoy vi a Luna en la mesa de Malfoy, ¡con malfoy!- puso cierto énfasis en la última frase.

-¡Por merlín! Nos están robando a nuestros amigos Mione- se levantó con brusquedad del asiento y con los puños apretados

-Claro que no-le dijo jalándolo de nuevo- por lo que se, Parkinson solo lo ayuda con lo de Daphne y de Malfoy, creo que tendré que investigar

-Si, por que si nos están robando a nuestros amigos, quiero saberlo- frunció el ceño con molestia, lo cual provoco una risa en Hermione.

-Estoy segura que no es eso- le contesto dándole un beso que el acepto con gusto.

* * *

Harry había estado demasiado distraído en todas las clase que faltaron, lo único en que podía pensar era en que llegara la hora de la cena, para reunirse con Pansy, había dejado la plática más importante pendiente, y para acabarla le había dicho que lo mejor era aprovechar la vuelta a Hosmedage para cambiar su aspecto, dejando lo otro para después.

-¿Sucede algo Harry Potter?-pregunto Tinya cuando lo vio en las cocinas con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, ya había pasado media hora y Pansy no llegaba.

-No, solo que Parkinson no ha llegado, quedamos en vernos aquí- gruño con molestia

-¿Esta seguro? No recuerdo que hubieran quedado en aquello Harry Potter- la miro como procesando sus palabras, pensando en que tal vez estuviera en lo cierto.

-No, es obvio que esto ya es rutina, vernos aquí y practicar-dijo seguro de lo que decía – en fin, si llega dile que me clase de esperarla-le pidió levantándose de la mesa para irse a la sala común.

Al día siguiente cuando desayuno en las cocinas y no vio a Pansy se molestó aún más, tinya le había dicho que ayer Pansy jamás había aparecido, inclusive cuando la estaba esperando en la entrada del vestíbulo, seguía molesto.

-Potter, lo siento. Se me hizo un poco tarde- le dijo cuando la vio llegar a su lado, un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, entre molesto y algo sorprendido al verla en aquella ropa que no era el uniforme. -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien, que diga no- sacudió la cabeza, regresando a su molestia- Ayer y hoy me dejaste plantando en las cocinas.- se cruzó de brazos

-Quedamos de vernos aquí, no dijiste nada de la cena y desayuno-le contesto irritada, había pensando que el trato entre ambos había cambiado al menos un poco.

-No es necesario, es nuestra rutina de aquí a que Daphne sea mía-le dijo como si fuera obvio

-Lo que estoy haciendo por ti es un favor, agradecería que fuera un poco más amable Potter y que dejaras de tratarme como si fuera tu maldita empleada-le dijo con enojo acercándose un poco a él para mirarlo fijamente.

-Puedo tratarte como quiera, eso no se compara con lo que tu querías hacer- le dijo dándole en el punto que Pansy le dolía más.

-Eres un idiota-le contesto para después quitarlo de su camino

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-le grito molesto, pero ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en contestarle, y el solo opto por seguirla

* * *

-Buenos días Lovegood ¿Esperas a Draco?- le pregunto Daphne, cuando la vio afuera de la sala común de Revenclaw. Luna la miro no muy segura de contestarle, había algo en ella que no le gustaba.

-Si– le contesto con desconfianza- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Ese tonito de voz no me gusta Lovegood- le contesto Daphne al oír su voz dura- Dime una cosa, ¿Qué planeas al estar cerca de Draco?- se puso frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella.

-Yo no planeo nada, y por qué te interesa de todos modos, tú lo dejaste ¿no?- le dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa, definitivamente aquella persona no le agradaba nada.

-Definitivamente has cambiado Lovegood, pero aun así eres un blanco fácil para cualquiera, deberías tener cuidado- Luna se puso pálida al escucharla, su voz había sonado tan amenazadora que recordó algunos momentos cuando estuvo en la mansión de los Malfoy. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- le pregunto con burla

\- Porque no te largas Daphne- la voz de Draco a lo lejos llego al oído de las dos haciendo que se giraran a verlo

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, amor-le contesto con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Déjala en paz, te lo advierto- la amenazo Draco deteniéndose a un lado de luna que lo miraba algo sorprendida y a la vez preocupada.

-Draco, no me estarás cambiando por esto ¿O sí?-le dijo soltando una risita nerviosa y burlona

-Te recuerdo que la que me dejo fuiste tú-le contesto temblando del coraje- cosa que fue lo mejor que pudo a ver pasado.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho, pero es claro que no lo crees de verdad-le dijo alzando su mano para tocarlo

-Oh, claro que lo creo-le contesto apartando su mano de su rostro- y creo que te has de ver dado cuenta que no iré contigo al baile, iré con Luna- la cara de Daphne se puso seria y llena de ira.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Creo que lo escuchaste bien, ahora por que no te vas-le dijo arrastrando las palabras y su típica voz fría, tomando la mano de luna- Vamos Luna, es hora de ir a hosmedage.

-¡Te vas arrepentir de esto Draco Malfoy!- le grito cuando los vio caminar lejos de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Luna

-Estoy perfecto-le contesto sin mirarla

-Vamos, no me mientas, es obvio que lo que sucedió…

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-le grito molesto, cosa que dejo callada a Luna – Lo siento, es solo que- suspiro

-¿Es ella una de las razones de que quieres que gane?- le pregunto como si no le hubiera gritado.- Porque si es así, estaré encantada de hacerla que pierda- le dijo sonriendo

-No lo hagas por mi Lovegood… yo soy el que debería estarte ayudando- le contesto más tranquilo

-Y lo estás haciendo, tú y Pansy en verdad me están ayudando- le dijo con una sonrisa – ayer por primera vez me sentí más como la que era antes.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que aun seguían tomados de las manos.

-Por supuesto, además, mi yo pasado te hubiera ayudado, así que es lo que voy hacer, te ayudare a que Daphne Greengrass no gane esa coronación- Draco sonrió al escucharla.

-Creo que seremos buenos amigos Lovegood-le contesto Draco pasando brazo por sus hombros.

-Un favor, no me digas Lovegood- le dijo riendo mientras caminaban hacia la salida

-De acuerdo, Luna- le dijo dando una sonrisa sincera, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero al parecer estaba ayudándola y eso le daba una gran satisfacción.

* * *

-Detente un momento ¿quieres?-le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera, cosa que hizo desesperar más a Pansy

-Suéltame-le gruño, zafándose de tu agarre

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… no sé lo que me pasa- le dijo desarreglándose el cabello con ambas manos desesperado

-Lo que te pasa es que tienes un mal carácter Potter, y que no ves que lo que estoy haciendo en verdad es porque quiero ayudarte, aunque al final puede que me reclames…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, Pansy se mordió el labio, no muy segura de decirlo.

-Por nada, solo olvídalo. Hagamos esto de una vez-le dijo subiendo al tren que los llevaría a Hosmedage.

* * *

-Ya hacía falta una salida- suspiro Blaise subiendo al momento en que se sentó en el compartimiento del tren.

-Opino que vayamos primero por una cerveza de mantequilla- sugirió Theo

-¿A ti que te gustaría Luna?- la susodicha levanto la vista para mirarlos a todos.

-Supongo que la cerveza de mantequilla me caería muy bien- contesto sonriendo

-Me parece bien, ¿alguien quiere decirme porque Pansy no está aquí?- pregunto Draco

-Debe estar con Potter- gruño Theo molesto

-Ya empezamos con los celos- se burló Blaise, recibiendo una mirada dura de Theo

-No son celos, pero me gustaría que pasara más tiempo con nosotros, además es el último año y me será más difícil lograr que acepte a salir conmigo

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-le pregunto Luna

-Desde que la vi por primera vez, pero después Draco y…

-Oye, jamás dijiste nada, además sabes que solo fue por un tiempo y sin involucrarnos seriamente- le contesto Draco, sabiendo a que se refiera.

-No creo que debas hablar de eso frente a Luna- le dijo Theo mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Pero si ella ya lo sabe- ronroneo Draco cruzándose de brazos

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Blaise sorprendido

-Más bien se les escapo- se rio Luna

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír-le contesto Draco mirándola, Blaise y Theo se dedicaron una mirada al ver como ambos se habían quedado viendo fijamente.

\- Theo, creo que este par va a terminar juntos- le susurro Blaise

-Puede ser- le contesto de igual manera, aún más bajo al ver que ambos se giraron a verlos un poco confundidos.

-¿Sucede algo?-les pregunto Draco mirándolos sospechosamente

-Nada, todo genial- respondió Blaise

-Tal vez puedan aprovechar para buscar algo para Luna y las cosas del baile- sugirió Theo pensando que era un buen pretexto para abandonarlos

-¿Para que buscaría cosas? Así esta perfecta- menciono Draco sin pensarlo, cosa que después de unos segundos de razonar lo que había dicho provoco un pequeño y ligero rubor en él.

-Si…-susurro Theo queriéndose reír y más al ver a Luna, desviar su rostro con una sonrisa

-No estaría mal un cambio, dicen que es bueno para renovar el alma- dijo a la nada – y tal vez lo necesite si quiero ganarle a Daphne. ¿No crees Draco?- le pregunto volteándolo a ver de la nada.

-Yo…

-¡Entonces esta dicho!-exclamo Blaise- después de tomar la cerveza de mantequilla iras con Luna hacerle un cambio.

-¿No vendrán con nosotros?- les pregunto Luna

-Tenemos unas cosas que hacer- mintió Theo sonriéndole

* * *

-¿No piensas hablar en todo el camino?- le pregunto después de un largo rato, después de a ver pensado en la forma en como la había tratado, se dijo a si mismo que tenía razón, no hacía más que ayudarlo y él se comportaba como todo un imbécil. Aunque no entendí el por qué le daba importancia en la forma en cómo se sentía ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Los cubiertos, la actitud, lo que le gusta?- le contesto sin mirarlo, con la voz distante, cosa que no le gusto a Harry.

-No, mira tienes razón, me comporto como todo un imbécil contigo y lo siento, pero hagamos esto- dijo removiéndose en su asiento para que lo viera mejor, Pansy le dedico una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Qué?- aun así contesto, cruzando los brazos

-Tratemos de disfrutar el día de hoy, tú y yo como amigos.

-Pero venimos aquí con un motivo- le recordó Pansy, no muy convencida.

-Lo sé, y podemos hacerlo, y a la vez no hablar de Daphne- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso si el cambio y la ropa tiene el tema Daphne

-Yo lo sé, pero no tenemos que pasar todo el día con eso… deja de poner excusas

-No son excusas-le dijo desviando la mirada, no sabía porque el entablar una conversación normal con él sin tener en tema a Daphne le causaba nervios.

-Bien, entonces haremos lo que venimos hacer, 2 horas y lo que resta, trataremos de convivir, conocernos y ser amigos de verdad.

-Ya lo éramos- gruño Pansy

-No es verdad- la contrario

-Claro que sí, el día que me llevaste afuera a las cocinas- le reclamo

-Eso fue más como una tregua, los amigos se cuentan cosas, personales, gustos, lo que le gusta hacer, no sé nada de eso acerca de ti

-¿Para qué quieres saber acerca de mí? – le contesto irritada, tenía un mal presentimiento con aquello.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que has cambiado, pero si no logras abrirte a las personas, jamás se darán cuenta.-Pansy lo miro pensativa, en cierta parte tenía razón

-Lo hubiera hecho si no fueras un completo idiota conmigo- le reclamo después de darse cuenta el por qué no podía decirle nada a Harry sobre ella.

-Cierto, pero prometo que a partir de ahora en adelante, si hacemos esto, no volveré a tratarte así. – la miro serio y completamente seguro de lo que hacía y decía. Pansy suspiro y se relajó un poco antes de contestarle

-Bien, pero una más y no vuelvo ayudarte en nada. Lo digo enserio-le dijo apuntándole con el dedo y la mirada seria.

-Hecho- contesto estirando su mano para estrecharla, a lo cual Pansy solo rodo los ojos y tomo su mano, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro. No entendía aquella rendición ante el y sus peticiones.

* * *

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch Luna?-le pregunto Theo cuando pasaron por la tienda de escobas.

-Claro que le gusta, no recuerdas la vez que apareció con un sobrero de león enorme-Blaise dijo alzando sus manos encima de su cabeza.

-¿Eras tú?- pregunto Draco al recordar aquel suceso, recordando el enorme enojo que le había provocado aquella vez, ahora solo le causaba gracia.

-Si lo era, era para darle apoyo a Ron-comento como si nada. Ninguno dijo nada más, ya que se adentraron al pub que estaba repleto de estudiantes. Incluyendo a Daphne que los vio con furia, cosa que hizo detener a Luna

-Descuida, no hará nada- le dijo Draco tratando de darle apoyo, Luna lo miro y asintió

-Sí, no va a querer dañar su reputación- menciono Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Draco te protege- le dijo Theo con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero tú también puedes hacerlo- le dijo Draco mirando a Theo con cierta duda sobre lo que había dicho "¿ _Que habrá querido decir con eso? Han estado actuando demasiado extraño co…"_ detuvo su pensamiento al sentir la mano de Luna tomar la suya.

-Me siento mejor si tomo tu mano ¿Te molesta?- le pregunto Luna cuando lo vio fijar su vista en sus manos.

-Hum… no, para nada- le contesto, desviando la mirada al frente para comenzar a caminar, una sensación extraña había recorrido todo su cuerpo al sentir la delgada mano de Luna contra la de él. Trato de no pensar en ello, aunque no le fue tan fácil, pues en todo el momento que estuvieron en el pub, luna no había soltado su mano, inclusive lo apretaba de vez en cuando, para ser exactos, siempre que veía a Daphne pasar cerca de ellos. -¿Quieres irte de aquí?-le pregunto al verla incomoda.

-Lo siento, es solo que ella me recuerda a ella- le susurro cuando la vio pasar una vez mas

-No puedes dejar que te atemorice-le dijo Draco con la mirada seria y dura.

-No me veas así- le pidió, quitando la vista de el- un paso a la vez ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- suspiro Draco – Chicos, nos vemos de vuelta en el tren, si es que no los encuentro antes- se despidió Draco levantándose de la silla junto con Luna, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando las manos de ambos y una sonrisa picarona aparecieron en su cara.

-Claro Draco. Diviértanse- le dijo Blaise, fue en ese momento en que Draco comprendió el por qué habían estado así todo el día. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el antes de darse la vuelta e irse de prisa, sin soltar la mano de Luna. Y logrando que ambos chicos estallaran a carcajada

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Luna con inocencia al ver detrás de ella, a ambos amigos casi caer al piso de la risa.

-No les hagas caso- gruño Draco, aun con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Draco ¿estás bien? Estas algo rojo- le comento

-En verdad eres despistada-susurro al escucharla – Es el calor del pub, no te preocupes.

-Si tú lo dices ¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunto haciendo que Draco se detuviera, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-No lo había pensado… - miro por todas partes, buscando – Mira, esa es tienda de ropa.

-¿Cómo debería vestir una reina de baile? –pregunto Luna algo consternada

-Tal vez la dueña nos ayude- le contesto caminando hacia el lugar.

* * *

La primera tienda a la que habían entrado era horrenda que a Pansy casi le da un infarto. Ni siquiera lo dejo mirar, porque sin decirle ni una sola palabra lo tomo de la mano y lo saco del lugar, ante la mirada molesta de la dueña.

-Esto es mucho mejor- susurro cuando entraron a otra.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Harry tomando una camiseta de cuadros azul.

-Parecerás leñador- le dijo alarmada quitándosela de las manos- Potter, escúchame bien…

-¿Qué?- gruño al sentirse regañado

-A Daphne le gusta una persona con actitud, así que le daremos eso.

-¿Qué sugieres?- la cara de Pansy soltó una sonrisa al ver una chaqueta de cuero, detrás del ojiverde y avanzo al lugar bajo la mirada de Harry.

-Le daremos al chico malo- le dijo enseñándole la chaqueta que tenía en sus manos

-Wow, esta genial-le dijo cuándo la tomo en sus manos

-Potter, toma tu talla en los pantalones- le ordeno

-¿Negro supongo?-

-Exacto- le contesto mientras tomaba unas camisetas de cuello V de varios colores – y uno que otro de color azul oscuro

-De acuerdo

-¿Qué talla de zapatos… ¡Potter! Deben ser lisos, nada con estas rayas ridículas, parece pantalón viejo- le dijo quitándole los que había agarrado.

-¿Tienes cierto gusto con la ropa cierto?- Pansy se encogió de hombros

-Me gusta vestir bien, ven vayamos por los zapatos- le dijo una vez que tenían unos cuantos pantalones en las manos.

-Voy aparecer Malfoy todo de negro- gruño Harry al ver la ropa

-Draco, es un poco más formal con su ropa, como un abogado- le comento, dándole una referencia que el conociera- No parecerás él, aunque si tenemos que comprar un traje de gala

-¿Para qué? Ah las cenas y todo eso- se contestó solo al recordarlo

-Así es- le dijo una vez que tomaron los zapatos de su talla.-Ahora entra ahí y cámbiate- le ordeno Pansy con una sonrisa sobre su cara

-¿Esto te hace feliz cierto?- le dijo Harry sonriendo al verla

-Como no tienes idea-le dijo empujándolo a los probadores, una vez dentro Pansy se puso a perder el tiempo mientras salía Harry.

-Ese es un vestido hermoso- la voz de la dueña de la tienda sonó detrás de ella, al verla viendo un vestido de color negro con piedras, escotado y sin tirantes.

-Lo es-le dijo Pansy admirando la belleza

-¿Por qué no se lo prueba?- le sugirió

-No, de todas formas no podría comprármelo- contesto, justo en el momento en que Harry había sido del probador.

-Pansy- le llamo por su nombre, por primera vez. Pansy sonrió al escucharlo, pensando en lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de Harry.

-Si…- contesto girándose- Vaya… te vez, te vez bien Potter- le contesto, los pantalones negros le quedaban perfectos y aquella camiseta de cuello V con la chaqueta de cuero, lo hacían ver perfecto, pero lo que más le gustaba, eran aquellos ojos verdes, verla a través de sus gafas. Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento tonto.

-¿Crees que le guste?- lo escucho decir.

-Estaría loca si no- le contesto acercándose a él y pasando su mano por su cabello- pero definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con ese cabello.

-¿Y las gafas?- pregunto Harry, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-No, las gafas son tu toque Potter, te vez perfecto con ellas- le dijo quedándose un momento así, mirándolo a los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa al mirarlo.

-Entonces supongo que podemos pasar a lo siguiente- le contesto Harry algo incómodo ante la mirada que le había dado.

-Claro-le contesto rápidamente saliendo de su trance _"¿Qué demonios? No puedo encontrar atractivo a Harry Potter"_ pensó cuando lo vio volver a entrar al probador a cambiarse _"tal vez solo haya sido la ropa, eso ayuda a la gente"_ se dijo así misma, convenciéndose de aquello.

* * *

-Sigo pensando en que no necesitas nada, Luna-le dijo Draco algo fastidiado, Luna tenía más de una hora metida en un probador.

-Draco- le hablo desde el cubículo, tuvo que acercarse para escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto recargándose sobre la puerta

-¿De verdad crees que soy perfecta así?- le pregunto Luna recargándose de igual manera, pero desde dentro del cubículo. Draco sintió sus mejillas arder, no recordaba aquello desde hace rato, ni las burlas de sus amigos.

-Yo… creo que es lo que te hace única-le contesto, pensando de forma sincera- Sabes, no importa si ganas o no, si no de la manera en como ganes.

-Como yo misma ¿Quieres decir?...- suspiro con melancolía

-Sí, es lo que quiero decir- afirmo

-Pero aun no soy del todo yo misma- suspiro una vez más, comenzó a sollozar tratando de que el rubio no la escuchara.

-No importa si no lo eres aun, con que hagas las cosas, conforme en lo que crees es suficiente- Draco ni siquiera entendía de donde estaba sacando todo aquello, pero sabia que al decirlo, era sincero.

-Entonces, creo que tienes razón- esta vez si la escucho llorar

-¿Qué sucede? Luna- le pregunto, sintiendo una genuina preocupación, se separó de la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero no fue necesario, ya que Luna salió del cubículo, y se aferró a él con fuerza. Se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer por unos momentos, para después rodearla con sus brazos de forma protectora –Tranquila, todo está bien.

-Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí- la escucho susurrarle

-No creo que sea verdad, tienes bastantes amigos- le contesto frotando su espalda, para tranquilizarla, se sentía tan extraño al tenerla de esa forma, pero algo dentro de él le hacía preocuparse por ella.

-Sé que los tengo- se separó para mirarlo a la cara- pero ninguno se acercó a mí para tratar de que volviera hacer la misma, simplemente omitían el tema- Draco la tomo de la cara y le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Tal vez no saben cómo hacerlo, incluso yo no se que como hacerlo

-Pero al menos lo intentas, eso es algo que en verdad aprecio- Draco sonrió al escucharla

-No necesitas cambiar nada, bueno tal vez un corte de cabello, pareces rapunzel-le dijo sacando una risa de la rubia.

-Si eso estaría bien- le contesto, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso en el cachete-Gracias- le susurro.

-Vayamos entonces- contesto Draco tomando su mano con rapidez, esperando que no notara su rostro enrojecido. _"¡Ya fueron suficientes sonrojos por hoy!_ "pensó mientras caminaban al lugar favorito de Pansy para cortarse el cabello. _"¿Qué rayos me sucede?"_

En el momento en que entraron al lugar, Draco pudo visualizar a su amiga a lo lejos con Potter, no sabía si acercarse, pero Luna tomo la decisión por él ya que lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro con ella hacia ellos.

-Harry- saludo Luna cuando lo vio, el ojiverde la abrazo con justo al verla.

-Hola Luna, te vez diferente-le dijo al verla- Malfoy- lo saludo Harry con educación.

-Potter- le contesto Draco de igual manera y se acercó a Pansy dejando a ambos solos-Veo que nos has cambiado por Potter-le dijo Draco algo resentido

-No digas tonterías- bufo Pansy abrazándolo

-Te noto tensa ¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto mirando de reojo a Harry que platicaba con Luna animadamente.

-Todo está bien, deja de preocuparte-le contesto desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba Harry con Luna.

-Hey, te conozco…-le dijo Draco mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-Creo que le daré una oportunidad a Theo-le dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido llamando la atención de los otros.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Harry de repente, hubo algo en su voz que le llamo la atención a Luna y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara

-Estoy segura que todo está bien-contesto Luna por ella

-Si, por supuesto- afirmo Pansy- Creo que ya los pasaran-contesto Pansy cuando vio a una empleada acercarse. –Son ellos dos- le informo a la empleada que asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Hablaremos después-le dijo Draco sentándose sobre una silla, dejándole el trabajo a Pansy, que se alejó con ambos, no sin lanzarle una mirada reprochante

No hubo mucho que hacer con el cabello de Harry, por lo cual optaron por rebajarlo un poco de los lados y en frente un poco largo, en cuanto a Luna solo lo rebajaron hasta la espalda y le dieron un aclarado, haciendo que su cabello se viera un poco más rubio y brillante.

-Se te ve genial Luna-le contesto Pansy con una sonrisa, realmente el cambio le había sentado bien.

-Jamás había visto un cabello tan rebelde- escucho decir a joven bruja que le había cortado el cabello a Harry

-¿Pero se ve bien?- pregunto nervioso.

-Por supuesto que si- exclamo ofendida

-Te vez muy bien Harry ¿Verdad Pansy?- le pregunto Luna con una sonrisa

-No sabía que eras tan apuesto Potter- le contesto Pansy burlona- Te vez bien-le dijo al final un poco más seria.

-Genial, muero por aprender usar los cubiertos-comento de la nada, una vez que bajo de la silla y salían a la recepción.

-¿Cubierto?- pregunto Luna confundida a Pansy, que le dio una mirada de como si no fuera muy importante aquello.

-Bien, entonces Pansy ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto muy sonriendo

-Es la segunda vez que me llamas así- le dijo no muy a gusto con la sensación que sentía al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos- comento Luna, al ojiverde

-Sí, solo un segundo- dijo Harry quien se acercó a Draco, quien parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido. –Lo que sea que estás haciendo, gracias- le dijo haciendo que diera un brinco al escucharlo

-¿Qué?- le dijo confundido

-Con Luna, se ve más feliz y supongo que es gracias a ti, así que gracias Malfoy

-Oh eso, claro- le dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia, Harry rodo los ojos ante su contestación antes de marcharse- Una cosa Potter- le dijo antes de que se marchara-Pansy es muy importante para mí, así que trátala bien.

-¿Importante cómo?-le pregunto de una manera extraña que confundió un poco a Draco

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo no la sobrecargues- fue lo único que le contesto, una vez más rodo los ojos antes de dejarlo, pero sintiendo una curiosidad por aquella pregunta no respondida _"¿Sera que a él si le gusta Pansy? Digo a mí que rayos me importa"_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, alejando aquella duda sobre su mente.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto a Pansy que se despidió de Luna antes de marcharse

-Ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de mi amiga- gruño Draco quien llego a un lado de Luna

-¿Celos?- pregunto Luna, quien lo miro atentamente

-No, ese es Theo…- se quedó callado cundo la miro

-¿Te gusta? No esta tan corto, pero ya no parezco rapunzel- le menciono riéndose

-Te vez perfecta- Draco se mordió la boca una vez más " _De nuevo esa palabra"_ se dijo a si mismo con demasiada confusión, a la única persona que alguna vez le dijo eso fue a Daphne Greengrass.

-Gracias, busquemos a Theo y Blaise. Quiero saber que opinan- Draco torció la boca al pensar en ellos, por un momento pidió no encontrarlos.

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **N/A: Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que estoy llevando bien lo de Luna y Draco, tenía pendiente con estos dos. En cuanto a Harry y Pansy su situación va hacer un poco más lenta, en lo que respecta a Harry, porque creo que cierta pelinegra está en estado de negación y evasión. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que les agrade el capítulo, saludos (:**_


	8. Hosmedage II: Háblame de ti (Hansy)

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le pregunto un sonriente Harry Potter, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, su vista estaba fija en todos aquellos estudiantes que la veían de mala forma mientras caminaban por las calles. -¿Sucede algo?- Harry se giró para estar de frente a ella –no dejes que te afecte- le susurro Harry al ver el porqué de su silencio.

-No es tan fácil- le contesto posando su vista en el- a ti no te miran como si quisieran torturarte y créeme ya he tenido suficiente tortura- suspiro cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia un punto lejano.

-Podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo o puedes sentarte conmigo en un pub repleto de gente para que vean que yo, Harry Potter, perdone a Pansy Parkinson. – le sugirió, caminando para volver a ponerse frente a ella – El que hayas cambiando y quieras demostrarlo no quiere decir que no debas defenderte.

Arqueo una ceja y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Harry se fijó en ellos, nunca lo había notado, pero en realidad era una linda sonrisa. _"Me pregunto qué tanto se le hincharan cuando la besan"_ se preguntó a sí mismo -Entonces, ¿sugieres que deba atacar aquellos que me hagan algo?- sacudió la cabeza al momento de escucharla, haciendo que aquel pensamiento se esfumara de pronto.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!-exclamo alarmado – Me refiero a demostrarlo con tus acciones, como no mostrar miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo- gruño frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces, vayamos a ese pub de ahí-le dijo señalando detrás de ella, Pansy se giró para mirar.

-¿Qué se supone que haríamos ahí? ¿Cantar?- se burló, soltando un bufido.

-Esa es una excelente idea- Harry sonrió al ver su cara de terror –Vamos Pansy, será divertido

-Ni de chiste-exclamo al momento que sintió que la tomo de la mano y la arrastraba al lugar, Pansy trato de soltarse de su agarre-No pienso cantar, ¡Harry suéltame!- grito logrando que este se detuviera de pronto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto soltando su mano y girándose a verla con una sonrisa en la cara

-No pienso cantar, mucho menos si está lleno de gente…

-No eso no, me llamaste Harry- Pansy se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera loco

-Por supuesto que no- contesto quedándose pensando un momento, hasta que supo que tenía razón, se mordió el labio en forma de reproche a ella misma.

-Sí, lo hiciste y no tiene de nada de malo. ¿Somos amigos no?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro que la hizo rodar los ojos.

-Con una condición- dijo de pronto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-¿Por ser amigos?- Harry contesto incrédulo, pero al ver la mirada de Pansy seria y fija sobre él, se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando, se rio antes de contestar- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es?

-Nada que tenga que ver con un micrófono- Harry estiro su mano hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Hecho- Pansy lo miro arqueando una ceja, antes de rodar los ojos y estrecharla, justo después de eso Harry la jalo con el hacia el pub.

-Joven Potter, es un gusto tenerlo en nuestro local-le dijo un mesero en cuanto entraron

-Gracias, quiero una mesa para dos- le contesto sonriente

-¿Usted viene con ella?-pregunto mirando a Pansy como si la hubiera visto antes- ¿No es la que lo quiso entregar a usted sabe quién?-pregunto al recordar quien era.

-Sí y es mi amiga así que me gustaría que evitara mirarla de ese modo- le dijo con molestia al ver la mirada de asco que el mesero le dirigía a Pansy, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente.

-Lo siento, yo…

-La mesa por favor-le ordeno Harry al mesero que enseguida los guio a una mesa.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le dijo una vez que el mesero los dejo solos, después de pedir dos whisky de fuego. –Gracias Potter.

-No fue nada, como dije antes, eres mi amiga ahora, así que deja de decirme Potter-le regaño, logrando que Pansy rodara los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Bien- contesto, se quedaron un momento callados sin saber que decir

-Así que… ¿Malfoy? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, el mesero les dejo una botella con dos vasos, los cuales Harry estaba llenando en ese momento.

-¿Que con Draco?- pregunto aceptando el vaso que el ojiverde le había dado

-No lo sé, ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que él podría tener sentimientos por ti?- Pansy soltó una carcajada al escucharlo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Lo siento es solo que, es gracioso que preguntes eso- le contesto dándole un sorbo a su bebida- No, Draco y yo solo fue experimentación, claro después de los 15, antes de eso, fue como te dije… lo seguía por una ilusión que mi padre creo en mí, pero de eso a amarlo- negó con la cabeza, mirando el vaso sobre su mano, el cual balanceaba- Quiero decir, si, lo amo… pero es más como un amor de amigos- poso su vista en el- ¿Sabes que quiero decir?

-Claro que sí, es como el que yo siento por Ron y Hermione- contesto algo distante al recordarlos.

-¿Qué paso con ellos de todos modos?

-Dije cosas que no debí haber dicho y que claramente no las creo, estaba molesto- suspiro tomándose el trago de un jalón, para después rellenárselo.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?- lo vio servirse otro trago a ambos.

-Prácticamente los hice menos, le dije a Ron que era pobre y que Hermione era una muggle, que no eran importantes a comparación de mi- se froto el cabello despeinándose con frustración- No debí decir eso.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te disculpas?- le sugirió confundida

-No lo sé, tal vez quiero estar un poco alejados de ellos, Hermione siempre está cuestionando mis métodos y Ron es, Ron- dijo al final abriendo los ojos.

-Granger siempre ha sido razonable, si le dices lo que no te gusta estoy segura que dejara de hacerlo

-No la conoces como yo, cuando algo no le parece hace hasta lo imposible para que hagan lo que ella sugiere- le comento, dio un leve suspiro antes deposar su vista en ella nuevamente

-Tal vez no te guste lo que diré, pero creo que esta vez Granger tiene razón. Daphne no es lo que piensas- lo vio mirarla un poco molesto – Descuida, no te diré que no hagas lo que quieres hacer, pero mi consejo para ti es que te disculpes con ellos, los necesitaras cuando te des cuenta por ti mismo, que Granger tenía razón acerca de Daphne.

-¿Lo ves? Eso es una diferencia entre Hermione y tú. Tal vez tenga razón, pero es mejor que lo vea por mis propios ojos y que sea yo el que se dé cuenta, si es que tienen razón acerca de ella- le contesto, haciendo mucho énfasis en el final.

-Supongo- le dijo siendo ella quien ahora llenaba ambos vasos de Whisky de Fuego

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le pregunto dándole un sorbo su bebida, se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto, se sintió extraña al preguntar que quería saber acerca de ella, normalmente era una persona que no revelaba nada, al menos que fuera Draco.

-Como… ¿Color favorito?

-Ohm…creo que ese seria

-Rosa- intento adivinar, queriendo hacerse el gracioso.

-Verde- susurro de la nada, mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Cómo el pasto?- se rio Harry, logrando que ella también lo hiciera

-No, me refiero a ese verde con toques de azul, como el mar- le dijo un poco más animada al hablar.

-Cómo mis ojos- dijo con seguridad

-Tus ojos son más verdes Po… Harry- se corrigió al final

-Vamos, admítelo mis ojos son preciosos- se rio, diciendo aquello con un poco de arrogancia fingida.

-Si lo son, pero tu cara no ayuda- se burló Pansy

-Me has lastimado-le dijo fingiendo tristeza

-Oh eso no es nada, puedo ser peor-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Harry ahora se riera con fuerza.

-Lo sé, quisiste entregarme- le dijo burlón, pero fue algo que a Pansy no le agrado y le dedico una mirada, no molesta, era más bien, herida.

-Jamás lo vas a olvidar ¿cierto?- suspiro al decirlo

-Lo siento, no, solo estaba bromeando- le dijo rápidamente, mordiéndose la lengua por su estupidez.

-No es algo de lo cual debas burlarte, yo solo, solo pensé en como un niño podría derrotar a semejante demonio. Podían llamarte el niño que vivió, pero yo solo veía a alguien como yo, jamás pensé que en verdad tendrías oportunidad, ni siquiera quería imaginarme cuanta gente morirá por ello, yo no quería estar en medio de una guerra, mis padres…- Pansy ni siquiera había alzado la voz, estaba tan tranquila al decir todo aquello, se quedaron en silencio un momento, Harry no sabía ni que decir – Mis padres siempre fueron neutrales en esta batalla, aun y cuando creían en lo que él decía, y en cuanto ganaste me dieron la espalda, no querían una hija conocida por el mundo mágico como la que quiso entregar a Harry Potter- poso su vista en él, Harry pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, y como quitaba una lagrima que resbalo por sus mejillas rosadas – Así que no es gracioso Potter, porque por ese estúpido momento de debilidad perdí todo – se tomó su trago de un jalón al terminar – Esto fue una tontería- le susurro dejando el vaso sobre la mesa para salir del lugar a toda prisa.

Se apresuró a dejar el dinero sobre la mesa para seguirla, se sentía como un idiota, ahora que conocía el porqué de sus actos aquella noche y lo que había sucedió después, no podía pensar en nada más que en disculparse.

Tenía más de media hora buscándola, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte y comenzó a preocuparse, demasiado, imaginando que podía a verle paso algo.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!- escucho que alguien grito detrás, no tuvo oportunidad de girarse por sí solo, ya que alguien lo hizo por el con brusquedad, lo único que vio fue la cara llena de furia de Draco y a Luna detrás de él.

-Draco, tranquilo- la escucho decirle, Harry no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, se sorprendió demasiado cuando sintió como Malfoy relajaba su agarre sobre él y lo soltaba.

-Solo te pedí una cosa Potter- gruño tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Dónde está? ¿La has visto?- le pregunto sin importarle lo que Draco le había dicho

-Oh claro que la vi, la vi correr hacia no sé dónde con la cara llena de lágrimas- exclamo

-Llevamos poco buscándola- le indico Luna, poniéndose a un lado de Draco - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-No fue mi intención perturbarla, solo…- se rasco la cabeza un poco estresado- Eh dicho muchas cosas que no debería, no quise hacerla sentir mal. Solo estaba bromeando.

-Quiero que la dejes de ver, deja de robártela todos los días en las horas de comida, no le hables más- le ordeno Draco entre dientes

-No hare nada de eso, al menos que ella me lo pida- le dijo Harry con la voz dura y mirándolo fijamente, Draco gruño una vez más e iba a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, pero Luna se puso a frente a él

-Draco, sé que te preocupas… pero Harry tiene razón, la única que puede decidir si no quiere verlo, es ella

-Pero...-

-No hay peros Draco, sabes que tengo razón ¿Verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que bufara molesto.

-Si…- gruño arrastrando la palabra con molestia, desviando la mirada

-Ahora dejemos que Harry busque a Pansy, estoy seguro de que la encontrara y todo estará bien- Draco la miro nuevamente, queriendo protestar, pero la cara seria de Luna lo hizo callar aquella protesta que quería salir de su boca

-Bien…-gruño nuevamente, Luna solo le dedico una mirada agradecida, para después mirar a Harry.

-Prueba por allá Harry- le indicio Luna por el lado contrario a donde ella y Draco se alejaron.

-Creí que le dirías donde esta- le dijo Draco tomando la mano de Luna, una vez que estaban lejos de Harry.

-Que sufra un poco- le contesto Luna, lo cual hizo sonreír a Draco, quienes se perdieron completamente de la vista de Harry, el cual no era ningún tonto.

-Buen intento Luna- susurro para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a cualquier dirección menos la que le había dicho.

Cuando la vio, la encontró sobre una banca que daba a un acantilado, dejando ver el paisaje a lo lejos, el sol en su pleno atardecer, había tardo al menos una hora en encontrarla.

-No debí haberme ido así- le dijo en voz baja, cuando lo se asomó sobre su hombro y lo vio a unos cuantos pasos- Lo siento- regreso su mirada al frente – Es hermoso ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo es-le contesto Harry sentándose a un lado de ella –Pansy… realmente lamento lo que paso hace rato, no quise hacerte sentir mal- ladeo su cabeza para mirarla, al igual que ella.

-No te preocupes, Harry- le sonrío- Creo que exagere un poco.

-Hey, eso no es verdad, ni siquiera gritaste o me aventaste algo sobre la cara… tu solo me dejaste ahí. – Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Harry volvió hablar- Aun así lamento haber dicho aquello de esa forma, pero ahora que conozco tus motivos que te llevaron a querer decir eso, créeme que jamás lo volveré a sacar al tema y mucho menos a tomarlo como burla.

-Como sea, ¿no se suponía que nos divertiríamos hoy?- le pregunto dejando de verlo, queriendo dejar tema de lado, cosa de la cual Harry se había dado cuenta, pero se dijo a si mismo que no la presionaría.

-Tienes razón, vayamos hacer algo divertido-le contesto levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara.

-¿Cómo qué? - le contesto tomando su mano para levantarse, Pansy instintivamente alzo su mano y acomodo un mechón del cabello de Harry que se había salido de su lugar. -¿Qué?- le pregunto cuando lo vio mirarla con atención.

-Nada, ¿Qué te parece cantar una canción? Estoy seguro que tienes una linda voz- Pansy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero el ojiverde solo tenía una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Solo si me atrapas- le dijo Pansy empujándolo y corriendo lo más rápido posible, Harry soltó una risa antes de seguirla.

Pansy literalmente había corrido con la intensión de llegar primero que Harry, la idea de cantar la ponía de nervios, y no por que tuviera una pésima voz. Una vez que disminuyo el paso, por dos motivos, el primero: Harry no se veía por ningún lado y segundo, podía ver el pub a lo lejos, aún seguía dentro de los árboles de Hosmedage.

-¡Te tengo!- escucho su voz cuando apenas iba a dar un paso, sintió los brazos de Harry rodear su cintura y su cuerpo golpearla con fuerza, cosa que logro que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo, lo único que sintió era el frio suelo y el pesado cuerpo de Harry sobre ella.

-Rayos Harry… no estamos jugando al americano- le exclamo junto con un gemido.

-Lo siento- apoyo sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de la pelinegra, para poder sentar y ayudarla a ella también, mientras se reía y la veía a la cara-¿te lastime? – le pregunto acomodando un mechón del cabello de Pansy detrás de su oreja

-Estoy bien- susurro mirándolo fijamente

-Bien, porque ahora tienes que pagar- se levantó del suelo ayudando a Pansy, quien sonrío no muy convencida.

* * *

Pansy se quedó mirando al escenario donde un grupo de personas estaban dando un espectáculo demasiado vergonzoso, agradeció que no hubiera alumnos en el pub, por el momento, aunque no era como si fuera hacer lo que Harry quería, ya se las arreglaría para salir de esta.

-Necesito un trago- ella dijo cuando de repente Harry balanceo un vaso sobre su cara, lo tomo de mala manera de sus manos y se lo tomo de un jalón -¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

-Un trato es un trato… yo te atrape tu cantas-le dijo con una sonrisa

-No voy a poder, ¡Rayos estoy hiperventilando ahora!- exclamo con pánico

-Pansy Parkinson, acaso ¿tienes pánico escénico? – La miro con sorpresa – quien lo diría, lo podría esperar de cualquiera, pero de ti- soltó una carcajada, recibiendo una dura mirada de parte de la pelinegra.

-No es gracioso, a ver… ¡por que no vas tú!- Harry se quedó en silencio al escucharla- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto en tono de burlo.

-Claro que no, soy un Gryffindor, el salvador del mundo, no tengo tiempo para el miedo ni ese tipo de cosas- Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no cantas conmigo?, estoy seguro que el valiente Harry Potter ayudara a su amiga a tratar su pánico escénico- le sugirió con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Eres una tramposa- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados – ese no fue el trato.

-Es la única manera en la que yo subiré ahí- lo vio pedir de nuevo dos vasos de Whisky de Fuego, y así como llegaron al instante, fueron tomados por ambos.

-Bien… ¡Hagámoslo! – Aplaudió antes de caminar unos pasos y detenerse al no ver a Pansy a su lado- ¿Qué esperas?

-No, no, no…- comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero Harry la tomo del brazo, para cargarla sobre su hombro. - ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamo cuando sintió su estómago contra su hombro

-Dijiste que cantarías si yo lo hago y es lo que haremos- le contesto caminando hacia el final de pub, donde se encontraba el escenario, tuvo que esquivar gente para no golpearlos con los pies en movimiento de Pansy.

-¡Pero no creí que fueras hacerlo!- le dio unas palmadas sobre su espalda para que la bajara, agradecía a merlín haberse puesto pantalón, y se sienta extraña en esa posición. _"Demasiado cerca, demasiado contacto"_ pensó, pero la verdad es que le importaba poco, porque a pesar de lo extraño, era reconfortante sentirlo cerca- Vamos Harry, bájeme.

-¿No vas a correr verdad?- pregunto sonriendo al Señor de enfrente que le estaba enseñando las canciones que podría escoger

-Lo prometo, solo bájame- su cara se puso roja cuando sintió las manos de Harry para bajarla- Potter…

-¿Qué? Oh lo siento…- alejo sus manos que estaban peligrosamente debajo del busto de la morena, cosa que lanzo un silencio incomodo entre ambos

-Vamos chicos, no tengo todo el día-le contesto el Señor molesto

-¿Eh? Así, la canción- le dijo Harry cuando lo miro algo apenado, miro una vez más la lista, la verdad es que no concia a ninguno de los que veía – No conozco ninguna, jamás he escuchado la música mágica- el señor rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido molesto.

-Tengo música de muggles también- le dijo sacando otro libro de la parte de abajo del escritorio y azotándolo con fuerza sobre la mesa- Solo escoge una maldita canción- su voz sonaba demasiado irritada.

-Conozco esta-Pansy señalo una que había reconocido al instante que la vio.

-¿De verdad? Conoces música de muggles- Harry no se creía aquello

-Bueno, cuando era pequeña las escuchaba, hasta que mis padres se dieron cuenta-le comento Pansy sonriendo al recordar aquella canción.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?- le cuestiono Harry intrigado, Pansy soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-Que no era el tipo de música que escuchaba una jovencita de sangre pura

-Esas son tonterías, cualquiera puede oír lo que quiera-bufo el señor que había escuchado la pequeña conversación de ambos, los cuales se giraron a verlo al escucharlo, Pansy solo sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta esa Harry?

-Sí, la conozco… esa esta perfecta- acepto Harry, tomando los dos micrófonos por ambos y dándole uno a Pansy que lo tomo algo insegura- Yo empiezo si te hace sentir más segura, pero no te escaparas de esta-le giño un ojo a lo cual Pansy bufo derrotada.

-Empecemos de una vez, entre más rápido mejor- la canción que habían escogido era una canción muggle de años atrás llamada "Don't you want me"

El pub estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí eran personas de mayor edad y algunos jóvenes y unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts que los miraban extrañados al ver a Harry y Pansy arriba de un escenario. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Pansy pudo notar que el ojiverde estaba algo nervioso, la canción indicaba que él debía empezar primero y en ese momento Pansy pensó que eso no podía ser mejor.

 **You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar** … Pansy se quedó en silencio, estática cuando Harry comenzó su primera estrofa, no era un excelente cantante, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera bien.

 **When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too.  
**  
 **Don't. Don't you want me?** Harry se acerco a Pansy una vez que entro en confianza, la tomo de la mano para que se moviera un poco, causando una sonrisa nerviosa en ella. **  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me? **Sonrio al mirar que al menos comenzaba a moverse un poco conforme la música. **  
****You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?

 **Don't y** **ou want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!**

Harry miro al frente, pensando que tal vez Pansy no cantaría su parte

 **I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar** … tuvo que mirar nuevamente hacia ella cuando escucho su voz, y tenía que admitir que cantaba hermoso cuando la escucho.  
 **That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you… **la mejor parte fue cuando la vio comencar a moverse un poco mas, dejando la pena detras. **  
The five years we have had have been such good at times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do…**

Pansy se había dicho a si misma que esta sería la única vez que haría algo parecido y que debía disfrutarlo, por lo cual había cantado y se había movido conforme a la música. **  
**

**Don't. Don't you want me?**  
 **You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!**

Ambos cantaron las ultimas notas juntos, mientras sonreían y saltaban como unos niños cantando su canción favorita, queriéndose reír y sorprendidos por la gente que les aplaudía emocionados, Pansy no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, pensó en lo que sus padres dirían si la vieran, aunque ahora ellos no tenían mínimo interés en saber de ella.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto- le dijo al oído mientras la gente aplaudía

-Lo hiciste genial, no sabía que tenías esa voz- le comento Harry mientras bajaban del lugar y salían del pub riéndose, recibiendo palmadas y aplausos de la gente cuando pasaron y sacando un sonrojo y una sonrisa apenada en Pansy.

-No es para tanto-le dijo Pansy apenada y desviando la mirada de Harry- Tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal.

-¡Por favor!- se rio cuando caminaron directo al tren que los llevaría de regreso al colegio-Lo haces genial.

-Basta Harry-le dijo Pansy poniéndose roja al escucharlo

-¿Es eso acaso un sonrojo?-le pregunto Harry burlón cuando la vio

-No…-susurro Pansy riéndose- Yo no me sonrojo.

-Como sea, fue un excelente día Pansy- se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando algo le paso por la cabeza -Por cierto, tengo algo que hacer ¿Te molesta si te dejo?

-Sí, quiero decir no, este bien. Ve a lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo, mientras que mentalmente se regañaba por la forma en como actuaba con él, no era normal en ella sentirse nerviosa.

-De acuerdo- se rio Harry algo confundido- ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿En el desayuno?

-Bueno, ¿te molesta si nos vemos después de eso? Quiero decir es sábado y tenemos todo el día pa…

-Oh si, está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana a las ¿10? ¿En el salón de los mesteres?-le sugirió mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla

-Me parece bien, hasta mañana Harry-le dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras lo miraba girarse y correr. _"¿A dónde ira? Sus_ piro preguntándose mentalmente.

-¡Pansy!-escucho un grito detrás de ella -¿Dónde has estado? El tren ya saldrá, tenemos que irnos-le dijo Draco cuando llego a su lado junto con Luna y los demás

-¿Estabas con Potter?-le pregunto Theo con algo de rencor en su voz

-Si Theo… y tal vez deba avisarle que…

-Oh, no te preocupes.- la interrumpió Luna- Él sabe cómo llegar al colegio si pierde el tren.

-Si, además tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-le dijo Draco enojado, la pelinegra tuvo que arquear una ceja al escucharlo y su vista se fijó en su mano que sostenía la de Luna.

-Parece que si-le dijo con una sonrisa que Draco no comprendió hasta que Pansy le hizo una expresión con el rostro, fijando su vista rápidamente en su mano, lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el que nadie noto más que Pansy.

-Así me siento más segura-le susurro Luna, lo cual provoco que todos se rieran al escucharla.

-Me cae bien- puntualizo Blaise mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña rubia, cosa que no le gusto a Draco, ya que frunció la boca.

El transcurro de camino fue demasiado agradable, Pansy extrañaba aquellas tontas conversaciones de Blaise, y las discusiones entre ellos, los enojos de Draco, se quedó varios momentos en silencio, mirando a sus amigos y a Luna que cada vez se veía mejor. Lo único inquietante era la mirada constante de Theo, aún no estaba segura de darle una oportunidad aquel castaño de ojos verde pardo, _"Verde"_ pensó cuando lo vio mirarla una vez más, se quedaron mirando un buen rato hasta que Theo se levantó y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez algo distraída-le dijo una vez que estaba a su lado

-Estoy bien Theo, no te preocupes por mí-le contesto con una sonrisa

-Es imposible que no lo haga Pansy…- le contesto tomando su mano- perdóname por ponerme así acerca de lo de Potter, es solo que te extrañamos todos, ya no desayunas, comes y cenas con nosotros.

-Mañana estaré ahí, lo prometo-le contesto con una sonrisa cálida, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que volvió hablar-Theo, acerca de ayer…

-Descuida, sé que necesitas hacer esto, por ti o cualquiera que sea el motivo…

-No, espera… lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez me precipite al decirte que no- lo detuvo antes de que continuara, lo vio mirarla con emoción y se dijo que tenía que hablar con la verdad, claro omitiendo que comenzaba a tener ciertos pensamientos acerca de Harry.

-Pansy eso

-Espera aun no término- le dijo mirando a los demás que seguían platicando sin prestarles mucha atención a ellos- Debemos hablar bien acerca de esto Theo, pero no creo que sea ahora el momento

-¿Qué tal mañana?- le sugirió, ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lo que le diría no le haría mucha gracia.

-Mañana yo… tengo cosas que hacer- le contesto en voz baja

-Claro, Potter…- susurro desviando la mirada para no mostrar su molestia-Yo sé que necesitas hacer eso, así que descuida, esperare el día que tú digas- Pansy lo miro sorprendida por su respuesta

-Gracias-le contesto no muy segura, Theo le dedico una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla y regresar a la plática entre los demás.

Una vez que ya estaban en su sala común, Draco la detuvo antes de irse a su cuarto.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente Pans, acerca de tu decisión de decirle a Theo que si…

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-le pregunto confundida, pensando que eso le daría gusto a Draco, ¿No fue él el primero en recomendarlo?

-No, claro que no… solo que no quiero que cometas un error, si no estás segura de ello

-¿Quién dice que no estoy segura?-le dijo en tono burlón, pero se puso seria al ver la mirada de Draco.

-Vamos Pans, te conozco. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Potter?- Pansy sintió un temblor en su cuerpo al escucharlo

-¿Potter? Claro que no, que tontería-le dijo nerviosa

-No me mientas…

-No lo hago ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto tiene que ver con Potter?-le dijo ahora a la defensiva.

-Si lo haces y creo que si esta es la razón por la que le darás una oportunidad a Theo, está completamente mal- le dijo molesto, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más – Ni siquiera sabes si Potter está interesado en ti para que quieras darle celos

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que crees que intento hacer? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No soy estúpido Pansy, es obvio-le dijo seguro de aquello

-¡Pues al parecer si lo eres!-le exclamo molesta- No intento darle celos a Potter, sé que él está interesado en Daphne, no hay ni la mínima esperanza que se fije en mí.

-¿Entonces si te gusta?- le pregunto alzando la voz como ella

-Basta Draco… ¿Acaso yo cuestiono tu interés por Luna?-le pregunto molesta

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy interesado en Luna de esa forma- le dijo sorprendido y tratando de evitar su mirada, la verdad es que el día de hoy había sido asombroso a su lado, se había divertido tanto con ella y aquella sensación que sentía cada vez que tenían sus manos entrelazadas era… era extraordinario. Pero no, no era interés, se repitió a él mismo.-¿Entonces si te interesa Potter?-le dijo tratando de que el tema no se fuera a él mismo.

-No… yo, yo no…-suspiro- Bien, puede que… me esté llamando la atención-sacudió la cabeza- pero ese no es el punto Draco- lo miro fijamente- Lo que quiero decir es que, no hago esto para darle celos, a él no le intereso y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para sacar esto que estoy empezando a sentir es darle una oportunidad a Theo.

-¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si terminan mal? Es nuestro amigo Pans…

-Por eso voy a hablar con el antes de cualquier cosa, por favor Draco… no te preocupes ¿sí? Se lo que hago – le dijo tomando su mano con fuerza.

-Eso espero Pans, eso espero-le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse a su habitación, dejando a Pansy sobre la escalera con la cabeza hecha bolas, definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno, primero que nada lamento la tardanza, después de estar publicando rápidamente, creo que me tarde un poco con este capítulo, no encontraba que canción poner xD, bueno segundo este capítulo es sobre la parte de Pansy y Harry en Hosmedage, y un poco de Luna y Draco, en el siguiente capítulo pondré lo que sucedió en el viaje a Hosmedage con Luna y Draco xD ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que les guste que pase? :P cualquier sugerencia o critica es buena… (: y por ultimo espero y les guste el capítulo xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, besos a todos (:**_


	9. Hosmedage III: Nuevas sensaciones Druna

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Draco estaba que no podía más, habían buscado a los chicos por un buen tiempo y Luna parecía que aun así, podría correr una carrera de 15 km.

-Draco… si gustas podemos parar un momento- Luna lo había soltado de su mano hace ya un buen rato. Lo realmente perturbarte para él, era extrañar esa calidez que su mano causaba contra la suya.

No le contesto absolutamente nada, simplemente se dejó caer en una de las bancas que estaban por el camino, coloco sus manos sobre su cuello y cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Está todo bien Draco?-le pregunto Luna mirándolo fijamente, se tomó la tranquilidad para estudiar el rostro del rubio, ya que nunca contesto a su pregunta.

Uno de los pocos rayos del sol, que travesaban un árbol le daba directo a su rostro, dejando ver su pálida piel un poco más colorida, veía a detalle cada rasgo del rubio que parecía a ver entrado en un tranquilo sueño.

Luna se dio cuenta de que su cara ya no era tan pálida como antes, tenía un poco más de color y aquella poca barba que amenazaba con querer salir lo hacía ver más grande, aquel rostro de niño había desaparecido. Su quijada era más pronunciada ahora, su nariz fina y delgada seguía siendo la misma, su boca era pequeña y sus labios eran algo esponjosos como ella diría.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- la voz de Draco la saco de su trance, no se asustó porque hace rato que había sentido la mirada del rubio. Luna sonrió de lado antes de alzar la vista a sus ojos y contestar.

-Solo admiraba tu rostro-le dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo hagas…-le dijo fríamente, no quería hablarle de ese modo, pero el solo hecho de que su corazón se agitara de tal forma cuando ella estaba cerca comenzaba a asustarlo.

Ambos eran completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos, por lo que sabía de ella antes de que ocurriera aquella estúpida guerra donde estuvo involucrado, en esos momentos Luna era un ser libre, que le gustaba admirar cualquier cosa, decir lo primero que se viniera a la boca sin importar las miradas y las habladurías de los demás. Ella era inocente, tierna, amable con cualquiera y soñadora.

En cambio él, estaba manchado de sangre de tantas personas que pasaron por su Mansión, fue un mortifago que intento matar a Dumbledore, era engreído, altanero, grosero, todo lo contrario aquella rubia que estaba frente a él en esos momentos mirándolo confundida.

-Luna…

-No eres una mala persona Draco- el rubio la miro con sorpresa, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Entraste a mi mente acaso?-le pregunto un poco alterado de que fuera algo de eso

-No, por supuesto que no. –le dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, todo aquel tiempo estuvo hincada frente a él. – Jamás aprendí hacer eso.

-¿Entonces por qué supones que pensaba en eso?-torció la boca con la mirada fija al frente y cruzando sus brazos.

-Por la forma en como me vez-le dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros, antes de acercarse más a él y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Draco inmediatamente miro hacia su hombro con curiosidad, y no por el hecho de que se recargara sobre él, porque no podía negarlo, le fascinaba tenerla cerca, si no que era más bien por su respuesta.

-¿Y cómo demonios te veo?- gruño, cosa que causo un poco de risa sobre la rubia.

-Como si fuera la persona más buena del mundo… - iba a decir más, pero al sentir el brazo de Draco rodear sus hombros y su mano posarse sobre su hombro la hizo callar y sonreír con felicidad.

-¡Lo eres!-exclamo soltando una pequeña risa arrogante- Jamás te he visto enojada.

-Solo hay una persona que me hace enojar un poco- admitió Luna

-Déjame adivinar ¿Granger?- Luna se separó de él para verlo completamente anonadada. Draco reprimió el gesto de molestia al sentirla lejos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto sorprendida a Draco que sonreía de lado.

-¡Es Granger!

-No es motivo suficiente…-le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-¿Qué?- Draco rodo los ojos antes de recargar sus codos sobre sus piernas- de acuerdo… Granger es lo opuesto a ti. Tú no necesitas leer algo para creer que existe, tú ves el mundo mágico como lo que es… ¡Mágico!- Luna le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo una duda…- dijo de repente Luna, captando la mirada del rubio el cual arqueo una ceja en forma de duda. -¿Por qué odias a Hermione?

-No la odio…- susurro por lo bajo

-¿Entonces te gusta?- Draco casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharlo.

-¡Que! ¡No!- exclamo con rapidez, Luna pudo apreciar como su rostro se tornaba algo extraño, como si aquella idea la provocara arcadas –Le tenía cierta envidia, y bueno más que nada, fue las propias ideas de mi padre acerca de los Muggles.

-Cuando yo tenga a mis hijos dejare que ellos mismos busquen en que creer-le comento Luna levantando la vista al cielo, donde le sol le pegaba en el rostro, dejando ver a Draco aún más esa inocencia y belleza que poseía.

-Haces bien… venga, sigamos buscando-le comento Draco tomando ahora el su mano.

-Vaya… vas enserio con esta tontería ¿No es así?-la voz de Daphne frente a ellos les impidió avanzar al verla.

Draco la miro con cansancio, ¿Es que tenía que encontrársela por todas partes? Sintió como el agarre de Luna se hacía más fuerte.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto preocupado

-Hey, no hagan como si no estuviera aquí-gruño Daphne acercándose más a ellos

-No, es solo que…- Luna tomo un fuerte suspiro antes de mirar a Daphne

-¿Qué me estas mirando maldita loca?

-Oh no, no es que te vea a ti, es solo que te atravesaste en nuestro camino-le comento Luna con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Draco trato de mostrarse serio y no meterse en aquello, se dio cuenta de que intentaba hacerle frente por ella misma, como antes y era el por qué su agarre se había vuelto más potente. Necesitaba sentir su apoyo y darle la fuerza que le faltaba.

-¿Me estás diciendo estorbo?-miro indignada a Draco esperando que hiciera algo

-Yo jamás dije eso

-Draco, ya fue suficiente con esta tontería… podrías por favor pasar conmigo lo que queda del día, podrí…

-Si no te diste cuenta estoy con Luna en estos momentos- le contesto Draco

-Quita esa sonrisa pequeña mocosa… ¿En verdad crees que Draco quiere estar contigo? Por favor, solo una ingenua como tú le creería.

-No sé por qué te importa tanto, ¿no fuiste tú la que me dejo?-le dijo Draco ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Qué tontería, solo te dije que nos diéramos tiempo!-grito molesta

-¡Aquí no existen los tiempos!

-Creo que deberían calmarse un poco…

-Tú no te metas… tú tienes la culpa de todo- se acercó a Luna con furia, cosa que la hizo retroceder un poco- no sé qué cosa le hiciste para que este pegado a ti todo el tiempo

-No le he hecho nada, solo somos amigos-le dijo Luna rápidamente, comenzando a sentirse alterada y nerviosa.

-Suficiente Greengrass… dedícate a lo tuyo y déjame a mí hacer lo que quiera que se me antoje-le gruño acercado a Luna a él en un modo protector y comenzando a caminar rodeando a Daphne que se quedó con la boca abierta, llena de indignación.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Draco – Creo que deberías intentar ser tu misma con alguien que no sea Daphne-le sugirió el rubio con la mirada seria.

-¿Porque? Eso es lo que mi vieja yo hubiera hecho-le contesto Luna un poco más tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando la tuviste cerca?

-Fue como una sensación de incomodidad… no lo sé- suspiro

-A veces nuestra misma conciencia nos da alertas… no debes ignorarlas.

-Entiendo… es como esa vocecita en tu cabeza que te dice ¡Peligro!-grito al final haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara un poco.

-Sí, exactamente-le dijo sonriendo de lado

-Gracias Draco.

-¡No me des las gracias Lovegood!-le dijo desviando la vista, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

-¿Quieres buscar a Theo y Blaise?- Draco torció la boca al recordarlos, no tenía ganas de buscarlos y que le lanzaras miradas de sospechosas o indiscretas.

-Sabes… se me acaba de ocurrir algo-le dijo de la nada, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Luna

-Algo que haría a Granger retractarse de decirte mentirosa- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Hermione jamás me llamo…

-Bueno, tragarse sus palabras- compuso Draco rápidamente

-No entiendo…

-Dices que estos animales existen…

-Decía-le corrigió Luna

-Como sea, tú y yo vamos a encontrar uno y haremos que Granger se dé cuenta que no todo lo que lee es lo único que existe- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, hacer aquello desde ese punto de vista no le parecía mala idea. Mas si eso iba a lograr enfurecer a Granger y callarle la boca de sabelotodo.

-No va a funcionar… no crees en ellos- le dijo Luna con un poco de decepción.

-¿Eso te molesta? ¿Cierto?- le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Por supuesto! Lo tomas como un juego, pero los Nargles son seres en los que debes de creer para verlos. Así no funcionan las cosas- le dijo un poco alterada

-Perfecto

-¿Qué?-contesto Luna entrecerrando las cejas, algo confundida

-Aun crees en ellos, si no ¿Por qué te molestaría tanto que no lo tomara enserio?-Draco se contuvo de no reírse al ver el rostro de expectación de Luna, sus ojos estaban fijos en él y su boca entre abierta sin saber que decir, un ligero sonrojo se posó en ella.

-¡Bien si creo en ellos aun!-le exclamo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

-Tengo la ligera sensación Luna- comenzó Draco con su voz escurridiza y un poco lúgubre, caminando en círculos sobre ella- que no quieres que nadie sepa de la existencia de los Nargles.

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo-le contesto indignada, tratando de mirarlo, pero Draco seguía caminando en círculos alrededor de ella- ¿Puedes detener eso? Me estas mareando.

-No lo creo…

-Draco… por favor detente-le pidió siguiéndolo con la mirada

-Sé que soy realmente hermoso y causo efecto sobre las niñas-Luna soltó una risita al escucharlo –Ah… ¿No crees que lo soy?

-¿Tú quieres que lo crea?-le pregunto Luna alzando una ceja juguetona y una sonrisa sobre su boca

-Ya veo…- le dijo Draco deteniéndose y acercándose a la rubia, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero ni siquiera le importo, lo único que quería era admirar el rostro blanquinoso de la rubia y aquellos ojos grises saltones que lo miraban con sorpresa o al menos eso creía

-¿Qué cosa vez Draco Malfoy?-Luna lo miro atentamente, no sabía que pensar acerca del alto rubio que la miraba fijamente, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más al tenerlo más cerca. ¿Qué significaba para ella?

-No lo sé…-susurro Draco, se alejó un poco de ella al darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse algo ansioso- Entonces ¿qué dices?

-¿Acerca de qué?-Luna se había distraído totalmente de lo que habían hablado hace momentos.

-De los bichos raros Luna-le informo Draco, tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente, se había quedado tan ansioso de probar aquellos labios rosados que tuvo que alejarse de ella, -¿Los buscaremos? O ¿dejaras que Granger siga diciendo que no existen?

-Pero tú no crees en ellos

-Lo hare…

-Solo por mol…

-Por ti-la interrumpió Draco antes de que siguiera hablando, un destello sobre los ojos de Luna lo hizo sentir una intensa sensación de placer.

-¿Por mí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y los ojos fijos en el -¿Por qué?

-Ah…- no se esperó esa pregunta y mucho menos el decir lo que dijo. Simplemente las palabras salieron por si solas.

-¿Draco?-

-Yo… ya sabes, quiero ayudarte y bueno… de paso molestar a Granger- le contesto rápidamente – Y será mejor que nos demos prisa si no vamos a perder todo el día aquí parados.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-le pregunto Luna cuando comenzaron a reanudar el camino, pero algo los hizo detener cuando la figura de su mejor amiga paso corriendo por donde ellos. - ¿No era Pansy?-le pregunto Luna

-Creo que sí, vamos-le dijo Draco tomando su mano para correr juntos detrás de ella.

-Ahí-le indico Luna cuando la vio sentada sobre una banca de un acantilad- ¿no ira a saltar o sí?-pregunto sobresaltando a Draco con tal pensamiento.

-Claro que no Luna, jamás haría una cosa así

-Pansy… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Luna cuando se acercaron a ella

-Hey Pans…

-Estoy bien

-No mientas, parecía como si querías huir de algo ¿Qué hizo Potter?- Luna coloco una mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo, comenzaba a levantar la voz. A lo lejos habían escuchado la voz de Harry.

-¿Por qué no vas y distraes a Harry?-le pidió Luna, mirando el rostro de Draco que mostraba una mueca de molestia y a la vez de placer.

-Por supuesto, eso hare-dijo caminando hacia donde provenían los voces

-Luna no creo que sea buena idea, va a perder la paciencia con el-le comento Pansy un poco más tranquila.

-¿Te protege demasiado no es así?-le pregunto Luna con una sonrisa.

-Lo es cuando alguien le importa, incluso creo que tu comienzas importarle más de lo que cree-Luna parpadeo como si no entendiera aquello

-El me importa a mi también, es un gran amigo, como tú-le sonrió

-Merlín Luna, eres tan ingenua-le susurro acariciando su mejilla- anda ve y detenlo antes de que haga un tontería-le pido Pansy

-¿Debo decirle dónde estás?-le pregunto antes de abandonarla

-Seguro-le contesto con una sonrisa antes de perderla de vista.

Luna camino un tramo pequeño, pensando en las palabras que Pansy le había dicho ¿Qué quería decir con eso de le importaba más de lo que el creía? Es decir a ella también le importaba Draco, era su amigo.

Había hecho demasiado por ella sin siquiera darse cuenta, todo lo que ella era antes alguna vez seguía ahí adentro, solo que en una parte escondida. Draco la estaba ayudando a sacar aquellos lados que había enterrado y lo agradecía eternamente. El único problema ahora era, ¿Cómo iba ayudarlo a él?

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!- escucho la voz de Draco a unos paso a delante y corrió hasta llegar a ambos. Draco lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa y tenía el rostro lleno de furia. Harry la miro sorprendido sin saber que decir.

-Draco, tranquilo- le dijo Luna, colocándose a un lado, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su cintura. Vio como relajaba su agarre sobre él y lo soltaba, detestaba que Luna lograra aquellas cosas con solo sentirla un poco.

-Solo te pedí una cosa Potter- gruño tratando de tranquilizarse y alejar aquella sensación cosquillada sobre su cintura.

-¿Dónde está? ¿La has visto?- Draco apretó los labios al escucharlo, detestaba que hicieran llorar a Pansy.

-Oh claro que la vi, la vi correr hacia no sé dónde con la cara llena de lágrimas- exclamo Draco apretando los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-Llevamos poco buscándola- le mintió Luna, poniéndose a un lado de Draco que la vio confundido - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-No fue mi intención perturbarla, solo…- se rasco la cabeza un poco estresado- Eh dicho muchas cosas que no debería, no quise hacerla sentir mal. Solo estaba bromeando.

-Quiero que la dejes de ver, deja de robártela todos los días en las horas de comida, no le hables más- le ordeno Draco entre dientes, no era que estuviera celoso, pero en realidad extrañaba a su mejor amiga y casi no la veía por culpa de Potter.

-No hare nada de eso, al menos que ella me lo pida- le dijo Harry con la voz dura y mirándolo fijamente, Draco gruño una vez más e iba a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, pero Luna se puso a frente a él

-Draco, sé que te preocupas… pero Harry tiene razón, la única que puede decidir si no quiere verlo, es ella

-Pero...-dijo alterado, ¿Se estaba poniendo de su lado?

-No hay peros Draco, sabes que tengo razón ¿Verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que bufara molesto. Claro que sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-Si…- gruño arrastrando la palabra con molestia, desviando la mirada, más que nada por la forma en que lograba que accediera a lo que ella quisiera. ¿Cómo demonios lo lograba? No lo entendí era como si todo el enojo se esfumara con solo mirarla.

-Ahora dejemos que Harry busque a Pansy, estoy seguro de que la encontrara y todo estará bien- Draco la miro nuevamente, queriendo protestar, pero la cara seria de Luna lo hizo callar aquella protesta que quería salir de su boca. Ella sonrió al verlo aceptar todo lo que había dicho, lo más curioso era que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

-Bien…-gruño nuevamente, Luna solo le dedico una mirada agradecida, para después mirar a Harry.

-Prueba por allá Harry- le indicio Luna por el lado contrario a donde ella y Draco se alejaron.

-Creí que le dirías donde esta- le dijo Draco tomando la mano de Luna, una vez que estaban lejos de Harry.

-Que sufra un poco- le contesto Luna, lo cual hizo sonreír a Draco.

-¿Te dijo algo?-le pregunto mientras caminaban

-No, pero al parecer no fue nada malo-le comento Luna

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – le pregunto Draco rodando los ojos.

-Porque si así fuera, hubiera dicho que no quería que la viera y eso no fue lo que me dijo-Draco la miro sin decir nada, pensando en que tal vez Pansy estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Potter y de pronto recordó lo que había dicho sobre Theo.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-le pregunto Luna, captando la atención de Draco.

-Solo algo que me había dicho Pansy, nada importante ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Draco caminando por las calles de Hosmedage.

-Bueno si quieres encontrar Nargles, Torposolos o inclusive el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, aunque tengo la sensación de que mi padre ha inventado ese último- le comento distraídamente, mientras pensaba en ello.

-Puede que sea…-susurro Draco tratando de darle un poco de fe, ¿Quién lo vería? Draco estaba comenzando a perder practica en su habilidad para ocultar o incluso reprimir sentimientos que no debía tener. Pero tenía que admitir que estar al lado de Luna lo volvía un poco… vulnerable.

-Ven, tenemos que conseguir unos lentes especiales-le dijo Luna, cosa que hizo temblar a Draco al recordarla con aquellos lentes extraños en 5 años.

No podía decirle que no, se supone que estaba ayudándola hacer que vuelva sus creencias de nuevo y simplemente no podía decirle que no quería acompañarla por lo que diría la gente, aunque para ser sinceros, hace poco que ya no le importaba tanto lo que digieran.

-Descuida… podemos mirar antes de entrar-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa al saber lo que estaba pensando- Además el lugar no es conocido- Draco la miro de reojo mientras caminabana

-Deja de adivinar mis pensamientos, no es divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal si estoy pensando cosas que no deberías de ver?

-¿Cosas como que?

-Cosas como… tú sabes, de hombres.

-¿Sucias?-pregunto mirando al rubio como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Si Luna ¡sucias!-exclamo avergonzado

-Bueno, eso sería algo vergonzoso para ti… pero si te has dado cuenta, solo adivino lo que piensas, no es como si viera realmente en que estás pensando o el por qué estás pensando o con quien estas teniendo esos momentos…

-De acuerdo ¡Suficiente!-le dijo Draco algo ruborizado a escucharla

-Es solo una plática normal Draco-le contesto Luna sonriendo mientras daban la vuelta en algún lugar que Draco desconocía.

-¿Normal? Estas hablando de cosas sucias, no es un platica normal-le comento alterado, cosa que hizo que la rubia se riera con fuerza.

-Mira es ahí-le dijo señalando a lo lejos, un edificio que parecía estar un poco abandonado y viejo.

-¿Ese lugar es seguro? Parece como si tuviera miles de años-exclamo Draco con nerviosismo de entrar aquel lugar.

-Espera mirar el interior-le dijo Luna jalándolo de su mano para entrar al lugar

-¿Es peor?

-Solo espera, no tengas miedo-le dijo Luna con su dulce voz soñadora, como si fuera una pequeña niña emocionada que enseñaría su lugar favorito.

-Yo no tengo miedo, solo evito que muramos aplastados-dijo Draco rápidamente

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que este lugar es perfectamente estable-le dijo deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué debería?-le cuestiono cruzando sus brazos y mirándola fijamente.

-Porque yo confié en ti-le contesto simplemente con una sonrisa sobre sus rostro y los ojos fijamente en los suyos. Draco suspiro antes de tomar su mano y corresponderle su sonrisa.

-Realmente tienes una forma extraña de persuadir ¿sabes?-le dijo Draco cuando abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran al lugar.

Draco se quedó atónito al mirar aquel lugar, no era nada parecido a como se veía por las afueras, el lugar era enorme con colores brillantes, un tanto parecido a la tienda de los hermanos Weasley. Había artículos extraños, como libros tipos diarios, lentes para mirar criaturas que no se podían ver a simple vista.

-Algunas cosas son mejores si las miras por dentro-le dijo Luna dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba y lo dejaba admirando el lugar.

Draco parecía como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, miraba y recorría cada parte del lugar mirando los artículos extraños y algunos que otros fascinantes. Había olvidado por completo que Luna había estado ahí con él, hasta que se topó con unos lentes que se le hacían familiares.

-Luna-le llamo tomando los lentes entre sus manos, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a buscarla de vez en cuando deteniéndose a mirar una que otra cosa -¿Luna?

-Por aquí Draco-escucho su voz cerca de donde estaba- Ven, quiero que veas algo-le dijo saliendo de la nada para tomar el brazo de Draco y arrastrarlo hasta el final de pasillo.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto no muy seguro de querer ver

-¿Recuerdas este libro?-le pregunto Luna, mostrándole el libro que habían usado en 3er año en la clase de Hagrid.

-Si lo recuerdo, Pansy lloro todo un día por que se comió varias cosas de su ropero-le dijo riéndose al recordar aquellos tiempos de diversión- Pero ¿para qué me enseñas el libro?

Draco la miro confundido sin acercarse demasiado a ese libro, la vio mirar el libro con una mirada soñadora.

-Quiero hacer eso

-¿Un libro que muerde cosas?-le pregunto alzando una ceja con incredulidad

-No-se rio Luna al escucharlo- ¡Un libro lleno de criaturas que nadie conoce!- Draco la miro sin decir nada, una vez más se dijo a sí mismo qué no debe involucrarse con ella en esa forma.

Ella era un ser libre, que le encanta estar de un lado a otro ¿Qué se suponía que podría el ofrecerle? No podía involucrarla en el desastre que tiene de vida. No podía ser tan egoísta y atarla a él de aquel modo, pero simplemente no podía dejar de admirarla.

Pero por el bien de Luna Lovegood y el suyo, tendría que hacer lo que se propuso desde un principio, para después alejarse de ella de una vez por todas.

-¿Draco?- la vio hablarle y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se dijo que tendría que hacerlo, pero por ahora podría disfrutar de su compañía. ¿Qué daño podía causar?

-Eso es genial…- le dijo y sin siquiera pensarlo le dio un abrazo, aspiro su aroma con fuerza antes de separarse de ella, Luna lo miro sorprendida por aquella reacción- por cierto, encontré los lentes-alzo la mano enseñándole los lentes circulares sobre su mano.

Luna sonrió al verlos y una pequeña sensación sobre su estómago la confundió un poco. Ella jamás había sentido algo por una persona, bueno a excepción de Ronald Weasley… pero la sensación con el pelirrojo había sido diferente a lo que ahora en esos momentos sentía.

-Fantástico Draco, ahora podremos buscarlos durante los tiempos libres-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¿En la escuela? ¿Por todo los pasillos del colegio?-pregunto sorprendido

-También podemos hacerlo en el bosque cuando nada nos vea, además creo que no es bien visto si quiero ser Reina del baile ¿no?

-Había olvidado por completo ese detalle-se dijo Draco sorprendido que a tan solo dos días, ese detalle había pasado a segundo plano.

-Soy perfecta como soy ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Draco se ruborizara un poco y le diera la espalda.

-Si… sí, creo que debemos de irnos- Luna sonrió por sus adentros, y tomo su mano con lentitud, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero el tener la mano de Draco con la suya la hacía sentir de manera extraña, como si nada mala pudiera pasar a su lado.

-Sí, busquemos a los demás-le dijo encaminándolo hacia la salida

-Espera, no hemos pagado-la detuvo Draco al darse cuenta de aquel detalle

-Descuida, ya lo he hecho-Draco frunció el entrecejo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo debería haber pagado-le dijo molesto

-Tranquilo, eso hacen los amigos-le giño un ojo mientras abría la puerta para salir-me invitaras los próximos tragos.

-¡Hey chicos!-la voz de Theo y Blaise a lo lejos los hizo despegar sus miradas.

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo?-pregunto Luna al verlos

-Nunca salimos de las tres escobas, Daphne llego haciendo una escena que estuvo…

-Fantástica-se rio Theo con fuerza

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Draco con un poco de interés en aquello

-Entro hecha una furia a las 3 escobas y comenzó a gritarle cosas a la gente, estaba histérica, gritaba algo de que Draco la había dejado por una loca-le dijo señalándolos a ambos.

-Algo debieron hacer para que se pusiera en ese estado-menciono Blaise tratando de que hablaran un poco mas ellos.

-No hicimos nada, enserio.

-Vamos Luna, algo debió haber paso-insistió Theo.

-Solo estábamos platicando, y ella llego como siempre

-Tal vez haya sido por que la callo y rechazo-comento Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sea lo que sea, el caso es que la sacaron del lugar-le dijo comenzando a reírse

-¿Qué tal si me platicas con unas bebidas? – le sugirió Draco

-Mejor un helado-pidió Luna

-Eso se oye realmente delicioso Luna, tengo tiempo de no comer uno-comento Theo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Por cierto Luna, ese corte se te ve muy bien- miro de reojo a su amigo- Draco tenía razón, eres perfecta tal y como estas-le dijo Blaise mirando directamente a Draco con burla.

-Gracias Blaise, pero no creo que sea bueno que te burles de tu amigo- Blaise la miro sorprendido

-Como…

-Ella sabe todo-susurro Draco pasando a su lado para caminar a lado de Luna.

Comprar el helado fue rápido, los chicos no tenían demasiado tiempo, el tren saldría a unos cuantos minutos y tuvieron que hacerlo con prisas.

Blaise y Theo habían tratado de no entrometerse tanto entre ellos, querían ver por sus propios ojos las cosas que Daphne les había dicho a ellos mismos, cosas que habían omitido. Si eran ciertas, no querían hacer que Draco perdiera aquella oportunidad de saber lo que realmente es tener a su lado una persona que en verdad le importes.

-Basta Draco-grito Luna riéndose, quien trataba de quitarle el helado de las manos, tenía todo el rostro lleno de helado de vainilla.

-Vamos Luna, tu empezaste con esto-le comento Draco quien tenía todo el cabello embarrado de color café.

-Parece que te cagaron encima-grito Blaise entre risas al verlos pelearse, Draco ni siquiera le prestó atención, seguía concentrado en querer manchar a la rubia.

Theo lo miro en el momento en que sujetaba a Luna por la espalda y atrapaba sus brazos entre los de el con fuerza, que Luna pataleaba alzándose del suelo. Vio como ella se giraba como podía para quedar de frente a él y trataba de soltarse de su agarre, con aquello Draco jamás lograría hacer lo que quería, cosa que Luna aprovecho para tratar de tomarlo entre sus manos, pero lo único que lograron fue embarrase. Theo jamás lo había visto con aquella sonrisa sobre su rostro, divertirse, reírse de aquel modo con alguien, a excepción de Pansy, pero ella era como su hermana, su mejor amiga.

-Creo que lo hemos perdido Blaise-susurro Theo riéndose

-Jamás lo había visto tan feliz-le contesto Blaise mirando la escena que tenían frente a ellos, donde un Draco le quitaba un pedazo de cono a Luna que tenía sobre su cabello.

-Esto es bueno Blaise, realmente lo creo

-Supongo, ¿crees que debamos mencionar algo?

-No… una vez que le digamos algo va a querer huir de ello y no creo que deba dejarla ir

-De acuerdo, mira eso… jamás pensé decir esta palabra pero se ven tan adorables-dijo al momento en que Luna sonreía y le quitaba algo de la cara con una servilleta.

-Que gay eres-exclamo Theo con burla, mientras se acercaba a ellos-¡chicos hay que irnos!

-Mira Pansy-susurro Luna, cosa que llamo la atención de Draco.

-¡Pansy!-grito Draco al verla -¿Dónde has estado? El tren ya saldrá, tenemos que irnos-le dijo cuando llego a su lado junto con Luna y los demás

-¿Estabas con Potter?-escucho Draco que Theo le preguntaba con algo de rencor en su voz

-Si Theo… y tal vez deba avisarle que…

-Oh, no te preocupes.- la interrumpió Luna- Él sabe cómo llegar al colegio si pierde el tren.

-Si, además tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-le dijo Draco enojado, la vio arquear una ceja al escucharlo

-Parece que si-le dijo con una sonrisa que Draco no comprendió hasta que Pansy le hizo una expresión con el rostro, fijando su vista rápidamente en su mano, lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el que nadie noto más que Pansy. ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto a tomar de las manos?

-Así me siento más segura-le susurro Luna, lo cual provoco que todos se rieran al escucharla.

-Me cae bien- puntualizo Blaise mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña rubia, cosa que no le gusto a Draco, ya que frunció la boca. ¡Increíble que sintiera aquello!

El transcurro de camino fue demasiado agradable, Draco vio que Pansy se quedó callada escuchando conversaciones de Blaise, y las discusiones entre ellos, los enojos de él mismo, quería platicar con ella sobre lo ocurrido aquel día, pero Luna le decía que todo había estado bien, que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Si tú lo dices-le dijo Draco quien vio como Theo se levantaba y se sentaba a lado de Pansy.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez algo distraída-escucho que le pregunto, no era que fuera un metiche pero algo le llamaba la atención sobre esa platica.

-Estoy bien Theo, no te preocupes por mí-

-Es imposible que no lo haga Pansy…- Draco sonrió cuando la vio tomarle la mano, Theo debía haberse dado cuenta de una vez que las cosas con ella jamás funcionarían - perdóname por ponerme así acerca de lo de Potter, es solo que te extrañamos todos, ya no desayunas, comes y cenas con nosotros. – en eso tenia razón, se dijo Draco a si mismo.

-Deja de espiar-le susurro Luna

-Esto es interesante-le contesto de igual manera

-Mañana estaré ahí, lo prometo-escucharon que le contesto con una sonrisa cálida -Theo, acerca de ayer…

-¿Qué de ayer? ¿Tú sabes algo?-le pregunto Draco curioso

-Eres como una niña Draco Malfoy-le dijo entre risas

-Descuida, sé que necesitas hacer esto, por ti o cualquiera que sea el motivo…

-No, espera… lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez me precipite al decirte que no- Draco se quedó mirando a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta, él no era estúpido. Pansy no lloraba solo porque Potter le digiera algo cualquiera, ella solo lloraba cuando la persona le interesaba o quería.

-Pansy eso

-Espera aun no término-Vio que miro hacia ellos y fingió platicar con Luna que parecía querer reírse en esos momentos - Debemos hablar bien acerca de esto Theo, pero no creo que sea ahora el momento

-Por un momento nos atrapan-le comento a Luna quien hundió su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio.

Draco ya no pudo escuchar lo demás, habían bajado la voz a un tono que ya no era posible que el escuchara, además de que el cabello de Luna le estaba dando cosquillas. Cuando llegaron al colegio el rubio se ofreció a llevar a Luna a su sala común, lo cual ella se negó diciendo que no era necesario.

-Además, creo que debes hablar con alguien-le susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse a su sala común.

Draco sonrió.

Una vez que ya estaban en su sala común, Draco detuvo a Pansy antes de irse a su cuarto.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente Pans, acerca de tu decisión de decirle a Theo que si…-le dijo en forma desaprobatoria, cosa que su amiga no entendía.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-le pregunto confundida, pensando que eso le daría gusto a Draco, ¿No fue él el primero en recomendarlo?

-No, claro que no…-le dijo, nada le daría más gusto que verla feliz- solo que no quiero que cometas un error, si no estás segura de ello- según Draco sabia el motivo de que le diera esa oportunidad a Theo, solo que no quería decirlo el primero, así que le daba la oportunidad de decirlo ella.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy segura?-le dijo en tono burlón, Draco la miro seriamente, tendría que hablar directo, ya que al parecer evadiría el tema. ¡La conocía tan bien!

-Vamos Pans, te conozco. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Potter?- La vio mirarlo con nerviosismo, juro que casi vio temblar los círculos de ojos que tenía.

-¿Potter? Claro que no, que tontería-le dijo nerviosa

-No me mientas…-le susurro, sabiendo que lo hacía. Primero evadía, segundo paso… se ponía a la defensiva.

-No lo hago ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto tiene que ver con Potter?

-Si lo haces y creo que si esta es la razón por la que le darás una oportunidad a Theo, está completamente mal- le contesto molesto de que no le hablara con la verdad, cosa que al parecer la hizo enfurecer a ella más – Ni siquiera sabes si Potter está interesado en ti para que quieras darle celos-termino de decirle, confundido por la postura que estaba tomando en esta situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que crees que intento hacer? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No soy estúpido Pansy, es obvio-le dijo seguro de aquello. Bueno tal vez ya no tanto

-¡Pues al parecer si lo eres!-le exclamo molesta, cosa que lo sorprendió- No intento darle celos a Potter, sé que él está interesado en Daphne, no hay ni la mínima esperanza que se fije en mí.

-¿Entonces si te gusta?- le pregunto alzando la voz como ella, ¿realmente su amiga estaba interesada en Potter?

-Basta Draco… ¿Acaso yo cuestiono tu interés por Luna?-le pregunto molesta, eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy interesado en Luna de esa forma- le dijo sorprendido y tratando de evitar su mirada, no podía negarlo, ese día había sido asombroso, se había divertido tanto con ella y aquella sensación que sentía cada vez que tenían sus manos entrelazadas era… era extraordinario. Pero no, no era interés, se repitió a él mismo.- ¿Entonces si te interesa Potter?-le dijo tratando de que el tema no se fuera a él mismo, no quería pensar tanto en eso, porque sabría que terminaría perdiendo lo que tanto le costó decirse ese día.

-No… yo, yo no…-la escucho suspirar, cosa que agradeció, estaba pensando en Luna y eso no era bueno- Bien, puede que… me esté llamando la atención-sacudió la cabeza- pero ese no es el punto Draco- lo miro fijamente- Lo que quiero decir es que, no hago esto para darle celos, a él no le intereso y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para sacar esto que estoy empezando a sentir es darle una oportunidad a Theo.

-¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si terminan mal? Es nuestro amigo Pans…-le dijo preocupado por ambos, no quería perder aquella amistad que tanto trabajo les costó volver a levantar de nuevo.

-Por eso voy a hablar con el antes de cualquier cosa, por favor Draco… no te preocupes ¿sí? Se lo que hago – le dijo tomando su mano con fuerza. Draco la miro un poco más tranquilo.

-Eso espero Pans, eso espero-le dijo antes de darle un beso y subir a su habitación.

En realidad esperaba que todo saliera bien para Pansy. Él había hecho su labor de hablar con ella y esperaba que tomara las decisiones correctas.

Se metió en la cama con una única imagen sobre su cabeza.

-Tengo que reprimir este sentimiento sin hacerle daño-se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro apenas audible. ¿Cómo demonios lo haría?

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos, pero lo que pasa es que tuve unas visitas y operaron a una sobrina así qué no había podido actualizar, había demasiado ruido con los sobrinos y los animales que no lograba concentrarme y pues, no podía escribir a gusto, pero aquí estoy ya de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.**

 **Espero habar hecho un buen trabajo entre estos dos, la verdad es que es súper complicado escribir y tratar de plasmar la esencia de cada uno, sigo diciendo que es muy OCC. Pero bueno espero que les guste. Saludos. Y gracias por los comentarios (: se los agradezco mucho**


	10. Fuegos Artificiales

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

-¿Y bien?

Daphne tenía sus brazos cruzados y pateaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato con movimientos rápidos, tenía el rostro en una mueca y la mirada que proporcionaba no tenía ningún rastro de felicidad.

-Buenos días a ti también- entrecerró los ojos con extrañez por el tono áspero en que le hablo.

-¿A qué estás jugando Pansy?

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos Pansy, no te hagas- al ver el rostro confundido de la pelinegra sabía que tenía que ser más directa e ir al grano -me dirás que no sabías nada acerca de las intenciones de Draco con esa chiflada.

¡Es tu mejor amigo!- descruzo los brazos para abanicarlos con intensidad.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?- arqueo una ceja intentando mostrar incredulidad

-No juegues conmigo Pansy- se acercó amenazante, cosa que causo gracia a Pansy- Tu sabes algo, por algo querías que me fijara en Potter.

Pansy rodo los ojos con cansancio ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora?

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, a Draco no le interesa.

-¡Es solo una estúpida apuesta!

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con interés

-Eso no lo sé, estoy ocupada intentando hacer de Potter un mejor hombre-le recordó, y tratando de evadir el tema principal

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- cosa que parecía haber dado resultado

-Bien, aprende rápido- Pansy desvió la mirada recordando pequeños detalles del día anterior.

-Genial, porque tal parece que tendré que ir con él al baile- bufo una vez mas

-Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir-le contesto antes de sacarle la vuelta, pero ella la detuvo.

-¿Segura que no sabes de que trata la apuesta?

-Totalmente-le contesto girándose a verla, dándole una sonrisa antes de volver a dar media vuelta e irse al gran comedor con rapidez.

Daphne se la quedó mirando con desconfianza, claro que sabía algo y era obvio que no le diría, por lo cual tendría que averiguarlo por sus propias manos.

* * *

-¡Miren quien está aquí!-exclamo Draco con burla al ver a Pansy sentarse en la mesa junto con ellos.

-Ja, ja-le dijo haciéndole una mueca- ¿Y Luna no desayuna hoy con nosotros?

-Buen día Pans-la saludo Theo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta.

-Luna tenia cosas que hacer al parecer-hablo Blaise señalando la mesa de la rubia donde una Cho Chang platicaba animadamente con ella.

-¿De qué creen que hablen?- Pansy le daba una mordida a su pan tostado.

-Tu deberías de saberlo-le dijo Blaise, recalcando lo obvio

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres una niña- todos rodaron los ojos con gracia

-Mhmm, cierto- le contesto riéndose

-Por cierto Pans ¿Qué planes tienes hoy con Potter?-le cuestiono Draco, la morena lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?- entrecerró los ojos y miro a Theo con rapidez para darse cuenta que tenía una mueca de molestia.

-Solo dime…

-Nada, simplemente le enseñare a usar cubiertos y un poco de baile-se encogió de hombros

-¿Baile? ¡Eso es perfecto!-exclamo de la nada, ganando una mirada confundida por parte de Pansy y los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Theo se lo quedo mirando dando un sorbo a su licuado

-Que puedo ir a esas clases junto con Luna y así no tendrías por qué ponerte celoso.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- azoto el vaso en la mesa

-¡Claro!-exclamaron todos a excepción de Pansy que se mordía el labio para no reír.

-No lo soy, pero creo que es buena idea- evito la mirada de todos que solo aguantaron la risa por unos segundos.

-Tu solo te aplastas amigo-Blaise le dio una palmada sobre la espalda como forma de consolación.

-Eso fue demasiado gracioso-comento Pansy dando un sorbo a su jugo

-Siempre hacen lo mismo-gruño Theo

-Vamos Theo, todos alguna vez nos humillamos solos, excepto yo- dijo Draco tratando de darle ánimos.

-La arrogancia de un Malfoy es su mayor humillación-le respondió Pansy torciendo la boca en una pequeña sonrisa

-Hey-exclamo Draco haciéndose el ofendido.

-Pansy, yo digo que uses piedras en vez de zapatos-le sugirió Blaise con burla- escuche a una de las gemelas, que cuando bailaron el vals en 4to, la piso como 10 veces.

-No creo, yo digo que exageraron-pincho su comida con el tenedor para después alzar la vista y ver la mirada extraña de Theo y la incomodidad en la mirada de los demás. -¿Qué?- su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante

-Defendiste a Potter-le informo Theo confundido

-No, no es verdad-se defendió

-Claro que sí…-susurro Blaise recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Draco y Pansy

-No me dirás que te agrada Potter ¿O sí?

-¿Eso sería algo tan malo?- le pregunto un poco molesta por la reacción del castaño, el cual solo se levantó y ser marcho del lugar sin contestar absolutamente nada

-Bien-dijo secamente antes de girarse a Draco- Tenemos que hablar Draco.

-¿Acerca de qué?-le pregunto algo consternado al ver su rostro

-Daphne

-¿Ahora que con ella?-miro hacia un lado para verla mirarlos atentamente

-Oh, solo que se acercó hoy a preguntarme de tus intenciones con Luna

-¿Qué le dijiste?- tenía una clara idea de lo que sería, por lo cual estaba en un estado demasiado relajado cuando la escuchaba, cosa que la hacía enojar.

-Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza Draco- abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, dándole a entender lo obvio, molesta por la tranquilidad en que lo tomaba.

-¿Le dijiste lo de la apuesta?- abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa

-Sí, lo siento no supe que más decir- se encogió de hombre negando con la cabeza.

-Mmm… ¿No te lo había dicho ya?- se mordió el labio tratando de recordar, aunque estaba seguro que no le había dicho. Él sabía la razón, por ejemplo que empezaría con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué cosa?- frunció las cejas, a veces Draco la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Que Luna sabe acerca de eso- la sonrisa en su rostro se mostraba despreocupada, y quería reír al ver la mirada anonadada de Pansy. Sin poder creérselo.

-¿De la apuesta?- no se lo creía ¿Le había hablado con la verdad? Pansy no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa ¿desde cuándo Draco hacia algo así?

-Sí, no sé si te lo mencione, pero le dije la verdad desde un principio

-No recuerdo si me lo dijiste o no- estaba completamente segura que no le había mencionado nada.

-En fin, sea lo que sea que planee, Luna es demasiado inteligente para caer con las mentiras de Daphne Greengrass- le dijo con un poco de prepotencia en su voz

-Lo único que me interesa es que no la quiera agarrar contra Luna- suspiro un poco cansada

-Tal vez deberías pedirle un descanso a Potter-le comento Draco al verla

-Los tuve, pero no es eso… es la situación con Theo, tal vez tengas razón

-Yo siempre tengo razón

-Como sea, estaremos en la Sala de Menesteres-se levantó del lugar no sin antes tomar su jugo de un jalón

-¿Ya te vas? Si ni comiste casi nada-señalo su plato casi completo y una mueca sobre su rostro era notoria, extrañaba a su amiga.

-Voy con Harry, estaremos buen rato ahí practicando, tú y Luna son bienvenidos-le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar y despedirse con la mano a lo lejos.

-Tal parece que nosotros solos nos complicamos la vida- susurro al levantar la vista y mirar de lejos a Luna, perdida en su mundo. Una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios.

* * *

Una vez que llego a su destino, Pansy lo vio mirando la puerta de los Menesteres con tanta atención que ni siquiera la escucho detenerse a su lado.

-Buen día Potter, ¿disfrutas mirando el decorado de la pared?- su voz con tono arrogante saco al moreno de sus pensamientos haciéndolo girar el rostro un poco para mirarla y sonreírle de forma prepotente.

-De hecho es como una obra de arte ¿Usted no cree?-le pregunto Harry regresando la mirada hacia la pared, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

-Claro, si usted ve el arte en figuras que parecen gente atrapada y sufriendo- Pansy ahogo una risa burlona

-Estas siendo un poco drástica ¿Quién dice que está atrapada?- ambos tenían la mirada aun fija sobre la puerta frente a ellos.

-Solo mírala, aquellos pequeños bordes con rostro parecen niños gritando y que me dices de esta- señalando lo que parecía un gravado de un animal extraño

-Tal vez tengas razón en esa, pero la de los niños puede que el que los grabo los hiciera con la imagen de que estaba cantando

-¡Por favor!- le dio un leve empujón con el hombro mientras soltaba una risita

-Hey, puede que solo tu mente esta retorcida y vea cosas extrañas-le dijo Harry con burla

-En ese caso deberías ser tú el que ve cosas extrañas, tú fuiste el de la vida horrible, el que tuvo que enfrentarse al Señor tenebroso y todas esas cosas.

-Gracias-le contesto Harry girando su rostro para verla un poco confundido si había sido un alago o insulto.

-Es una alago por si te preguntas-le contesto Pansy mirándolo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, que Harry respondió.

-Extraña forma de alagar- soltó una cómoda pero pequeña sonrisa, se la quedó mirando un tiempo hasta que ella desvió la mirada, no se imaginaba que en realidad Pansy Parkinson fuera una persona con la cual una plática cualquiera fluyera como si nada.

\- ¿Quién encontró esta habitación de todas formas?-desvió la vista de Harry que se la había quedado mirando hasta el punto de incomodarla un poco.

-Neville- volvió su vista al frente para caminar unos pasos y adentrarse junto con Pansy a la sala.

-¿Longbottom?- era la primera vez que ella entraba a ese lugar y no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba.

-¿Acaso hay otro Neville?-se burló Harry

-Debe de haberlo, no creo que sea el único-le contesto Pansy, haciéndole ver que su burla no tenía mucho propósito

-Tienes razón, debí decir ¿Acaso conoces otro Neville?-se rio dando la vuelta para mirar a Pansy y esperar instrucciones

-Mejor- le contesto suspirando antes de comenzar- Bien ¿Con que quieres empezar?

-¡Por las clases de cubiertos Pansy!-le exclamo Harry emocionado – Si domino eso, pronto poder hablar con Daphne y hacer todo lo demás- Pansy levanto las cejas con rapidez al recordar por qué ella y Harry se encontraban ahí.

-Bien, pues empecemos por eso- Harry la escucho e inmediatamente cerró los ojos pensando en lo que necesitaban y en una Greengrass que le robaba el sueño constantemente.

Pansy sonrió al ver el rostro de Potter con una sonrisa, mientras miraba la habitación cambiar de forma.

* * *

Tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro y no podía evitar sentir aquella extraña sensación sobre su pecho. Recordaba el momento exacto en que se habían puesto a jugar sobre la calle con los helados, el como la había sujetado por detrás para tratar de ensuciarla un poco más, las conversaciones, el abrazo en el vestidor y la manera en que la veía.

-Luna ¿me estas escuchando?- Cho balanceo su mano sobre el rostro de la rubia, logrando que parpadeara y la mirara con aquellos ojos saltones

-¿Qué?

-Definitivamente Malfoy está haciendo un excelente trabajo-se colocó una mano sobre la boca para emitir una pequeña risita- estas volviendo a ser la misma Luna distraída.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?- parpadeo varias veces con el ceño fruncido

-Pff… que pregunta tan tonta-resoplo al escucharla, sin molestarse al ser ignorada el comentario que había hecho antes -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Cho abrió los ojos al trazar los hilos por si sola

-¿Qué sucede?-se rio levemente al ver la reacción de su amiga – parece como si hubieras descubierto algo…

-Luna acaso te… ¿te estas enamorando de Malfoy?-se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que el grito saliera de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Enamorando?-repito algo pensativo, mirando hacia el techo- No sé, solo sé que hay algo aquí que vibra con fuerza cuando se me queda mirando-la miro y se señaló el pecho

-¡Luna!-agito sus manos con fuerza emocionada - ¿Sientes como si tu corazón palpitara con fuerza cada vez que lo ves o como si tuvieras mil de mariposas en el estómago?- las preguntas salieron disparadas con rapidez.

-Bueno, eso parece, si…- se acercó un poco más a ella- pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

Cho vio la mirada de Luna entristecerse.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-su rostro se apagó junto con el de luna al escucharla.

-Draco Malfoy jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo-le susurro un poco triste y mirando al vacío nuevamente.

Cho alzo la vista mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde vio al rubio mirar hacia donde Luna se encontraba, sonrió al ver como Draco sonreía con tan solo tener en su foco de mira el cabello de su amiga, lo vio desviar la mirada con rapidez al momento que la vio mirarlo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-le comento Cho con una sonrisa discreta

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?-le pregunto Luna

-Puede que te equivoques Luna, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Luna se la quedó mirando por un momento hasta que sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar nuevamente en aquel joven Slytherin de ojos como el hielo.

¿Cómo es que una persona puede querer a alguien con tan poco tiempo? Tenían tan poco tiempo de tratarse y ella ya sentía que una parte de ella le pertenecía. No podía poderle poner nombre aun a ese sentimiento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Draco le gustaba.

-Lovegood…-escucho su nombre en un susurro a su lado, cosa que la hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarse con la de Draco, en el lugar que unos minutos antes estaba Cho.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al ver lo tan cerca que estaba su rostros uno del otro, pero Draco supo ocultarlo bien.

-Tengo como un buen rato llamándote-se cruzó de brazos mirándola atentamente, adoraba ver aquellos ojos saltones.

-Estaba pensando en ti-soltó de la nada, cosa que hizo que Draco sonriera de lado al escucharla.

-¿En mí?-pregunto con tono arrogante, pero no podía engañar a los latidos que sintió con rapidez sobre su pecho, los cuales había ignorado con sutileza.

-Si, en ti y todo lo que me has ayudado-repuso rápidamente mostrando un aire despistado, lo cual no era mucho problema para ella.

-Ah eso…- o al menos creyó ignorarlos

-Me has ayudado mucho y creo que es hora de practiquemos en algo de este concurso del baile para que no pierdas la apuesta ¿Sabes?-le dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Claro a eso venia-le contesto distante, pensando que ya no era buena idea

-¿Qué tenías en mente?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-Pansy estará con Potter enseñándole a bailar me dijo que podíamos ir si queríamos

-Eso sería genial, tengo entendido que las graduaciones muggle al final tienen que bailar el Rey y la Reina

-Supongo que tú sabrás hacer eso, entonces no veo por qué tengamos que ir, además si lo piensas bien, eso no interfiere en la coronación- su tono de voz molesto, no pasó desapercibido para Luna.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraño hoy- él solo se limitó a mirarla por unos momentos antes de contestarle

-Por supuesto que estoy bien-resoplo alejándose de ella sin siquiera decirle adiós, cosa que dejo confundida a Luna.

Él lo sabía, sabía que no podría estar cerca de ella sin poder evitar esas sensaciones cada vez que la tenía frente a él.

Jamás se había sentido de aquella forma con nadie. Había querido a Daphne, eso es verdad, pero la chica solo resulto ser una persona incluso más fría y calculadora que él, y ahora que lo veía de otra manera incluso podría ser que lo que había sentido por ella era pura atracción. No lo sabía.

Pero con Luna todo era diferente, lo hacía sentir diferente como si ella pudiera hacerlo una mejor persona a pesar de tener aquel carácter intenso que explotaba con cualquiera.

-¡Hey!-escucho un grito detrás de él

-¿Qué pasa?-se detuvo una vez que la vio a su lado, lo había alcanzo a la mitad del pasillo a las afueras del comedor.

-Te fuiste tan de prisa y parecías enojado por algo- se acercó más a él con la respiración un poco agitada- ¿Está todo bien Draco? ¿Estás enojado conmigo por algo?

Draco sintió su corazón encogerse al ver la mirada entristecida de Luna

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién podría enojarse contigo?- Luna sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, aquello la hacía tranquilizarse, y por unos momentos pensó en las palabras que le dijo Cho Chang.

-Gracias a Merlín…- le dijo apretando su agarre un poco más- no quiero perderte Draco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto confundido y nervioso, Luna se separó de él solo un poco para que la mirara a los ojos, sin soltar su agarre.

-Tengo que decirte algo-trago saliva separándose de el por completo, suspirando para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué?-sentía tu pecho latir con fuerza y Merlín sabía que se controlaba para reprimirlos.

-Draco creo que… no, quiero decir, no creo, lo se… yo tengo sentimientos por ti- respiraba con rapidez y los nervios al decir aquello la estaban matando por dentro, más al verlo mirarla y no decir absolutamente nada.

-Luna, yo no soy bueno para ti-le dijo Draco sabiendo que se arrepentiría por esa respuesta

-¿Por qué?- sintió su corazón encogerse por la respuesta del rubio

-¿Por qué?- repitió con incredulidad – Soy Draco Malfoy, un mortifago, somos totalmente diferentes.

-Eso no es ninguna justificación, además los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no es así?- le mataba que lo mirara de aquella forma, como si le estuviera rompiendo las esperanzas una vez más, como si le estuviera dando aquella cicatriz nuevamente.

-Se lo que dicen, pero vamos Luna… ¡Mírame!-le exclamo - ¿Qué demonios podría hacer que tuvieras sentimientos por mí? Tal vez solo estas confundida

-¡No estoy confundida! – Le grito desesperada

-¡Si lo estás!- no quería gritarle, y no quería decir aquellas palabras, pero por algún motivo sentía que no merecía que aquella persona tan noble y llena de vida se figara en alguien tan dañado con él.

-Solo di que no sientes lo mismo Draco, en vez de fingir que te importo y no querer lastimarme-le dijo Luna con las cejas entrecerradas y la mirada dolida sobre la de él.

-No puedo hacer eso Luna- se acercó a ella un poco, no soportaba la mirada de dolor que le daba con sus ojos saltones, tenía las mejillas rosadas y se lamia la boca con inocencia sin darse cuenta lo que provocaba en Draco. –Deja de hacer eso- susurro lamiendo sus propios labios

-¿Hacer qué? Draco…

-Te arrepentirás de esto…- se dijo una vez antes de tomar el rostro confundido de Luna entre sus manos, cerrar los ojos y acercarla a su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella con brusquedad.

Luna no supo que hacer por unos momentos más que cerrar los ojos al momento de sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, se había quedado estática al sentir los labios de Draco chocar contra los suyos. Reacciono cuando Draco apretó más sus labios con los de ella, logrando que colocara una de sus delgadas manos sobre la cintura del rubio, para después unos segundos separarla con igual de intensidad.

Luna abrió los ojos al momento, para mirarlo fijamente y con la respiración agitada. Había sido un simple beso pequeño, pero tan intenso y lleno de emociones que no sabía ni siquiera como tomarlo

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto confundida, le había encantado el beso, había sido como si miles de fuegos artificiales hubieran explotado en su interior y su corazón palpitara tanto que se le fuera a salir por el pecho, pero aun así no entendía, hace unos momentos le había dicho que no era bueno para ella y ahora la besaba de aquella forma.

Draco se la quedó mirando con la respiración agitada, se dio cuenta que deseaba haber hecho eso desde el primer día que caminaron por el maldito bosque, cuando estaba a punto de caer por un enorme poso. Ni siquiera podía describir el momento exacto en que esa mujer frente a él se había ganado su corazón con tan poco tiempo. ¡Besar aquellos labios rosados, era la mejor experiencia que tuvo!

Pego su frente junto con la de ella, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración antes de contestar a su pregunta.

-Te quiero Luna- susurro sin abrir los ojos – no sé qué demonios me hiciste-abrió los ojos para mirarla sonreír.

Luna sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero- tomo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que Draco sonriera y bajara sus manos a hacia su cintura y alejara su cabeza un poco- pero… ¿Qué quisiste decir que te arrepentirías de esto?-le cuestiono recordando lo que dijo minutos antes de besarla.

-Una estupidez-volvió acercar su rostro al de la rubia, la cual lo detuvo antes

-Sea lo que haya sido, no creo que vaya hacer así Draco Malfoy-le dijo antes de acercarse lentamente a un sonriente Draco Malfoy, que unió sus labios con delicadeza esta vez.

Luna suspiro por dentro al sentir como Draco la apretaba con sus brazos contra el con fuerza, haciendo que ella pasara los brazos sobre los hombros del rubio para jugar y desordenar su cabello al momento que sentía la lengua de Draco chocar contra sus labios pidiendo, rogando porque lo dejara entrar.

Sintió como los labios de Luna se entreabrían lentamente dándole paso a su lengua para jugar con la de ella. Aquel beso llevaba un ritmo lento, compacto y muy sincronizado, como si sus labios fueran perfectos juntos, sus lenguas bailaban entre sí sin ningún tipo de pelea, era tan diferente a los besos que alguna vez había dado a Pansy o Daphne, todos ellos cargados de deseo. Jamás se había sentido de aquella formal al besar a alguien, era felicidad extrema, un sentimiento intenso que ni miles de dementores podrían quitarle.

Inclusive para Luna que no sabía cómo era que estaba logrando seguir aquel beso, simplemente se había dejado llevar, era la primera vez que besaba de aquella manera, pero todo parecía embonar perfectamente entre ambos, él era lo que estaba buscando.

Ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, sin soltarse de su abrazo solo para quedarse mirando con el rostro lleno de un brillo indescriptible. Un brillo que incluso Daphne Greengrass, que los miraba a escondidas, podía decir que era autentico.


	11. Daphne Know's

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Grito tan fuerte cuando la tomaron por la cintura y la adentraban a un cuarto oscuro, no sabía quién rayos era y eso la ponía de nervios. Quiso gritar nuevamente pero una mano se posó sobre sus labios para evitar aquel grito chillante.

-Shu… tranquila soy yo

-¡Maldita sea Draco!-lo empujo con fuerza, tuvo que apoyarse sobre lo que parecía un pupitre para no terminar en el suelo y dedicándose a soltar una carcajada al momento que Pansy encendió la luz. -¿Qué demonios?

-Lo siento- se rio entre dientes, tratando de controlarse- Tengo algo que decirte

-Y para eso me tienes que traer hasta aquí y de esa forma- le reclamo frunciendo la boca-Estás muy feliz ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - arqueo una ceja con confusión y molestia por el susto que le había dado y al verlo tan sereno y un brillo especial en el rostro.

-Bese a Luna- la mandíbula de Pansy se abrió hasta su límite y sus ojos se agrandaron lo más que podía con asombro.

Draco tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro que detonaba felicidad extrema.

-Pero… pe, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? No entiendo-balbució sin poder articular ninguna pregunta correctamente cosa que le hizo gracia al rubio.

-¿Segura que fuiste a la primara Pans?- se burló Draco al escucharla.

Su mirada se puso seria al escuchar la burla, pero después de unos cuantos parpadeos regreso a la normalidad, más interesada en lo que le acaba de decir.

-¿Cuándo fue esto?- se sentó a un lado de él con la mirada intensa, llena de deseo por escuchar toda la historia completa.

-Ayer…- se la quedó mirando para ver su reacción

-Por eso jamás llegaron tú y Luna- ato los hilos Pansy- y bueno ¿Qué más paso?- pregunto con serenidad, escuchando con atención las palabras de su amigo

-Solo dijo que tenía sentimientos por mí y trate de hacerle ver que no era la persona correcta para ella…

-Tonterías, eres perfecto-lo interrumpió, Draco no estaba de acuerdo con eso, algo por dentro le decía que en algún momento la iba a lastimar.

-Pansy, soy todo lo contrario a ella. – No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga y su tono de voz era una demasiado calmado- Tú me conoces, soy egoísta, prepotente…

-Eso no quiere decir que no la merezcas

-No a alguien como ella- tenia a Luna sobre un pedestal tan alto, que incluso la misma rubia se había dado cuenta aquel día en hosmedage.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Vamos Pans, tu sabes. Luna es una persona soñadora, peleo en el lado correcto, y si está conmigo lo único que hare es arrastrarla al mundo miserable que voy a llevar.

-¿Y crees que a ella le importa eso? ¡No! Te lo demostró diciéndote que tiene sentimientos por ti- lo sacudió lentamente para hacerlo reaccionar- y tú puedes cambiar tu mundo Draco.

-¡Lo sé! Pero aun así, ella va a querer ver por mí, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que va a perder por quedarse a mi lado y no quiero eso. – estaba molesto, él quería lo mejor para Luna y sabía que él no le daría eso. - ¿Qué tal si no puedo ser diferente? ¿Qué tal si por más esfuerzos que haga termino haciendo algo mal? ¿El mismo idiota de siempre?

Se alejó de la mesa y de los brazos de su amiga que lo miraban con tristeza.

-Yo creo en que lo lograras-le sonrió con gratitud al escucharla.

-Le dije que la quería- susurro muy bajo desviando la mirada

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto sonriente al verlo más animado

-Ledijequelaqueria- susurro entre dientes, pero no hizo mucha diferencia

-¿Quién no fue a la primaria ahora?-se burló Pansy caminando hacia el- haber Draco, trata separando las palabras-le dijo Pansy burlona pegando su oreja al oído.

-¡Le dije te quiero!-exclamo completamente ruborizado, Pansy lo miro con rapidez que casi se tuerce el cuello.

-Lo siento… pensé que no había nadie- la voz de Harry en la puerta los hizo girar y separarse de prisa al ver que la situación parecía otra cosa.

La cara de Draco completamente roja y el rostro de Pansy a unos cuantos centímetros mirándolo sorprendida.

-Nosotros solo estábamos platicando ¿Verdad Draco?- dijo rápidamente Pansy alarmada, cosa que hizo que Draco se burlara internamente.

-¿Estabas espiando Potter?- una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios, hace tiempo que no molestaba al niño de oro.

-Claro que no- torció la boca con molestia

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Basta Draco- lo regaño Pansy dándole un codazo – Harry lo que viste no es lo que parecía ¿De acuerdo?- ¿Por qué demonios le preocupaba lo que pensara?

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a él, además no es como que le interese saber qué cosas te cuento- le reclamo Draco, el cual estaba disfrutando aquello demasiado.

Pansy casi saca chispas de los ojos al escucharlo

-Malfoy tiene razón, ¿Por qué iba tener interés en que él te diga que te quiere?- con eso ultimo dio media vuelta azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-Wow-susurro Draco- ¿Soy yo o parecía celoso?- se quiso reír pero al ver la mirada seria de Pansy, se dijo que no era tan buena idea.

-¿Tú crees?- sacudió la cabeza rápidamente-quiero decir, tengo que hablar con él

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto molesto

-¡Es amigo de Luna! – se sintió torpe al decir aquello, aunque en cierta parte no era del todo mentira, pero tenía aquella necesidad de explicarle las cosas.

-¿Y?- no veía el problema de eso, solo pensaba que Pansy estaba siendo dramática y que solo quería buscar una excusa para estar al lado de Potter y fingir que no era porque estaba teniendo sentimientos por él.

-Olvídalo- bufo molesta

-¿A dónde vas? Aun no terminábamos de hablar-le reclamo Draco cuando la vio abrir la puerta del salón.

-Iré a hablar con Potter, no quiero que le diga cosas que no son a Luna- se giró para mirarlo nuevamente diciendo aquella excusa tonta.

-La he evitado todo este día- le informo no muy contento por ser tan cobarde.

-Ve y habla con ella- Draco movió los ojos pensativamente cuando la morena cerró la puerta. –Ah y Draco- regreso nuevamente al sentirse un poco mal por dejar la conversación a medias. El joven levanto la vista nuevamente hacia al frente para mirarla con atención.

-¿Qué?- le contesto con una sonrisa

-No la apartes, Luna podrá hacer sacrificios por ti ¿Y qué? – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Tu también puedes hacerlos.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta una vez que la vio cerrarla, supuso que corrió en busca de Potter y explicarle las cosas. Sonrió internamente mientras pensaba cuando seria el día en que Pansy aceptara que no era interés, si no que se estaba enamorando de Potter.

-Ser un mejor hombre… - se dijo pensando en las palabras de su mejor amiga. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia la puerta –Esto será épico- con una sonrisa en su rostro, salió del aula apagando la luz y sin darse cuenta de unos dos círculos que brillaban a lo lejos.

* * *

Daphne había visto a lo lejos a Potter cerrar a puerta con una mueca en el rostro, tenía un aspecto diferente, su cabello estaba en mejor forma y eso le llamo un poco la atención, se había planteado seguirlo, pero al ver salir a Pansy también del lugar se detuvo esperando unos segundos para después ver a Draco salir del lugar ¿Qué demonios hacían todos ahí adentro? Algo dentro de ella se disparó y se quedó en estática ¿Acaso era un complot entre ellos contra ella?

Vio salir a una joven del lugar una pequeña, miraba con precaución de no ser vista y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había escuchado una conversación ajena.

Se acercó a ella de prisa y la tomo de un brazo llevándola a un rincón apartado y desolado.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!- grito la pequeña, la mano de Daphne la agarraba con fuerza el pendiente de aquella persona que tenía a unos escasos metros de su cuerpo, llorando con fuerza.

-Si no quieres que te duela más, dime lo que escuchaste-le gruño apretando el agarre

-No sé qué quieres que te diga- lloriqueo más fuerte la joven

-Quiero detalles de lo que viste entre Pansy y Draco- la soltó de pronto, el agarre había sido con tanta fuerza que la ajuga del pendiente se le habla marcado en la palma de su mano.

-¿Eso era?- los ojos almendrados de la pequeña joven la miraban con recelo, mientras se acariciaba su oreja.

-¿Y bien? – empezó a zapatear el piso, logrando que la joven se pusiera nerviosa.

-Haber… - emito una risita torpe- bueno, escuche que Draco hablaba de Luna con Pansy

-¿Qué decían? Claro omitiendo que la beso y que le dijo que la quería

-¿Si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas?- se cruzó de brazos molesta. Daphne la fulmino con la mirada – Lo siento.

-Continúa…-hablo entre dientes

-Solo escuche que Draco tratara de ser una mejor persona para ella, porque la quiere y no quiere arrastrarla a su mundo de mierda- le contesto con rapidez recordando lo poco que recordaba

-¿Y que más niña? ¿Qué hacía Potter ahí?

-Llego por casualidad

-De acuerdo… así que Pansy si lo sabía y Draco no quiere que Luna vea lo malo que sería estar a su lado-se dijo a si misma mientras pensaba –Bueno tal vez, debamos enseñarle a Luna como es en realidad Draco Malfoy.

-Pero en realidad ha cambiado y se nota que le importa- la niña entrecerró los ojos con molestia ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

-Claro que no… ¡Draco Malfoy jamás va a cambiar! – se acercó más a ella, su mirada estaba que echaba chispas – Y menos por la estúpida, soñadora y loca Luna Lovegood. ¡De eso me encargo yo!

-¿Por qué la odias tanto? – la joven no se explicaba el odio de Daphne

-Si abres la boca, te arrepentirás. Tú nunca me dijiste nada y jamás escuchaste nada – la apunto con el dedo amenazadora mente, que la joven no tuvo más que asentir del miedo.

-Perfecto- le dijo sonriendo con crueldad antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

* * *

-¡Harry espera!- grito Pansy cuando lo vio por los pasillos del colegio, vaya que caminaba rápido. –Tengo que hablar contigo- una vez que llego a su lado, Harry la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Harry la veía ahí parada frente a él, cuando abrió aquella puerta y los vio de esa manera algo dentro de él se había asustado. ¿Qué? No tenía idea.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto

-Lo que viste no era lo que parecía- Pansy estaba nerviosa, no quería que imaginara cosas cuando Luna y Draco habían comenzado a empezar algo enserio.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada- le dijo recordando las arcadas cuando los vio tan cerca el uno del otro. Cosa que se dijo que no debería preocuparle, a él no le interesaba Pansy Parkinson, que solo había sido incomodidad. Y empujo aquella sensación lejos, en algún rincón de su ser.

-Es solo que quiero hacerlo, Luna y Draco han comenzado algo y no quería que pensaras que él y yo tenemos algo que ver y que Luna se confundiera

-Espera que… ¿Luna y Draco? ¿Draco y Luna?– pregunto sorprendido, olvidando por completo lo demás

-Sí, pero no puedes decir nada aun- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlo más tranquilo ¿Qué tal si Draco tenía razón y se había puesto celoso?

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ¿pero porque no puedo decir nada?-pregunto extrañado

-Bueno… no te gustara la respuesta- se mordió el labio

-Vamos, solo dilo- le pidió Harry mirándola con curiosidad

-Daphne parece un poco interesada en Draco- desvió la mirada

-¡¿Qué rayos le ven todas a Draco Malfoy?!- exclamo con molestia al escucharla, Pansy sintió su corazón encogerse al escucharlo, pero traro de no pensar en ello, lo cual era imposible.

-Mira no pienses en eso, cuando vea lo diferente que estas ahora tal vez lo olvide y solo tenga ojos para ti- trato de darle ánimos, aunque no le gustara la idea.

-Tal vez sea buena idea empezar de una vez, quiero decir ya me enseñaste todo lo que debía saber- le comento Harry con una emoción sobre su voz.

No podía evitarlo, era como si la felicidad de Harry estuviera primero que la de ella. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Desde cuando le importaba que Harry Potter fuera feliz y conseguirá lo que quisiera a pesar de que le doliera. ¡Sí! Le doliera, no podía negarlo más. ¡Le gustaba el Maldito salvador del Mundo! Estaba enamorándose de alguien del cual jamás iba a corresponderle.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que haría.

-Tienes razón… podrías empezar hoy mismo-le sugirió y al ver en su rostro lleno de felicidad la hizo sentir feliz a ella también.

-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Me acerco a ella y le digo que?

-Creo que tenemos que darte unos consejos- lo tomo del brazo, para una vez más encerrarse dentro del Aula de Menesteres.


	12. Propuesta Indecorosa

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Capítulo 11

-¿Qué demonios es esa cara?- no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al verlo

-Es mi cara seductora- Harry le había contestado mirándola ofendido

-Bueno… es la peor que he visto- no podía parar de reír que hasta su estómago le dolía

Harry se cruzó de brazos indignado, no le parecía que se burlara de él en esos momentos que estaba tan nervioso de hablar con Daphne por primera vez.

-¿Viniste ayudarme o a burlarte de mí?- le cuestiono con una mueca sobre su rostro.

Pansy trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Lo siento- suspiro intentando controlarse, apretó los labios para evitar reír de nuevo, Harry la miro y parecía más bien como si quisiera vomitar. –Ya, ya…

-No es gracioso Parkinson-le gruño Harry sentándose sobre la mesa- ¡Estoy maldita mente nervioso!- exclamo con fuerza, pasándose las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo por completo.

Pansy le dio una mirada tierna al verlo.

-Lo harás bien Potter, solo evita tu cara seductora- le dijo antes de soltarse a reír nuevamente.

Harry la miro con falsa molestia y se acercó a ella con rapidez para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle cosquillas

-Te daré algo para reírte enserio- la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo para que no escapara mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su estómago para mover los dedos con rapidez.

-¡No!- grito Pansy entre risas -¡Basta Harry!

-¿Dejaras de burlarte de mí?-le pregunto deteniéndose para mirarla sin quitar las manos de su lugar.

Pansy intento decir que sí, pero la imagen regreso a su cabeza. Solo atino asentir mientras una risa se escapaba de su boca.

-Lo siento, es que era demasiado graciosa- eso fue una señal para Harry regresar a lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes.

-Ya verás- le dijo, Pansy no pudo controlar sus piernas temblorosas, por lo cual se resbalo hacia el suelo, llevándose a Harry junto con ella.

El cual no supo porque termino encima de su cuerpo y su cara ente sus pechos. Pensó en que eran demasiado cómodos que se imaginó como seria tocarlos.

-Eso fue gracioso- Pansy aún se reía, pero esta vez su risa se comenzaba a pagar, cuando vio a Harry con su cabeza entre sus pechos. Un sonrojo apareció sobre su cara y lo aparto de inmediato con nerviosismo.

Harry no se había atrevido a moverse porque aquel pensamiento le hizo subírsele los colores hasta la cabeza, que le dio una pena enorme levantarse.

-Eso fue incomodo-menciono Pansy desviando la mirada, para que no mirara la sonrisa sobre su cara.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Pansy lo miro rápidamente, con las cejas fruncidas levemente en la confusión e interés.

-¿No es acerca de…- se señaló el pecho

-¡No!- grito agitando sus manos con rapidez

-Descuida, solo fue un accidente, no eres el primero que tengo entre mis senos-le dijo haciéndolo sonrojarse con fuerza

-¡No tienes prudencia!-le exclamo sorprendido

-¿Qué? No te hagas el santo, no es nada que no hayas visto a…- se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el rostro de Harry aún más rojo -¡No! ¿No me digas que…- Pansy estaba atónita, tenían que 19 años casi- virgen?

-No, quiero decir…- balbució apenado

-¿Lo eres?- abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, y de pronto una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza, quiso sonreír pero tuvo que contenerse - creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Problema?- repitió Harry preocupado.

-¡Si Harry!- se levantó del suelo, camino en círculos mientras posaba una mano sobre su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en cómo solucionarlo.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- volvió a preguntar con el pánico sobre su rostro

-Veras… a Daphne le gusta, bueno tu sabes- lo vio negar con la cabeza y ella rodo los ojos con molestia- Le gusta un hombre que sepa lo que hace.

-Ya me lo habías dicho – recordó, pensando que eso no era un problema en absoluto.

-En la cama- le dijo lentamente con el rostro serio y como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-¡Estoy perdido!-grito una vez más dejándose caer al suelo- No sé ni siquiera tocar a una niña ¿Qué demonios voy hacer? Tengo que ser perfecto para ella- estaba frustrado y un poco de culpa apareció sobre Pansy, pero algo tenía que intentar al menos ¿no?

-Tengo una sugerencia… pero no sé si te agrade- le dijo con cuidado, sentándose sobre el suelo frente a él.

-¿Cuál?- la vio con la mirada de un perro sin comida, realmente quería que todo saliera perfecto con Daphne, que incluso haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Te enseñare- Harry la miro confundido, y la pelinegra trago en seco, esperando que no creyera que estaba loca y la mandara por un tubo.

-¿Me enseñaras? ¿Cómo? –Entrecerró las cejas, la imagino poniéndole películas porno, explicándole cada detalle y eso lo asusto un poco - ¡No veré porno contigo!

-¿Qué? No seas tonto, no me refería a eso- rodo los ojos confundiéndolo a un mas

-¿Entonces qué es?- se rasco la cabeza algo desesperado por escuchar su idea.

-Tu tendrás sexo conmigo- Harry la miro pensando que bromeaba

-¡Buena broma!-exclamo soltando la gran carcajada del año

-¿Broma?- pregunto molesta, al verlo reírse de tal manera que parecía que le estaban dando un cruciatus. -¡No es ninguna broma Potter!

Harry paro de reír de inmediato ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Dejaría que él la tocara y todas esas cosas?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido -¿Por qué dejarías que tuviéramos, tú sabes?

-Di la palabra- le ordeno duramente

-No quiero…- negó con el cabeza un poco apenado

-¡Dila Harry!

-Bien…- exclamo por lo bajo- ¿Por qué dejarías que tuviera sexo contigo? – el pobre no lo entendía, si hubiera Ron, no hubiera dudado en decir que sí. Claro, si no fuera novio de Hermione.

-Acepte ayudarte ¿recuerdas?- comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por dentro, olvido que Harry no aceptaría solo así como así, si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Si pero eso es otro nivel, eso no era parte del plan- se levantó rápidamente, ¿Por qué haría algo así por él?

-¿Quieres o no? Esta oferta no dura toda la vida – se cruzó de brazos con desesperación, pensando en que mentira decirle.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- quería saber su motivo, la vio levantarse del suelo también y verla con tranquilidad

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto con inocencia, haciendo tiempo. No podía simplemente decirle, para ver si después de esto terminas olvidando a Daphne y fijándote en mí.

-Eso- le dijo refiriéndose al sexo- Pansy jamás te pediría una cosa así- era verdad que dijo ayudarlo con todo, pero eso era diferente. Sería como humillarse ante él.

-No tienes que pedirlo, yo quiero hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?- susurro entrecerrando los ojos. Pansy solo se limitó a rodar los ojos cuando pensó en que contestarle.

\- Veras, soy una mujer que le gusta el sexo Harry y ahora que Draco está con Luna no tengo a nadie, así que pensé "¡Que rayos! Enseñémosle a Potter y de paso yo satisfago mi necesidad"

-¡Ósea que me usaras!- repuso indignado por aquella respuesta, Pansy realmente era una persona algo inusual.

-Al igual que tú a mí- se acercó a él a una distancia prudente, diciendo aquello como si fuera cualquier cosa, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios- y créeme. Aprenderás de la mejor, que Daphne no dejara que te vayas nunca. –le sonrió de manera seductora.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Harry trago saliva, era hombre y no podía negar que Pansy era realmente linda y tenía un cuerpo que le gustaría recorrer.

-¿Aceptas o no?- ambos se miraban, Pansy no pudo evitar pasar saliva esperando respuesta y Harry no pensaba nada mas en que se estaba emocionando y que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho por la forma en que lo miraba con aquellos ojos marrones y claro por tener a Daphne lo más pronto posible.

-¡De acuerdo lo hare! – asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa discreta apareció en los labios de Pansy.

Solo tenía esta oportunidad y tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si no quería perder al joven de ojos verdes que solo la hacía suspirar cada noche, cuando trataba de decirse a sí misma que no era amor, que no se estaba enamorando.

Pero era imposible ocultarlo, era divertido estar a su lado y lo había comprobado esa vez en Hosmedage, cuando ambos platicaron de manera amena y tranquila. Claro a excepción de aquel brote de histeria que le dio cuando Harry bromeo acerca de querer entregarlo.

A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera dicho aquello aquel día ¿Las cosas estarían igual entre ellos? ¿Sería la persona que es ahora? Suponía que no, que seguiría siendo la misma perra arpía de siempre y que jamás se hubieran tratado.

Pero por algo sucedían las cosas y Pansy tomo aquello como una señal del destino. Tenía que lograrlo.

-Bien- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció sobre su rostro -¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-¿Mañana por la mañana?- Pansy se rio al escucharlo- ¿Qué?

-Bueno que no creo que hacerlo por la mañana sea conveniente y menos en horario de clases, no seas torpe Harry- le dijo un manotazo en la nuca, el cual se sobo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido –Además, se necesita tiempo, mucho tiempo- dijo lentamente, casi saboreando el momento que aún no llegaba.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué sugieres? Tus eres la experta-le dijo ofendido

-Hey, tampoco es como si fuera una cualquiera Potter-se cruzó de brazos indignada por su comentario.

-¡Eso no es…

-Lo sé, solo juego contigo- le dijo sonriendo de lado- mira, lo mejor será hacer esto el sábado.

-¿Hasta el sábado?-pregunto con decepción y alarmado -¡Es mucho tiempo!

-Así es como se hará- le ordeno, lo miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció de nuevo en su rostro- ¿Qué tan bien besas?

-¿Eh?

-¿No me digas que tampoco has besado a alguien?- le pregunto ahora si realmente preocupada por él. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Bese a Cho Chang y Ginny!- dijo rápidamente para levantar su ánimo, pero no funciono, solo había sido un beso con cada una.

Se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que al menos eso había hecho. Pansy encaro una ceja, al verlo morderse el labio preocupado

-¿Qué es?

-¡Mi último beso fue a los 17, solo he dado 2 besos en toda mi vida!-exclamo indignado, furioso, avergonzado y humillado. –He arruinado mi infancia.

Pansy resoplo por la nariz con gracia, el pobre parecía como si el señor tenebroso hubiera regresado.

\- El término correcto es adolescencia y no todo está perdido- le coloco una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo.

-¿Qué tal si beso horrible y Daphne no vuelve a buscarme?- alzo las cejas con preocupación y su vista se posó sobre los labios de Pansy justamente cuando ella los humedecía un poco inconscientemente.

-Te preocupas demasiado- Harry no pudo dejar de mirar sus labios gruesos y esponjosos mientras hablaba- besar es lo más fácil no de…

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- la interrumpió alzando la vista de nuevo a ella, Pansy se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja.

-No vas a ir y preguntarles ¿o sí?

-Claro que no – se removió incomodo sobre su lugar- más bien pensaba en besarte y que tú me digas que tal lo hago.

Parpadeo varias veces sorprendida ¿Harry había propuesto besarla? ¿En ese momento? ¿Justo ahora? No estaba preparada, lo quería posponer para después pero el parecía muy metido en aquel tema, que tuvo que maldecirse por dentro por no tener control en ella misma y decirle que no.

-¿Pansy?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, claro- fue lo que atino a decir sin darse cuenta y lo que la saco de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente.

-De acuerdo… aquí voy- susurro Harry secándose las manos sudorosas sobre su ropa mientras cerraba más la distancia entre ellos ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era solo un beso.

Pansy trago saliva disimuladamente cuando vio como sus manos se acercaban a su cuello para tomarlo con suavidad, sintió aquel calor que desprendían sus manos correr por todo su cuerpo, como si un choque de electricidad la hubiera alcanzado. Harry levanto su mentón para que alzara la cabeza y tuviera mejor acceso, no podía dejar de ver esos labios rosados que parecían temblar conforme su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

Ambos recorrían el rostro de cada uno con lentitud, Harry se estremeció un poco cuando sintió como colocaba las manos sobre su cintura, ladeo la cabeza un poco para no topar ambas narices, sentía la respiración de Pansy agitada, la cual en esos momentos lo único que quería era deshacer el milímetro de distancia que los separaba.

-¿Lo vas hacer o no Harry?- el ojiverde sintió los labios de Pansy rosar los suyos cuando pregunto aquello.

-Si- susurro lamiéndose los labios

Pansy sintió ese pequeño rose de lengua contra sus labios y la sensación que experimento era demasiado intensa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos dispuestos a romper aquella distancia inservible… cuando un ruido estrepitoso retumbo en toda la sala de los Menesteres.

-¡Lo siento!- se separaron con rapidez completamente sonrojados, para mirar a Luna Lovegood sobre una pila de libros que no sabían de dónde demonios habían salido, esparcidos por todo el piso- solo quería saber si habías visto a Draco- dijo apenada, al ver el momento que había estropeado.

Pansy maldijo por dentro, ¿Luna tenía que ser tan impertinente?

-Descuida Luna, no pasa nada- dijo Harry rápidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa

-Vamos Luna, busquemos a Draco juntas- Pansy se acercó a ella con rapidez, no sin antes sentir la mirada penetrante de Harry sobre su espalda. Una sonrisa apareció sobre su cara, desapareciendo el enojo contra la rubia.

-Eso fue, curioso…- se dijo Harry confundido una vez que las vio salir.

Trato de no pensar en aquello y mejor solo disfrutar aquel acuerdo en que habían quedado, después de todo era un chico adolescente y aquellas cosas confusas prefiere no darles vuelta.

Además, ¿Quién hoy en día te ofrece ayudarte con tu virginidad?

 **N/A: Chan Chan… Momento Hansy. ¡HAY TENIA QUE SER LUNA! . Ansiaba aquel beso con ansias, pero me dije, no mejor dejémoslo más interesante xD ¿Y bien? ¿Lo aman? ¿Lo detestan? Díganme que opinan, quiero oírlas chic s o más bien leer sus opiniones xD gracias por seguirme y ponerme en sus favoritos, se les agradece mucho y gracias a Xyori Nadeshiko que me comenta cada capítulo, me anima ver tus comentarios, espero y te guste el capítulo. Te lo dedico** **Saludos.**


	13. El primer beso

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Capítulo 12

Caminaron por el pasillo una vez que salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, Luna no había dicho ni una palabra al igual que Pansy, pero podía notar la sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Lamento haber interrumpido ahí adentro- la pelinegra se despertó de su trance al escucharla y giro un poco el rostro para mirarla- ¿Qué hacían de todas formas? Algo muy bueno debió pasar…

Pansy casi se tropieza al escucharla.

-¿No viste nada?-le pregunto sorprendida, diciéndose que solo Luna podía arruinar un momento y no darse cuenta de ello. Luna solo negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

-¿Crees que Harry se pueda fijar en mí?- le pregunto con seriedad y deteniendo el paso, a Luna se le formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! Si me lo preguntas a mí creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro. ¡Como Draco y yo!- Pansy se sorprendió por el entusiasmo de la rubia, no pudo evitar reírse y tomar a luna por los hombros.

-Vamos, busquemos a Draco…

.

.

Tardaron un rato en encontrar al rubio en las afueras del colegio, acostado sobre el suave y verde pasto de Hogwarts, tenía las manos sobre su nuca, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-Apuesto que está pensando en ti- le susurro Pansy a Luna, antes de agacharse un poco y colocar su rostro justo al frente al de Draco, a una distancia prudente. -¡Draco!- grito, el rubio abrió los ojos con rapidez, dando un respingo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Pansy con una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro.

-No hagas eso Pansy-le recrimino levantando con rapidez, no había visto a Luna que se reía disimuladamente.

-Te estábamos buscando…

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto sin entender, limpiándose la ropa al levantarse del suelo.

-Yo y Luna

-Luna y yo- la corrigió Draco sin percatarse bien de lo que hablaban

-No, yo y Luna, no puedes buscarte tú mismo-le dijo Pansy viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

-Se refiere a que se dice Luna y yo… no yo y Luna.

-Bueno como sea, Luna está aquí-bufo con molestia señalando detrás de ella antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Draco se había percatado de eso cuando ella había hablado, se sentía realmente extraño, jamás se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de cortejar a una mujer, pero tenía sus motivos por el cual ponerse en ese estado, iba adentrarse a una versión mejor de él.

Se imaginaba las burlas de Theo y Blaise al enterarse de que él, Draco Malfoy… por primera vez en su vida, realmente se había enamorado y que haría lo que fuera para que aquella rubia frente a él se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Pero todo eso pasaba en un segundo plano cuando la veía sonreír de aquella manera, solo para él.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?- se descruzo de brazos atareada- ¿Piensan quedarse ahí parados como idiotas mirándose todo el día?- al no ver respuesta de ambos, Pansy se marchó del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo, aunque la verdad la envidia la carcomía por dentro. ¿Porque Draco siempre le iba bien en todo?

-Me has estado evitando ¿Por qué?

Draco parpadeo y aventó un suspiro con fuerza, tratando con eso sacudir todos los miedos que se acumulaban por dentro.

-Tenía que pensar algunas cosas, Luna.

-Puede ser que los Nargles no te dejaran pensar con claridad- Luna sabia a que se refiera el rubio, no necesitaba que se lo digería con palabras, ella pudo notarlo aquel día cuando la beso con tanta intensidad que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Draco resoplo con la nariz, sonriendo se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos.

-Tienes razón, y ahora que se han ido, mis pensamientos están en su lugar-se señaló la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido.

-Sigo pensando que no soy lo mejor para ti, pero intentare serlo, enserio-Luna no pudo evitarlo y rompió la poca distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No necesito que seas una mejor persona, me gustas así, terco y testarudo- Draco soltó una carcajada al escucharla, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Luna.

-Aun no me conoces lo suficiente, también soy un orgulloso, posesivo y muy, muy…

-Draco, prometo jamás arreglarme más que tu- Luna levanto la vista con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, que hizo reír a Draco hasta el alma, le encantaba la forma en que sacaba cosas como aquellas.

-Espera… ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto una vez que razono sus palabras

-Nada Draco, nada-Luna tomo su rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo bajar la cabeza y darle un beso con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Draco a veces también podía ser algo despistado.

-Luna-le dijo entre besos, conteniéndose de no mover las manos de su cintura, ser una mejor persona requería llevar las cosas con lentitud, sin presionarla. La escucho hacer un ronroneo-Creo, que podemos olvidarnos de la apuesta-le dijo separándose de ella.

-¿Porque?-le pregunto dándole un pequeño besos sin soltarlo del abrazo.

-Sera porque prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo buscando criaturas que tal vez no existen, que la gente me señale como loco que tratando de hacer que Greengrass pierda su corona-arqueo una ceja de forma seductora, logrando que Luna soltara una risita.

-Me encanta la idea, pero el problema es que yo quiero hacerlo- le dijo alejando sus brazos del abrazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que Harry se dará cuenta como es en realidad Daphne Greengrass esa noche si pierde-se encogió de hombros si entiendo el agarre de Draco mas fuerte conforme la acercaba a ella.

-¿Te mencione que soy celoso?

-Draco…-se rio Luna-Esto lo haremos por Pansy.

-Pero el cara rajada no está enamorado de ella-le dijo frunciendo el ceño siendo un poco celoso de su amiga.

-Yo sé que lo está, solo que es un poco torpe para darse cuenta y los sentimientos por Daphne le nublan la vista…

-O tal vez hay un millón de Nargles rondando su cabeza-le dijo riéndose

-Esa es una excelente teoría-la sonrisa de Luna se hizo más grande, le encantaba escucharlo decir la palabra Nargles.

-La mejor de todas- menciono antes de volver a besarla

-¡Lo sabía!

Ambos se separaron al instante para ver a Theo y Blaise frente a ellos riéndose.

-Vaya que se lo tenían escondido-les dijo Blaise con voz picarona

-No puedo creer que no nos digieran nada-exclamo Theo con indignación

-¿Por qué tengo que decirles lo que pasa en mi vida amorosa?

-Escuchaste eso Theo… vida amorosa-se burló Blaise riendo aún más, cosa que ocasiono que las mejillas de Draco se volvieran rosadas.

-Largo de aquí-les gruño Draco molesto

-Por supuesto que no, esto no se ve todos los días-menciono Theo sentándose sobre el césped

-Cierto, queremos ver su besuqueo-lo imitó Blaise

-No es nada agradable…Draco hace algo con la lengua, creo que es algo así- Luna saco la lengua para hacer formas extrañas que dejo a Draco algo sorprendido y a Blaise y Theo con cierto asco.

-Eso es algo asqueroso ¿En verdad haces eso?-pregunto Blaise mirando al rubio

-Blaise tú lo haces peor- expreso Theo

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Quieren ver? Podemos hacer una demostración-dijo Luna tomando a Draco de la cara, acercándose a él.

-¡No! No lo hagan- Theo y Blaise se levantaron de inmediato del suelo

-¡¿Por qué no? Ustedes querían ver!- les grito Draco con una sonrisa burlona mientras los veía correr lejos de ellos.

-Nunca falla-menciono Luna riéndose al verlos.

-¿De dónde viste eso?-le pregunto Draco, aunque le causaba cierta gracia, también le producía un poco de malestar. ¿Con quine demonios hacia eso?

-Se lo vi hacer a Cho una vez-menciono encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menos mal, porque no me gustaría imaginarte haciendo eso con un ex novio por ahí-frunció el ceño, tomándola de la cintura nuevamente.

-Jamás he tenido novio- Draco se quedó callado, ¿Cómo demonios lo besaba así entonces?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había pensado minutos antes, de no presionarla y llevar las cosas con calma… que iba a requerir de mucho tiempo ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? Esperaba que sí, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería perder a Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Era el toque de queda y Harry había salido de su sala común dirigiéndose a la sala de los Menesteres, Pansy le había mandado una noto que decía que lo esperaba después del toque de queda, estaba algo nervioso e iba tan distraído que no vio la figura de negro que salía de las sombras para empujarlo con fuerza a un aula vacía.

-Qué demonios ¿Quién eres?-exclamo levantando su varita rápidamente apuntando a la nada

-Adivina-susurraron detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente lanzándose sobre la sombra, cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo.

-Rayos-escucho gruñir a la persona quien fuera que era.

Levanto su varita con rapidez antes de pronunciar "Lumos", solo para ver la cara de Pansy delante de él riéndose con fuerza.

-¡Pansy!-exclamo molesto al verla-pude a verte lastimado-le recrimino, pero la chica no parecía importarle lo que digiera, pues aún seguía riéndose. –Alguien viene-susurro

Pansy se tapó la boca al escuchar los pasos y el ronroneo de la gata de Flich, Harry no lo pensó dos veces y colocó la capa invisible sobre ellos, quedando a oscuras.

La mirada de Pansy se quedó fija sobre el rostro de Harry, aunque no lo pudiera ver bien, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con fuerza cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, dando paso a Flich y su gata.

-¿Hay alguien aquí Miss Norris?-pregunto el anciano jorobado frente a la puerta.

-Harry-susurro Pansy, captando la mirada del ojiverde que se miraba nervioso.

-¿Qué? Pansy nos va a escuchar-susurro de vuelta, fijándose en el rostro pálido de la joven, su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado cayendo por su rostro, la sensación de querer quitárselo era realmente alentadora.

-Echemos un vistazo-Flich se adentró al aula, recorriéndola.

-Bésame Harry-le pidió Pansy, logrando que Harry tambaleara un poco el brazo con el que se sostenía.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto sin alzar la voz, pero notándose claramente sorprendido.

-Bésame-le repitió

-¿Ahorita? ¿Con Flich y su gata? ¿Estás loca?- le pregunto, aunque la verdad moría por hacerlo, casi podía sentir el cosquilleo sobre sus labios.

-¿Tienes miedo Potter?-lo reto con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo no tengo miedo…

-Escuche algo- exclamo Flich acercándose hacia ellos

-Demues…-la palabra quedo interrumpida por la brusquedad en la que Harry unió sus labios con los de Pansy.

Cerró los ojos al instante, soltando aquel suspiro de anhelo al sentir la carnosidad de sus labios junto a los suyos. Instintivamente sus manos viajaron al rostro pálido del ojiverde con lentitud, para tomarlo con fuerza, abriendo sus labios para mover su cabeza hacia la derecha, y el a la izquierda, profundizándolo.

Sintió los labios de Harry entreabrirse y aprovecho el momento para introducir su lengua a su boca, haciendo que Harry diera un respingo y soltara un respiro, sintió la lengua de él adentrarse, jugando y envolviéndose con la suya, el maldito la volvía demente con cada caricia que su lengua hacía dentro de su boca, succionando su labio, mordiéndolo.

Pudo notar el cuerpo de Harry apretándose al suyo, sus manos sobre su rostro para alejar aquellos cabellos que se habían pegado a su rostro, cada caricia que le daba era como si algo dentro de ella se quemara, viajo sus manos a la cintura de él, apretando con fuerza, encajando sus uñas, que la ropa de Harry de pronto se arrugaba por su agarre, haciéndola olvidarse completamente de Flich y su gata.

Ella sabía que podría continuar aquel beso todo lo que quisiera, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro conforme el beso se hacía más rápido, pero no podía durar mucho tiempo, ya que la falta de aire por parte de Harry lo hizo separarse de sus labios, el cual succionaba con fuerza que hizo un extraño ruidito, al momento que Flich salida del aula.

-Wow-escucho soltar a Harry aun debajo de la capa, no podía ver su rostro ni él el de ella, cosa que agradecía, porque sería capaz de darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que tenía sobre su cara.

-Eso fue… grandioso-le dijo Pansy

-¿Entonces, beso bien?- iba a decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpió antes- ¿Le gustara a Daphne?- aquello la hizo sentir un golpe en el pecho ¿Acaso no había sentido nada?

-¿Qué?

-Daphne, ¿Le gustaran mis besos?- Pansy lo empujo de pronto, cosa que no entendía Harry.

-Sí Potter, por supuesto-le exclamo antes de salir del aula corriendo, sintiéndose como una estúpida al pensar que un beso lo haría dejar de pensar en su "amiga"

* * *

-Pansy, te estoy hablando-Draco le hablo molesto, habían dos días y su amiga parecía estar en otro planeta.

-¿Estas bien Pansy?-le pregunto Luna sentada a un lado de Draco, los cuales habían decidido no esconder su relación de nadie.

-Claro que está bien- gruño Draco- solo que su mente está pensando en idiotas que no valen la pena.

-Draco…-le regaño Luna- Harry es mi amigo.

-Sí, bueno… tu amigo es un idiota, acéptalo-le dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Hey, estoy bien. No peleen por eso si-les contesto Pansy, dando su mejor sonrisa.

-No estamos peleando- agrego Draco rápidamente, odiaba verla de ese modo.

Había hecho a un lado a Theo por aquel pedazo de idiota que no se daba cuenta que su amiga valía mucho más la pena que Daphne Greengrass.

-Pansy, ánimo-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa- Harry es algo idiota-concordó con Draco quien la miro con felicidad.

-Creo que debería de dejar mi plan…

-¿Qué plan?-preguntaron ambos rubios, Pansy había pensado en voz alta y los miro con falsa incredulidad.

-¿Eh?

-Mencionaste un plan

-Draco que estas alucinando, yo no dije nada

-Si lo hiciste-afirmo Luna

-Yo… mira el correo-menciono tratando de zafarse del tema con existo, una extraña carta llego a su lado.

-Mi padre me ha escrito-menciono Luna contenta, quien miro a Draco con una expresión de extrañez en el rostro. -¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien le ha dicho a mi madre sobre nuestra relación-trago saliva, pensando en una sola persona que podría haber ido con el chisme, pero aquella carta tenía algo extraño

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Pansy, ignorando su carta.

-Draco…-susurro Luna preocupada

Ambas lo vieron levantarse de su lugar caminando en dirección de Daphne quien platicaba animadamente con sus secuaces.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme?-le pregunto Draco con la ira marcada sobre su rostro.

-No sé de qué me hablas-le contesto Daphne haciéndose la inocente.

-Tú la escribiste…-le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Escribir que?- Draco bufo con gracia, ladeando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Tan celosa estas de Luna?-se burló Draco

-¡Yo no tengo celos de la Lunática!-le grito levantándose de su lugar

-Entonces evita mandarme estas cartas falsas-le dijo levantando la carta sobre su cara

-¡Yo no escribí eso!-menciono molesta

-¿Segura?-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona- porque me parece que está firmada por tu nombre- señalo la parte inferior donde claramente se podía leer "Atte. Daphne Greengrass" – Por un momento casi me la creo, pero claro… eres tan estúpida que ni una carta falsa sabes hacer- se rio con ganas, al igual que los demás en la mesa que se asomaron a ver.

Daphne se quedó en silencio viendo a todos burlarse de su descuido, cosa que incendio más aun su furia.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy- le dijo por último, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del lugar bajo la risa de todos, y chocando con un Harry Potter que apenas entraba por aquellas puertas del gran comedor.

Draco lo vio mirar a la rubia con preocupación y por un momento deseo haber esperado y enfrentar a Daphne cuando él idiota de Potter estuviera cerca. No le agradaba para su mejor amiga, pero ella lo quería y merecía al menos un poco de felicidad.

-Creo que la has hecho enojar más-la voz de Luna a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me importa un bledo, nadie se mete entre nosotros-gruño molesto

-¡Miren! ¡Draco está siendo romántico con Lunática Lovegood!-se burló uno de los de su propia casa, se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello.

-¡Que sea la última vez que le dices Lunática pedazo de idiota!-le grito, sobresaltando al joven.

-Lo siento, no quise…-susurro asustado

-¡No quiero volver a oír a nadie decirle a Lunática a mi novia!-grito soltando al joven para mirar a todos en el gran comedor, que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto Luna sorprendida y sonriente

-Mi novia-afirmo, para tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso que gano los aplausos de varios alumnos de varias casas.

Aquello no le había costado, lo peor era el bochorno que tenía en esos momentos que la tomo de su mano regresando a sus lugares.

-Ustedes me enferman-les dijo Pansy con burla

-Cállate-le susurro Draco aun con el rostro sonrojado- vayamos a clase.

.

.

Las clases habían sido un fastidio total ese día, la última que les tocaba era clase de pociones y para el colmo de Pansy, le había tocado con Harry de pareja, al cual había estado evitando esos dos días.

-¿Por qué no contestas mis cartas?-le pregunto Harry mientras apuntaban algunas notas que el profesor había anotado en el pizarrón.

-Tengo una vida ¿sabes?-le contesto Pansy sin despegar la vista de su pergamino y el pizarrón.-Amigos con quienes platicar.

-Creí que yo también era tu amigo-le dijo algo dolido mirando hacia ella

-Otros amigos- le contesto distante sin mirarlo aun

-Pansy…-coloco su mano sobre la suya para que dejara de escribir y lo mirara, pero solo logro que ella retirara su mano con rapidez. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No creas que no me doy cuenta que hay algo que te molesta-le arrebato la pluma con rapidez.

-Dame mi pluma-le ordeno por primera vez mirándolo

-No, hasta que me digas que sucede contigo

-No me sucede nada Potter, ahora dame mi pluma-le dijo entre dientes, extendiendo su palma.

-¿Profesor?-llamo Harry ignorando a Pansy que lo miro confundida

-¿Qué sucede Potter?

-Es Parkinson-menciono

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le susurro Pansy confundida.

-Se siente mal ¿Puedo llevarla a la enfermería?-dijo con rapidez, sabía que el profesor de pociones odiaba ser interrumpido.

-¡Si Potter llévela!-le grito, Harry aprovecho y tomo a Pansy de la mano que estaba en estado mudo para sacarla rápidamente del salón sin que pudiera argumentar nada a su favor.

-Yo no me siento mal- exclamo, pero había sido demasiado tarde, pues ambos ya estaban fuera del aula- ¿Qué demonios haces?-le pregunto tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Vamos hablar aunque no quieras-le dijo Harry con esfuerzo, la había tomado de la cintura arrastrándola por los pasillos, mientras pataleaba con enojo.

-¡Suéltame!-le exclamo pero Harry había hecho caso omiso a sus berrinches-¡Suéltame Potter! ¡No quiero entrar ahí!-le grito una vez que vio la sala de los Menesteres abrirse ante ellos. –Suéltame- le dijo por última vez cuando Harry la soltó.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar!-le grito Pansy

-Pues yo sí y no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que demonios pasa- la pelinegra respiraba con rapidez, estaba demasiado molesta

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!-le grito

-¡Mientes!-le grito Harry acercándose a ella, la cual lo empujo con fuerza

-¡Aléjate de mí!-le grito empujándolo nuevamente al verlo acercarse nuevamente

-Basta Pansy-le contesto Harry evadiendo sus empujones, tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡Que te alejes!-le grito entrecortadamente a punto de romperse frente a él

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡TE EXTRAÑO!-le grito Harry perdiéndola paciencia, logrando que Pansy se detuviera y lo mirara fijamente con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué?

-Extraño a mi amiga, con la que puedo platicar cualquier tontería y reírnos hasta el cansancio o molestarnos mutuamente- Pansy sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, por un momento pensó que aquello sería una confesión de su parte.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que hiciera lo que hiciera el jamás se fijaría en ella, Luna se había equivocado. Harry no estaba hecho para ella, jamás lo estaría. Lo vio acercarse a ella para abrazarla y esta vez no lo alejo, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, hacerlo que se ganara a Daphne y alejarlo de ella para siempre.

-Lo siento-le dijo sin poder evitar sollozar.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunto Harry, sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Pansy corresponder su abrazo.

-No es nada… cosas de chicas-le contesto separándose y quitándose las lagrimas

-¿Cosas de? Oh- Pansy esbozo una tierna sonrisa que produjo un extraño efecto en él.

-Lamento haber sido una perra-le dijo entre risas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No lo fuiste enserio-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla

-Es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y bueno no he tenido tiempo… - alejo su mano de su rostro

-Descuida, entiendo. Por un momento creí que estabas enojada conmigo y…

-No para nada… mira Harry tengo muchos deberes ¿Te parece si nos vemos el sábado?

-¿Hasta el sábado?- aquello no le gustaba al ojiverde

-Sí, así esto ya pasara y podemos darle paso a lo último que tendrás que hacer con Daphne que es lo importante para ti- hablo rápidamente, le urgía salir de ahí- además el baile se acerca y tienes que decirle que vaya contigo y escoger todo tipo de cosas- camino hacia la salida, pero él la detuvo con una expresión de preocupación- ¿Puedes decirle a Draco que recoja mis cosas? Si, muchas gracias-le contesto ella sin esperar respuesta, soltándose de su agarre y corriendo del lugar.

-¡Pansy espera!-grito Harry pero ni siquiera había podido alcanzarla.

Se sentía extraño.

Los dos días que no la había visto no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza y el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado era cada vez más constante en su cabeza. Comenzaba a desesperarse por lo confundido que se sentía, no lograba descifrar las malditas sensaciones que corrían por sus venas cada vez la veía o recordaba la noche en esa aula.

Había tratado de acercarse a ella varias veces, pero simplemente desaparecía de su vista como un relámpago. Y lo que realmente lo hizo explotar fue que ni siquiera le contestaba las lechuzas que le había mandado.

Trato de tranquilizarse cuando regreso a la clase de pociones, anhelando que en verdad fuera el hecho de que tenía uno de esos días que le daban a las mujeres y que pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad.

 **N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué creen? Ya pronto terminaremos la historia! No sé si recuerden en el capítulo en que Draco hace la apuesta, había puesto que 2 meses tenia Draco para convertir a Luna en Reina del baile, y si han leído bien, pues no ha pasado 2 meses en la historia, así que corregiré eso xD (o tal vez no) Es que la verdad creo ya no hay mucho que agregarle a la historia, pero pensare en algo si es que se me ocurre entonces habrá más capítulos jeje … Y bueno también corregiré el Paring, porque creo que me base más en Pansy y Harry que Draco y Luna xD y es que no puedo evitarlo! Amo a Pansy demasiado jajajaja En fines amigos, los dejo porque son las 4:48 am! Y yo sigo aquí como loquita escribiendo, dulces sueños, bonito día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de la hora en que lo lean, saludos y los quiero (: Gracias por los Comentarios, los Follow y Favoritos.**

 **(:**


	14. Un día feliz

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Ya viste el tamaño de esto?-exclamo Blaise señalando el retrato pegado en los pasillos del colegio.

-Es como si fuera un panorámico-comento Theo sorprendido

-¿Qué es un panorámico?

-Hace que mi trabajo se vea tan insignificante-suspiro Pansy con desanimo mirando el poster que tenía sobre sus manos, haciendo que los demás ignoraran la pregunta de Draco.

-Lo que es peor ¡Todo el colegio está lleno de su imagen!-bufo Blaise algo exasperado

-Draco, sabes que te adoro, pero no creo que haya alguna manera de ganarle a esto-le dijo Pansy algo derrotada

-Vamos, no sean pesimistas-gruño Draco, aunque sabía que tal vez si podía ser una batalla perdida.

-Tal vez solo debemos demostrarle a la gente quien es en verdad Daphne Greengrass-sugirió Luna con completa tranquilidad

-Luna, eso es algo imposible, Daphne hará lo que sea para proteger su imagen ante el colegio-le menciono Pansy con seguridad.

-Podríamos intentarlo-dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros

-Hey tengan confianza en Luna, estoy seguro que lo lograra-les dijo Draco un poco molesto y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

-Saben que los aprecio, pero dudo que logren ganarle-Theo hablo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Lo dices porque te conviene que pierda, solo quieres humillarme-se cruzó de brazos el rubio, dándole una mirada de desprecio

-Es mi mayor deseo-se burló Theo entre risas

-A todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que apostaron?-pregunto Pansy con curiosidad

-No se puede decir, tendrán que esperar-menciono Draco pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Luna.

-Ni siquiera a mí me quiso decir-refunfuño Luna

-Nos gusta el suspenso- comento Blaise con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Realmente es algo tan humillante?-les cuestión Pansy

-Si-dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-Me pregunto qué cosas traman ustedes en sus cabezas-dijo Luna al aire con la mirada pensativa.

-¿Admirando a la reina del baile?-la voz de Daphne a lo lejos acercándose a ellos les llamo la atención.

Pansy rápidamente le dio con brusquedad el cartel sobre sus manos a Blaise, el cual hizo un quejido al sentir que el aire se le iba por el golpe en su estómago.

-Ten cuidado-susurro el moreno

-Lo siento-le contesto de vuelta

-¿Cual reina? Yo solo veo una perra desalmada-le contesto Draco señalando su retrato.

Daphne frunció el ceño con molestia y su vista se posó en la rubia que Draco tenía entre sus manos.

-Una perra desalmada tal vez, pero que será reina de Baile, porque claramente- mención barriendo a Luna con la mirada- no hay competencia para mí y mi pareja.

-¿Tu pareja?

-Ah, Pansy no sabía que estabas aquí- le dijo Daphne mirando a la pelinegra con sorpresa

-¿Quién es tú pareja?-le pregunto intrigada

-Potter obviamente…

-¿Él te lo pidió?- todos se giraron a ver a Pansy al notar algo extraño en su voz, que al parecer Daphne no percibió.

-Obviamente- bufo Daphne como si su comentario fuera una ofensa-espero que lo hayas entrenado bien Pansy, no quiero estupideces de su parte.

-Si…si claro, debería ir a… cerciorarme-dijo entrecortadamente, huyendo del lugar antes de que los celos le dieran ganas de golpear a alguien o lo que es peor, ¡Llorar!

-¿Así que Potter?-pregunto Blaise, tratando de romper aquel silencio

-Él sabe lo que es bueno-dijo con desprecio mirando nuevamente a Luna

-Si eso fuera cierto no estaría a tu lado-le soltó Draco comenzando a molestarse por las miradas que le lanzaba a Luna.

-Mira quien lo dice-se burló Daphne nuevamente

-¡Hey vamos! Están tomando esto muy enserio ¿no creen?-menciono Theo que seguía un poco preocupado por Pansy y queriendo salir de la discusión lo antes posible.

-Theo tiene razón, no vale la pena discutir por esto-hablo Luna tratando de que Draco se calmara un poco, en cierta forma no le gustaba la forma en que Draco se enfurecía con ella, sentía como si aún le importara.

-Quien diría lo cobarde que resultaste ser- se rio Daphne.

Aquel comentario hizo enfurecer a Draco

-¡Ella no es ninguna cobarde! No se quedó sentada en un palacio cuando la guerra comenzó. Ella lucho por sus ideales, cosa que tu no conoces-se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de odio. Cosa que hizo que la rubia resoplara con molestia.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy-le gruño

-Sí, ya lo dijiste muchas veces-le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, Daphne lo empujo antes de pasar para marcharse llena de coraje.

-Jamás creí decir esto… pero espero y ganen-menciono Theo al mirarla caminar

-¿Quiere decir que ayudaras con los poster pésimos de Pansy?- se rio Blaise extendiendo el poster entre sus manos.

-Obvio no

-¡Merlín! No lo había visto-exclamo Draco al verlo, parecía estar hecho en ese programa que los muggles llamaban Paint.

-Es algo extraño-susurro luna ladeando su cabeza

-¿Extraño? ¡Es horrible!-se rio Blaise nuevamente- Pansy se moriría de hambre si se dedicara a estas cosas.

-Hablando de ella… ¿Notaron su cambio cuando Daphne menciono con quién iba?-cuestiono Theo, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas

-Tengo que irme a clases-menciono Luna rápidamente

-Te acompaño-le dijo Draco huyendo con ella con rapidez.

Theo se los quedo mirando mientras los veía marcharse.

-¿Theo?

-No soy estúpido Blaise, me he dado cuenta- el moreno había notado el cambio en Pansy, pero no quería creerlo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido

-La he visto mirarlo, y reconozco esa mirada en cualquier mujer, está enamorada de Potter-suspiro con molestia, ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en él de aquella forma?

-¿Cómo es que yo nunca me doy cuenta de nada?-se preguntó Blaise un poco decepcionado-¡Hey espérame-le grito cuando lo vio caminar dejándolo solo frente al ególatra retrato de reina da baile de Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar a Pansy-le dijo Draco preocupado

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido?-le pregunto, Draco pudo sentir el tono molesto en su voz

-No lo sé… ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Draco deteniendo su paso

-Nada

-Puedo sentir la molestia en tu voz Luna-le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-No es nada-le contesto tomando sus manos para retirarlas

-Luna-le dijo en forma de advertencia, volviendo a tomarla de la cara, la rubia soltó un suspiro

-Es solo que no me gusta la forma en que te pones con Daphne-le dijo frunciendo el ceño en forma de reproche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es solo que no entiendo por qué siempre tienes que pelear con ella y hacerla sentir pésimo, como si te gustara ponerla en ese estado… celosa

-Luna, no quiero ponerla celosa, es solo que no la soporto

-Pues me parece lo contrario, como si aún te importara o…

-Hey, por supuesto que no-le dijo rápidamente tomando sus manos- la única que me importa eres tú…

-Dime la verdad Draco… ¿Sientes algo por ella aun?- Draco le sonrió con ternura

-Por la única que siento algo es por ti, Daphne no significa ya nada para mí-la vio sonreírle con tranquilidad, cosa que aprovecho para acercarse a ella y besarla.

-Me alegra escucharlo-susurro una vez que se separaron

-Me gusta que te pongas celosa-le dijo él con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-No te acostumbres tanto Draco Malfoy, normalmente soy muy segura de mi misma-le dijo entre risas.

-Lo sé, eres perfecta-le dijo volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella

-Al igual que tu

-Mm…- ronroneo, apretándola más contra él.

-¿Quieres buscar a Pansy?-le pregunto entre besos, jugando con su cabello.

-Busquémosla después-le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y profundizando el beso

-¡Consíganse una habitación!-les grito uno de primero, que paso mirándolos con desaprobación, provocando que ambos se rieran ante el comentario.

* * *

.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que hubiera acudido a ella por su ayuda, que fuera tan ciego para no darse cuenta que Daphne no lo merecía. Odiaba su estúpida forma de sonreírle, su estúpida forma de ser, a veces orgulloso, arrogante y a la vez amable. Pero definitivamente se odiaba más a ella misma, por dejarse llevar. ¡Por enamorarse de él!

Era obvio que jamás pensaría en ella como piensa en Daphne. Ella no había sido tan estúpida para gritar del miedo que lo entregaran al Señor Tenebroso.

A ella no la consideraban como la chica que se acostaba con todo el colegio, lo cual en ese aspecto hacia su persona, no era cierto. Ella era consideraba como una perra desalmada que lo único que hacía era torturar a los demás con sus desprecios.

En cuanto a Daphne, ella era como una diosa, nadie podía decir algo malo de ella. Era amable (cuando quería), agraciada, con una familia considerada mágicamente en la mejor posición.

¡Rayos! Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no tenía nada en su vida más que sus amigos e inclusive estos no eran tan cercanos a ella, a excepción de Draco. Sus propios padres la correrían saliendo del colegio y ¿Qué demonios se supone que haría?

Draco le había ofrecido su vivir con él y su madre, y le parecía bien, pero ahora, con Luna y él en una relación no le parecía correcto.

-Hey, aquí estas- dio un respingo al escuchar su voz a un poco distancia.

Reacciono con rapidez, limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas que habían dejado rastro en sus pálidas mejillas.

Se giró un poco para verlo sobre su hombro.

-Hey-le dijo en un leve susurro

-Te estuve buscando…- se sentó a su lado

-Me encontraste- rio, tratando de mostrarse emocional y físicamente bien

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme ¿verdad?- le dijo provocando un suspiro y terminando por recargarse sobre su hombro.

-Lo se… es solo que no quiero hablarlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo… no puedes guardarte todo-le paso el brazo por los hombros para darle un abrazo con fuerza

-No es fácil hablarlo contigo, se lo que dirás…

-¡La verdad!-exclamo un poco molesto- Potter es un idiota por no ver a una persona que en verdad vale mucho la pena- la separo de el para que lo viera- Si no estuviera enamorado de Luna, créeme que pondría mis ojos en ti.

Pansy le sonría con gratitud antes de abrazarlo.

-Gracias Draco.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-le dijo separándose de ella y depositando un suave beso sobre su frente

-Si no supiera que son súper amigos, me pondría celosa

-Creí que eras muy segura de ti misma-dijo Draco rodando los ojos y riendo al escuchar la voz de Luna detrás de ellos.

-¡Lo soy! -exclamo Luna con gracia, sentándose frente a Pansy- pero esto no es de mí, Pansy…-la miro a los ojos, tomándola de las manos, haciendo que la morena se sintiera un poco incomoda al saber de qué iba esto- No puedes rendirte.

-¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera sintió absolutamente nada cuando nos besamos ¿Sabes que fue lo que dijo?

-Wow… ¿Besarse? ¿Te besaste con Po…Potter?- el rostro de Draco era de molestia, indignación- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno yo, no lo sé, por qué no tiene caso – Bufo, soltándose de las manos

-Pero…

-Luna basta, no hay nada que hacer y lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar el tema e ir a hacer algo con los ¡malditos posters!- se levantó del piso con rapidez, ya estaba harta del tema y de Harry Potter, disfrutaría sus días antes del sábado.

-Es mejor no insistirle-Draco se levantó y ayudo a Luna a ponerse de pie.

-Draco

-Shuu…-la callo dándole un corto beso- hazme caso si no quieres que nos mande un hexágono directo a la cara.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy escuchando!-le grito Pansy una vez que había caminado unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos

-¡Solo digo la verdad, no puedes hacerme daño por que no te guste lo que digo!

-¡Estas levantándome falsos!

-¡¿No lo harías?!- le pregunto gritando para que escuchara

-¡No! ¡Al menos… no en la cara!-le contesto sacando su varita, lanzando un hechizo inofensivo hacia su trasero.

-¡Hey!-grito Draco con pánico al sentir rozar aquel destello azul.

-¡Corre Draco! ¡Te va alcanzar!-le grito Luna carcajeándose sobre el suelo, al verlo correr por todo el terreno, con Pansy detrás de él aventándole hechizos.

-¡No se vale! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mi varita!-rezongo esquivando con éxito los hexágonos fallidos de Pansy

-¡Deja de moverte!- gruño la morena con fastidio al no lograr que ninguno de sus hechizos dieran al blanco.

-¡Ja! ¡Tienes pésima puntería! – se burló Draco, de pronto se detuvo en seco. -¿Pansy?

La pelinegra se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar, con las manos sobre su rostro.

-¡Al igual que con los hombres!- Draco se mordió el labio culpable y se acercó a ella para darle un poco de ánimos cuando Pansy quito sus manos y le dio justo en la cara.

El rubio sintió una especie de viscosidad sobre su rostro. Pintura

-Tal parece que no estabas levantando falsos después de todo- le dijo rompiendo entre risas junto con Luna, mientras el trataba de quitarse la pintura sobre la cara.

-¡Draco! Si sigues tocándolo, solo lograras que empeore

-¿Cómo demonios lo quito?-gruño

-¡Solo con algo que no sea tuyo!-exclamo Pansy tomando su estómago adolorido de la risa.

-¿Algo que no sea mío he?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya sé que hare…

-Oh no, Draco…

-¡No te atrevas a mancharme!- le replico Pansy, pero el rubio había sido mucho más rápido y tomo a ambas de la cintura para restregarse la cara en ellas.

Terminaron hecho un asco, pues cada vez que estaba a punto de quedar limpio, algo sucedía que terminaba de nuevo lleno de pintura.

-Mira esto…- susurro mirándose el uniforme lleno de colores.

-Espero que se quite esto

-A mí me pareció divertido- se burló Luna, estaba recostada sobre el césped mirando el cielo azul, que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Todo te parece divertido a ti- Pansy se rio al escuchar a Draco

-Es verdad, lo fue. ¡Merlín que me hacía falta un poco de diversión!-exclamo dejándose tirar al sueño junto con Luna.

-Ven Draco, veamos el cielo oscurecerse

-¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?-rodo los ojos, tirándose al suelo a un lado de Luna.

-Nada… pero se disfruta de la tranquilidad y sola escucha eso…

-Amm… yo no escucho nada-opino Pansy confundida, cerrando los ojos.

-Exacto-suspiro Luna con la voz suave

-Creo que lo entiendo… - susurro Draco, sintiendo un sensación de relajación que jamás había experimentado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pansy no entendía nada, pero comenzaba a sentirse como si se quedara dormida.

-La tranquilidad, esa paz que el exterior te ofrece… el aire golpeando tu cuerpo, sin pensar en nada mas… es como una, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si nada te molestara en estos momentos y estuvieras en una paz interna contigo mismo…

-Así es-susurro Luna, tomando la mano de Draco en un fuerte apretón que el respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Creo que lo tengo…

* * *

.

-¿Estarán muertos?

-No seas idiota, por supuesto que no

-Parece como si estuvieran en un trance extraño…

-¿Ya viste que la tiene de la mano?

-¿Eso es algún problema? Es su novia

-¿Novia?

-¿Desde cuándo?

Los 3 chicos se removieron sobre el suelo al escuchar los murmullos, se habían quedado dormidos sin darse cuenta. la primera en abrir los ojos fue Luna.

-¡Oh!- bostezo- Hola Hermione, Ron.

-Luna, hey- saludo la castaña a la joven que se sentó sobre el césped, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios

-Oye Luna, ¿Cómo que eres novia de Malfoy?- pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido, el aludido lo había escuchado, en efecto ya había despertado cuando Luna hablo, pero se quedó en silencio para ver lo que sucedía

-Pensé que ya lo sabían

-Mm… ¿Quién hace tanto ruido?- los jóvenes se giraron a mirar a Pansy que se estaba incorporando – Mmm ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- les pregunto al ver a Theo, Blaise, Hermione y Ron frente a ella.

-Venimos a buscarlos, y ellos se nos pegaron, quería hablar contigo acerca de Potter-Blaise soltó un bufido un poco molesto-¿Quién despertara a este idiota?

-¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?-le regaño Hermione

-Tu novio dice cosas peores-defendió Theo a su amigo

-No cuando está cerca ¡tengo respeto por ella!- dijo rápidamente Ron en su defensa

-Tú no sabes lo que es tener respeto Weasley-soltó Blaise con desprecio

-Es como ver una de esas series de comedia-susurro Luna mirándolos pelear, a lo cual Pansy solo asintió y Draco que aun fingía dormir sonrió de lado.

-¡Claro que sabe lo que es el respeto Zabini!

-A ti nadie te hablo Granger

-¡Ella puede opinar aunque no quiera!

-Si bueno, el caso es que nadie de aquí quiere escucharlos

-Luna quiere escucharnos ¿Verdad?- Ron la miro esperando a que la susodicha asintiera, la cual solo levanto las manos en forma de "Yo no sé nada"

Los murmullos eran demasiado ruidosos después de unos momentos que Draco ya se había desesperado, la pelea entre sus amigos y los de Luna no tenía ningún sentido, tan pronto como iba a decir algo el sonido de las risas comenzaron a surgir. ¿De qué se había perdido?

-¡Merlín! ¿Que eso fue lo más tonto que se te pudo ocurrir?- exclamo Hermione entre risas

-Blaise y tú sí que tiene el ingenio de decir cosas demasiado tontas-le continuo Pansy tirándose sobre el césped nuevamente junto con Luna.

-¡Ya no se burlen!-exclamo Ron apenado

-Sí, tampoco es para tanto- Blaise se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Draco queriendo saber lo que sucedía, o más bien lo que no había escuchado.

-Que tenemos el amigo más torpe el mundo- exclamo Theo entre risas

-¿Porque?- inquirió el rubio, vio a Hermione abrir la boca para decir algo pero la voz de un profesor a lo lejos llamo sus atenciones.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera?- se miró el reloj sobre su muñeca, antes de volverlos a ver- ya no son horas para estar aquí, vayan a dentro ahora- les dijo esperando a que caminaran frente a él, dejando la conversación inconclusa.

Dejando a Draco sin saber qué tontería había dicho Blaise y Ron, y a Pansy con la duda de que era lo que quería hablar con ella, Hermione acerca de Harry.

Caminaban detrás del profesor sin decir ni una palabra, todos estaban como en su mundo, sin hablar y mirando a la nada, Draco y Luna iban tomados de las manos y hablando en voz baja acerca de algo que nadie más podía escuchar.

Se los quedo mirando con cierto anhelo, y una ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro. Estuvo a punto de llamarles y decirles algo, pero una sensación de calor rodeando su muñeca la hizo detenerse y girar su rostro para mirar el rostro de Harry, que la había jalado y ocultado detrás de una pequeña y estrecha estatua.

-Necesitamos hablar-Pansy se había quedado en silencio, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, que podía casi sentir el corazón palpitante de Harry.

-¿Qué..

-No puedo hacerlo-le dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Pansy, confundiéndole ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? O ¿sería que al fin se había fijado en ella, y quería hacer las cosas bien?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, con la voz entrecortada y un ligero nerviosismo en ella

-Por qué…

 **Y CONTINUARA!**

 **N/A: LO SE, ME AUSENTE UN POCO Y NO PUSE NADA DE INTERÉS EN ESTE CAPITULO HASTA EL FINAL, PERO NECESITÁBAMOS UN POCO DE DISTRACCIÓN PARA TODOS ESTOS CHICOS xD AUNQUE LA POBRE DE PANSY AL FINAL TIENE MAS INTRIGA QUE NADA! HAHAHA PROMETO NO TARDARME MUCHO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, ES SOLO QUE ME QUEDE UN POCO CORTA DE IDEAS, PERO ADIVINEN QUE, NECESITO SU OPINIÓN.**

 **HAY DOS LICENCIATURAS QUE ME GUSTAN….**

 **ESTA CIENCIAS DE LA LENGUA Y LETRAS HISPÁNICAS… Y DIOS ESTOY SUPER INDECISA POR QUE UNA TE ENSEÑA TODO LO DE LA REDACCIÓN, CRITICA, LITERATURA, Y LA OTRA TAMBIÉN TIENE IDIOMAS, TRADUCCIÓN DE LIBROS Y AY NO SE, ESTOY SUPER INDECISA DE CUAL DECIDIRME ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y AGREGARLA A SUS FAVORITOS Y POR DEJAR CADA QUE PUEDEN UN COMENTARIO. SE LOS AGRADEZCO. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA (:**


	15. Plan contra Daphne

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Capítulo 14

Eso no era lo que esperaba, y eso no era mucho menos la explicación que quería escuchar.

Lo había dejado de escuchar, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez, las palabras que Harry menciono minutos antes.

" _Es como si estuviera engañando a Daphne" "No puedo hacerle eso"_

-¿Estas bien? Te vez un poco pálida… ¿Pansy?

Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no dejaría que la viera en ese estado, no podía permitirse dejarle ver que aquello le dolía.

-¿Pansy?

-Está bien, lo entiendo…

-¿De verdad?- lo vio sonreírle de esa forma que lograba ponerla de una manera que jamás había experimentado.

-Si lo entiendo- se deslizo saliendo de atrás de aquella estatua en donde se encontraban- Y creo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda más.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que la necesito!- exclamo, su voz se escuchaba alarmada

-Pudiste invitarla al baile y ella acepto, solo sigue lo que te he dicho y con eso tendrás

-Sí, pero solo lo hice por que vi a un montón de idiotas invitándola, creí que perdería mi oportunidad si no lo hacía

Pansy estaba al borde de la histeria, no podía soportar estar ni un segundo más a su lado, mucho menos ayudarlo a conquistarla solo para que después se diera cuenta que Daphne no era lo que pensaba todo el maldito mundo. ¡Estaba harta!

-Con lo que te he enseñado tienes Potter…-le dijo con molestia

-¡No me has enseñado lo más importante!-exclamo con fuerza - ¿Lo olvidas? Eso de cómo ser con ella para que se enamore de mí.

Pansy soltó una risa irónica, estaba cansada, molesta y con demasiada ira acumulada

-¡¿Para qué?!-le grito, perdiendo los estribos-¡La terminaras odiando al final!

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- le dijo pegándolo a la pared con fuerza-Daphne es una maldita engreída, cínica y cruel persona, que lo único que le importa es escalar alto sin importarle los demás… ¡La llegues hacer amarte o no, al final te darás cuenta que no es la persona que creíste y terminaras lamentándote por el resto de tu vida y sin darte cuenta de las malditas personas que hiciste a un lado por tu estúpido amor cegado!

-¿Por qué estas siendo así? Creí que me dejarías darme cuenta por mí mismo si todo lo que dices es verdad- Harry la aparto con brusquedad

-Si bueno, cambie de idea. ¿Para qué dejarte que te destroce el corazón si se puede evitar?-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- La pusiste primero que tus amigos ¡Tus malditos amigos Potter! Y no vale la pena.

-¡Ella vale la pena completamente!-le grito furioso, Pansy retrocedió al escucharlo

-No sabrías lo que vale la pena aunque lo tuvieras al frente-le susurro entre dientes

-Por supuesto que lo sé-le contesto con burla, Pansy pudo ver como su mirada se oscureció- y en estos momentos sé que tu no vales la pena

Aquello había dolido en lo más profundo, quiso decir algo, defenderse…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo pude pedirle ayuda a alguien que quiso entregarme a Voldemort, de seguro todo esto fue una farsa, lo de tus padres, hacerme creer que en verdad querías ayudarme con Daphne

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, trato de ayudarte, hacerte ver que con Daphne solo vas a sufrir y que…

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú de sufrir?! ¡Nunca te has enamorado!- se acercó a ella y se podía notar en su rostro el coraje que tenía en eso momentos- Solo eres una cualquiera que se ha acostado con medio colegio, por eso se te hizo fácil hacerme esa propuesta-le dijo riéndose al final, para después sentir la mano de Pansy sobre su mejilla.

-Eres un imbécil Potter… tú no sabes absolutamente nada- le dijo entre dientes, con la voz entrecortada, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Harry- No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida- lo miro esperando que hablara, pero al no ver respuesta simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia al Gran Comedor.

-Te lo dije- Harry giro el rostro sintiéndose culpable, la mirada de Pansy le había trasmitido dolor, decepción y culpa

-No lo sé, realmente parece que decía la verdad- dijo Harry sin mirar a la persona frente a él.

-¿Realmente crees todo lo que dijo de mí? ¡Por Merlín Harry! Todo lo que dijo era mentira, solo para que no pudieras estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?-le pregunto sin poder entenderlo

-Porque es solo quería hacerte otra jugada, ella no ha cambiado. A demás yo ya tenía interés en ti y ella invento todo lo demás.

-Daphne, no sé yo… no siento como si lo… - Daphne se acercó a él y lo tomo de las manos, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Harry me gustas tal y como eres… claro que lo de los modales y todo eso es algo que si me agrada, pero…

-¿De verdad te gusto tal y como soy?-pregunto el ojiverde emocionado, olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido.

Daphne quería rodar los ojos, aquel joven era todo un cursi.

-Por supuesto…- mintió abrazando al pelinegro- eres todo lo que he buscado- esta vez rodo los ojos al decir aquello, ya que él no podía verla.

-Esto es grandioso, espere demasiado para esto-menciono alejándose un poco de ella.

-Y yo, por eso cuando me entere de los planes de Pansy, debía actuar y me acerque a ti y bueno ya sabes, me invitaste-le dijo sonriéndole con falsedad

-Veras que no te arrepentirás-le dijo Harry emocionado, juntando sus labios con los de ella por primera vez, Daphne ni siquiera se había esperado aquello, pero siguió el beso con molestia, agradeciendo que Harry hubiera cerrado los ojos y no viera su expresión de fastidio.

Pero para Harry, aquel beso había sido extraño, como si algo faltara…

Al separarse, ella se despidió de él, fingiendo cansancio, mientras pensaba que solo faltaba vengarse de Draco y Luna. Aun no terminaba, Pansy y Draco iban a pagar por querer hacerla perder esa corona y dejarla en ridículo.

* * *

.

.

La siguiente semana Draco y los chicos se habían dedicado a la elaboración de los carteles y la campaña para la coronación de Luna, había sido una buena distracción para Pansy que cada vez que veía a Harry con Daphne se le revolvía el estómago. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y podía ver cierto desprecio en Harry. No les había mencionado nada a sus amigos, pero podía ver en el rostro de Draco, Luna y Theo cierta preocupación.

Lo más extraño de la semana era la insistencia de Hermione y Ron en querer hablar con ella, pero se las había arreglado para evadirlos, no quería ni tenía ganas de tocar el tema de Harry, pero aquel día no logro escapar de la castaña.

-Tenemos que hablar Parkinson-le dijo llegando a un lado de ella cuando colocaba un cartel sobre una pared

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero hablar de Potter?- bufo con molestia, ¿Tenía que ser tan insistente?

-Pero es importante-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, siguiendo sus pasos- No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me escuches

-No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero yo no puedo ayudarte-le dijo mirándola con fastidio

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamo con rapidez e interrumpiéndose en su camino una vez que la vio querer marcharse, la vio rodar los ojos, soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-¡Bien!-gruño-Habla de una vez

-Mira, Harry no es el mismo cuando se trata de Greengrass…

-No me digas- dijo con sarcasmo, resoplando por la nariz y cruzándose de brazos

-¡Sí!- exclamo molesta- Mira, no me pregunto cómo lo sé, porque es algo de lo cual me avergüenzo, pero ella está manipulándolo, le mintió acerca de tus intenciones de querer ayudarlo.

-¿Porque haría algo así? Si lo que hacía con él era lo que ella quería-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, no creyéndolas palabras de Hermione, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar nuevamente, pensando que aquella conversación era estúpida.

-¡Porque sabe que sabias acerca de Luna y Draco!-le grito intentando que se detuviera, lo cual no consiguió-¡Porque sabe lo que sientes por él!-le grito nuevamente, esta vez logrando que se parar en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú como sabes… Ella como sabe?- se dio la vuelta para mirarla asustada

-No lo sé-admitió acercándose a ella- pero lo sabe y sabía que tu sabias lo de Draco y Luna y ahora quiere vengarse de ustedes, no sé cómo ni que planee, pero de ti se encargó al mentirle a Harry, haciéndolo creer que en realidad solo estabas jugando con él.

-Así que lo sabe…

-Pansy tenemos que hacerle ver a Harry quien es ella en realidad, no puede…

-No tiene caso, Daphne es demasiado lista… a demás Harry esta cegado, no nos va a creer jamás- su voz denotaba tristeza, sabía que era imposible hacer algo contra Daphne

-Por eso te digo que tenemos que hacer algo, ¡Algo que haga que enseñe su verdadero yo!-le dijo desesperada

-¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú, es tu amigo- le contesto, ¿De qué le serviría a ella hacer algo? Era claro para ella, que Harry nunca la vería de otra forma, así que ¿Para qué torturarse ayudándolo y siendo su amiga? Solo le traiga más dolor y ella ya no quería más de eso. Quería olvidarlo para siempre.

-Los veía cuando estaban juntos Pansy, sé que siente algo por ti…

-Si claro-se burló dando media vuelta para irse

-¡Solo está confundido! ¡Pansy por favor!-le grito Hermione, esta vez sin lograr que se detuviera.

Suspiro derrotada, había esperado que Pansy al menos lo intentara.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar- una voz detrás de ella, la hizo girarse para ver a Ron, Luna y Draco con una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con la esperanza gravada en su rostro

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que tal vez si la gente ve a Malfoy- dijo ron con una mueca sobre su rostro al mencionarlo- y Luna con nosotros, conviviendo…

-Voten por nosotros y así…

-Hacer que Greengrass pierda la corona…- termino Draco

-¿Y eso de que serviría?-pregunto Hermione confundida, pensando que era un plan estúpido

-Bueno, es lo único que le interesa en estos momentos-bufo Draco

-Y tal vez yo también pueda ayudar- una cuarta voz los hizo girar el rostro de todos a su lado, para ver a la menor de las Greengrass, Astoria.

-¿Y tú porque harías eso?- Es tu hermana-pregunto Draco confundido, apretando su varita, mientras que los demás la veían confundidos

-Sea mi hermana o no, se la clase de persona que es y no tengo por qué explicarles mis motivos-les contesto un poco molesta

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que confiaremos en ti? ¿Qué no iras a decirle?-le cuestiono Ron molesto

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?-le pregunto Luna, haciendo que Astoria se acercara más a ellos.

-Dinos el por qué-le ordeno Hermione, necesitaban asegurarse de que no era una trampa

Astoria suspiro, su rostro se tornó sombría conforme los recuerdos de aquel día se repetían sobre su mente.

-No es algo que me guste recordar ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo dilo-le dijo Draco con la mirada fija en ella

-Tenia esta persona…- comenzó Astoria con la voz entrecortada- Sam- sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo- nosotros íbamos a tener… a tener un bebe- una lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla- y ella, se lo dijo a mis padres… - se limpió las lágrimas antes de continuar- él no es alguien de buena posición, así que ellos decidieron que no lo volvería a ver jamás y bueno, podrán imaginarse lo demás ¿no?-les dijo al final, decir aquello la hacía sentir realmente mal. – ¡Confié en ella y me traiciono!- exclamo con la mirada furiosa

-¿Qué… que paso con él bebe?-pregunto Hermione con la mirada entristecida.

-Aborte… lo perdí a él y a Sam, solo porque para ella iba hacer que desprestigiara a la familia… así que si… quiero destruirla… destruir su imagen ante todo el mundo para que vea la clase de persona que es mi hermana. – Su voz era furiosa, llena de ira- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que ella me hizo ¿Entienden? Pero es con lo que voy a comenzar primero…- susurro al final

-No puedo creer que fuera sea capaz de eso…- hablo Luna sorprendida, Daphne en realidad era una desalmada.

-Y pensar que alguna vez sentí algo por ella- menciono Draco, con el estómago revuelto del asco.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad?- dijo Ron, aun desconfiando

-¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione- dudo que ella mienta con una cosa así

-No-hablo Astoria, tratando de recomponerse- es normal que desconfié, lo entiendo.

-Podemos darle la poción de la verdad para asegurarnos- propuso Ron, quien fue mal visto por los demás, a excepción de Draco.

-Es buena idea, solo para asesorarnos- dijo el rubio

-Pero…

-No creo que…

-Está bien, no tengo problema con eso- Astoria les dijo antes de que comenzaran de nuevo un debate acerca de eso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- menciono Ron

-A veces creo que eres una persona demasiado insensible-bufa Hermione, pero dispuesta hacer la prueba.

-Vayamos de una vez y termines con esto-menciono Astoria, queriendo acelerar las cosas

* * *

.

Robar la poción no había sido tarea fácil, estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados si no hubiera sido por Luna que distrajo al profesor de Pociones.

-Bien, toma-le dijo Draco entregándole el pequeño frasco a Astoria, que se lo tomo con rapidez.

-¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Ron

-Dime… ¿En verdad estuviste embarazada?-comenzó Hermione

-Si

-¿Daphne tuvo la culpa de que tus padres decidieran que abortaras?-le cuestiono Ron

-No lo sé, pero si ella no hubiera hablado, jamás se hubieran enterado.

-¿Quieres vengarte de ella, tú hermana?-Draco la miro al preguntarle, directamente a los ojos.

-Es lo que más anhelo.

-Supongo que con eso tenemos-sugirió Luna

-Una cosa más-dijo Ron, antes de terminar - ¿No es ninguna trampa, en verdad quieres ayudarnos?

-No es ninguna trampa, quiero ayudarlos-los miro a los ojos, y Astoria pudo sentir al terminar de decir aquello como la poción perdía efecto.

-Bien, con eso es suficiente-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa apenada

-¿Y entonces, cual es el plan?-pregunto Ron, pensando en que era lo que iban hacer para desenmascarar a Daphne.

-Hacer que hable-sugirió Astoria

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que queremos que diga? – pregunto Draco un poco atareado

-No lo sé, no había pensado en eso- Hermione se mordió el labio un poco alterada ¿Qué demonios haría hacerle ver a la gente y a Harry la clase de persona que era?

-Tengo una idea… pero no creo que te guste-menciono Luna, mirando a Astoria.

-Me lo imaginaba un poco- le dijo suspirando-lo hare

-¿Qué cosa? Creo que me perdí un poco- hablo Ron confundido

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto la castaña, no muy convencida

-Todo el mundo lo sabría-le advirtió Draco

-Lo sé, pero que mejor forma de hacerle ver a la gente lo que fue capaz de hacerle a su propia hermana- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- desprestigiaría a mi familia de paso. ¡Es una excelente idea Lovegood!

-Comienza asustarme un poco lo emocionada que te escuchas en estos momentos- se sobresaltó Hermione

-Se lo merecen por poner su estatus antes que su hija-les dijo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Pansy?-pregunto Luna

-No, dejemos a Pansy fuera de esto… necesita distraerse un poco- les ordeno Draco

-De acuerdo, pues pongamos manos a la obra- dijo Astoria que se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba- yo me encargare de exponer a Daphne.

-Nosotros seguiremos con la campaña de Luna, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos-le dijo Hermione

-Esperen ¿Cómo haremos que todos escuchen a Daphne?-pregunto Ron confundido una vez más.

-Esta esté hechizo, es como una grabación… me encargare de que se reproduzca en el Baile ¿Les parece?- les sugirió Astoria cuando todos caminaban hacia la puerta del aula en donde se encontraban, cerciorándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

-Si- dijeron todos antes de irse cada quien por su lado, con un objetivo en mente.

Desenmascarar a Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

.

.

Harry se sentía feliz, esa semana a lado de Daphne había sido buena, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en Pansy y en las cosas horrorosas que le había dicho. Aunque todo parecía concordar con lo que Daphne le había dicho, aún tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien ahí.

A demás, que había que agregarle que aunque se sentía feliz a lado de Daphne, algo faltaba… no podía sentir aquella pasión que creía que sentiría cuando estuviera a su lado, sus besos con ella era como si estuvieran vacíos.

Se detuvo en seco, junto con sus pensamientos, cuando la vio caminar hacia una columna, para pegar un poster de Luna. Se veía cansada, pálida y demasiado delgada.

-Hey Pans- vio a Theo acercarse a ella y se escondió detrás de una pared del pasillo contrario. Tal vez hablarían de él y podría confirmar y dejar sus dudas atrás.

-¿Acabaste con las mazmorras?- la escucho preguntarle, mientras seguía pegando el cartel

-Sí, fue todo un borlote… y no se ni por qué ayudo a Draco.

-¿No me dirás que apostaron?- ¿Apostar? Harry se quedó confundido con eso, y que exactamente había sido la apuesta. ¿Acaso Draco estaba jugando con Luna también? Sintió una furia crecer dentro de él y su enojo se dirigió a Pansy.

-Luna y tú sí que son insistentes, ya les dije que sabrán al final.

-Vamos, yo quiero saber- Harry sonrió al escuchar su voz con melosidad, y se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar que Luna sabia acerca de eso, pero aun así no lo dejaba tan tranquilo.

-No, lo diré… si Luna no gana la corona su novio tendrá que hacer algo sumamente humillante, eso sí será demasiado gracioso- se rio Theo al imaginárselo, Harry estaba un poco inquieto, pensaba que Luna no aguantaría una decepción más y esperaba que Draco en verdad no estuviera jugando con ella o lo mataría.

-Sabes, realmente Draco se me sorprendió- la vio volver a reanudar su trabajo, bajo la mirada confundida de Theo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, eso de decirle la verdad y aparte querer dejar la apuesta solo por ella, es realmente lindo- Harry abrió los ojos al escucharla, y más al saber que Malfoy en verdad quería a Luna, lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo- desearía que alguien hiciera eso por mí- Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escucharla, aquellas palabras no iban con lo que Daphne le había dicho sobre ella, comenzaba a dudar si en verdad era cierto.

-Yo haría todo por ti si me dejaras- Harry trago saliva, Pansy lo miro con una sonrisa triste

-Theo… mi vida es un caos en estos momentos yo no, no creo que pueda corresponderte de la misma manera- la vio tomar su mano, y a él suspirar

-Al menos déjame intentarlo Pansy, déjame alivianar ese caos aunque sea un poco…

-Seria egoísta de mi parte cuando sé que no podre verte de esa forma- le dijo soltando su mano

-Tú no sabes eso- Harry pudo notar la molestia en su voz

-No te hagas daño Theo, sabes que no sucederá- Harry no sabía por qué aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir feliz, emocionado, estaba confundido cada vez más.

-Al menos déjame llevarte al baile, y darte un beso, es todo lo que pido

" _Di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no"_ pensó Harry apretando su varia con fuerza, el siempre hecho de verla besar a alguien le producía nauseas. _"¿Qué rayos significa lo que estoy sintiendo? Debería importarme poco"_ la vio asentir con la cabeza, no muy segura y aquella molestia dentro de él comenzaba a crecer cada vez más, lo vio acercarse a ella, tomándola de la cara para acercarse sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un expelliarmus hacia el candelabro a unos pocos metros de ellos, haciéndolos separarse y mirar confundidos por todas partes.

Harry no supo que pasó después, pues salió corriendo del lugar con unas malditas preguntas rondando su cabeza _"¡¿Por qué demonios hice eso?! ¡Que más me da con quien se bese, o vaya al baile! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?!"_ aquellas preguntas quedaron a lo lejos cuando vio a Daphne caminar hacia su dirección, sin siquiera decirle nada la tomo de la cara y la beso con furia, como si necesita olvidarse de algo desesperadamente.

-Wow- dijo Daphne cuando se separaron, aquel beso había sido tan intenso para ella, y era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera movido _"Tal vez Potter no sea tan malo después de todo"_ -¿Por qué fue eso?

-Nada- le contesto secamente, y caminando lejos de ella con frustración, aquel sentimiento de molestia aún seguía dentro y el beso aún se sentía extraño, no se podía explicar cómo era posible que Daphne le gustara y quisiera tanto y aun así que sus besos se sintieran como si fuera cualquier cosa, vacíos. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?!

Continuara…

N/A: Hola, muchas gracias por sus opiniones acerca de la carrera y de la historia, se los agradezco mucho, bueno como verán, esta historia pronto llegara a su fin! Yo creo qu Capítulos más y estará listo! Háganme saber sus opiniones y bienvenida a Sy Simon que se unió a mi fic, te lo agradezco., espero les agrade el capítulo… (:

P.D: PERDON SI SE ME FUE UNA FALTA, ES QUE YA SON LAS 4:17AM Y YA MUERO DE SUEÑO, PERO QUERIA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO JEJEJE LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR LEER

SALUDOS


	16. Confesión

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

-¡No puedo creer que nos castigaran!-exclamo Draco entrando al aula con las manos llenas de artículos de limpieza.

Pansy que estaba recargada sobre una de las mesas se burló de él sin ninguno tipo de escrúpulos, Luna lo miro un momento para después desviar los ojos con cierta culpabilidad en ellos.

-Deja de reírte Pansy- estaba ofendido por la risa que su amiga estaba soltando.

-Vamos, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor?- bufo, soltando un pequeño resoplido de su boca, que hizo levantar levemente su flequillo- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte como toda una ama de casa?- se burló nuevamente evitando con fuerzas no mirar hacia su derecha.

-Creo que deberíamos poner manos a la obra, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún…

-¿Mas cosas? ¡Luna, dile algo!- señalo Draco en dirección a Pansy que seguía burlándose de él joven rubio.

-Pero… no está haciendo nada- comento Luna con tranquilidad, cosa que hizo que el rubio se pusiera un poco colorado

-Eso se le da bien, no hacer nada- ambos chicos giraron el rostro hacia la pared a la derecha de Pansy, para ver a Harry Potter recargado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja.

-¿Disculpa? – Reacciono molesta por su comentario -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que sabes bien lo que quiero decir… - rodo los ojos, y se separó de la pared para acercarse más a ella.

-No, de hecho no, pero ¿sabes qué?- su mano se colocó sobre su mentón como si estuviera algo pensativa- no me interesa saberlo, así que puedes meterte tus opiniones por donde te quepan- hizo volar su cabello con rudeza para tomar a Draco del brazo- tu limpiaras conmigo-le gruño.

Draco vio la mirada de Pansy llena de furia y no supo que hacer… quería estar Luna, pero su amiga en verdad parecía necesitarlo.

-Me parece bien, yo ayudare a Harry- le giño un ojo al rubio que lo tomo como una aceptación.

-De acuerdo, vamos Pans- ambos se alejaron dejando a Harry y Luna solos sobre el lado este del aula.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto después de estar lo más alejados

-Si…- susurro tomando un trapo- empecemos con esto.

-Hey, soy yo…- la tomo del brazo para detenerla- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Lo se Draco, pero no hay nada de qué hablar- se soltó suavemente del agarre para caminar hacia el otro extremo de aula, lo más alejada posible de Draco.

-Solo quiero ayudarte y tú no quieres hablar con nadie, ¿Por qué?

-¡No hay nada que hablar!-le exclamo molesta, dándole la espalda y llamando la atención de Harry y Luna a lo lejos.

-Merlín, es tan necia- meneo la cabeza con negación mientras se disponía a sacudir.

Luna se decepciono un poco, la joven pelinegra siempre evadía el tema y era obvio que el guardarse las cosas le afectaba el estado de ánimo. Como ahora por ejemplo, que estaba riendo hace unos momentos y de repente ¡PUM! Cambio totalmente. Aislada en aquella esquina sin dirigirle la palabra a Draco que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Adoraba a Draco, siempre preocupándose por su amiga, incluso le sugirió a Luna llevarla con ella a vivir; la pobre no tenía a donde marcharse y Luna había aceptado orgullosa. El problema sería que aceptara.

-¿Luna me estas escuchando?- parpadeo varias veces hasta salir del trance en el que se había sumergido

-Sí, lo siento Harry- le dijo con la voz suave, y de pronto, algo se le vino a la mente.

-Al parecer, Malfoy es el único que en realidad ha cambiado…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto caminando hacia el escrito del profesor

-Bueno, parece ser que es el único que ha dicho la verdad- se encogió de hombros inclinándose sobre un stand de libros que comenzó a sacudir.

-Entiendo… lo dices por Pansy- afirmo Luna con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Me mintió!- exclamo por lo bajo- dijo que me ayudaría y lo único que hacía era atrasar mi situación con Daphne.

-Debe tener sus razones- se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Claro, joderme la vida una vez más…- gruño mostrándose molesto, pero la verdad era que por dentro deseaba estar a su lado, como antes.

-Pansy no es así… ella me ha ayudado mucho- la defendió, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, con aire pensativo- aporto para que pudiera ser como antes, ha Draco hacer más sensible, con lo de la coronación e incluso acepto a ir con Theo al baile, claro que aclarando que solo como amigos, porque ella tiene sus ojos fijos en alguien- rodo los ojos con intriga y misterio, como si supiera algo que no debía decir, claro que sin ser vista por Harry.

-¿En quién?-pregunto con rapidez, acercándose al escritorio junto con Luna.

-Dudo que a Daphne le guste que te metas en los asuntos de otras personas Harry…- se acercó un poco y le susurro levemente- ¿Pero dime, por qué te interesa? – Harry se alejó de ella alarmado, un poco nervioso, Luna podía jugar que comenzaría a sudar.

-A mí no… no es por ese motivó…- se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda- es solo que no confió en ella y no quiero que planee algo entre nosotros.

Luna soltó una risita despistada- ¿En verdad crees que haría una cosa así?- le pregunto enfrentándolo – Tal vez el motivo que Daphne te dio no sea realmente cierto, tal vez Pansy…

-Daphne no me mentiría, ella me quiere- le gruño cortándola con brusquedad, odiaba que la tacharan de mentirosa, aunque últimamente aquella duda lo mortificaba constantemente.

-Está bien Harry, si es lo que quieres creer adelante.- Luna lo dio una mirada ofendida por el tono en que había reaccionado.- Pero creo que en verdad deberías de reflexionar mejor las cosas… o lo vas a lamentar-sin más regreso a su lugar para continuar su trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Luna sonrió para sus adentros, evitando que la mirada de Harry viera su rostro, miro en dirección de Pansy la cual luchaba para direccionar el polvo frente a ella.

-Solo abre los ojos Harry- le susurro Luna con una sonrisa y dándole a entender que no diría nada más.

Rodo los ojos con cansancio, sabía que sería inútil querer sacarle algo a la rubia. Miro por unos segundos la espalda de Pansy, hasta que sintió la mirada burlona de Draco sobre él, lo cual tuvo que regresar a sus deberes algo incómodo.

-Deberías decirle- frunció el ceño al momento de levantar el rostro para ver a Draco cruzado de brazos, recargado sobre el pequeño librero en donde se encontraba limpiando.

-¿De qué hablas?- meneo la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería

-Mira Pansy – se agacho para quedar a su altura- es verdad que Potter no me agrada y que creo que mereces algo mejor, pero puedo notar como esto te afecta y- desvió la mirada con un suspiro – te quiero demasiado que no me gusta verte en ese estado.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello, inclusive una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla

-Draco… Tú, pedazo de idiota-le susurro antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- yo también te quiero- se separó con lentitud para mostrarle una sonrisa verdadera- prometo que mi ánimo se recompondrá, solo es cosa de darle tiempo.

-No… es cosa de que él se dé cuenta- exclamo por lo bajo algo desesperado

-¿Cuenta?- alzo una ceja confundida.

Draco suspiro, vio en dirección de Luna y luego nuevamente hacia su amiga.

-Luna dice que te quiere y…

-Yo también la quiero, ¿pero que tiene eso que…?

-No, no Luna… ¡Potter!- la interrumpió un poco alterado.

Pansy se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo un poco desconcertada

-Granger dijo lo mismo…-soltó al aire, jugando con el dobladillo del trapo - pero no creo que sea así ¿Tu? – Draco la miro pensativo, no estaba seguro de lo que decía Luna, pero confiaba en ella.

-Luna jamás se equivoca Pans…

-¿Pero qué tal si, si? ¿Qué tal si le digo y me siento peor que ahora? ¿Qué tal…?

-No lograras nada si no te arriesgas- la detuvo Draco, tomando una de sus manos- y si eso llega a pasar, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lo siento pero no estoy preparada para exponerme de esa forma- se levantó del suelo alisando su falda- lo mejor es que esto se quede así Draco, por favor dile a luna que deje el tema.

-Que no diga que lo intente- se rio Draco, a Pansy nada se le escapaba.

-Le diré que lo hiciste con todas tus fuerzas – se burló, antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro y continuar su tarea.

* * *

.

.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada apretada, Draco tuvo que tragar saliva, ¡jamás la había visto tan molesta! Los latidos de su corazón podían confundirse con los golpes de la suela de su zapato contra el piso.

-Te juro que lo intente…

-¡Si claro!- exclamo con una fuerte e irónica risa- Estoy segura que solo le dijiste dos cosas o máximo 3 ¡Odias a Harry!- los ojos de Draco solo podían seguir los ademanes que la pequeña bruja emitía.

-Hey, eso no es verdad – se ofendió, acercándose a ella- solo creo que merece algo mejor, pero en verdad intente hacerlo- ahora él estaba molesto y Luna aun mas- solo que no comparto tu punto de vista ¡Él no quiere a Pansy!

-¡Si, lo hace!- le grito dando un leve saltito de desesperación.

-¡No, no lo hace!

-¡Sí! Solo que aún no se da cuenta- lo tomo de los brazos zarandeándolo un poco con desesperación

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer para darse cuenta?-le dijo tomando las manos entre las suyas, tranquilizándose.

Luna abrió la boca para contestar, pero la tuvo que volver a cerrar…

-Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero tal vez esto solo la lastime más… Pansy dice que no está preparada para exponerse de esa forma…

-Merlín, que necia es…- dijo entre dientes

-Lo mismo digo yo… pero sigo pensando que él no siente nada por Pansy, esta clavado con Daphne.

-Tu también eres un necio- frunció la boca, donde Draco deposito un pequeño beso- tal vez lo que Harry necesite es que alguien le suelte la verdad en la cara- golpeo su puño sobre su palma.

-Hey, hey ¿A dónde?- la tomo de los brazos para detenerla antes de que continuara su camino.

-Hablar con Harry, a decir…

-¡No Luna, no puedes hacer eso!- exclamo por lo bajo – Pansy no te perdonaría…

-Tengo que hacerlo Draco, se lo debo a Pansy.

-No, luna por favor- la regreso a su lugar cuando intento caminar nuevamente.

-¡Vamos Draco, déjame hacerlo!- exclamo molesta, con la vista fija en él en forma de súplica.

¡Odiaba cuando hacia aquel rostro!

-Con una condición…- contesto, pensando por dentro que Pansy lo mataría si se enterara, vio a su novia asentir con felicidad-dejemos pasar estos días, a ver si Pansy se anima, si no le puedes decir el día de la graduación.

-¡Pero faltan dos días para eso!- exclamo

-¡Lo sé!- le dijo arremedándola con burla- pero velo por este lado, si ella no se anima y estas equivocada, no tendrá que ver su rechazo y ni cuenta se dará de nada.

-Al menos que se anime y este en lo incorrecto…

-Cierto… pero no creo que pase.

-Tienes razón en ese punto, pero ya verás cómo te equivocas- le dijo cruzando sus brazos nuevamente, indignada.

-¿Me está retando, Srita Lovegood?- entre cerro los ojos acercándose a ella de forma seductora, haciendo a un lado su cabello para depositar pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

-Tal vez- soltó una risita- hace cosquillas- susurro levemente, había podido sentir un poco una extraña sensación de querer más, tenía que admitir que se había acalorado un poco, cosa que de una manera él pudo percibir.

-Luna- le llamo entre besos pequeños sobre el cuello de la joven- te propongo esto… si estas en lo cierto con lo de Potter- movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado, escuchando los suspiros de Luna, que comenzaban a emocionarlo un poco de más- harás junto conmigo la apuesta de Theo.

-Pero ni siquiera sé que es-lo separo de ella algo agitada

-Ese es el punto- le dio un casto beso en los labios, sujetándola fuertemente sobre sus brazos.

-Usted es el diablo Draco Malfoy- le sonrió Luna divertida

-Solo un poco- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- pero tú eres una loquita, y aun así te amo

-¿Me amas?- parpadeo varias veces con su vista fija en él y una sonrisa sobre su labios.

Draco se quedó inmovilizado ¿La amaba? Pff… que tontería ¡Claro que la amaba! No podía decir que no cuando aquellas palabras habían salido con tal naturalidad… pero ¿ella lo amaba? ¿Al igual que él? El pánico comenzó alterarlo, a asustarlo.

-Siempre pensé que sería yo quien lo digiera primero ¿sabes?- Luna lo conocía muy bien, podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir, que tu…?- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no podía evitarlo, aquella chiquilla hacia que saliera lo mejor y peor de él.

-Sabes, cuando empezó este año creí que iba hacer el peor de todos…- aparto un mechón de su cara, mirándolo con dulzura- estaba equivocada – acaricio su rostro suavemente, haciendo que el cerrara los ojos ante su toque- fue perfecto, es perfecto… Draco Malfoy, tú eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, así que…- lo miro a los ojos, tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos- Si, Draco Malfoy, yo también te amo.

-Eres una cursi ¿lo sabias?- se burló el rubio antes de atacar sus labios con locura, ante la risa de la rubia.

-Mm…Draco- murmuro sobre sus labios

-¿Qué?

-Si gano…- le dijo sin dejar de besarlo, aun murmurando sobre la boca del rubio que parecía no querer separarse de ella- quiero hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le cuestiono separándose de ella confundido

-Acerca de Pansy y Harry, si pierdo hare el reto contigo, pero si no…- Draco levanto sus cejas rubias con intriga- quiero llevarme de Hogwarts el recuerdo más hermoso de toda mi vida.

-Luna, deja de hablarme sin indirectas y…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor- Draco casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharla

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?- estaba sorprendido, juro que tendría que esperar más antes de que ella aceptara, no podía decir que no estaba de lo más feliz por eso.

-Lo digo enserio, ¿Por qué no quieres?- su mirada se entristeció

-Por supuesto que quiero Luna, no digas tonterías-le dijo ahora siendo el quien tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.- es solo que pensé que tendría que esperar un poco más, pero nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo de esa forma.

-¿Pero tomas en cuenta que es solo si yo gano?

El rubio cerró la mandíbula al darse cuenta de ese hecho, y ahora lo único que pensaba era en que deseaba que en verdad fuera así.

-Descuida, nunca me equivoco- le guiño un ojo antes de correr de los bosques al castillo, dejando a Draco con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro.

-Eso espero Luna…

* * *

.

.

-¿Es acaso esto alguna especia de Karma?- Pansy estaba tirada en aquel lugar donde una vez Luna, Draco y ella estuvieron jugando. Había intentado con ansias despejar su mente, pero parecía imposible, estuvo casi la mitad de la tarde encerrada en un aula junto con Harry y eso parecía a ver alterado su mente- Si es así créeme que lo he captado… - suspiro para ella misma.

Se sentía estúpida hablando con ella misma, y ante un ser poderoso que todos llamaban Dios.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito golpeando sus manos sobre el pasto húmedo- Solo quiero que lo hagas desaparecer de mi cabeza- susurro, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Se tapó la cara con su antebrazo, queriendo evitar el lloriqueo que estaba a punto de tener.

-Por favor, solo desaparécelo- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es verlo con ella todos los días? ¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte ayudarlo! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!- se sentó sobre el suelo, arrancando las pequeñas hojas del pasto por un buen rato, tratando de sacar su coraje.

-El césped no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que te pase Parkinson- ella conocía esa voz… Había vuelto hacer Parkinson… una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, dando paso a otra de pánico ¿La abría escuchado?

Se levantó de prisa quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, se calmó al darse cuenta que no había mencionado nombres, pero aun así no se atrevía a darle la cara, no aun.

-Sí, bueno… el mundo tampoco tiene la culpa de tenerte entre los vivos- se giró a él una vez que se sintió lista para mirarlo, solo para marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Eso te agradaría ¿no es así?- se burló sin quitar la vista de ella.

Pansy levanto la cabeza con dignidad, tratando de no romperse frente a él, pero tal parecía que ese día todo estaba en su contra.

Simplemente las palabra salieron por si solas…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un idiota! – Se acercó un poco, pasando su mano por la nariz que aún estaba húmeda por el lloriqueo anterior- ¡En verdad trate de ayudarte, te conté cosas que solo le cuento a Draco, me mostré tal y como era y tú solo me pisoteaste y levantaste falsos sin siquiera escucharme!- estaba a un solo paso de distancia de el - ¡Así que si! ¡Nada me agradaría más que no estuvieras ahora aquí Potter!

-¡No me mientas, Daphne me dijo que solo querías separarnos, me estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo!- hablaba a lo estúpido, pero quería escuchar de su propia boca que todo lo que ella Daphne dijo era cierto.

-Claro… tu adorada Daphne- se burló, mirando hacia lo más alto del árbol con tal de no verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto?

-Tú fuiste el que vino a mi ayuda Potter ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer estropearte las cosas con ella?- le pregunto ignorando su otra pregunta.

-Por qué me odias o a ella ¡No lo sé!- le dijo temblando de furia, confusión, tenía miles de sensaciones diferentes, las sentía por todo su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello, despeinándolo.

-No te odio Harry… yo- no podía decirlo, tenía la palabra atorada en la garganta, sintió como su vista se nublaba y una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Solo se honesta conmigo, por una vez- le pidió Harry, quería escucharla y que le pidiera perdón… por una extraña razón quería que se disculpara e intentaran arreglar las cosas entre ellos, volver hacer amigos. – Realmente te extraño, y tal vez si puedes decirme la verdad y disculparte por intentar separarme de…

-¡Ahg!- grito con desesperación, callando al ojiverde- Eres un idiota…- le dijo dejando las lágrimas correr, Harry la miro sorprendido- No lo vez ¿cierto? ¡Jamás te mentí, Harry, nunca! ¿Por qué? – le faltaba el aire y sus manos se movían con desesperación. - ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? – Se lo quedo mirando un momento- No, ¿sabes qué? no contestes eso, no contestes nada. Solo, solo olvídalo- paso a su lado para marcharse pero él la detuvo, poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola de los brazos.

-¡No! – le ordeno, casi gritando- Es obvio que hay algo que me estas ocultando, Luna y Draco lo saben y tal parece que soy el único que no tiene idea, dime que es- Pansy trago saliva desviando la mirada, removiéndose para que la soltara.-Dime…

-Suéltame, déjame ir Harry.- le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, ¡Dime que es maldita sea!- le grito zarandeándola.

Pansy se asustó por unos momentos, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él… no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente algo dentro de ella lo necesitaba sentir, y a la vez era una forma de decirlo sin tener que usar las palabras.

Harry quien la miro algo alterado se sorprendió al verla besarlo, fue todo sumamente con rapidez

Ella se había zafado de sus brazos y tomado de la cara para besarle con fuerza, no supo que hacer, simplemente se quedó estático ¿Qué significaba eso? Odiaba que todo fuera tan confuso para él.

-Ahora lo sabes…-susurro separándose al ver que no correspondía su beso, apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmar las lágrimas, espero un poco con la esperanza de que le digiera que estaba equivocada o una tontería así, pero el simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío, mudo- descuida, no necesitas decir nada, lo entiendo- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle en el odio un "Hasta nunca Harry Potter" y salir corriendo de lugar, regañándose a sí misma.

 **N/A: Lamento la tardanza… espero y disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Saludos y gracias por los comentarios… prometo que el próximo capítulo será un poco más larguito, ya se acerca el final: C**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Lo odian, amaban? ¿Qué piensan de Harry? ¡Dios, aun pienso en qué hacer con el pobre tonto de Harry…! Bueno espero sus comentarios y lamento mucho la tardanza enserio, espero y el capítulo lo compense aunque creo que es un poco vago: C**

 **Díganme lo que piensan…**


	17. Miedos y Celos

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Los chicos lo vieron frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, se notaba completamente desesperado y el pobre moño sobre sus manos parecía darle una dura batalla. Se estaba probando su traje que Daphne había escogido.

-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Perfecto!- grito, estrujando la tela sobre sus manos

-Hey solo estamos preguntando, tampoco tienes por que gritarnos… te dije que cada vez es más raro- lo escucho susurrar a Deán, cosa que hizo soltar a Harry un gruñido.

-No sé por qué se preocupan por preguntarle, es obvio que no le interesa decirnos… -Ron había entrado a las habitaciones, con un traje de verdad esta vez, el que usaría el día de mañana

-¡Wow…! ¡Ron esta vez te vez como un hombre!- se burló Seamus

-Ni me lo recuerdes ¡Fue espantoso ese vez!- se mortifico al recordarlo y lanzándole una almohada sobre su rostro

-¡Hey! ¡Me despeinas!- se quejó Neville quien no había hablado en todo el momento- ¿No vez que tardo años en arreglarme el cabello?- Harry rodo los ojos al escucharlo.

-No creo que tanto como yo- comento, olvidando que nadie de los presentes estaba muy contento con él.

-¡Harry Potter se dignó hablarnos!- exclamo Ron fingiendo sorpresa.

El ojiverde se sintió culpable al recordar aquel día, en verdad extrañaba a sus amigos y ahora más que la pelinegra lo había confundido notoriamente, necesitaba consejos y a sus amigos.

Faltaba un día para la graduación, era de noche y estaban a unas cuantas horas…no podía dejar pasar más el momento para disculparse con ellos, después sería demasiado tarde y podría correr el hecho de jamás volver a verlos.

-Miren chicos…- se giró en dirección de los chicos con un suspiro reprimido- sé que me comporte como un idiota.

-Sí, lo hiciste-dijo Neville con confianza para después terminar en un susurro algo nervioso

-Fui un idiota, no supe controlar mis impulsos y termine por decir cosas que realmente no siento. – Se acercó un poco más a ellos con una gran seguridad- Ustedes me conocen.

-Pero las dijiste y lastimaste a tus mejores amigos- Seamus le dijo, señalando en dirección de Ron, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hermione lloro por demasiado al ver cómo ni siquiera fuiste para venir al día siguiente a disculparte por todas aquellas cosas horribles que dijiste- tartamudo Nev algo inseguro.

-Es verdad, y no hablar de lo que le dijiste a Neville…

-Estaba avergonzado, no sabía cómo acercarme a ustedes y creí que lo mejor era que pasara un buen tiempo.

-Un buen tiempo – Ron susurro acercándose a su amigo – ¿Casi dos meses? – lo miro fijamente, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-En verdad lo siento- miro hacia el suelo –entiendo si no quieren…

-No Harry, no es lo que estamos diciendo- lo detuvo Neville- Claro que te perdonamos

-¿En verdad?- Ron se cruzó de brazos, estaba dolido aun pero realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

-Solo tienes que hincarte y besarnos los pies- bromeo Seamos

-Eso es asqueroso, ni yo lo haría

-Pero es un castigo perfecto- se burló Ron, ante la mirada de pánico de Harry

-Vamos chicos, no sean así- susurro Harry alarmado

-¡Es broma!- exclamo Ron- Por supuesto que te perdonamos- lo jalo hacia a él, estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo seguido de los demás.

-Creí que no lo lograría- repuso Harry entre los apretones.

-¡Tonterías!

Pasaron un buen rato entre bromas mientras se probaban sus trajes para el día siguiente.

-Chicos, necesito un consejo- menciono Harry mientras luchaba con aquel cabello rebelde

-¿Acerca?- escucho Ron que alguien le preguntaba, estaba tendido sobre su cama, pensando en…

-Es de Daphne- el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, era en lo que justamente pensaba. Aunque no en ella realmente, sino más bien en la pequeña hermana. Se preguntaba si había logrado su tarea.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? Por lo que vi, ya son novios ¿No?- le cuestiono Ron, curioso

-No se lo he preguntado, ni ella a mí- se encogió de hombros acercándose a la cama- pero si tenemos muchas sesiones de besos, pero…

Los chicos se lo quedaron mirando confundidos ¿No debía estar emocionado por eso? Ron, moría de alegría al verlo dudar, Daphne era una perra y no merecía a su amigo. ¡Él debía abrir los ojos! _"Más vale que logres tu misión, pequeña Greengrass"_

-Es extraño, me siento feliz con ella pero realmente no hablamos de nada, solo son besos y tener que escucharla hablar de coronas, bailes, banquetes y todas esas cosas de las cuales Pansy me explico, pero siento que algo falta. – los miro a los ojos

-¿No será que solo te atrae físicamente?- sugirió Neville

-Yo realmente no sé qué le viste, digo si, la tía esta como quiere pero es… - Deán miro a los demás, esperando que alguien continuara sus palabras.

-¿Falsa?- sugirió Neville

-No, no falsa- negó Deán- bueno si también, pero aparte, no sé cómo decirlo

-Es manipuladora, egoísta, y solo le importa el prestigio- termino de decir Ron, el cual recibo una mirada reproche por parte de Harry- lo siento, es la verdad.

-Creo que no estoy muy seguro de eso- susurro Harry, antes de dar un gruñido exasperado- estoy demasiado confundido chicos.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no comprendo cómo puedes estarlo ¿Qué no te gustaba desde hace tiempo?- Harry se encogió de hombros y Neville le dio una mirada de confusión- Y ahora que estas con ella dudas, ¿Por qué?

-¡Todo es culpa de Parkinson!- gruño dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Ron

-¿Pansy?

-¡Sí!

-¿Ella que tiene que ver?- Seamus cada vez entendía menos

-Estuve con ella todo este tiempo, se suponía que me ayudaba para poder ganarme a Daphne y me di cuenta después de que solo estaba estropeándolo todo…

-¿Por qué haría algo así? – Cuestiono Ron – Si después de todo tú fuiste él que acudió a ella por su ayuda.

-Según Daphne porque me detesta, pero después cuando la enfrente, ella me beso y yo…

-¡Wow, wow… espera!- lo detuvo Seamus- ¿Parkinson te beso?

-No te creo- exclamo Ron sorprendido, sabía que la joven se había enamorado pero no que se hubiera atrevido a revelar su secreto a Harry y mucho menos besarlo.

-¡Si, lo hiso!- grito – Ya nos habíamos besado antes, pero solo para probar que tan bueno era y…

-Merlín Harry, ella te gusta- lo detuvo Neville al ver la sonrisa de Harry al recordar esa noche en el suelo de esa aula sucia.

-¿Qué?- susurro desconcertado mirando las caras de sus amigos, que no hacían nada más que asentir-No yo…

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos en la habitación, todos miraban a Harry con una sonrisa tonta que se hacía cada vez más grande sobre sus rostros, a la vez que el ojiverde agrandaba los ojos con sorpresa.

-Demonios…- susurro al darse cuenta que Neville tenía razón.

Aquella estúpida mujer se había metido en su cabeza de una manera que ni siquiera se había dado idea, hasta ahora. Pero eso no quería decir que la quiera o incluso la amara. Había mucha diferencia entre amar a una persona y solo gustar.

-¿En qué piensas Harry? – el chico miro a su amigo pelirrojo, con la duda y el miedo clavado en el pecho.

-Tienes razón, me gusta…- suspiro-¿Pero qué tal si lo de Pansy es solo atracción? Arruinaría lo que por primera vez yo quería – sugirió claramente no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal si no?- le pregunto Deán – A demás, a lo mejor lo de Daphne es solo por qué quieres que las cosas salgan a tu modo, capaz y ni la quieres de la forma en la que piensas.

-No me están ayudando- gruño

-Harry, no podemos ayudarte… esto es algo que tienes que averiguar tú solo- le dijo Seamus- porque aparte de eso, la verdad es que no entendí muy bien- los demás rodaron los ojos al escucharlo, pero tenía razón en ese punto.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que sabré eso?

-Bueno solo compara y escucha lo que tu corazón te dice- le dijo Neville que recibió miradas de burla -¿Qué? Funciona- se escondió dentro de su cama al sentirse expuesto de aquella manera. Todos se despidieron para dormir al dejar de reírse.

Harry lo miro como si estuviera loco, ¿Cómo demonios comprar a Pansy con Daphne si no había pasado ni la mitad del tiempo que paso con ella? Era injusto hacerlo, a parte que la idea de equivocarse lo aterraba profundamente.

Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de tanto pensar, jamás había estado tan confundido en su vida.

Ron lo miraba desde su cama con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, era claro que la duda lo estaba volviendo loco por la forma en que su rostro se retorcía. Hermione le había dicho todo, de cómo Pansy le había dicho que hablara con ellos, jamás pensó que aquella Slytherin pudiera cambiar y mucho menos enamorarse de su amigo.

Solo esperaba que para cuando Harry se diera cuenta, que esperaba que fuera rápido porque si no después sería demasiado tarde, le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

.

.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer la apuesta contigo- susurro Luna mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros detrás del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿Eh?

-Pansy se lo dijo a Harry…

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo está?- le pregunto dándole un espacio a su lado

-Bueno, ella es fuerte y trata de no mostrarlo, pero estoy casi segura que en estos momentos ha de estar llorando en su habitación- suspiro con tristeza.

-Potter- gruño Draco con molestia- Ese tipo es un idiota…

-Comienzo a pensar que lo es – miro el fuego con tranquilidad hasta que sintió la mirada potente de Draco- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- negó- es solo que ¿Cómo entraste a la sala común? – le pregunto, Luna soltó una risa burlona.

-Pansy- dijo simplemente, recargándose sobre el pecho de Draco.

-¿Piensas decirle aun? Soltarle la verdad en la cara- le pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No…- miro el lugar antes de susurrarle- si no se da cuenta para cuando vea realmente quien es Daphne, no vale la pena intentarlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero sabes que es lo que no me alegra- alzo una ceja con burla

-¿Qué?

-Que haya perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo- le dio un casto beso, que ella devolvió con gusto.

-Aun tengo el día de mañana, no cantes victoria tan pronto.

-Cierto

-Seguramente los Nargles no lo dejan pensar bien- se rio Draco antes de recostarse sobre el sillón, con Luna encima de él.

-Luna, estaba pensando…- le dio un beso sobre su cabello- hacer un viaje, ¿te gustaría?

-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? – frunció el ceño sin levantar la vista

-Leí por alguna parte de un tipo que asegura a ver visto a los Nargles- Luna levanto la vista con rapidez, asombrada – Creí que sería buena idea ir e investigarlo- la alegría del rubio al ver la sonrisa llena de emoción y felicidad en el rostro de Luna, no tenía precioso.

Estaba decidido hacer lo que fuera por ella, incluso creer en animales imaginarios.

-¿Tu y yo? ¿En dónde?

-En Alaska, al parecer dice este joven que les gusta el tipo de clima

-Draco eso sería genial, no puedo creer que en verdad investigaras todo esto…

-Por ti haría lo que fuera- le dijo uniendo sus labios con los de ella

-¿Quién es el cursi ahora?- se burló Luna con una sonrisa divina sobre su rostro.

-No digas eso en mi sala común- rezongo Draco

-Draco son las 2 de la madrugada- le informo Luna- ¿Qué hacías despierto a esta hora por cierto?

-¿Las dos?- pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, pero no evites mi pregunta- el rubio rodo los ojos

-Leía el informe de esta persona un tal "Rolf Scamander"

-¿Scamander? ¿No es algo de Newt Scamander?- pregunto tomando la pequeña revista delas manos de Draco

-No lo sé, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado nunca- menciono Draco, ambos tomando la posición inicial en el sillón.

-Era un Magizoólogo, trabajo en la Subdivisión de Bestias, en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Recuerdas aquel libro que Hagrid les dio en 3 año?

-¿El que mordía todo?

-Sí, él lo escribió… este tal Rolf debe ser algo de él, su nieto tal vez- la mirada de Luna era de un brillo especial.

-De acuerdo, esto no me está gustando- exclamo quitándole la revista de las manos, Luna lo miro confundida

-¿Draco?

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto por una persona que no conoces?

-Draco yo no…

-Deberías ver la mirada en tu rostro, es como si vieras a una estrella… el idiota ni siquiera ha hecho nada interesante – bufo molesto – solo es el apellido y que cree en las mismas estupideces que tú…

-¡Draco!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?- le pregunto dolida, pero trato de dejarlo pasar, Draco estaba molesto y no media sus palabras.

-Claro que me escucho… ¿Y tú te ves cuando hablas de él o tu rostro?

-¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!- exclamo en su defensa

-Ni lo conocerás…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que se cancela el viaje!- grito levantándose del sillón y tirando la revista en la chimenea.

-Draco no puedes impedirme ir algún lado- le dijo con tranquilidad, tratando de que se calmara.

-Oh, claro que puedo y más cuando veo en tu rostro esa expresión de asombro y como si… como si fuera lo mejor del mundo aquel idiota.

-Draco- Luna se acercó a él con una sonrisa sobre su rostro- estás celoso.

-No, no lo estoy- negó dándole la espalda.

-Draco… no estoy emocionada por conocer a este tal Rolf.

-Pues tu expresión no me dice lo mismo- gruño girándose a ella.

Luna lo tomo de las manos.

-Estoy emocionada, eso es verdad – Draco bufo al escucharla- pero por lo que pueda decirme de Newt Scamander, no por que quiera conocer a ese tal Rolf… Draco- le hablo en forma de regaño al verlo que ni siquiera la miraba.- Solo me interesas tu.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto frunciendo la boca y mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados

-¡Vamos, claro que sí!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo-le contesto al darle un beso que dejo más tranquilo al rubio.

-Y yo a ti- se separó del beso algo rápido- ¿Sabes que no quise decir…

-Lo se…- lo corto antes de volver a besarlo.

-Te llevare a donde sea Luna-le susurro entre sus labios,

-Ya estoy en donde quiero- le contesto dejándose caer sobre el sillón en el cual se quedaron recostados un buen tiempo besándose y hasta que el sueño les fue ganando.


	18. Conflicto

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

-No sé ni por qué lo hice, no debí haberlo hecho ¿Sabes? – se dejó caer de sopetón sobre el sillón, enterrando su cara sobre sus manos – ¡Y es que él tiene la culpa de todo! – Grito dando un salto para recargar su espalda sobre el sillón - ¿Me estas escuchando?

Draco estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada molesta sobre ella

-Sí, lo hago.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo así?- sus cejas se torcieron más, acentuando más la molestia.

-Como si estuvieras enojado conmigo – susurro algo intranquila

-Es porque estoy molesto contigo- cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza al frente mostrando su indignación

-¿Por?

-Bueno tal vez porque acudiste primero a Luna en vez de a mi ¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo!- Pansy rodo los ojos con pereza, no podía creer que Draco se estuviera comportando como un mocoso.

-Draco, siento que estas siendo un poco posesivo ¿Qué te sucede?- lo conocía y sabía que había algo que le estaba molestando a parte de eso.

-Bien… rayos, ¿Por qué me conoces también?- pregunto en un susurro mientras se removía en el sillón para mirar mejor a su amiga.

-Vamos, dime que sucede

-No lo sé…- admitió – supongo que es solo el miedo de perder a Luna

-¿Por qué crees eso? Ella te ama- le dio un empujoncito sobre el hombro, lo cual lo hizo reír un poco.

-Lo sé- sonrió- y yo a ella, pero es solo que ayer que leía este artículo. – Agrando los ojos con gracia- este tal Rolf Scamander

-¿Rolf Scamander? ¿No es algo de Newt Scamander?

-¿Qué acaso todos lo conocen y yo no?

-Si hubieras puesto atención en clase, en vez de estar tratando de demostrar que eras mejor que Potter, lo sabrías- se burlo

-En fin, ese no es el punto- frunció la boca, regresando al tema

-De acuerdo, continua.

-Le propuse ir, porque este tal Rolf dice haber dicho haber Nargles y tú sabes que Luna adora esos animales extraños, pero cuando le dije… - se giró a verla alterado- hubieras visto su expresión, fue como si estuviera demasiado emocionada.

-¿Y? Ella ama esos animales, no creo que haya sido por el tal Rolf, ni lo conoce- le dijo Pansy con gracias al ver el rostro inseguro de Draco.

-Si lo sé, ¿pero que tal que cuando lo conozca? – Hizo un movimiento con la mano de exasperación-El tipo tiene demasiado en común con ella.

-Aw, estas celoso- suspiro, con la mirada tierna sobre él, Draco la miro molesto dándole a entender que este era un asunto serio – Mira, ella te escogió a ti deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

-¡No son tonterías Pans!- exclamo realmente preocupado, cosa que sorprendió a la morena.

-Si lo son, Luna puede tener mucho en común con este personaje pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos por ti vayan a cambiar, ella sabe lo que quiere y ella te quiere a ti, te escogió a ti y te ama.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Totalmente!- exclamo con demasiada seguridad y zarandeándolo un poco.

-No comprendo cuando me volví tan…

-¿Sensible? – se burló Pansy

-Vamos, que no es gracioso ¡Un hombre debe ser fuerte!- levanto el puño en señal de firmeza.

Pansy se levantó del sillón menando la cabeza en forma de negación con una sonrisa sobre su cara, dejando a Draco un poco pensativo.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer Pans- la vio girarse hacia el confundida- Acerca de lo de Potter- se levantó del sillón para acercarse a su amiga y darle un abrazo- al menos ahora sabes con firmeza que nunca hubiera podido ser…- le dio un beso sobre la cabellera al sentir que le correspondió el abrazo y enterraba su cara sobre su pecho –Es Potter, el príncipe de los torpes- le susurro meneando a la joven entre sus brazos.

Pansy soltó un bufido divertido.

-El rey

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamo una cabellera rubia que se unió al abrazo, inesperadamente-¿Por qué nos abrazamos con tanto cariño?- pregunto haciendo reír a los otros dos.

-Tratando de darme ánimos- se encogió de hombros aun sin separarse.

-Bueno, yo tengo algo para ti- le comento Luna separándose del abrazo y entregándole una caja blanca al momento que se separaba de Draco, el cual se acercó a Luna para abrazarla y darle un beso.

-¿Para mí? – Se sentó en el sillón con asombro algo confundida – Oye, ¿Tú de dónde saliste?

-Del cuarto de Draco, yo sabía que esta no tenía ni un pelo de casta- todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron con cansancio al escuchar la voz de Daphne.

-¿Acaso los espías Daphne? – se burló Pansy – y yo que pensé que tu obsesión por Draco se te había pasado…

-Harry es fantástico, no tengo por qué espiar a Malfoy- le contesto con la boca en una mueca de prepotencia – Debo admitir que en verdad hiciste un excelente trabajo con el

Pansy resoplo rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-Eres despreciable…

-No le hagas caso Pans- le susurro Luna sentándose a su lado

-Pobre Pansy, un gran tiempo intentado hacerlo perfecto para mí y al final ¡Te enamoras de él!- exclamo riéndose – Lastima que Harry Potter es un completo idiota que no se da cuenta de todas las mentiras que le dije.

-¿Por qué estas con él si ni siquiera te importa?- le pregunto Luna, quien tomaba la mano de Pansy, la cual temblaba de la ira.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es famoso niña tonta!- agrando las manos, como si eso fuera lo mejor- Es rico, de buen nombre, fue el salvador del mundo… y tengo que aceptar que no esta tan mal, después de todo.

-¿Es lo único que te importa cierto?- Pansy no podía creer como podía ser tan despreciable, es verdad que ella antes rebajaba a los que no eran de su clase, pero si de algo estaba segura era que al final, el amor por algo o alguien siempre le ganaba y lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. ¡Tampoco era tan fría!

-Es lo único que importa- les dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción girándose para marcharse

-¡Es una… la detesto!- gruño con fuerza, golpeando la caja sobre sus piernas

-Cuidado con la caja Pans- le dijo divertida Luna- olvida a Daphne y abre tu regalo- le dijo desviando la vista al ver pasar a la hermana de Astoria quien le giño un ojo. – Es un regalo de parte de ambos- le comento sonriéndole a Draco y pasando el mensaje de Astoria.

-Espero que te guste- le dijo Draco sentándose a su lado.

-¡Por las barbas de…!- exclamo al ver el pequeño vestido sobre la caja, lo tomo con ambas manos, levantándose del sillón para estirar el atuendo –Chicos… es bellísimo- era un vestido con corte de princesa con tejido de Chifón, de color rosa perla, con el dobladillo hasta el suelo, su escote redondo y sin mangas venia cocido con un collar de perlas delgado que se abrochaba por detrás del cuello. –No tenían por qué hacerlo.

-No vayas a llorar-le advirtió Draco

-Draco, no seas insensible

-No voy a llorar…- se rio Pansy acercándose ambos, para darles un fuerte abrazo- no tenían por qué hacerlo.

-No fue nada- se separaron, para que apreciara más el vestido

-Yo escogí el color- dijo con orgullo Luna

-De seguro alguien quería negro- se burló Pansy mirando de reojo al rubio

-Me gusta el color- se encogió de hombros

-¡Aw, vengan aquí!- exclamo Pansy nuevamente atrapándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

.

.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, Luna se había quedado todo el día en la sala común con Draco y Pansy. En esos momentos ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Pansy, a la cual se había unido Hermione quien se sentía un poco incomoda en el nido de las serpientes, y más aún por lo que había escuchado minutos antes.

-Descuida, nadie entra aquí, es como su habitación personal- le comento Luna intentando calmar a la castaña

-Aun no comprendo que haces aquí- le dijo Pansy alzando una ceja, para después cruzarse de brazos

-Necesito hablar con Luna y me ha invitado a cambiarme con ustedes- respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Y supongo que no puedo escuchar lo que hablaras con ella?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- se rio con nerviosismo

-No soy idiota Granger- Pansy rodo los ojos con lentitud

-¡Bien!- bufo Hermione- ¿puedo hablar con Luna, a solas?

-Claro, ahí está la puerta- le señalo frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos Pansy, hay que arreglarnos todas juntas o al menos déjame hablar con ella un momento… -le pidió Luna.

Pansy solamente camino hacia la puerta con un poco de molestia.

-Te puede cambiar aquí, pero si escucho algo acerca del tema con P, estas fuera ¿Entiendes?- le advirtió Pansy antes de azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Estamos jodidas Luna!- exclamo Hermione en cuanto salió la morena

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la miro parpadeando con su mirada soñadora- ¿Por qué?

-¡No sé cómo le hace, pero la muy maldita se entera de todo!- comenzó a caminar con desesperación por toda la habitación, bajo la mirada desconcertada de Luna.

-No estoy entendiendo Hermione- admitió Luna- tal vez si pudieras tranquilizarte un poco

-Hablo de Greengrass, Astoria grabo la conversación de hoy entre ustedes…

-¿Tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Luna- no estabas aquí.

-Ah eso voy- regaño por interrumpirla, sentándose a un lado de ella- como te decía, ella vino conmigo para enseñarme la grabación y cuando giramos Harry y Daphne estaban ahí.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿A qué hora?- pregunto Luna logrando que la tranquilidad se esfumara.

-Justo cuando venía para acá, hace unos minutos – se volvió a levantar de la cama – Lo peor de todo es que Harry se veía furioso y no con la persona que queríamos.

-Quieres decir que no creyó nada de lo que vio ¿cierto?- su miraba se entristeció al escucharla.

-Sí y yo… me siento mal por esto Luna- se acercó nuevamente a la rubia y susurro lo más bajo que pudo- Aun así Astoria tiene una idea.

-¿Cuál?

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera decir la primera palabra.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez dando paso a una Pansy que parecía haber perdido el color.

-¿Pans que…- Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte golpe en la puerta, que dejo la pregunta a medias.

-Es Harry…- les informo dando unos pasos hacia atrás – no sé qué le sucede pero su cara no era nada amigable- se giró a verlas y pudo notar la culpa en sus ojos- ¿Qué hicieron?

-Solo queríamos abrirles los ojos – susurro Luna

-Lo siento- le dijo Hermione con la mirada apenada

-¡¿Qué hicieron?!- les grito

-¡ABREME LA PUERTA!- escucharon el grito de Harry y los golpes constantes en la puerta.

-Grabamos la discusión entre Daphne y tu hoy y ella se dio cuenta…

-Cree que la hicimos decir todo eso…

-Oh que en realidad jamás paso…

-No sé qué excusa le dio Daphne…

-El caso es que ella sabía y se las arregló para quedar bien..

-Lo sentimos mucho- exclamaron las dos al final, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría con fuerza.

Pansy ni siquiera se había movido del lugar, su vista se había quedado fija en las dos chicas. Se sentía vacía, extraña, molesta con todo el mundo. ¿Realmente había hecho algo tan malo al querer entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Esa era su forma de cobrarle la vida? ¡No era como si en verdad hubiera querido hacerlo!

-Tú- escucho el gruñido de Harry acercándose a ella con rapidez, giro su rostro poco a poco y sintió sus manos tocar sus brazos desnudos para empujarla con fuerza.

Su espalda choco contra el frio muro que sostenía el techo de su cama, lográndola dar un pequeño gemido.

-¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?!-lo escucho preguntarle con furia.

Estaba harta de él y sus malditas acusaciones, ¡No había hecho nada más que ayudarlo! Le conto su vida, sus problemas, ¡Canto con él en un maldito pub!

Se soltó como pudo empujándolo con fuerza, Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Conmigo?- se rio- ¡No! ¿¡Que está mal contigo!?- lo señalo

-¡Tú eres la que se empeña a confundirme! – Se tocó la cabeza con desesperación-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes haciendo grabaciones falsas de mi novia?!

-Escucha Potter – se volvió a reír una vez más con tranquilidad, Hermione y Luna simplemente optaron por quedarse calladas y mirar lo que sucedía. – Estoy harta de todo lo que tenga que ver con tu estúpida novia.- Harry no podías articular ni una palabra, la mirada furiosa de Pansy lo tenía trastornado- No importa si crees que todos te mentimos al respecto de cómo es, lo que hace, dice o incluso siente o si le crees más a ella que a tus amigos- le dijo dándole un empujón con fuerza- ¿Sabes porque? ¡Por qué no me importa más!

-Pues no parece- le contesto Harry tratando de no dejarse ganar por ella.

-¿Sabes? antes deseaba que este año no se acabara para poder tener un poco de tiempo contigo, pero ahora…- cerro los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de controlar el coraje que tenía dentro-lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y no volverte a ver nunca más- camino hacia la puerta mientras decía- Estoy harta de que me quieras culpar cada vez que alguien intenta demostrarte quien es Daphne Greengrass.

-Aún no he terminado – le contesto Harry acercándose a su lugar, al verla abrir la puerta y señalarle la salida, ni siquiera miro a la castaña y rubia sentadas sobre la cama, aquellas palabras que dijo minutos antes le habían dado un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-¡Pero yo sí!-le grito perdiendo la paciencia.- Ahora lárgate de aquí- le gruño.

-¡No, no entiendes nada!-le grito- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, yo estaba seguro de lo que quiera y eso era Daphne y luego llegas tú y me confundes completamente!

-¿Qué demonios se supone que quiere decir eso? – Luna y Hermione se miraron con un poco de esperanza al escuchar a Harry.

-¡Que no me eres indiferente Pansy! ¡Y si me gustas, me gustas mucho!- Pansy se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Potter le había dicho que le gustaba?- Pero con todo lo que has hecho, tratar de retrasar mi…

-¡Yo no hice nada!- le grito, dejando que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente- ¡Jamás trate de retrasar las cosas con Daphne, yo solo…!

-No importa si quisiste o no, ¿pero ves todo lo que estás haciendo ahora? ¿Intentando ponerla mal ante mí?

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa…- le dijo casi perdiendo la voz, Hermione negó con la cabeza, pues las esperanzas habían desaparecido.

-No puedo confiar en ti con todo esto… ¿Cómo esperas que cree que todo lo que me dices es verdad?

-¿Y a ella le crees? –le pregunto sorprendida- ¡Dios Harry, ni siquiera tienes una semana con ella! ¿y crees todo lo que te dice?

-Si lo hago, me ha dado pruebas ¿Qué me has dado tú?- le dijo molesto, no podía adentrarse más al tema o terminaría dudando de la decisión que había tomado. –Solo, solo deja de meterte en nuestra relación.

-Bien, de acuerdo- abrió la puerta nuevamente- descuida Potter, desde este momento dejare de meterme en tu vida, lo cual yo no he hecho.

-Gracias- dijo como si estuviera aliviado de una gran carga e ignorando lo último que lo hacía dudar, pues la morena parecía tan sincera.

-Prometo que no sabrás de mi jamás- Harry la vio como si exagerara

-Estas exagerando, tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi vida. Solo que no intentes destruir mi relación- le dijo con rapidez, el solo hecho de no verla jamás lo mortificaba.

-Lo siento, pero tú y Daphne de hoy en adelante están muertos para mí- pudo ver la mirada de Harry de horror al momento que se acercó a él- al igual que mis sentimientos por ti, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto-le gruño con la mirada furiosa.

-Vamos, estás…

-¡Dije largo!- le grito al momento que hacia magia intencional y la habitación comenzaba aventar un aire realmente fuerte, que saco de un golpe a Harry.

-Sera mejor que te largues-le gruño Theo al verlo tirado al pie de las escaleras, Harry se levantó sin decir nada, con el rostro lleno de pena y vergüenza.

-Vamos Harry, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- comento Daphne tomando a Harry del brazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, tienes razón-contesto sin decir nada más y cruzar la puerta con seguridad, con las últimas palabras de la pelinegra clavadas en su cabeza.

-Bien hecho amor, debimos hacer esto desde un principio- le decía Daphne en cuanto cruzaron la puerta- Mira que querer inventar todo eso acerca de mí y junto con mi hermana, es despreciable.

Harry ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, las palabras que Pansy le había dicho minutos antes no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza y sinceramente no la deseaba fuera de su vida de aquella forma, había esperado tan siquiera seguir con alguna amistad.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos? Creí que habías arreglado con Granger y ¡ella también estaba en todo esto! Harry lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ese tipo de amigos que tienes, Weasley y su familia entera es una burla en mi círculo de amigos, no puedes tener esa clase de amistades si estarás a mi lado ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Harry, te estoy hablando!- le grito molesta al ver que el joven ni siquiera le estaba prestando el más mínimo de atención.

-Lo siento estaba pensando en…

-No me digas que pensabas en Pansy- le reprocho cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con furia.

-¿Qué dijiste de mis amigos?-le pregunto no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado a medias.

Daphne abrió la boca para contestar, pero de pronto no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que si decía aquello Harry comenzaría dudar de ella y no estaba para que eso ocurriera.

-Nada, no dije nada- le sonrió con ternura- ven vayamos a ver los últimos toques de atuendo y a prepararnos… esa corona debe ser mía- le dijo con decisión, tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella hacia el gran comedor, Harry suspiro… el tema de la corona comenzaba a cansarlo demasiado y para ella, parecía ser en lo único que pensara e importara.

* * *

.

.

En realidad se sentía mejor, haberle soltado todo aquello a Harry en la cara la había hecho sentirse más libre, tranquila consigo misma, escucho detrás de ella el sonido de las colchas en donde Hermione y Luna se encontraban.

-Realmente lo siento, creí que esto ayudaría a que se diera cuenta- Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a la pelinegra, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que había sucedido.

-Jamás creímos que algo así sucedería

-Olvidemos a Potter ¿de acuerdo?- se giró mostrando su rostro con serenidad- estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Estas segura?- le cuestionó Luna

Pansy negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellas negando con la cabeza

-No voy a negar que me duele el hecho- comenzó sacando cosas de su baúl con tranquilidad- de que confié mas en ella que en mi después de todo lo que le confié, pero no voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo esperando a que se dé cuenta y suceda algo. – Hermione asintió y Luna le sonrió amablemente- Soy una Parkinson y los Parkinson no le rogamos a nadie- les dijo con decisión- así que de ahora en adelante, no quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de Harry Potter ¿De acuerdo?- esto lo dijo mirando directamente a Luna.

-De acuerdo- prometió antes de levantarse de la cama- entonces ¡Hay que comenzar arreglarnos!- exclamo emocionada.

-Tienes razón- admitió Hermione, si Harry prefería confiar en Daphne antes que ellos, era su problema- no puedo creer que en unas horas nos graduemos por fin- comento emocionada, sacando sus cosas de la bolsa.

-¿Cómo tienes todo eso ahí?- le pregunto Pansy sorprendida

-Es un hechizo de extensión indetectable-le dijo orgullosa

-Vaya…

-¿Alguien sabe que puedo hacerme en el cabello?-pregunto Luna quien jalaba el cepillo el cual se había enredado en su cabello.

Pansy y Hermione soltaron una carcajada al mirarla, aquella rubia era todo un caso.

 **N/A: ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que creía que solo dos o tres capítulos más? Bueno pues creo que me excedí, hice demás para llegar al final, no creo que el que sigue sea el final, pero tal vez si el penúltimo. Espero en verdad que les esté gustando y agradezco de todo corazón a quienes le dieron Follow y agregaron a favoritos.**

 **Gracias a Siy Simon y Artemisa Twin por los reviews constantes, me dio mucho gusto que les esté gustando hasta este punto y espero el final sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos (:**


	19. Rey y Reina (Caos)

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Una cabellera rubia se movía constantemente de un lado a otro, a veces con movimientos bruscos y uno que otro suave. Pansy y Hermione realmente estaban batallando para lograr hacerle un peinado digno de una reina de graduación.

-¿Creen que gane?- le pregunto Luna cerrando un ojo debido al dolor causado en su cuero cabelludo.

-Solo si logro desenredar esto de aquí- gruño Pansy jalando con fuerza

-¡¿Qué jamás te peinas?!- le pregunto Hermione, quien comenzaba a sudar y su cabello a esponjarse- Dios, no puedo seguir… ¡Mira mi cabello!

-Tú tienes la culpa- le reclamo Pansy

-¿Y yo porque?- le refuto Hermione cruzando los brazos indignada.

-¡Hagámoslo a modo muggle! ¡Tengamos algo que recordar!- la arremedo Pansy

-No pensé que sería tan difícil desenredar su cabello- se defendió comenzando alzar la voz

-¡Por dios es Luna Lovegood! ¡Jamás se peina!- le exclamo Pansy tomando un mechón del rubio cabello balanceándolo sobre el rostro enrojecido de Hermione.

-¿Chicas que les parece?- pregunto Luna interrumpiendo la contestación de Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambas sorprendidas ¿En qué momento Luna se había hecho aquello?

-No sé, solo se me ocurrió- les dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Tenían que admitir que se veía bien para ser un simple trenza de cuatro hacia un lado, se veía algo despeinada pero daba un toque realmente bonito.

-Siguen ustedes- les dijo con emoción

-Por mí ni se preocupen, solo me haré un chongo a la mitad algo despeinado y un poco de crepé arriba- les informo Pansy

-De acuerdo… ¿Y tú?-le pregunto Luna a la castaña

-Bueno, yo pensaba en dejarlo suelto

-¿Suelto?- repitió Pansy, sin agradárle la idea.

-Obviamente le voy a tratar de que mis chinos se acomoden

-Tengo una idea- la detuvo Pansy sentándola sobre la silla y sacando su varita.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto alarmada

-Tranquila, ella sabe lo que hace-le animo Luna

-Te hare los chinos un poco más relajados, creo que los muggles les llaman Weavys

-Wavy- le corrigió Hermione

-Exacto, eso mero- asintió Pansy

-¿Apoco sabes hacerlos?- pregunto Luna quien miraba la revista que Hermione le enseño, para mostrarle un ejemplo

-Totalmente-menciono orgullosa de ella misma.

No tardo absolutamente nada y termino haciendo unas pequeñas trenzas a los lados para agarrarlos en la parte de atrás y se viera un poco más elegante.

-Te quedo hermoso- le dijo Luna

-Quiero ver- se quejó Hermione la cual no habían dejado que mirara – Rayos…- susurro cuando se miró- te quedo perfecto.

-Lo sé, soy grandiosa- se alago Pansy sentándose ahora ella la silla para comenzar a maquillarse- ¿Luna?

-¿Si?- pregunto dejando de mirar el peinado de Hermione

-Deberían empezar a maquillarse ¿Ya vieron la hora?- les advirtió

Hermione no menciono nada, simplemente se sentó en otro tocador y comenzó ponerse unas cremas humectan-tes.

Después de una media hora, Hermione había terminado. Su maquillaje era por primera vez un poco cargado, se había pintado los ojos en un Smockey Eyes con color café y negro oscuro sin brillo, su mejillas tenía un rubor color durazno suave y sus labios de color rosa pálido.

Luna le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación, quien miro a Pansy después.

-Te ves bien Granger y tú también Luna-le comento mirando sus ojos que los había pintado de color café con dorado y un toque de rosa pastel brillos-os, en perfecta combinación con su cabello. Sus mejillas les habían puesto un rubor dorado con un poco de rosa, cosa que le daba la apariencia de haberse ido a solear y sus labios eran de un color cereza.- creo que debieron ponerse un poco de rímel- le dijo acercándose a Luna primero y después a la castaña, para ponerles un poco- Si, mucho mejor.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione

-¿Y qué tal mi maquillaje?- les pregunto por último, antes de que comenzaran a ponerse los vestidos.

Tenía los ojos pintados de color rosa brillo-so con café oscuro, al igual que Hermione en un tipo de Smockey Eyes, pero con colores menos fuertes, sus mejillas casi no tenían rubor y su boca la había pintado de color rosa pálido.

-Me encanta… me gusta la combinación de tus ojos- le dijo Hermione – es increíble el maquillaje ¿No creen?

-Mis ojos son enormes y con los arreglos que me hizo Pansy se ven más pequeños- inspeccionaba Luna con emoción.

-El maquillaje hace maravillas-les dijo Pansy levantándolas de los asientos para mirarse en el espejo- es extraño que tu estés aquí- aun no creía que estuviera platicando de aquella forma con Hermione, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Lo se… pero bueno, es hora de cambiarnos- les dijo corriendo hacia la cama donde tenía su vestido extendido- Ron quiere llegar a tiempo, como si fuera posible con él, se tarda más que yo- se quejó mientras se metía sobre el vestido de cuerpo pegado de color plateado estilo lentejuela que lo hacía brillar con cola de sirena y con escote en forma de corazón sin mangas.

-Ese vestido es hermoso- le dijo Pansy mirando a Hermione con asombro- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso quieres matar al pobre de Ronald Weasley?- se burlo

-Bueno, solo quiero sorprenderlo. – se ruborizo- verme diferente a como siempre me ve

-Eso es algo bueno Mione-la alentó Luna, su vestido era algo parecido al de Pansy solo que de un color verde esmeralda de gaza, con unos cuantos tocados plateados en la parte de arriba, su escote era en forma de "V".

-Seguramente que lo dejas mudo- comenzó Pansy justo cuando se giraba para mirar a la rubia- Wow Luna- suspiro realmente impactada.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- les pregunto con tranquilidad- Draco escogió el color

-Te vez bellísima- Hermione la tomo de la mano, la silueta del vestido era en forma de sirena con acabado en trompeta, y le favorecía completamente al cuerpo de Luna.

-Gracias… - sonrió

-Vamos Parkinson, ponte el tuyo- la apresuraron mientras que colocaban los zapatos y unos pendientes sencillos.

Pansy se colocó el vestido, los zapatos y unos pendientes sencillos con rapidez

-Parece como si de verdad no rompieras ni un plato- se burló Hermione

-¡Lo sé!- se rio, estaba de acuerdo con ella, se veía tan buena con aquel color que hasta le daba gracia.

-¿No te gusta? – Pregunto Luna preocupada- Debí haberle hecho caso a Draco

-Hey, claro que me gusta- se acercó y la tomo de los hombros para calmarla- me veo diferente, si… pero me gusta cómo me veo así que no te preocupes –la zarandeo esperando a que se relajara.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Totalmente, boba!- Pansy la abrazo con cariño

-Luces muy bella Parkinson- asintió Hermione con tranquilidad, no entendí como era posible que Harry no se diera cuenta que Pansy Parkinson valía mucho más que Daphne Greengrass. -¡Bueno!- exclamo antes de que sus pensamientos salieran por su boca- ¿Están preparadas?

-¡Muero por ver la cara de Draco cuando te vea!- comento Pansy con emoción, encaminando a las jóvenes hacia la puerta para salir y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-¿A quién le robaste el traje Weasley?- escucharon a Blaise preguntar, se imaginaban la cara de furia de Ron ante la burla de tantos Slytherins.

Todos llevaban trajes normales casi todos, excepto Blaise que era plata, eran de color negro y los moños del color del vestido de sus respectivas parejas.

-JA…JA. ¡Que gracioso!- exclamo con sarcasmo – No puedo creer que este en esta casa de serpientes…- susurro para sí mismo cuando los pasos por las escaleras lo hizo levantarse para acercarse- Hermione al fin ba…- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver las curvas que su novia mostraba con ese vestido pegado. Para ser sinceros, jamás se imaginó que tenía todo eso debajo del uniforme. –Luces… rayos, te ves preciosa. – las mejillas se le sonrojaron y lo vio sonreírle con pena y nerviosismo.

-Me siento envidiado en estos mementos- escucho un susurro a un lado de él.

-Quítale el ojo de encima a mi novia-gruño Ron, tomándola de la mano.

-Tranquilo Ron- le dijo Hermione dándole un suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios

-¿Dónde está Luna y Pansy?- cuestiono Theo cuando habían visto bajar a Hermione- te vez bien Granger.

-Gracias…- carraspeo – ellas venían detrás de mí.

-La paciencia no es una virtud en ti, por lo que veo- se burló la voz de Pansy al momento que bajaba las escaleras

-¡Pansy!- lo vio mirarla de arriba hacia abajo con una grande sonrisa sobre su rostro- te vez bellísima.- Pansy le sonrió antes de ver que el rubio no se encontraba por ahí.

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-Aquí Pans- la voz de Draco se escuchó del otro extremo del pasillo, iba con la vista puesta sobre las mangas de su traje.

-Luna no tarda- le dijo Pansy

-Si…- susurro levantando la vista con lentitud, lo primero que vio fue el dobladillo, lo segundo, las curvas que el vestido mostraba hasta llegar a la cintura, para al final terminar mirando su rostro sonriente y ruborizado.

Sin palabras, se había quedado mudo al verla pero la sonrisa que se fue formando sobre su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos, era más que suficiente para hacerle saber a Luna, que había quedado deslumbrado.

-Wow- escucho las voces de Ron, Blaise y Theo – Luce fantástica.

-Lo se…- susurro

-¡Qué esperas, acércate!- le dijo entre dientes Blaise empujando a su rubio amigo, lográndolo sacar de su ensoñación.

-Luna…- se atraganto- te vez… como la mujer más hermosa de este planeta.

-Gracias yo…

-¡Oh vamos tortolitos!- gruño Blaise con desesperación- ya son las 6 y tengo hambre- los empujo hacia la salida, sin lograr que se dejaran de mirar.

Draco simplemente la tomo de la mano, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, para una noche perfecta. Una que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

.

.

El gran comedor lo habían arreglado justamente igual que en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos, dejando en medio la pista de baile.

Estaba aburrido, y a la vez sus manos sudaban ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso?!

Daphne ya se encontraba a su lado, se veía grandiosa con ese vestido color rojo, era sencillo pero les ensayaba a todos las buenas cuervas que tenía. En verdad se veía preciosa pero la plática entre ellos era escasa, se la pasaba criticando con sus amigas de los vestidos de los demás.

Se decía que era normal aquello, todas las niñas hacían ese tipo de cosas… no era porque ella fuera así de mezquina ¿O sí?

-Mira quien viene- dijo con molestia, cruzando los brazos, mordiéndose los labios por dentro cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Draco y compañía.

La vista de Harry se posó sobre Luna y Hermione, una sonrisa amigable surgió sobre sus labios, pero cuando su vista se cruzó con la imagen de Pansy, sintió como todo el ruido y la gente desaparecía de su vista, dejándola solo a ella.

-¿Ya vieron a Granger?- susurro una de las amigas de Astoria, anonada con la visión de la castaña.

-Se ve grandiosa

-Quien diría que tenía todo eso escondido

Harry podía escuchar las críticas de las demás, pero su vista seguía clavada en Pansy quien venia del brazo de Theodore Nott. Aquel sentimiento de iría que había sentido cuando lo vi que iba besadla hace unos días, estaba regresando.

" _Concéntrate Harry, vienes con Daphne. ¿El amor de tu vida_?" Pensó con intensidad para que aquellos pensamientos salieran de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?- escucho la voz de Daphne a su lado y por la expresión de su rostro, no se veía nada feliz.

-Nada…

-Eso espero, tus ojos deberían estar fijos en mí… no en Pansy Parkinson- lo jalo del brazo, arrastrándolo junto con ella hasta la mesa.

Su mente, lo primero que pensó fue en que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de correr la silla para que ella tomara asiento, tal y como Pansy le había dicho la primera vez, ya que lo sentó con brusquedad, ante la mirada de los acompañantes de sus amigas, lo miraron con mala cara, Harry pensó que tenían ese aspecto de ser personas estiradas que se creían mejor que los demás.

Incomodo, extraño y nada a gustó fue cuando se encontró en aquella mesa.

Su vista se posó en los cubiertos y las copas sobre las mesas. Trago en seco… había estado tan distraído en otras cosas que no recordó practicar las cosas que Pansy le había enseñado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- escucho que Daphne le decía, con la mirada molesta y fastidiada

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

-Mis amigos te están hablando Harry, no te quedes callado. Eso es descortés

Los jóvenes lo miraban con una ceja levantada, esperando a que mencionara algo pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

Bueno, no diría nada pues ya que en ese momento Mcgonagall se había parado frente a todos para decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos de Hogwarts- levanto las manos en señal de dar el saludo- Bienvenidos a su baile de graduación y despedida. Como sabrán, mañana se darán entrega de sus diplomas y reconocimientos, como también se le darán sus hojas de inscripción para el área en que deseen especializarse, pero bueno, hoy es un día para divertirse y pasarla bien con todos sus amigos- guardo silencio unos segundos debido a los aplausos que habían surgido- Les informo que tendrán unos minutos para depositar sus ganadores para Rey y Reina, luego proseguiremos al Gran banquete y a continuación anunciaremos a los ganadores y por ultimo podrán disfrutar de la noche.- les informo todo eso mientras el profesor Bins colocaba el pequeño baúl sobre una mesa frente al escenario de ambos lados- por favor, hagan una fila sin ¡Alboroto!- grito al final cuando varios se levantaron con rapidez y se balancearon sobre la mesa.

-Pobre Mcgonagall- susurro Hermione al ver todo el tugurio de gente arrimados al frente

-Sugiero que esperemos a que este mas despegado- argumento Theo

-Excelente idea- Ron y Blaise mencionaron al mismo tiempo, enviándose una mirada de molestia.

Pansy rodó los ojos con gracia haciendo que eso diera con la persona que estaba deseando evitar, se veía tan apuesto. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada debido a que Daphne lo jalo hacia el frente para dejar su voto. Comenzaba a cansarse de que lo tomara como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana, jalándolo de un lugar a otro.

-Vamos Harry, apúrate…- le dijo gruñona mente- ¡Mas les vale a los idiotas votar por mí!

-¿Qué acaso es lo único que te importa?- le pregunto algo cansado

-Disculpa, obviamente- bufo con exasperación, dejándolo solo en medio de un montón de gente, cosa que lo molesto de sobremanera y lo hizo regresar su lugar, al fin y al cabo eso del Rey y la Reina para él era una estupidez.

-Potter…- levanto la vista de la mesa para mirar a la persona que le hablaba

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes quién soy verdad?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado y mirando de un lado a otro

-Eres la hermana de Daphne… - le contesto confundido cuando una duda vino a su cabeza

-Sé que te has de preguntar qué hago aquí, después de que me viste con Granger hablando de la grabación que hice…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es tu hermana- le dijo confundido, no entendía

-Lo sabrás, pero antes necesito que lo veas tú mismo. – le dijo entregándole dos pequeños frascos sobre la mano

-¿Otra grabación?- se burlo

-Y esto- le dijo, dándole un pequeño libro

-¿Para qué quiero yo esto?- le pregunto hojeándolo hasta encontrar una parte subrayada

-Este libro no pude falsificarlo, como ella te hace creer- le dijo apuntando le libro con su delgado dedo- este hechizo te dice cuando una grabación es verdadera o falsa.

-Pudieron haberla hecho decir eso…- quiso defendedla, pero la verdad es que hasta el comenzaba a tener dudas debido a su comportamiento esa noche.

-Si fuera así- se burló- ¿Por qué decirte que esa grabación fue falsa?- le cuestiono, mirando una vez más por el salón- Te hubiera dicho que la obligamos o algo así… piénsalo Potter, mi hermana no es lo que crees.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- volvió a preguntar guardando los frascos en su saco

-Como te dije… lo sabrás tarde o temprano-le dijo levantándose de la mesa, vio ambos lados y se inclinó con rapidez- abre los ojos Potter, o será demasiado tarde.

Harry la vio marcharse de prisa sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más.

-Listo… - Daphne le dijo en cuanto regreso a la mesa nuevamente - ¿A dónde te fuiste? No te vi votar- le pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada

-Oh, no vote por nadie

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la mesa completa sobresaltándolo. Daphne alzo una mano, como ordenando silencio a los demás que comenzaron a susurrar

-¿Cómo que no votaste?-le dijo ente dientes, aguantando el coraje

-Este tipo de cosas se me hacen una tontería- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

La vio reír con tranquilidad

-Bien, descuiden- dijo mirando a los demás- me asegure de votar por el

-¿Qué?- ahora fue el turno de Harry para preguntar sorprendido –no puedes hacer eso, es trampa

-Harry, Harry- coloco una mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa socarrona- Soy Daphne Greengrass, puedo hacer…lo…que…sea- le dijo con lentitud al final, justo cuando comenzaba aparecer el banquete frente a ellos.- Como ahora-le ordeno.

Harry se quedó sorprendido y con la molestia recorriendo su cuerpo, que tomo el primer cubierto que vio

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le regaño Daphne quitando el cubierto de su manos- ¿Eres estúpido o algo? Esa cuchara es para la ensalada. ¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué te enseño la estúpida de Parkinson!- exclamó dándole otro cubierto.

-Es lo mismo- se defendió Harry con pesadez

-No, no lo es- lo jalo del cuello acercándolo a ella- espero no hagas estas cosas en una cena con personas importantes Potter- le susurro – Estas cosas, son importantes.

-Creí que te gustaba tal y como era y estas cosas no eran importantes- sonrió de lado, mirando su expresión.

-No seas idiota Potter…-le reclamo, estaba furiosa y tan concentrada en ser la Reina de graduación que estaba olvidando guardar las apariencias- estas cosas son importantes para mí y mi familia, no nos gusta la gente como tus estúpidos amigos sin clase.

Harry sintió los colores subírsele a la cara, se soltó del agarre

-Mi vida perdona, es solo esto de la corona-le dijo rápidamente, algo nerviosa

-Claro, disculpa iré al baño- le dijo levantándose de la mesa con rapidez.

-De acuerdo- lo despidió con la mano, para después rodar los ojos- es tan estúpido- se burló con los demás sin darse cuenta que Harry la había podido escuchar perfectamente.

Se recargo sobre el lavabo con desesperación e ira, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Pansy le había dicho miles de veces, y desde un principio que ella no era lo que creía que era, Hermione e inclusive Luna y Cho se lo habían dicho.

Levanto la vista para ver su rostro distorsionado, se arremango las mangas y se remojo la cara, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Eres un imbécil Harry - se dijo a si mismo limpiándose las manos, había peleado con sus amigos por aquella mujer que lo único que le importaba eran las apariencias y Pansy… - Ella no me perdonara- se dijo recargándose una vez más sobre el lavamanos.

-¿Y de que se lamenta ahora el gran Harry Potter?- escucho la voz de Malfoy detrás de él

-Lárgate Malfoy- gruño

-¿Qué sucede Potter? – Se burló – Creo haber escuchado que alguien no te perdonara…

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo mirándolo hacer el recorrido hasta el lavabo a un lado de él, desde el reflejo del espejo.

-Por supuesto que lo es- le dijo con decisión, mirándolo fijamente después de secarse las manos- ella es mi mejor amiga Potter y tú la lastimaste.

-Mira no…

-Me vas a escuchar- le advirtió con dureza, cosa que lo hizo guardar silencio- Pansy desperdicio sus últimos días intentando ayudarte a que consiguieras a esa estúpida persona que no merece ni el más mínimo de atención por parte de nadie, te contó cosas, se abrió contigo de una manera que a veces me cuesta hacer que lo haga conmigo y aun así desconfiaste y la humillaste.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- le grito con desesperación a un palmo de distancia de él, realmente se sentía mal y Draco solo lo hacía enojarse más consigo mismo.

-Lo sabes ahora… pero debiste confiar en ella desde un principio, y mucho más en tus amigos.

-Me sorprende que tú digas eso- se burló- ¿Pero por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? – le dijo empujándolo levemente para salir del baño, pero él se lo impidió.

-Pansy es mi amiga y es mi asunto lo quieras o no…- lo tomo del cuello con brusquedad.

-¿Siempre la defiendes así? – le pregunto comenzando a divagar, por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de él y Pansy en forma amorosa y eso le hervía la sangre. - ¿Engañas a Luna con ella? ¿Eh? No es normal de alguien defender alguien de esta forma.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero sus reflejos lo hicieron detenerse sobre la orilla del lavabo-Estas enfermo Potter…-le gruño – No te acerques a Pansy

-¡¿O qué? ¿Qué me hará el Hurón?-le grito haciendo que Draco se girara y le diera un puñetazo en la boca que lo hizo caer al piso.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, tocando su labio, cuando el sacudía su mano del dolor.

-Si la vuelves a lastimar… no solo te la veras conmigo Potter, ella tiene muchos amigos que la defiendan ¡Muchos!- le grito antes de salir furioso de los sanitarios.

Harry movió su quijada con molestia al momento que se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba el saco, cosa que provoco que los frascos que Astoria le había dado hicieran un pequeño ruido y el libro cayera al suelo.

* * *

.

.

Draco se dirigió a su mesa con rapidez, estaba furioso. Potter era un imbécil que no la merecía.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando lo vio tomar asiento- Te vez algo alterado

-No es nada…- le dijo dándole un casto beso

-¿Seguro?- suspiro con tranquilidad, no podía ocultar nada a ella.

-Potter es lo que pasa… realmente es un idiota.- le susurro, para evitar que Pansy los escuchara, parecía pasarla muy bien con Theo en esos momentos.

-¿Le pegaste?- le sonrió con gracia.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- desvió la mirada, para mirarla a continuación de reojo- Solo fue un pequeño golpecito

-Draco…

-Me saco de mis casillas luna, insinuó que te engañaba con Pansy- la indignación en su voz era notoria.

-Supongo que no tiene remedio- suspiro con tristeza

-Oh, no. Sí que lo tiene…- sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado- parece ser que ya sabe quién es realmente Daphne Greengrass.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto emocionada, captando la atención de Hermione quien se estiro sobre la mesa.

-Creo que Pansy nos pidió dejar el tema de Harry- le recordó a Luna, en un susurro- deberías dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-¡Eso hago!- exclamo- pero no está de más un empujón.

-Granger tiene razón, deberías dejar las cosas así. – Desvió la mirada hacia Pansy quien lo miro confundida, pero aun así le dio una cálida sonrisa – A demás, no creo que lo perdone.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo Luna, que pase lo que tenga que pasar- le dijo Hermione antes de volver a lado de Ron

-Draco ¿En verdad crees que no lo perdone?

-Pansy es orgullosa y al final de todo es una Slytherin, pero no puedo hablar por ella… así que no, la verdad no lo sé.

-Espero que lo perdone y Harry le diga algo- se acercó a él y le susurro en su oído- tienes una apuesta que cumplir conmigo.

Comenzó a sentir el calor sobre su cuerpo, había olvidado por completo acerca de la pequeña apuesta que habían hecho entre ellos. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado que terminaría con Luna en una situación como esa y mucho menos que ella misma le estuviera pidiendo eso. Realmente ella era un estuche de monerías de cosas totalmente espontaneas y extrañas y la amaba, jamás se aburriría con ella.

-Muero por cumplirla-le contesto dándole un beso sobre su mejilla y alzando las cejas de forma seductora.

-¡Nuevamente bienvenidos!- exclamo Mcgonagall minutos después de que las mesas de comida quedaran vacías y apagando el volumen de la música. –El señor Bins, se ha encargado oficialmente de contar los votos y es hora de anunciar a nuestros ganadores. – les hiso una seña de que se levantaran de sus asientos y se acercaran a la pista de baile, algunos lo hicieron y otros se quedaron aun lado de sus mesas. –Debo decir que realmente estoy emocionada, es el primer año en que todos juntos hicimos algo diferente y…- un sollozo se escuchó sobre el salón- es la primera vez que veo gente de diferentes casas congeniar y llevarse bien. Creo que fue una buena idea hacer algo distinto esta vez.

-¡Diga los votos!- grito un gracioso que recibo una mirada dura de la profesora.

-Aunque claro, no se les ha quitado lo grosero a algunos- regreso su vista al frente, tomando dos sobres de la mano del profesor- En fin, el Rey y la Reina de la graduación son…

Daphne miro con intensidad hacia el escenario, sus ojos brillaban como dos bolas de cristal mirando un objetivo, la corona que la profesora Trelawney tiene en sus manos. Miro por ambos lados en busca de Harry, comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-Lo siento, ¿De qué me perdí?-le pregunto una vez que llego a su lado

-Prácticamente todo, imbécil.-le gruño, Harry iba a replicar- Shuu, ya dirán nuestros nombres-le dijo con seguridad

-…Harry Potter y… -Daphne apretó el agarre en el brazo del ojiverde que juro que casi le sacaría sangre, pero su vista estaba posado a unos cuantos metros sobre la de figura de Pansy que lo miraba tratando de mostrarse feliz, pero se podía notar la tristeza en su cara -… ¡Luna Lovegood!- Draco y los demás aplaudieron con y miraron a la rubia sorprendidos.

-Demonios-susurro Theo por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que había perdido la apuesta, pero aun así estaba feliz por la rubia.

-Sabía que podrías

-Felicidades Luna

-Te dije que no necesitabas cambiar nada para ganar- le dijo Draco abrazándola- solo ser tu misma, la Luna que amo- se soltó de ella para darle un beso

-Gracias Draco, me alegra que no hagas aquella apuesta humillante

-Me alegro de que no tengas que hacerla conmigo- se rió, dándole un beso pero algo los hizo separar, un grito.

-¡¿Qué!?-grito con fuerza después de que salía de su trance, logrando captar la atención de todos.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Greengrass?- la voz de Mcgonagall se escuchaba molesta

-¡Por supuesto que pasa algo!- se acercó con grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba Luna y Pansy- ¡Todo es culpa de ellos, en especial tuya!- le grito a Pansy dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Me temo que no la comprendo- le dijo Mcgonagall acercándose a donde estaban

-¡Profesora hicieron trampa, es obvio!-chillo, los chicos la miraran como si estuviera loca, mientras que Harry no quitaba la vista de Pansy.- ¿Quién demonios votaría por Lunática Lovegood?- se rio con nervio, molestia y desesperación

\- Es imposible, ¿Con quién cree que habla?- Mcgonagall se molestó ante el comentario- estas cajas son mágicas- las señalo – y son anti sabotaje y trampas- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Entonces hechizaron al colegio!-grito con enojo

-¿A todo el colegio?- hablo Harry por primera vez, como si estuviera asombrado, los chicos lo miraron confundido, pues su voz denotaba sarcasmo.

-¡Si!- grito al borde de la histeria

-Basta Señorita Greengrass, está arruinando la noche con sus acusaciones falsas- le hablo molesta –La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, son incapaces de hacer cosas así, Malfoy y Parkinson han hecho las cosas bien este último año y no hay nada que decir acerca de la joven Lovegood, así que le sugiero que se vaya a su lugar y… ¡¿Pero qué hace?!- grito cuando lanzarse sobre Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Ay, ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame!- grito Pansy desde el suelo, colocando sus manos sobre su cara hasta sentir como la quitaban den encima, su vestido se había manchado de vino, del cual no supo de donde salió. Cosa extraña sin sentido.

-¡Esto fue tu culpa… primero me dijiste que Potter me haría ganar y sabias lo de Lovegood con Draco!-le grito - ¡Vamos digan quien voto por mí!- se giró a ver a la profesora- le apuesto a que la mayoría levantara la mano y se dará cuenta que hicieron…

Su voz se apagó justo en el momento en que en el escenario, figuras de humo formaban la silueta de ella y su hermana.

 _._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- se podía escuchar la voz de Daphne decirle a Astoria._

 _-Solo quiero que me digas donde esta…_

 _-Tori, ¿crees que haré eso después de lo que hiciste esta mañana?_

 _-Lo que hice no se compara con tu traición_

 _-¿Mi traición? Tori ese personaje solo era un don nadie, te hice un favor_

 _-¡No! ¡No lo hiciste, yo quiera a ese bebe! ¡Lo sabias y aun así le dijiste a Papa y Mama!_

 _-Era por tu bien, ¿Qué diría la gente? – Astoria jamás se movió de su lugar, frente al umbral de la puerta de la habitación- Obviamente la gente importante, los demás son solo personas insignificantes, ¿Sabías que…_

 _-Daphne, por favor. Te lo ruego, dime donde esta Sam_

 _-¡Jamás! ¡No avergonzaras a la familia con alguien como él!_

.

Daphne se había quedado estática cuando miro aquella grabación, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella. Tenía un aspecto terrible, el cabello desarreglado y el maquillaje todo corrido.

-Harry…- susurro entre cortada

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no me engañas- se acercó con ella- te recomiendo que te vayas, antes de que toda esta gente insignificante te linche…

Daphne miro con miedo a los presentes y lo único que se le ocurrió fue desaparecer del lugar y refugiarse en la comodidad de su mansión.

Mcgonagall estaba paralizada por aquel vídeo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que aquella mujer fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su propia hermana. El carraspeo del profesor Bins fue lo que la saco de su estado.

-¡Bien!- grito tragando en seco, intentando recomponerse- Harry, Luna… por favor pueden bailar en el centro para que podamos proseguir y olvidar este incidente- pido con amabilidad y desespero.

Pansy los vio tomarse de la mano y avanzar hacia el frente para bailar, ¿Qué había sido todo eso por parte de Harry? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en él.

-Pansy el vestido-le informo Hermione al ver el estado en que Daphne lo había dejado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a cambiarlo?-le pregunto Theo

-No, iré yo sola.- le dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho- Gracias, no tardare.

-¿Segura que deseas ir sola?-le volvió a preguntar Draco

-Draco, estoy bien.- bufo con gracia- es solo un vestido.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa… aquí estoy- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuida de tu chica- le dijo antes de encaminarse a las puerta del gran comedor, bajo la mirada y sonrisa discreta por parte de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué estas tramando Harry?- la voz soñadora de Luna le llamo la atención.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. En los Bosques

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Harry Potter era un idiota, él lo sabía. Se lo había repetido una y mil veces en aquel baño después de mirar los frascos y mencionar el hechizo que confirmaba que las grabaciones eran reales. Ni siquiera tenía que haberlo hecho, en su interior sabía que era sincera, no por eso lo había notado cada vez que la había enfrentado.

Estaba preocupado por no poder obtener el perdón de la única persona con la que en realidad se había sentido a gusto, como el mismo. Ahora lo sabía… Pansy Parkinson se había ganado su aprecio y cariño, no solo le gustaba pasar o perder el tiempo con ella, se había enamorado de ella y se dio cuenta tarde. Lo único que quedaba ahora, era conseguir que lo perdonara, intentar algo entre ambos… sería difícil pues el mismo se había encargado de arruinar esa posibilidad.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Te equivocaste demasiadas veces Harry, y no solo con ella.- bailaban en medio de la pista bajo la mirada de miles de estudiantes.

-Lo sé, fui un idiota- sonrió, estar en medio de esa pista bailando, le recordaba la vez que habían practicado en la sala de los Menesteres. –Malfoy me mira como si quisiera matarme.

-¿Y qué querías? Pansy es su mejor amiga, le tiene demasiado aprecio.

-Si me lo dejo claro- se señaló el labio roto en donde lo había golpeado y recibió una sonrisa de parte de Luna- ¿Te alegra que me haya golpeado?- se sorprendió

-Te lo merecías-se encogió de hombros soltando una risita leve-Dime, Harry… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Esperar- Luna lo miro confundida, al momento que se detenía la música- le he dejado algo en su habitación, todo depende de ella.

-Luna…- la voz de Draco se escuchó detrás, tenía una mano estirada esperando a que la rubia la tomara- si nos disculpas Potter- lo miro con prepotencia pegando a Luna para llevarla lejos del pelinegro.

-Malfoy…-le hablo Harry antes de que estuviera fuera de su campo visual. Draco se giró para mirarlo con aburrimiento- no me alejare de ella.

Draco lo miro fijamente, evaluándolo.

-Ya te lo dije Potter…si la haces sufrir, te la veras con muchos- Luna se despidió de él con la mano, al momento que Draco se dio la vuelta y desaparecían a lo lejos.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba a Harry, era esperar a que Pansy decidiera perdonarlo.

* * *

.

.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-le pregunto Luna al ver a Draco demasiado serio mientras bailaban

-Solo me preguntaba si será capaz de perdonarlo… - se encogió de hombros, apretándola más contra su cuerpo. -Luna… ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? No es que no quiera estar contigo, pero me preocupa poder lastimarte.

-No lo harás, confió en ti y es lo que quiero Draco- le dijo decidida, jamás en su vida había estado tan segura de algo. – Te amo y sé que quiero que seas tú el primero. – le sonrió juntando sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio.

Le quito un pequeño mechón de su frente con suavidad, admirado la belleza que tenía frente a él. Era tan tierna, bondadosa, llena de una alegría inexplicable.

-Aun no comprendo cómo es que te hayas podido enamorar de una tan despreciable como yo…

-Nunca lo has sido, solo estabas un poco fuera de tu camino Draco.- le acaricio la mejilla mirando sus ojos directamente, aquel joven que había sido caracterizado como una persona fría, arrogante, tenía más que dar de lo que él creía. – Me haces feliz y eso es lo único que importa… te diste cuenta a tiempo que no ibas por un buen camino y eso importa mucho.

-Tu siempre vez lo bueno en todos Luna, pero…

-Shu…- le puso un dedo enzima- sé que no toda la gente cambia, pero sé que tú lo hiciste y es lo único que me importa, no empieces a querer cambiarme de parecer Draco Malfoy. – le dijo seriamente, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-No intento eso, solo quiero estar seguro de que es lo que quieres- le dijo juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Luna apretó el agarre profundizando el beso, sintió la lengua de Draco introducirse a su boca y jugar con la de ella, sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaban a sentir aquel deseo de querer sentir más que simples besos. Draco se separó de ella agitado, miro los labios medio hinchados de Luna.

Ninguno menciono nada, simplemente se tomaron de las manos para salir del Gran Comedor como si fuera de vida o muerte. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta a las afueras del bosque.

-Espera aquí, ¿quieres?-le dijo Draco entrando y dejándola ahí confundida.

* * *

.

.

Azoto la puerta con fuerza, camino unos cuantos pasos, vio su reflejo sobre el espejo. El vestido estaba hecho un asco, aun no comprendía como fue el que maldito vino fue a dar a su vestido ¿Ni siquiera había vino o sí?

Se desnudó tomando su pijama, sinceramente no tenía ganas de volver a bajar a la fiesta ¿Cuál era el punto? Luna y Draco se irían por ahí, lo sabía. Granger y Weasley con sus amigos, dudaba que aquella castaña le diera algo de acción a Ronald Weasley ¡Tan mojigata!

Dejo su cuerpo caer con pesadez sobre el colchón

-¿Qué, que es esto?- se preguntó cuándo sintió su cuerpo tocar con algo que no debería estar ahí. Era una caja blanca y tenía una nota en ella.

Se sentó sobre la cama confundida, mientras tomaba la nota con una mano y abría la caja, sus ojos y su boca se agrandaron al ver lo que había dentro. Era el vestido que había visto aquella vez… no sabía quién podría haber hecho aquello, hasta que recordó que cuando vio aquel vestido el único que estaba a su lado era… abrió la carta con rapidez.

 _._

 _Pansy:_

 _No hay excusas para disculparme por lo estúpido que me comporte contigo, sé que estropee todo, te llame mentirosa y dije cosas hirientes sobre tu persona, cosas que realmente no pienso de ti. No diré que Daphne me lavo el cerebro, o que no podía ver la realidad, porque es mentira, la tuve siempre frente a mí… solo que no quise verla y puede que ahora la pierda para siempre…_

 _Eres, eres genial en todo los sentidos… sé qué hace unos años jamás me hubieran salido estas palabras que te digo, pero soy de los fieles creyentes de que el destino por algo nos unió después de todo aquella odisea. No quise renunciar a Daphne cuando debía, tenía miedo de perder lo que según yo quería, cuando en realidad… lo que realmente quiero y deseo ya lo estaba perdiendo, tu…_

 _Pansy, te quiero… y sé que no será fácil tratar de arreglar todo el daño que te he hecho, pero al menos puedo intentarlo, solo si me dejas y estas dispuesta a intentarlo…_

 _Realmente lo siento._

 _Pd. Compre el vestido aquel día que salimos a Hosmedage, espero que lo aceptes y bajes al menos para bailar una pieza conmigo, descuida… entenderé si no quieres._

 _Con cariño Harry._

.

Se quedó mirando la carta con demasiada serenidad, si alguien la viera no sabría ni siquiera lo que estaría sintiendo. Dejo la carta a un lado y saco el vestido de la caja, admirándolo.

Negro con brillo por todos lados, tirantes delgado sin mangas, y la caída como de sirena pero no tan pronunciado, era simple pero le había encantado desde que lo había visto.

-¡Ahg! ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se dijo tirándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, se sentía confundida. Era obvio que los sentimientos por Harry aún seguían ahí, pero el simple hecho de que volviera a lastimarla o desconfiara de ella le aterraba. Aun recordaba todas aquellas cosas que le había dicho y por supuesto que dolían tremendo, pero el golpeteo de su corazón le hacía querer ponerse ese maldito vestido, bajar, buscarlo, tomarlo entre sus manos y besarle con desesperación. -¿Por qué me complicas la vida? –gruño tapándose la cara con la almohada para dar un grito feroz.

* * *

.

.

Soltó una risa juguetona al momento Draco había tapado sus ojos con su corbata antes de adentrar la más al bosque

-¿De qué se trata Draco? ¡Oh!- exclamo tropezándose – Si no fuera por ti, seguro estaría estrellado sobre el suelo.

-Conmigo a mi lado, créeme que nada te pasara- le susurro cerca de su oído que Luna podía sentir el aire que sus palabras provocaban.

-¿Aún no?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Luna, hay que tener paciencia- le regaño Draco juguetona mente, comprobó que todo estuviera en su lugar, antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos.- Listo, ábrelos.- le ordeno.

-Espero que te guste…

La luna se veía grande y demasiado hermosa que Luna estaba casi hipnotizada con ella, en medio del barranco había deja una manta con dos copas.

-Es hermoso- susurro con una sonrisa sobre su boca

-Me alegra que te guste…- el tomo de la mano y la cerco a una manta que había dejado sobre el pasto- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- Luna asintió.

-Mi lugar de estudiar y pensar- sonrió sentándose sobre la manta, su vista se posó sobre los pétalos de flores que estaban alrededor de la manta. – Jamás se me ocurrió que fueras tan romántico- se rió un poco

-Solo contigo Luna, aunque sigo teniendo un mal carácter- le dijo besando su hombro desnudo con tranquilidad y sensualidad.

-Como golpear a Harry- se burló girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquellos orbes grises brillaban a la luz de la luna con una intensidad que ella podría jugar le decían que la protegería siempre, que la amaba con tanta fuerza que haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Se lo merecía- le susurro acariciando su cabello con calma mientras la admira por completo- ¿Tienes miedo?

-No…- cerro los ojos sintiendo las manos de Draco seguir la línea de sus brazos hasta su cuello, podía sentir el deseo que aquel rubio desprendía con su olor y caricias.

La levanto de la manta, quitándose su saco en el proceso, la giro momentos después para que quedara de espaldas a él, la vio girar el rostro en el momento en que el bajaba el cierre de su vestido, con una completa calma, disfrutando el momento.

Le costaba trabajo hacerlo con calma, y la piel de Luna no ayudaba de mucho, era como aquellas camas con sabanas de ceda, se veía tan suave y tersa.

-¿Estas segura?- comenzó dándole besos desde la clavícula hasta llegar al su cuello, su voz era demasiado provocativa que Luna comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Deja de hacer eso- le dijo riéndose- estoy completamente segura- se giró a verlo desabrochando los botones de su camisa, demostrando lo seguras que estaba. – Me gusta eso- le dijo con una sonrisa, mirando el torso bien formado de Draco Malfoy.

Estas loca- se rio, desabrochando su pantalón, al momento que dejaba caer el vestido, mostrando la ropa interior que traía.-Solo quería asegurarme- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Se acercó unos pasos, alzando una mano para acariciar los hombros desnudos, una vez que solo quedaron en ropa interior, y la otra para posarla en su cintura.

Se sentía nervioso al igual que ella, jamás había quitado la virginidad a alguien, bueno a excepción de Pansy, pero aquello fue diferente. Era lujuria y no había amor de por media. Pero con luna todo era diferente.

El miedo de lastimarla lo hacía hacer las cosas con tranquilidad, disfrutando cada toque que él le proporcionaba o viceversa.

Sus rodillas tocaron el sueño con lentitud, Luna parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos y Draco le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al momento que la fue recostando sobre la manta.

Ella solo podía pensar una cosa, ¡Draco Malfoy era realmente sexy! Sus ojos fijos en ella y esa sonrisa ladina la hacían morderse el labio inferior deseando que la besara en ese mismo instante, pero estaba nerviosa, su respiración era constante y no tenía idea de que hacer, y el parecía tan tranquilo que eso la hacía sentirse aún más torpe.

-¿No te estoy excitando cierto?

-¿Qué?- Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, se rio un poco al ver el rostro preocupante de su novia- Luna… pequeña, tu eres lo más excitante para mí. ¿Por qué preguntas una cosa así?- le cuestiono, recargando sus brazos sobre el pasto para no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

-Es que te vez tan tranquilo-susurro desviando la mirada- Y solo pensé que…

-Oh, no me digas ¿eres de las que piensa muchas cosas durante el sexo?- se rio tratando de darle un poco de animo

-No lo sé, jamás lo he hecho ¿Recuerdas?-le dijo Luna algo irritada.

El rubio se lamió los labios con gracia y alejo unos cabellos de su frente.

-Tranquila, solo déjate llevar. – Acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y le susurro- cierra los ojos y siente lo que te quiero decir con mis caricias… solo siente pequeña.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

.

.

-¿Pans?- levanto la cabeza para mirar quien era. -¿Qué haces aquí y en pijama?- Theo la miraba cruzado de brazos sobre el umbral de la puerta, no muy feliz.

Dejo azotar su cabeza de nuevo sobre el colchón, echando un bufido desesperado y tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Cuánto había pasado?

-Te estás perdiendo toda la fiesta ¿sabes?- se acercó inspeccionando el cuarto con curiosidad, ropa por todos lados y miles de cajas sobre las camas – Ustedes las chicas son tan sucias- susurro al estar de pie frente a la cama.

No es que fuera un chismoso, simplemente la curiosidad era más grande que él y esa carta sobre aquella caja le llamaba la atención, y mucho.

-Ya veo- se destapo el rostro y de inmediato le arrebato la carta de sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- frunció el ceño molesta. –No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas- se levantó tomando la caja del vestido y aventándole lejos junto con la carta.

-Hey tranquila…- levantando las manos en forma de paz- no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solo…

-¡Me pongo como quiera! ¡Yo decido lo que quiero hacer!- grito con desesperación, que hizo que Theo diera un paso atrás al momento en que ella se acercó. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de la ira.

-De acuerdo, necesitas calmarte- trato de tomarla de los hombros pero ella lo alejo con un empujón, que la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Theo intento de nuevo, el mismo resultado. - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres empujarme de nuevo? – la provoco acercándose, él no era tonto y podía ver que aunque fuera un poco, alivianaba un poco la carga de presión que tenía dentro de ella.

-¡Porque no me dejas sola! – Uno -¡Lárgate!- dos- ¡Vete! ¡Theo, solo vete…!- tres empujones y unas cuantas veces más hasta que las lágrimas y el esfuerzo la hicieron terminar en sus brazos, recibiendo un abrazo protector de su parte, al cual se aferró con fuerza. –Lo siento… lo siento mucho- susurro entre sollozos, sus piernas no podían ni sostenerse y ambos terminaron sobre el suelo sin despegarse.

Le acaricio y beso el cabello.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres decirme que sucede?- tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara. Le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares al momento que se negaba con la cabeza, su mirada estaba tan perdida- No puedes guardarte todo ¿sabes?- acomodo unos cuantos cabellos cuando estuvieron a una distancia mejor, la vio resoplar y no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más bello que había visto en el mundo.

-Lo siento…- dijo entre cortadamente- no me siento cómoda hablando de esto contigo Theo- lo miro por unos momentos, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Hey, soy tu amigo – acerco su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.- y el que me hayas rechazado no quiere decir que no vaya estar aquí para ti- se rio no muy convencido si de haber dicho eso fuera lo correcto. –Vamos, dime que pasa.

Pansy rodo los ojos derrotada

-Él es lo que pasa Theo- dijo de pronto, su tono de voz se volvió molesto- Cree que por mandarme un carta disculpándose voy a perdonarlo- se señaló y negó con la cabeza con indignación.

-Lo estás pensando, puede pasar.

-Detesto cuando eres racional- Guardo un poco de silencio mirando hacia donde había aventado la caja- me compro un vestido- sus hombros se movieron conforme la gracia que le dio

-¿Un vestido?- arqueo la ceja confundido- ¿Cree que con eso te convencería?- la vio negar con la cabeza demasiado segura.

-No… - miro el vestido manchado sobre la cama y luego a el- destruyo el vestido que tenía para darme ese. No lo había entendido, hasta que me pregunte como demonios me manche de vino si ni siquiera habían servido esa clase de bebidas.

-Así que él lo hizo a propósito- concluyo Theo

-Si- gruño- dice que me esperara si decido darle una oportunidad.

-¿Esperarte en dónde?

-En el baile- Theo la analizaba con la mirada, debía preguntar y hacerla entrar en razón, por más que le dolía

-¿Lo harás?

-Esto de ser una persona sensible en realidad apesta ¿sabes?- ignoro la pregunta por unos momentos, hasta que la mirada de Theo le exigía una repuesta- Tengo miedo… - una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- sé que quiero ir, pero no es fácil Theo.

-Sé que no lo es Pansy, y si por mi fuera te diría que lo mandaras a la mierda y te quedaras conmigo- se rió logrando sacar una sonrisa por parte de ella- pero no debes dejar que el miedo te impida hacer lo que tu corazón desee.

-¿Pero y si no funciona?- le dio las manos a Theo quien la ayuda a levantarse del suelo, y le limpio los parpados con sus pulgares.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Realmente hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti- le sonrió con ternura conforme Theo se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Lo hubiera sido… te quiero Pansy.- le dio un corto abrazo – Es tu decisión- le dijo antes de dejarla sola en el cuarto.

Se acercó y tomo el vestido junto con la carta.

-De acuerdo, se lo que tengo que hacer…

* * *

.

.

Le recorría y besaba cada centímetro de su piel, estaba decidido a explorarla por completo sin dejar ningún espacio en blanco. Le encantaba ver aquel rostro sonrosado y los labios fruncidos, señal de que estaba disfrutando cada rose que él le proporcionaba y podía notarlo por la humedad densa en su parte. Las caricias de luna no eran igual que las de él que era un experto, pero él se encargaría después de enseñarle varios trucos.

-Luna- le dijo jadeante, deseoso por penetrarla de una vez- si quieres que pare no dudes en decírmelo.

La escucho ronronear de forma graciosa en señal de respuesta, estaba tan concentrada en sentir sus caricias y besos, que dudo que lo hubiera escuchado realmente.

-Luna, voy a comenzar- lo vio mirarlo a los ojos y asentir nerviosa

-Hazlo Draco…- la beso suavemente al momento en que tomaba una de sus piernas y la colocaba en su cadera para introducir su pene erecto con lentitud, la escucho gemir y sintió sus uñas encajarse en su espalda con fuerza.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- pregunto deseoso por introducirlo por completo

-Estoy bien…- susurro- estoy bien…- volvió a besarle y lo introdujo por completo con suavidad, una vez dentro dudo en si debía comenzar el vaivén de caderas. – No tengas miedo, solo hazlo Draco- lo alentó Luna volviéndolo a besar para darle ánimos y confianza.

Draco sonrió por dentro, ¡Amaba a esa chiquilla!

Le beso el cuello y comenzó su movimientos con suavidad. Luna era tan apretada y suave, se sentía perfecto dentro de ella, amado. Entro y salió de ella al menos 4 veces con lentitud hasta que sintió las manos de Luna aligerar el agarre.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto al verla hacer una mueca

-Sí, es solo un dolor inexplicable… se siente bien-le sonrió acariciando su rostro- te amo Draco.

-También te amo-le respondió aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, al igual que los gemidos de ella.

Se sentía asombroso, era como si ambos estuvieran hechos a la medida del otro, era como si estuvieran en otro mundo, uno desconocido y ellos fueran los únicos seres en ella, la sincronización de ambos era especial, podía sentirlo en cada rose, cada beso, cada acaricia y cada penetración.

Lo sabía antes, pero ahora lo confirmaba ahora, al vaciar su semilla, su alma dentro de ella sabía que eran perfectos y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

-Te amo…- susurro justo cuando ambos llegaban al máximo

Luna era feliz.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Sé que dije que solo quedaba un capitulo, pero ¡no quiero que termine! ): jajaja, aun así, muchas gracias mis queridas lectoras por sus comentarios y sus muestras de aceptación en este fic. A los que siguen la historia y ponen en favoritos (:**_

 _ **Les informo que ahora sí, el próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia… no tendrá epilogo por que estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, pero les aviso que las parejas que uní en esta historia hay una que no seguirá junta, o tal vez sí, no se xD ¿O ustedes que opinan? ¿Sugerencias o algún personaje en especial? xD**_

 _ **Estoy abierta a opiniones! Jajaja en fin los dejo y espero que se pasen un bonito fin de semana y bueno hay una historia nueva que voy a empezar antes de la secuela de esta, espero les guste. Saludos (:**_


	21. Epidemia

**_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Advertencia, contiene un poco de Lemon._**

 ** _P.D : TENGO NUEVA HISTORIA "REMEMBER US" PP/HP/DM PASEN SI GUSTAN, SON BIENVENIDAS! (:_**

Capítulo 20

-¿Dónde estaban?- fue lo primero que les pregunto Blaise cuando los vio llegar

-No es de tu incumbencia Zabini- le contesto desviando la mirada, aunque Blaise podría darse cuenta de la situación. No habían hecho mucho en tratar de arreglar sus apariencias, ambos estaban completamente despeinados y Draco no se había arreglado lo mejor posible.

-¿Dónde está Pansy y Theo?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, lo único que vio fue a Theo entrando por las grandes puertas solo. – ahí está Theo, pero no veo a Pansy.

-Había dicho que iría a buscarla, supongo que no quiso volver a bajar- les comunico Blaise, los tres miraron en dirección de Theo.

-Draco…- saludo una vez que llego- parece que después de todo jamás podre humillarte frente a todos-se cruzó de brazos derrotado, aunque le alegraba que la rubia hubiera ganado.

-Te lo dije desde un principio, nadie derrota a Draco Malfoy- se burlo

-Theo ¿Dónde está Pansy?- Luna lo miro preocupada.

La respuesta de Theo quedo ahogada entre sus labios cuando la vio cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor, en aquel vestido negro que Potter le había regalado. Se veía hermosa, había dejado su cabello suelto y el maquillaje aunque estaba lejos podía apreciar que era muy suave.

-Ahí está- contesto Theo señalándola con tristeza, la persona que más amaba y jamás lo amaría de vuelta.

Luna se giró hacia la puerta y pudo verla acercándose a ellos.

-Pansy… te vez muy linda- le dijo una vez que llego a ellos.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?- Blaise la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta para apreciarla mejor- te vez genial Pans- la pelinegra soltó un bufido y le dio un leve golpe sobre su hombro.

-Deja de comerme con la mirada Blaise- le regaño riéndose al final

-Supongo que tomaste tu decisión-le dijo Theo sin hacerle caso a la mirada de confusión a los demás.

Ella asintió y le estiro la mano para que la tomara.

-¿Quieres bailar Theo?- le dio una sonrisa de lado y tomo su mano llevándola hacia la pista…Harry no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Y que se supone que pasara con Potter?- le pregunto tomándola de la cintura al momento que se sincronizaban en el baile.

-Olvídalo un momento… yo vine contigo. Potter puede esperar un poco, se lo merece-le contesto con malicia cosa que hizo reír a Theo.

-Tengo que admitir que tiene clase para escoger vestidos- sabía lo que hacía, lo pudo ver en sus ojos cuando le dio una vuelta y la vio inspeccionar el Gran Comedor.-¿Porque no solo vas con él?

-Ya te lo dije, quería bailar contigo… a demás fui una pésima cita- se detuvo un poco para mirarlo -¿Te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no- le contesto rápidamente volviendo a pegarse a ella para reanudar el baile- de todas formas me lo debes, solo espero que Potter no haga ninguna escena, porque por la mirada que me está dando no se ve nada feliz.

Pansy se detuvo en seco queriendo mirar en la dirección de Theo, pero se lo impidió.

-Aun no Pans… deja que termine la canción- se acercó más que Pansy tuvo que recargarse sobre su hombro con un poco de culpabilidad… Theo era perfecto y ella simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él estúpido de Harry Potter.

* * *

.

.

-Eso de estar en la Friend Zone apesta-ronroneo Blaise mirándolos bailar- dime ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Casi se atraganta con su pregunta… opto por darle un zape en la cabeza y agradecer que Luna se había ido al baño.

-No es de tu incumbencia Blaise- gruño de pie junto a la mesa

-¡Por favor dime! – le rogo con desesperación-Esta es la graduación más aburrida que he tenido en todo el día, no he conseguido al menos una chica que quiera acostarse y comienzo aburrirme

-¿Y qué esperas, que te caigan del cielo aquí sentado?- se burló, dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Draco tiene razón- la voz de Luna hizo que los colores se le subieran a Blaise a la cara- deberías levantarte y buscar a alguien en vez de querer saber las cosas intimas que hacemos Draco y yo en medio del bosque- el rubio le pelo los ojos, a veces ella podía ser tan imprudente.

-¿En el bosque? Vaya… no sabía que les gustara exhibirse al aire libre- se rio recibiendo nuevamente otro golpe –deja de hacer eso Malfoy.

-Deja de decir tonterías, obviamente tomamos precauciones para eso.

-La prudencia no es cosa suya ¿cierto?- se rio con fuerza, logrando que Draco tomara a Luna y lo abandonaran en la mesa- ¡Solo no lo hagan aquí!- lo escucho gritar

-No importa, aparte no es como si nadie se diera cuenta ¡Mira como estamos!- exclamo con gracia pasando sus brazos por el cuello.

-Debimos asesorarnos de eso-susurro contra su oído

-Ya no se puede arreglar y es mejor así- le dio un casto beso- así todas sabrán que eres mío.

-Te salió lo posesiva

-Solo un poco – ambos se rieron antes de regalarse un beso más.

* * *

.

.

Le hervía la sangre al verlos en medio de la pista bailando tan cerca uno del otro, pero debía esperar, no podía comenzar con el pie izquierdo haciendo una escena en medio de todo el colegio.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron un martirio ¿Cuánto más pensaba durar la canción?

Se limitó solo a ponerse de pie cuando los vio separarse y decirse unas cuentas palabras, las manos le sudaban y el corazón le martillaba cuando la vio caminar en su dirección. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido, recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando la vio admirar aquel vestido en aquella tienda.

-No debías hacerlo- fue lo que le dijo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él

-Quería hacerlo… - sabía que se refería al vestido. Tuvieron unos pocos segundos en silencio, desviando sus miradas con incomodidad, hasta que decidió romper el silencio entre ambos – realmente lamento la forma en como me comporte.

-Harry- negó con la cabeza - ¿podríamos solo olvidarnos de eso por hoy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo confía en mí…- suspiro mirándolo fijamente sin desviar, necesitaba saber cómo se sentirá estar a su lado olvidando lo sucedido, solo por lo que quedaba de la noche para poder tomar una decisión.

Harry le sonrió, tomando su mano – Lo hago y lo hare siempre. Ven conmigo- le dijo jalándola con él fuera del Gran Comedor.

Pansy no entendía bien que hacían ahí, ni siquiera los elfos entendían que hacían en las cocinas teniendo una gran ceremonia en el Gran Comedor. Lo vio decirle algo a Tinya en sus grandes orejas, y a ella sonrojarse y correr rápidamente para dar instrucciones a los elfos en secreto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto confundida

-Bueno, esto solo es una pequeña cita que organice para nosotros- retiro la silla de la mesa que cambio de aspecto a una más elegante. –Ven, siéntate- le tomo la mano para acercarla, ella le dedico una mirada curiosa al momento de tomar asiento.

-¿Cita? – se rio - ¿Has organizado una cita para mí?

-Así es… - tomo asiento del otro lado de ella – espero que tengas al menos un poco hambre.

-La verdad es que si…- sus palabras se quedaron a medias al ver en la mesa aparecer su platillo de comidas favoritas, la mayoría de sabor dulce.- ¿Esas son…

-Fresas con chocolate- termino por ella, tomando una entre sus manos, la acerco a su boca para que le diera un mordisco. -¿Te gustan? – se rio al verla poner una mano debajo de su boca para no mancharse.

-Saben deliciosas- susurro – Así que ¿Esto es lo que tenías preparado Potter? ¿Seducirme con comida?

-Mi plan inicial era hincarme hasta que me perdonaras pero, ahora que lo mencionas, esa es buena estrategia. ¿Lo he logrado?- sonrió con picardía, sacando una risa de los labios de ella.

\- Ni siquiera un poco- sabía que mentía por la ligera sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios.

-Tal vez el brawnie te haga cambiar de parecer – le comento cortando un pedazo con nieve y acercando el tenedor a sus labios.

-¡Harry!- exclamo riéndose al momento en que el pedazo había caído al suelo

-Lo siento – se rio junto con ella levantados para recogerlo, pero Tinya apareció primero.

-Disculpe joven Harry… - se disculpó al asustarlo un poco y luego lo miro fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo quería decirle que nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, pero son bienvenidos a quedarse cuanto deseen

-Gracias… que tengan buenas noches- se despidió

-Hasta luego Tinya- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Solo procuren no ensuciar- menciono antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer, haciendo estallar a Pansy en una carcajada.

-Ya oíste eso… no soy un bebe puedo alimentarme sola- le quito el tenedor de la mano para tomar nuevamente un pedazo de brownie y metérselo a la boca. – Mm... Esto está realmente delicioso ¿No quieres probar?- le pregunto señalando el plato.

-La verdad es que si… no probé bocado en toda la noche- le contesto acercando su silla junto a la de ella, más cerca.

"Tal vez esto si funcione" se dijo a si misma al mirarlo con atención mientras se metía un bocado en la boca.

-Prueba esto- salió de su trance con disimulo al escucharlo y dejando que el mismo le diera en la boca aquel pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-El chocolate me recuerda a Weasley devorar el postre en la cena- se rio al recordar al pelirrojo casi atragantándose.

-¿Qué no devora Ron?- pregunto Harry con burla

-¡Lo sé!- se metió otro pedazo de postre diferente al decir aquello – Hermione parecía querer arrancarle la garganta. – Lo miro pensativa – en verdad me agradan… es gracioso ver el amor que se tienen y aun así pelearse de aquella forma.

-Siempre supuse que tendrían algo, era como un amor apache.

-Me atrevo a decir que casi todo el colegio se lo supondría

-Cierto, se podía notar que trataban de ocultarlo con aquella forma de llevarse

-El amor actúa de manera extraña- susurro Pansy incomodándose ella misma con su frase, cosa que Harry pudo notar rápidamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto, intentando hacerla olvidar la incomodidad

-¿Ahora?- asentido Harry – pero ni siquiera hay música – se rio con extrañeza

-Eso se puede arreglar- saco su varita conjurando un hechizo, que hizo que la cocina se llenara de una música tranquila.

Harry le ofreció su mano, levantándola de la silla y llevándola a un lugar más espacioso. Sentía sus manos temblar un poco al colocarla sobre su cintura y con la otra tomar su mano.

Se limitó a sonreír al recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentirlo abrazar su cintura ambas manos. Estuvieron un buen momento abrazados en silencio, bailando al compás de la música que había escogido.

-Con esa me enseñaste a bailar ¿Recuerdas?- lo escucho preguntarle

-Me costó un buen de pisadas… pero al final lo dominaste bien- dio una leve risa al momento en que despegaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry se la quedó mirando fijamente, preguntándose como nunca pudo ver a la gran persona que tuvo frente a él. Era hermosa, graciosa, a veces un poco cruel pero aparenta más de lo que decía ser.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunto nerviosa, la mirada de Harry no parecía querer moverse de su lugar - ¿tengo chocolate en el diente o algo así? Harry te estoy…

Nada… no pudo decir nada más.

Cerró los ojos al instante, aunque no había hecho ningún movimiento por la sorpresa, pero no pudo evitarlo, y una de sus manos fue a dar contra el cuero cabelludo de su nuca después de unos pocos segundos.

Apretó el agarre conforme ella jugaba con su cabello y profundizaban el beso, sus bocas y lenguas recorriendo cada centímetro, con demasiada ferocidad, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

No dijeron nada.

Solo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de volverse abrazar y seguir bailando, hasta el punto en que se quedaron dormidos en las cocinas del colegio.

* * *

.

.

El día siguiente era un caos, después de la ceremonia, algunos lloraban y otros eran realmente felices de salir del colegio, Draco Malfoy contaba los minutos para ver el momento en que Theo entrara por esa puerta.

-Luces muy feliz ¿Algo en especial?-pregunto Luna al ver llegar a Pansy con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Puede que todo salga bien para mi después de todo-fue lo único le contesto antes de desviar su mirada a la mesa de Griffyndor y ver a un ojiverde mirarla con una estúpida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Sé que así será- le sonrió, sabia a lo que se refiera- ¿Qué crees que sea el castigo de Theo?

-No tengo idea

* * *

.

.

-En realidad lamento la forma en como me porte con ustedes chicos- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione que lo miraban con atención- fui un idiota, es la verdad.

-Sí, lo fuiste- tenía el ceño fruncido – pero me alegro que entraras en razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo?-pregunto Harry confundido

-¿Qué más querías Harry?- le pregunto Ron encogiendo los hombros y metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca.

-¡Ron, esa cantidad es demasiado para esa boca!- le regaño Hermione

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti ayer…- le contesto rodando los ojos hasta dar hacia aquella parte que hiso comprender a Harry.

-¡Ronald!- exclamo con los colores en el rostro y proporcionándole un golpe en la nuca

-¡Auch!- se quejó sobándose – eso duele Mione

-Debería pensarlo antes de divulgar cosas que no quiero saber- le dijo Harry

-Calla, de seguro tú y Parkinson hicieron mucho más que arreglar sus problemas.

-¡Ron, por dios!- volvió exclamar Hermione – no quiero saber sobre eso

-¡No pasó nada!- dijo Harry rápidamente algo colorado

-Claro- dijo ron con sarcasmo y la boca llena de comida.

Hermione iba a replicar nuevamente, pero el abrir de las puertas del gran comedor con un espantoso y sonoro ruido hizo que todos giraran el rostro para ver un Theodore Nott entrar simplemente utilizando una tanga de color rosa.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, exploto por todo el Gran Comedor.

Theo se colocó en medio de las mesas y no se movería del lugar hasta que pasaran dos vergonzosos minutos, Draco no pudo evitar reír más fuerte al ver a la directora Mcgongall al caminar con una expresión de furia sobre su rostro.

Pansy estaba en shock. Luna tuvo solo unos pocos momentos de aquella imagen, ya que cierto rubio le cubrió los ojos con el pretexto de que solo a él podía verlo desnudo. Blaise simplemente se rio soltando un comentario para Pansy.

-Todo eso pudo ser tuyo- le dijo entre dientes, recibiendo una empujón por parte de Pansy que no pudo evitar reír aún más al ver a la profesora sacar a Theo del Gran Comedor a manotazos.

* * *

.

.

La hora había llegado, el momento en que todos estaban en el tren para despedirse de Hogwarts.

En un compartimiento, Blaise, Draco y Luna reían a todo pulmón, al ver a Theo con varios hematomas en el rostro.

-¡Cállense, esto es ilegal! – Se señaló la cara, estaba furioso- Esa maldita… ya vera cuando mi padre se entere- gruño -¡Dejen de reírse!

-Si te sirve de algo, no pude ver mucho-le contesto Luna

-Esto es humillante…-susurro para sí mismo tapándose la cara con vergüenza, esa era la última vez que apostaba algo contra Draco Malfoy.

-Seguro que con esto consigues muchas chicas- le dijo Blaise sin parar de reírse

-Debiste hacerlo tú, tal vez así tengas suerte- le contesto con furia

-Yo no necesito suerte, puedo conseguir a quien sea- le contesto indignado

-¿Quieres apostar?- le dijo Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Supongo que no aprendió nada-le susurro Luna a Draco por lo bajo

-No tengo por qué apostar

-¿Tienes miedo Zabini?

-Yo no tengo miedo a nada

-Estoy acepta el reto

-Ven, vayámonos de aquí- ambos se levantaron de sillón saliendo del compartimiento hasta llegar a uno vacío, el cual Draco cerro con seguro.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Luna extrañada

-Mi pequeña Luna…- le dijo con los brazos cruzados- es hora de que te enseñe algunos placeres de la vida- la miro con una sonrisa seductora

-¿Aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-¿Qué mejor despedida podemos hacer?- le dijo acercándose a ella

-¡Draco, estamos en un tren!-exclamo divertida, cerrándolos ojos conforme le besaba el cuello- no creo que… eso se siente bien…- le contesto al sentir las manos de Draco tocar sus pechos

-Aun no vez nada… te voy a llevar al cielo, pequeña- devoro sus labios conforme la recostaba sobre el sillón… - descuida no haremos el amor, solo te enseñare lo que uno puede hacer simplemente con las manos-le giño un ojo al quitarle la camisa.

-Estás loco…- se rio sin oponerse, sentía las manos de Draco acariciar nuevamente todo su cuerpo… - definitivamente no hay mejor despedida- termino antes de gemir al sentir una de las manos de Draco bajar por sus bragas.

-Definitivamente…

* * *

.

.

-Recibí tu nota- le dijo Harry cuando entro al compartimiento en donde Pansy lo había citado-¿sucede algo? ¿Te arrepentiste acaso?-estaba agitado, el haber recorrido el tren en movimiento lo había cansado y aparte, agregarle que se había preocupado.

-No, claro que no… es solo que quería verte- le contesto acercándose a él, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

-¡Merlín, me sacaste un susto!- le dijo besándola con desesperación, se separó con rapidez y le dijo- no vuelvas hacerlo- para nuevamente volverla a besar.

-Mm… Harry- lo separo – tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? – Repitió – bueno, solo que quiero ser la primera.

-¿La primera?- Pansy se separó de el con molestia

-Si Harry, la primera en tu vida- le contesto separándose para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa bajo la mirada nerviosa de Harry –Cierra la puerta Potter… - le dijo sin despegar la vista del pelinegro quien se lamio los labios inconscientemente.

Hizo lo que se le dijo para después acercarse a ella y besarla con desesperación.

-Tú vas a matarme un día- le susurro entre besos, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con fuerza, era algo en lo que era experto.

-Te quiero para toda la vida Harry- le susurro quitándole la camisa con tal fuerza que ya no podría volver a usarla.

La temperatura subió increíblemente entre las caricias y respiraciones agitadas, podría darse cuenta por los vidrios que comenzaban a empañarse, Harry se había desecho de la ropa de ambos y sentía su miembro endurecerse que hasta le dolía.

Pansy sentía su humedad recorrer sus piernas, no aguantaría más, necesitaba tenerlo.

Lo empujo con fuerza sobre el sillón, ante la mirada oscurecida de Harry, se sentó sobre el tomando su miembro ya erecto para introducirlo en ella.

-¿Sientes eso Harry?

-Grandioso…- cerró los ojos experimentando la sensación cuando Pansy comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud… -creo que sé que hacer ahora- le dijo apretando su cuerpo para recostarla sobre el sillón sin despegarse de ella, era hora de implementar lo que había estudiado, solo para ella.

-Rayos-susurro al sentir los movimientos de Harry - ¿eso pasa en esos videos?

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-le pregunto haciendo unos círculos con sus caderas

-Mejor que bien- le dijo entre gemidos- Merlín, Harry aumenta el ritmo…- le rogo causando una sonrisa sobre los labios de Harry.

Se inclinó para besarla conforme aceleraba el ritmo con demasiada fuerza que hacia gemir cada vez más a la morena.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurro entre besos y embestidas con fuerza, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, que se sentía como el cielo.

-¡Merlín, Harry amo lo que me haces sentir!- gimió al sentir como ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti!- exclamo Harry mordiéndose los labios al sentir como algo dentro de él explotaba, al mismo tiempo que Pansy.

Se dejó caer cansado sobre el pecho acelerado y desnudo de Pansy…

-Yo también te amo- susurro justo en el momento en que Harry levantaba el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Ven a vivir conmigo…- Pansy esbozo una sonrisa con la mirada sorprendida.

-Hablare con Luna-le contesto antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

.

.

Respiraba agitadamente, Draco la había hecho ir al cielo como 4 veces, no sabía cómo demonios podría lograr aquello con simplemente tocarla, era como si supiera exactamente qué puntos empujar.

-Eso fue…- comenzó con agitación- sensacional.

-Te dije que lo era…

-¿Cómo lo hice yo?-le pregunto con su dulce voz. Solo recordar los labios de luna sobre su miembro lo hacían querer más y más, para haber sido su primer oral lo había hecho sensacional.

-Si no te conociera, diría que eras una experta- le contesto acercándola más a su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Es normal si quiero repetirlo?- Draco la miro sorprendido, aquella chiquilla iba a ser una excelente compañera.

-Yo quiero repetirlo, pero esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti…- la vio asomar su cabeza sobre la suya para darle un casto beso.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero-le contesto uniendo sus labios- quiero sentirte.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-le dijo girándose hasta quedar encima de ella.

Luna soltó una risita conforme el rubio volvía a dar pequeños besos por su cuello hasta su sexo, varios gemidos salieron de su boca al sentir su lengua jugar con su clítoris, se sentía en la gloria.

Draco quería darle esa satisfacción, pero necesitaba penetrarla en esos mismos momentos… así que regreso sus besos hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello, para introducir su pene dentro de ella, lográndola sacar un gemido.

-Draco… despacio- le pidió.

-Lo siento- susurro besándola, el deseo era enorme que había olvidado que aún era debía ser delicado al penetrarla.

Una vez que se había acostumbrado, la furia se desato en ambos, Luna gemía constantemente, deseando cada vez más al igual que el rubio... el movimiento de caderas de Draco se hizo cada vez más intenso, la rubia encajaba sus uñas y besaba sobre la piel desnuda de Draco.

-Más fuerte…- susurro

-No voy a aguantar más – le menciono con forme sus embestidas fueron dadas con toda la fuerza que tenía. Los senos de Luna rebotaban tanto que eran tentadores a los ojos de Draco, los acaricio, besos y chupo sacando cada vez más gemidos.

-Estoy cerca…- mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo que no pudieron evitar reír, una risa que se perdió con los gemidos del orgasmo que había llegado a ambos.

-¡Demonios!- susurro Draco tirándose a un lado de Luna quien sonreía y se reía

-Creo que podría hacer esto todos los días…- Draco soltó una carcajada

-Luna, eres toda una pervertida ¿Quién lo diría?- le dijo en broma.

-Me gusta experimentar-se recargo sobre su pecho desnudo, él la abrazo con fuerza besando su frente sudorosa.

* * *

.

Había sido como una epidemia en el tren de regreso a casa para aquellos que se habían graduado, muchas parejas que se habían formado en el colegio habían tenido la misma idea de hacer el amor.

Harry, Pansy, Draco y Luna, no habían sido los únicos con aquella idea. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían sido unos también, aunque la suerte no estuvo de su lado, ya que a Ron se le había olvidado silenciar el compartimiento y lo que es peor, asegurarlo.

Theo y Blaise seguían discutiendo, arreglando los términos de su apuesta sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Pero lo único que importaba eran aquellas dos parejas que se habían entregado por primera vez o en el caso de Luna, por segunda vez… nadie sabía que les depararía el destino después, porque realmente eso es otra historia.

 **Fin**

 **N/A: Pues ha llegado a su fin): Pero Hey, no se preocupen habrá una secuela, no de muchos capítulos, y no aun pero la abra jeje … necesito renovar ideas para esta secuela y personajes! Espero que les haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por seguirla hasta que la termine, se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Díganme que les pareció xD ¿Estuvo bien el capítulo final? ¿Le falto? ¿Le sobro? ¿Escribí y exprese correctamente? ¿Algún error ortográfico que corregir? ¿La apuesta estuvo padre, artemisa xD? Ustedes digan, se aceptan las críticas constructivas… hahaha LES INFORMO QUE HE SACADO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, PRONTO SUBIRE EL 1 CAPITULO, POR AHORA SOLO ESTA EL PROLOGO. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO.**

 **BONITO DIA, Y SE LES QUIERE ENORMEMENTE (:**

 **ATTE: ELENA MALFOYPOTTERWEASLEY**

 **BESOS…**


End file.
